Aucun Regret
by LittlePlume
Summary: Jamais ils n'auraient laissé qui que ce soit leur dire qu'ils n'étaient pas les maîtres de leur destinée. Alors même s'ils savaient qu'ils prenaient un risque en défiant les signes, ils refusaient de croire qu'ils étaient voués à l'échec, parce qu'être ensemble en valait la chandelle. (Entièrement Bêta-ée par DelfineNotPadfoot.)
1. Aucun Regret

**Disclaimer** : Toute cette histoire est imaginée d'après l'oeuvre de J.K. Rowlings, je ne possède rien.

 **Pairing** : James et Lily, Août 1977 - 14 juillet 1981.

* * *

.

 **Aucun Regret**

James & Lily

Prologue

.

 **14 Juillet 1981** — Godric's Hollow, Devon, Angleterre

* * *

— Tu regrettes ? Lui demanda James d'une voix basse, son regard noisette s'attardant un instant sur leur fils, endormi dans son parc, avant de reporter son attention vers la femme qu'il avait choisie, envers et contre tout.

Depuis l'entrée du salon où elle était postée, Lily lui adressa un sourire tendre et déchirant à la fois, avant de traverser la pièce et de venir se blottir contre lui dans le canapé.

— Non. J'aimerais que les choses soient différentes, c'est certain, soupira-t-elle en fermant les yeux lorsque James enroula un bras autour de ses épaules et posa ses lèvres sur le haut de son crâne. Mais si tu me demandes si je regrette de t'avoir choisi en toute connaissance de cause, alors la réponse est non. Pas une seconde.

James demeura silencieux un instant, mais son regard se porta à nouveau sur Harry, qui dormait paisiblement à quelques mètres de lui.

— J'aurais seulement souhaité ne pas l'avoir exposé à tout ça, soupira James d'une voix tremblante. J'aurais aimé qu'il grandisse sans avoir peur, sans avoir à se cacher. Qu'il connaisse ses grands-parents et...et...

Sa voix se brisa et son coeur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine, laissant place à un silence lourd et épuisant, auquel ils étaient désormais accoutumés.

— Je sais, répondit finalement Lily d'une voix tremblante après de longues minutes, en essuyant la larme solitaire qui roula sur sa joue. Moi aussi.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/B** : Bonjour à tous ! Comme promis je vous propose une toute nouvelle histoire. En espérant ne pas faire un copier-coller de HoL, je me lance à nouveau dans une fiction longue sur James et Lily. Le prologue est un flashforward ; toute l'histoire se déroulera pendant la septième année de James et Lily à Poudlard. Pour ceux qui me connaissent, vous avez l'habitude maintenant, on se retrouve tous les vendredis pour un nouveau chapitre, corrigé par ma super bêta de la mort qui tue que j'adore, **DelfineNotPadfoot**.


	2. I - Master of his Fate

.

Chapitre I

« **Master of his Fate** »

.

 **12 Août 1977** — Long Ashton, Somerset, Angleterre

* * *

Il n'était pas encore sept heures lorsque Lily Evans se leva ce matin-là.

Lorsque son réveil mécanique sonna, la jeune fille étouffa un grognement dans son oreiller avant de repousser sa couette avec ses pieds et de se lever en inspirant profondément.

Une fois encore, elle avait peu dormi.

Machinalement, elle se dirigea vers sa fenêtre et tira les rideaux, laissant ainsi le soleil entrer dans sa chambre. En bâillant, elle traversa la pièce et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain contiguë qu'elle avait partagée pendant des années avec sa sœur aînée, Pétunia, avant que celle-ci ne se marie à Vernon Dursley et n'emménage avec lui dans le Surrey.

Un long soupir échappa à la jeune fille lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle de bain. Tant de choses avaient changé en si peu de temps que parfois, penser au passé lui arrachait un pincement au cœur. Il semblait qu'hier encore, Pétunia et elle étaient les meilleures amies du monde. Aujourd'hui, elles s'adressaient tout juste la parole lorsqu'elles se trouvaient dans la même pièce. Longtemps, Lily avait espéré que sa sœur lui pardonne de l'avoir abandonnée, d'avoir choisi ce monde dont Pétunia ne pourrait jamais faire partie, puis elle s'était faite une raison ; Pétunia avait définitivement tiré un trait sur leur relation.

Lily gonfla ses poumons d'air avant de le libérer lentement en fermant les yeux.

L'année qui venait de s'écouler avait été la pire de toute son existence. Sa sœur avait définitivement quitté la maison, son amitié avec Severus n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, et Voldemort s'était désormais entouré d'une ribambelle de sbires qui semaient la terreur un peu partout en Grande-Bretagne et se faisaient appeler « Mangemorts ». Pourtant, bien que rongée par la peur d'être la prochaine victime de la haine distillée par certains sorciers à l'égard des gens comme elle, les Nés-Moldus, ce n'était pas Voldemort qui hantait ses nuits. C'était le cancer qui rongeait peu à peu sa mère. Diagnostiquée pendant les vacances de Noël au cours de l'année précédente, son état s'était détérioré si vite qu'elle avait dû être admise à l'hôpital dans le courant du mois de mai. Depuis qu'elle était rentrée pour les vacances d'été, Lily s'était rendue à son chevet tous les jours avec son père, David Evans, qui profitait lui aussi des vacances dont il bénéficiait en tant que professeur de mathématiques à l'Université de Bristol pour passer du temps auprès de sa femme, mais le traitement administré à Garance Evans était si lourd que cette dernière était éveillée à peine quelques heures par jour. Lily passait donc le plus clair de son temps à faire ses devoirs, assise dans un fauteuil près de son lit, sous le regard épuisé de son père qui se cloîtrait jour après jour dans un silence pesant.

Plus que jamais, Lily aurait eu besoin de sa sœur. Ou de Severus.

Mais même à Mary MacDonald, sa meilleure amie, Lily n'avait pu dire quoi que ce soit. La peur était si forte qu'elle ne savait pas comment la partager. Alors elle aussi, elle s'isolait dans son silence, se drapait dans sa douleur, et prétendait que tout allait à la perfection même si son univers s'écroulait, brique par brique.

Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi seule. Aussi impuissante.

Lily rouvrit les yeux et inspira profondément, chassant de son esprit les pensées qui l'accablaient ; elle devait retrouver Mary dans quelques heures sur le Chemin de Traverse et il était hors de question qu'elle ait l'air d'avoir passé l'été à se terrer chez elle.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent son reflet dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo et elle grimaça en étudiant la jeune fille devant elle.

Elle n'avait décidément rien de la toute nouvelle Préfète-en-Chef que venait de nommer le Professeur Dumbledore. Au mieux, elle avait l'air d'être la pâle copie de la jeune fille vive, brillante, et pleine d'énergie qu'elle avait été. Des cernes violets marquaient son regard émeraude éteint, son teint terne parsemé de pâles petites tâches de rousseur lui donnait un air légèrement maladif et ses longs cheveux auburn avaient grandement besoin d'être coupés.

Son regard glissa sur sa baguette et elle referma ses doigts dessus en inspirant profondément. Puis, d'un simple mouvement du poignet, elle coupa d'un coup presque trente centimètres de cheveux qui tombèrent pitoyablement sur le carrelage.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Lily ne réalise ce qu'elle venait de faire, et lorsque son regard se posa enfin sur les longues mèches de cheveux qui jonchaient désormais le sol de sa salle de bain, elle dut se mordre l'intérieure de la joue jusqu'au sang pour retenir un sanglot, car tout à coup, la pression qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis des mois semblait s'être envolée. C'était comme si elle avait enfin le contrôle. Un contrôle trompeur et éphémère, certes, mais un contrôle qui lui donnait momentanément la force de ne pas penser au reste. De ne pas penser à ce qui se tramait dehors et dont elle ne pouvait pas parler à ses parents. Aux horreurs que s'efforçait de taire le Ministère de la Magie mais qui gagnaient peu à peu les gens chez eux. Aux disparitions et aux morts. À Voldemort et la traînée de cadavres qu'il semait sur son passage comme le Petit Poucet ses miettes de pain.

À nouveau, un frisson parcourut la jeune fille mais elle ferma les yeux et chassa les images qui voilaient ses pensées. Il serait bientôt attrapé, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Il ne pouvait en être autrement, tous les Aurors de Grande-Bretagne étaient à sa recherche.

Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pour se donner du courage. Elle refusait d'avoir peur en permanence. Elle refusait de donner à qui que ce soit le pouvoir de la terroriser, surtout si ce « qui que ce soit » était un Mage Noir qui prêchait la haine et encourageait la violence.

Elle avait dix-sept ans et il lui restait tout juste un an pour prouver au monde entier qu'elle avait sa place dans le monde qu'elle choisirait, quel qu'il soit. C'était une sorcière — une excellente sorcière, même — née dans une famille de Moldus. Ça ne faisait pas d'elle un monstre. Au contraire, ça faisait d'elle quelqu'un d'unique, riche de ses différences.

Plus jamais elle ne laisserait qui que ce soit lui dire qu'elle n'appartenait pas au monde qu'elle avait choisi. Ni sa sœur, qui l'avait rayée de sa vie, ni Severus, qui l'avait bannie de la sienne.

* * *

 **13 Août 1977** — Godric's Hollow, Devon, Angleterre

* * *

James Potter ne fut pas surpris de voir son père et son meilleur ami assis à la table de la cuisine lorsqu'il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner ce matin-là, ses yeux noisette encore à moitié fermés derrière l'épaisse paire de lunettes noires qui glissait sur son nez long et fin. Sirius lui lança un regard amusé et son père secoua la tête avec bienveillance. Le jeune homme bâilla longuement en passant une main dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés, et tira une chaise dans laquelle il se laissa tomber sans ménagement.

— Où est maman ? Demanda-t-il en étouffant un second bâillement.

— Oh, tu la connais, répondit Harold Potter, dont les lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire amusé, identique à celui qu'arborait souvent son fils. Elle profite du fait que le soleil ne soit pas encore trop haut et qu'il ne fasse pas encore trop chaud pour s'occuper de ses plantes.

James laissa échapper un rire encore endormi et tendit la main vers la cafetière pour se servir une tasse de café.

— Et toi ? Demanda le jeune homme d'une voix moqueuse. Pourquoi tu n'es pas encore au Ministère ?

Harold poussa un soupir et repoussa sa tasse.

— J'étais sur le point de partir, à vrai dire, répondit ce dernier en baissant les yeux sur sa montre.

Le jeune homme poussa un grognement, tout en remplissant allègrement son assiette de toasts et de saucisses, soigneusement préparés par Ecky, l'elfe de Maison au service des Potter depuis presque soixante ans.

— Il est à peine huit heures, fit remarquer James en levant les yeux vers l'horloge suspendue au-dessus de la porte de la cuisine, avant de reporter son attention vers son père.

Harold adressa à son fils un regard indulgent et se leva de sa chaise avec souplesse.

— C'est à moi de m'inquiéter pour toi, James. Pas l'inverse.

— Mais…

— James, le coupa son père avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je ne suis pas aussi vieux que j'en ai l'air.

James échangea un regard inquiet avec son meilleur ami, dont l'expression était aussi résignée que la sienne.

— Bonne journée, les garçons. Et tâchez de ne pas rendre Grace folle-à-lier, ajouta-t-il avec un long regard appuyé qui fit faiblement sourire les deux adolescents.

Il disparut un instant plus tard, et James repoussa son assiette encore pleine en poussant un soupir de résignation. Cette conversation lui avait coupé l'appétit et son humeur en avait pris un coup.

— Tu sais que ton père a raison, James, commença Sirius en regardant son meilleur ami avec sympathie. Ça ne sert à rien de t'en faire pour lui, il ne prendra pas sa retraite tant que le bureau des Aurors aura besoin de lui…

Le regard de James se posa sur le journal qu'avait abandonné son père sur la table, et la Une lui arracha un haut-le-cœur.

— Et ça ne risque pas d'arriver maintenant que Voldemort a personnellement menacé le Ministère, lâcha-t-il d'une voix rauque en se massant les yeux derrières les verres de ses lunettes.

Sirius se contenta d'esquisser un sourire triste. Ils savaient tous les deux que le père de James ne prendrait jamais sa retraite maintenant que Voldemort était sorti de l'ombre et avait revendiqué chaque attaque, chaque meurtre commis au cours de l'année qui venait de s'écouler, peu importe combien de fois l'avait supplié sa femme.

Ils savaient tous les deux que ce n'était pas l'âge qui tuerait Harold Potter.

Pourtant, Sirius se força à sourire et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami et tenta de lui faire oublier les risques que prenait son père chaque jour, à la tête du Département des Aurors, en chassant le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps.

— Pense à autre chose, James… À quelque chose de plus gai, je ne sais pas moi. Quelque chose comme à ton rencard avec Bonnie cet après-midi, par exemple, ajouta le jeune homme dont les lèvres s'étiraient lentement vers le haut, un éclair moqueur illuminant son regard ombrageux.

James lança un regard noir à son meilleur ami, qui éclata de son plus beau rire moqueur en rejetant la tête en arrière.

— Pourquoi j'ai accepté ce rendez-vous, rappelle-moi ? Grogna le jeune homme, dont les joues s'étaient légèrement empourprées.

Sirius laissa échapper un grognement sarcastique et haussa les épaules.

— Parce que tu voulais nous prouver que tu avais tiré un trait sur Evans et que tu étais passé à autre chose. Ou une connerie de ce genre.

À la mention de Lily, James rougit davantage encore et ébouriffa ses cheveux d'une main pour se donner un air nonchalant.

— Je suis passé à autre chose, insista James en fronçant les sourcils au-dessus de ses lunettes pour appuyer sa déclaration. Evans a été on ne peut plus claire, j'ai compris le message, fin de l'histoire.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel sans croire un traître mot de ce que racontait son meilleur ami mais il ne fit aucune remarque, bien qu'un sourire goguenard semblait avoir pris racine sur ses lèvres arrogantes.

— Puisque je te le dis ! Protesta James avec véhémence, devant le regard sceptique et le sourire moqueur que lui adressait Sirius.

— Bien sûr, fit ce dernier en hochant la tête. D'ailleurs tu es tellement passé à autre chose que lorsque tu as vu le nom d'Evans à côté du tien en bas de la lettre t'annonçant que tu venais d'être nommé Préfet-en-Chef, ton visage s'est illuminé comme une guirlande de Noël alors que tu aurais dû être aussi horrifié que moi. Ce que je ne t'ai toujours pas pardonné, soit dit en passant, ajouta-t-il en lui adressant un regard appuyé, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

— La ferme, grommela James en se levant, les pieds de sa chaise raclant le carrelage de la cuisine.

— T'as Evans dans la peau, James. Tu peux prétendre le contraire si ça t'amuse, mais tu ne trompes personne !

James balaya sa remarque d'un geste de la main.

— Dis ça à mon rendez-vous avec Bonnie, contrecarra-t-il avec un sourire arrogant avant de sortir de la cuisine sans se retourner, le rire moqueur de Sirius retentissant derrière lui comme une traînée de poudre.

Et malgré lui, un sourire vint se glisser sur ses lèvres.

Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas entièrement tiré un trait sur Lily Evans. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas s'amuser un peu en attendant que cette dernière accepte les choses telles qu'elles étaient ; ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, et ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

* * *

 **13 Août 1977** — Chemin de Traverse, Londres, Angleterre

* * *

Installée à la terrasse du glacier Florian Fortarôme, Lily soupira d'aise. Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'été, elle profitait du soleil, loin des couloirs et des salles d'attente de l'hôpital dans lequel sa mère avait été admise.

Il faisait une chaleur étouffante et elle était bien contente que Mary MacDonald, sa meilleure amie, ait proposé qu'elles se retrouvent autour d'une glace avant de ne devoir faire leurs achats pour la rentrée. Jamais encore elle ne s'était rendue sur le Chemin de Traverse sans ses parents, et malgré le sentiment de culpabilité qui la tiraillait depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé Mary, Lily avait l'impression de respirer un peu pour la première fois depuis le début de l'été. Assise à la table d'une terrasse ensoleillée, ses soucis pesaient tout à coup moins lourd. L'espace de quelques heures, elle pouvait tout simplement prétendre être une adolescente normale, dont le principal souci était un garçon au sourire insolent et à l'égo démesuré.

— Potter ? Répéta Mary, incrédule. Dumbledore a nommé James Potter Préfet-en-Chef ? Voulut s'assurer la jeune fille alors que sa meilleure amie venait de lui faire part du contenu de la lettre qu'elle avait reçue la veille avec son nouvel insigne.

Lily hocha la tête avant de placer une nouvelle cuillère de glace à la noisette dans sa bouche.

— Il semblerait, répondit-elle en jouant distraitement avec une mèche de ses cheveux, qui lui tombaient désormais tout juste au-dessus des épaules.

Mary fronça les sourcils d'un air songeur.

— Tu me diras, pour en avoir enfreint une bonne partie, il doit sûrement connaître le règlement de l'école mieux que personne… Ça doit être utile pour un Préfet-en-Chef, non ?

Lily fut secouée d'un léger éclat de rire et lécha le dos de sa cuillère avant de la reposer sur la table.

— J'imagine, oui, répondit-elle en reprenant son sérieux. Mais j'ose espérer que ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle Dumbledore l'a choisi.

— Probablement pas, admit la jeune sorcière en coinçant derrière son oreille une mèche de cheveux noirs qui ne cessait de tomber sur ses grands yeux bleus.

Mary posa une main sous son menton et observa silencieusement son amie.

Comme la plupart des élèves de l'école, elle savait que les rapports entre James Potter et Lily Evans avaient toujours été tendus, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils n'avaient jamais réussis à se comprendre. Ils étaient parfois si différents qu'il n'était pas surprenant que leurs caractères opposés fassent des étincelles. Lily était d'un naturel calme et posé. Elle détestait les confrontations et cherchait toujours à éviter les conflits. James Potter était tout le contraire. Il était spontané, turbulent, disait toujours ce qui lui passait par la tête même si c'était mesquin ou blessant. Si Lily évitait les ennuis, James les cherchait constamment. Elle était discrète alors que James passait son temps à se faire remarquer et adorait être le centre de l'attention.

Mais plus que tout, c'était l'entêtement de James à vouloir faire craquer Lily et à attirer son attention à _elle_ , qui exaspérait la jeune fille. Elle savait que son acharnement ne tenait qu'au fait qu'elle était l'une des rares personnes à ne pas vénérer le sol qu'il foulait, et qu'il voyait en son refus de sortir avec lui un défi à la hauteur de sa personne. Parce que James Potter détestait perdre plus que n'importe qui d'autre à sa connaissance, et Lily était la seule fille de son âge à lui avoir jamais dit non.

Pendant des années, Mary avait été le témoin silencieux de leur relation chaotique, écouté Lily se plaindre du comportement immature de James, et vu ce dernier remuer ciel et terre pour attirer son attention — en vain.

— Qu'est-ce tu en penses ? Demanda finalement la jeune fille, arrachant son amie au fil de ses propres pensées.

— Pardon ? S'étonna Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

— De James, nommé Préfet-en-Chef.

Lily soupira et reporta son attention sur Mary, qui la fixait avec curiosité.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit Lily. Honnêtement, si la lettre n'avait pas été signée de la main de Dumbledore lui-même, j'aurais cru à une mauvaise blague, avoua-t-elle en grimaçant. Je reconnais que James Potter est probablement l'un des meilleurs élèves de l'école, et il aurait probablement été le candidat idéal s'il n'était pas aussi… narcissique et qu'il n'avait pas passé le plus clair de son temps à terroriser l'école ou à humilier d'autres élèves sous prétexte que leur « simple existence le dérange », mais…

— Si tu penses à Rogue…

— Entre autres, oui, admit Lily en détournant le regard, son cœur se nouant douloureusement dans sa poitrine comme c'était le cas chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui, qu'elle le croisait en classe, ou que quelqu'un mentionnait son nom.

Peu importe combien de temps avait passé, Lily souffrait toujours d'avoir perdu son meilleur ami. Malgré elle, la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de se raccrocher aux souvenirs qu'elle avait de Severus, plus jeune, et d'espérer qu'un jour, il retrouve la raison. Mais au fond, elle savait qu'il avait fait son choix depuis bien longtemps et qu'elle avait préféré lui trouver des excuses plutôt que d'accepter de voir la réalité telle qu'elle était. Jusqu'au jour où il avait commis l'erreur de trop, celle sur laquelle elle n'avait pas pu fermer les yeux, celle pour laquelle elle avait été incapable de trouver la moindre excuse.

— Peu importe, reprit finalement Lily en esquissant un sourire qui se voulait plus vaillant qu'elle ne l'était vraiment en cet instant. Si Dumbledore croit que James Potter en est capable, alors je n'ai rien à dire.

Mary secoua la tête avec résignation puis, après un long moment de silence, un léger sourire s'empara de ses lèvres et elle secoua la tête avec amusement.

— Merlin, il va te rendre dingue… Je te donne deux semaines avant de craquer et de rendre ton insigne ou de supplier McGonagall de le renvoyer sur son terrain de Quidditch…

Malgré elle, la jolie rousse éclata de rire. Embarrassée, elle plaqua ses deux mains sur son visage et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue ;

— Probablement, admit-elle entre deux soubresauts incontrôlés. Honnêtement, comment Dumbledore a-t-il pu penser que ce serait une bonne idée de nommer Potter Préfet-en-Chef ? Je n'ai jamais vu qui que ce soit, mis à part Black peut-être, fuir les responsabilités comme lui… Ça va être une catastrophe, soupira Lily, ses lèvres s'étirant en une moue résignée.

Mary adressa à son amie un sourire mutin mais ne prit pas la peine de répondre, et les deux jeunes filles demeurèrent silencieuses un long moment.

Songeuse, Lily se demanda comment il lui serait possible de travailler avec la seule personne au monde capable de la faire sortir de ses gonds. Elle ne s'expliquait pas le pouvoir que pouvait avoir James Potter sur elle. Pas plus qu'elle ne s'expliquait sa capacité à la pousser à bout alors qu'elle faisait toujours de son mieux pour garder son calme et agir le plus rationnellement possible, quelle que soit la situation. Pourtant, inexplicablement, James arrivait à faire ressortir ce qu'il y avait de pire chez elle et trouvait toujours le moyen d'appuyer là où ça faisait mal. Longtemps, Severus avait été la meilleure arme de James contre Lily, jusqu'au jour fatidique où il était parvenu à le retourner définitivement contre elle. Depuis, Lily avait fait de son mieux pour ignorer la présence de l'un comme de l'autre, même si contrairement à Severus, James avait continué à la persécuter de ses farces puériles et de ses demandes prétentieuses pour qu'elle sorte avec lui.

— On devrait y aller, soupira finalement la jeune fille en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. Crois-moi j'adorerais passer le reste l'après-midi à parler de James Potter, mais si on veut se procurer tout ce qu'il y a sur la liste avant la fin de la journée, on ferait mieux de s'y mettre tout de suite.

Mary acquiesça et les deux jeunes filles se levèrent en abandonnant quelques Mornilles sur la table avant de s'engouffrer dans l'allée marchande bondée.

* * *

 **13 Août 1977** — Chemin de Traverse, Londres, Angleterre

* * *

Il fallut moins d'une heure à James pour se rendre compte qu'accepter de sortir avec Bonnie Brocklehurst avait été une grave erreur. Si Bonnie, avec ses yeux de biche, sa bouche en forme de cœur et ses longues boucles blondes était incontestablement l'une des plus jolies filles de Poudlard, elle n'en était pas moins ennuyeuse à mourir.

Les mains enfouies dans le fond de ses poches de peur qu'elle ne décide de lui en voler une, James déambulait à ses côtés dans les rues bondées du Chemin de Traverse en faisant semblant d'écouter ce qui était sûrement la _Palpitante Histoire de sa Vie_ , volume I.

Perdu dans ses pensées, James écoutait d'une oreille distraite le monologue de la jeune fille lorsque celle-ci le tira soudain par la manche en poussant de grandes exclamations.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Demanda-t-elle en tournant un visage rayonnant vers lui.

— Pardon ? Fit-il en dégageant discrètement son bras de son emprise.

Bonnie fronça les sourcils, ses lèvres formant une moue boudeuse. James dut faire tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas transplaner sur-le-champ et abandonner la jeune fille sur place. La seule chose qui le retint fut d'imaginer la réaction de sa mère si jamais elle venait à apprendre qu'il avait traité une fille avec aussi peu de respect.

— Quoi ? Fit-il en esquissant un sourire séduisant qui eut aussitôt l'effet escompté.

Bonnie fondit instantanément et pointa un doigt vers la devanture d'une petite boutique aux fenêtres drapées d'épais rideaux mauves, dont la porte était dissimulée par une sorte de voile argenté vaporeux. En regardant autour de lui, James comprit avec horreur que la jeune fille l'avait emmené dans une ruelle adjacente à l'allée principale, connue pour ses boutiques romantiques et ses salons de thé ambiancés. Il déglutit difficilement en déchiffrant l'enseigne mystique de la boutique, et glissa un regard vers Bonnie qui le fixait avec un sourire extatique.

— Pas question que j'entre là-dedans, refusa-t-il.

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'effrita, et cette fois James sut qu'il aurait beau user de tout son charme sur elle, elle n'en démordrait pas. Alors, la mâchoire serrée, il s'arma de son plus beau sourire et ravala sa fierté — il ne tenait pas particulièrement à ce que toute l'école le prenne pour un goujat parce qu'il avait refusé d'entrer dans une stupide boutique et que Bonnie s'en était plainte à ses amies.

— Pas plus de cinq minutes, se résigna-t-il alors, en se jurant d'emporter ce secret dans sa tombe et en priant pour que Sirius n'en entende jamais parler.

Le visage de Bonnie s'illumina aussitôt et elle s'empressa de pousser la porte de la petite boutique en entraînant James avec elle.

Il fut aussitôt agressé par une forte odeur d'encens et dut plisser les yeux pour les habituer à la pénombre dans laquelle était plongée l'échoppe. Autour de lui, des boules de cristal surplombaient des étagères qui menaçaient de s'effondrer sous leur poids et des châles aux couleurs vives tapissaient les murs.

— Bienvenue à vous, les salua une voix ombragée.

La silhouette d'une femme d'un certain âge, dont le corps élancé était drapée dans un immense châle semblable à ceux qui décoraient l'intérieur de la boutique se découpa dans l'obscurité, et James résista à l'envie de faire demi-tour en courant.

— Je suis Celeste Trelwaney, se présenta-t-elle en inclinant légèrement la tête.

— Bonnie, s'empressa de se présenter la jeune fille en esquissant un sourire. Et voici James, ajouta-t-elle en désignant le jeune homme à côté d'elle.

Le regard de la vieille dame glissa sur ce dernier et il eut la désagréable impression d'être mis à nu. Il soutint pourtant son regard, refusant de céder à l'intimidation, mais fut soulagé lorsqu'elle reporta enfin son attention vers Bonnie.

— Vous êtes ici pour consultez votre avenir.

— Oui, on aimerait…

— Ce n'était pas une question, coupa la vieille femme d'une voix calme, en secouant la tête. Je vous ai vus arriver.

— Oh ! Fit Bonnie, ses yeux s'agrandissant comme des soucoupes.

James leva les yeux au ciel mais s'abstint de faire la moindre remarque.

— Prenez place, les pria Celeste Trelawney en désignant un petit guéridon autour duquel trois poufs mauves étaient disposés.

Bonnie ne se fit pas prier et alla s'installer gracieusement dans l'un des poufs, suivi de James qui se jura de ne plus jamais accepter de sortir avec une fille dans l'unique but de prouver à Sirius qu'il avait tiré un trait sur Lily Evans.

Celeste Trelawney prit place en face d'eux et posa ses deux mains à plat sur le guéridon, son regard se posant successivement sur Bonnie, puis James.

— Hmmm, fit-elle après un long moment. Je vois…

Cette fois, James leva les yeux au ciel, se moquant pas mal de paraître impoli.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voyez ? Demanda vivement Bonnie en se penchant en avant.

La vieille femme l'ignora complètement, son regard braqué sur James.

— Vous êtes si jeune, souffla-t-elle. Je n'avais encore jamais vu cela…

— Vu quoi ? Demanda Bonnie, les sourcils froncés avec un mélange d'inquiétude et d'excitation.

Le regard de la voyante cilla avant de glisser momentanément vers la jeune fille et de revenir se braquer sur James, profondément mal à l'aise.

— Un cœur si pur. Fort. Courageux. Loyal.

Elle se tut un instant, pour reprendre sur un ton plus dramatique encore ;

— Ce n'est pas elle, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant Bonnie.

— Pa-pardon ? Fit James, plus troublé qu'il n'était prêt à le reconnaître.

— La fille. Celle pour qui bat ce cœur, expliqua-t-elle en tendant une main vers lui.

Elle posa sa paume ouverte sur la poitrine de James et hocha la tête, comme si elle répondait à une question qui n'avait pas été posée.

— Celle pour qui vous mourrez jeune, ajouta-t-elle avant de retirer sa main.

James sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Immobile, il soutint le regard de la vieille femme sans ciller, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

— Vous aurez le choix, reprit-elle. Vous pourrez vivre, ou vous pourrez l'aimer. Mais votre amour pour elle vous coûtera la vie, cela ne fait aucun doute.

À côté de lui, Bonnie était devenue étrangement silencieuse. La mâchoire crispée, James refusa de se laisser avoir par le petit numéro que Celeste Trelawney devait très certainement faire à tous ses clients. Il inspira profondément et se força à éclater de rire, bien que le tambourinement de son cœur dans sa poitrine se faisait de plus en plus rapide, de plus en plus douloureux et oppressant.

— Bien… ça a le mérite d'avoir été divertissant, fit-il en sautant sur ses jambes, mais je suis navré, je ne crois pas en ces idioties.

La voyante le suivit du regard mais demeura silencieuse. Toutefois, lorsqu'il plongea une main dans la poche de son pantalon, elle secoua la tête ;

— Ce n'est pas nécessaire.

— Comment vous… Peu importe, s'interrompit-il. Bonnie ? Ajouta-t-il en tournant la tête vers la jeune fille qui observait la scène avec de grands yeux écarquillés.

Silencieusement, elle se leva, adressa un sourire contrit à la voyante et rejoignit James qui l'attendait debout près de la porte.

— Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle poliment auprès de la vieille femme, qui se contenta de lui adresser un sourire avant de lancer un dernier regard à James, qui poussa la porte et quitta la boutique.

Une fois dehors, le jeune homme inspira profondément, gonflant ses poumons de tout l'air qu'ils étaient en mesure de contenir, et s'efforça de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Il ne croyait pas en l'art de la divination. C'était une branche de la magie incertaine, exploitée par de nombreux sorciers et sorcières peu scrupuleux, et qui que soit cette Celeste Trelawney, elle n'échappait pas à la règle. Peu importe à quel point son petit numéro dramatique était convaincant. Il ne croyait pas un mot de ces sornettes.

— James ? Le surprit tout à coup la voix de Bonnie dans son dos.

Il tenta de sourire avant de renoncer purement et simplement ; il en avait plus qu'assez de ce rendez-vous désastreux et de cette charade grotesque. Il n'avait tout simplement pas envie de sortir avec Bonnie. Ni aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni jamais.

— Écoute, je suis désolé, mais…

Bonnie secoua la tête, les sourcils froncés au-dessus d'un regard perçant.

— Pas la peine, fit-elle d'un ton sec. Je sais exactement ce que tu vas me dire, et franchement, je n'ai pas la moindre envie d'en entendre davantage.

James ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose, mais la jeune fille l'arrêta d'un geste de la main, indiquant qu'elle était loin d'avoir fini, et il réprima un grognement agacé.

— Je ne t'ai pas forcé à accepter ce rendez-vous, d'accord ? Reprit-elle d'une voix plus maitrisée. Je dois même reconnaître que j'ai été assez surprise quand tu as dit oui. Ravie, mais surprise. Franchement, tout le monde sait que tu ne t'es jamais intéressé à aucune autre fille que Lily.

— Evans ? Grogna James en plongeant les mains dans ses poches en adressant à la jeune fille un regard désespérément désinvolte.

Bonnie leva les yeux au ciel avec agacement et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, incapable de dissimuler sa frustration plus longtemps.

— Lily, oui, répondit Bonnie. J'ai su à la seconde où je t'ai vu cet après-midi que ce rendez-vous était une excuse bidon pour te convaincre toi ou je ne sais pas qui que ce n'est pas avec elle que tu voulais être aujourd'hui. Mais j'ai quand même fait des efforts… je pensais que je pourrais… Peu importe, s'interrompit-elle en soupirant. J'ai eu l'impression d'être toute seule tout l'après-midi. J'ai fait la conversation toute seule, je me suis promenée toute seule… Mais à la seconde où cette voyant à parler de Lily, tu as…

— Elle n'a jamais parlé d'Evans, coupa James d'une voix dure, toute couleur désertant son visage.

Bonnie demeura silencieuse un instant et très lentement, un sourire triste étira ses lèvres. James haït instantanément la pitié qu'il lue sur son visage et dans ses poches, ses poings s'enroulèrent furieusement.

— Elle n'a pas eu besoin, répondit finalement Bonnie.

— Ne me dis pas que tu crois à toutes ces idioties, railla James en tentant d'adopter un ton plus léger, dans l'espoir que son rythme cardiaque suivrait la cadence qu'il tentait de lui imposer.

— Je ne sais pas, admit Bonnie en haussant les épaules. Je ne te le souhaite pas.

James détourna le regard, la mâchoire crispée, mais ne répondit pas un mot.

Au bout de longues secondes de silence, il entendit Bonnie pousser un soupir mais refusa de reporter son attention sur elle.

— Bien, commença-t-elle d'une petite voix. Puisque nous sommes tous deux d'accord pour dire que ce rendez-vous était un désastre, je vais y aller.

— Hmmm, se contenta seulement de répondre James dont le cœur tentait toujours d'échapper à sa cage thoracique.

La jeune fille hésita un instant, sembla sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, puis renonça et secoua la tête. Elle avait déjà perdu bien trop de temps à essayer de plaire à un garçon qui ne la voyait même pas. Et aussi séduisant, drôle, et charmant que pouvait parfois être James Potter, il n'en valait pas la peine.

Bonnie fit aussitôt volte-face et sans se retourner, elle disparut dans la foule, laissant James seul avec ses pensées encombrées au beau milieu d'une des allées les moins fréquentées du Chemin de Traverse.

Le jeune homme inspira profondément. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui venait de se passer, mais une chose était certaine, il allait enterrer cette journée et ce rendez-vous catastrophique au plus profond de sa mémoire.

Après tout, personne ne pouvait prédire l'avenir avec exactitude.

Il était le seul à pouvoir décider de son destin, et rien ni personne d'autre au monde n'avait ce pouvoir.

* * *

 **N/A** : Bonsoir tout le monde ! Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews si encourageante de la semaine dernière. Ça me fait un bien fou de publier une nouvelle histoire et je suis vraiment contente de retrouver la plupart d'entre vous. Un grand "bienvenue" aux quelques petits nouveaux également ^^  
J'espère que ce premier chapitre ne vous aura pas fait fuir et que vous avez envie de rester un petit peu, au moins jusqu'à vendredi prochain pour la suite.  
Évidemment, un grand merci à DelfineNotPadfoot, VIP et bêta lectrice que j'adore.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous un très bon week-end et je vous dis à vendredi prochain ! :)

.

 **PS** : Si l'envie vous en prend, Delfine et moi venons de publier une nouvelle "Drabble exquise" sur notre compte Delplume !

.

 **RàR** : à _Miisss_ : Bonsoir ! Je suis très contente que HoL t'ait plu et j'espère sincèrement que AR te plaira également, sans que tu t'ennuies en ayant l'impression de relire la même chose. Un grand merci pour tes encouragements et à bientôt :)

 _à Marie_ : Merci beaucoup, ça fait plaisir de retrouver des lecteurs qui ont lu certaines de mes "anciennes" fictions ! J'espère que cette histoire te plaira :) Je te souhaite une très bonne soirée :)

à _Mea95Gryffondor_ : Hé ! Je vais très bien et toi ? :D Ça faisait longtemps et je suis très contente de te retrouver ! J'espère vraiment que cette histoire te plaira :) À très bientôt j'espère ^^


	3. II - Wind of Change

.

Chapitre II

 **« Wind of Change »**

.

 **1** **er** **Septembre 1977** — King's Cross, Londres, Angleterre

* * *

Comme chaque année, le quai était bondé. Le ronflement tranquille de la locomotive d'un rouge flamboyant familier berçait la foule et un brouhaha euphorique étouffait les conversations des uns et des autres. Noyée dans une masse de parents et d'élèves, Lily se sentit en sécurité pour la première fois depuis des mois. Perdue dans la foule, elle était invisible, moins vulnérable. Il était presque facile d'oublier que les rires qui s'élevaient sur le quai ne reflétaient en rien ce qu'il se passait dehors, à l'extérieur de cette bulle éphémère de bonne humeur. Il suffisait de prêter attention autour de soi pour voir que ces retrouvailles et ces embrassades chaleureuses parvenaient tout juste à faire illusion dissimulés dans des robes noires sobrement taillées, des Aurors veillaient discrètement à la sécurité des parents et de leurs enfants, prêts à intervenir en cas d'incident. Lily savait pourquoi ils étaient là. Tout le monde le savait. Mais il était plus facile de prétendre le contraire et de faire semblant, encore un peu, que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

— Eh bien voilà, fit David Evans en adressant à sa fille un sourire fébrile. On y est.

Lily lui rendit son sourire, la gorge sèche et les mains tremblantes. Pour la première fois depuis le jour où elle avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière, elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir envie de partir. Pourtant, elle prétendit le contraire en se forçant à conserver un air détaché et son père fit semblant de la croire.

— On y est, répéta-t-elle lentement d'une voix à peine audible.

Son père posa une main sur sa joue et pour la première fois depuis des mois, son sourire gagna son regard de la même teinte émeraude que le sien.

— Je suis fier de toi, Lily. Et pas seulement pour cet insigne, fit-il en désignant le petit badge accroché sur sa poitrine.

— Je sais, papa, répondit simplement Lily avec gratitude en combattant les larmes qui menaçaient d'échapper à la barrière de ses longs cils auburn.

David Evans poussa un soupir témoignant de la fatigue qui l'écrasait avant d'attirer sa fille contre lui et de la serrer dans ses bras et de poser un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

— Fais attention à toi, d'accord ? Souffla-t-il d'une voix cassé.

Lily hocha la tête contre le torse de son père, une larme solitaire glissant sur sa joue avant de venir s'écraser dans le col de sa chemise. Lorsqu'il la relâcha, David Evans peina à sourire et Lily haït la solitude qu'elle lut dans son regard.

— Ça va aller, tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

Lily déglutit difficilement mais demeura silencieuse. Ils savaient tous les deux que non, ça n'irait pas, mais prétendre le contraire était plus facile qu'accepter la vérité.

— Tu m'écriras toutes les semaines ? Demanda-t-elle finalement d'une voix chevrotante.

— Tous les jours, même, sourit son père, de petites rides apparaissant au coin de ses yeux.

— Promis ?

— Promis.

Lily inspira profondément et se baissa pour attraper la hanse de sa malle avant de relever un regard éteint vers son père.

— Embrasse maman pour moi, d'accord ? Murmura-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, comme si ses propres mots lui faisaient peur.

David Evans se contenta de hocher la tête et la jeune fille fit de son mieux pour ignorer la tristesse qui noyait le regard de son père.

Et parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire, Lily se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, embrassa la joue de son père et lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de faire volte-face, le cœur lourd.

Elle se fraya un passage dans la foule tout en se débattant férocement contre une montée de larmes, les yeux rivés sur le bout de ses chaussures. Elle ne vit pas James Potter lorsqu'elle passa devant lui et monta à bord du Poudlard express sans se retourner.

.

James Potter regarda Lily Evans hisser sa malle à bord du train, son rythme cardiaque augmentant imperceptiblement. Une expression mélancolique était peinte sur son visage habituellement doux et souriant, elle avait coupé ses longs cheveux auburn, et son regard continuellement pétillant de vie et d'humour était voilé, terne.

Quelque chose n'allait pas et James haït instantanément le sentiment qui s'empara de lui. Il esquissa un mouvement, comme pour s'élancer après elle, mais se reprit juste à temps et reporta son attention vers Sirius et ses parents en étirant ses lèvres en un sourire qui se voulait détaché et convainquant. Il échoua lamentablement, mais personne ne sembla le remarquer.

— James, tu n'as rien oublié ? Lui demanda sa mère pour la énième fois. Tu as pensé à prendre tes nouvelles chemises ? Ecky les avait posées sur ton lit. Et tu as bien pris tous tes livres ? J'ai vu traîner ton manuel de Potions dans la cuisine hier matin...

Le jeune homme réprima l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel et échangea un regard amusé avec son père.

— Grace, la réprima gentiment ce dernier en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa femme.

Grace Potter esquissa un sourire contrit et joignit ses mains gantées avant de se tourner vers Sirius qui leva les deux mains devant lui, le regard pétillant d'amusement ;

— Non, j'ai tout, madame Potter !

James et son père éclatèrent du même rire bas et grave et Grace Potter leva les yeux au ciel.

— J'imagine que je n'aurai qu'à vous envoyer ce que vous avez oublié de toute façon…

— Maman, soupira James avec amusement en voyant son regard s'embuer légèrement. Tu ne vas pas pleurer quand même ?

Grace Potter haussa les épaules et releva le menton le plus dignement possible, mais aucun des trois hommes présents n'était dupe et son mari resserra très légèrement son bras autour de ses épaules avant de le laisser retomber le long de son corps lorsqu'elle fit un pas en avant et prit Sirius dans ses bras en essayant de lui faire promettre de bien se tenir jusqu'à Noël, ce qu'il refusa catégoriquement de faire. James reporta son attention vers son père et le vit adresser un signe de tête à un homme sobrement vêtu d'une robe noire qui se tenait discrètement près d'un pilier en briques rouges ; un des Aurors présents pour assurer la sécurité de la foule, sans aucun doute. Une fois encore, ce simple geste rappela à James que son père, à presque soixante-quinze ans, était bien trop vieux pour continuer d'assurer ses fonctions, et son estomac se noua douloureusement.

— Je sais à quoi tu penses, James, fit soudain son père d'une voix basse, de sorte que seule le jeune homme puisse l'entendre.

Il fit un pas et se rapprocher de son fils avant de poser une main sur son épaule et d'étirer les lèvres en un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. James planta son regard dans celui de son père, la mâchoire crispée et le vieil homme pouffa légèrement, avec un mélange de consternation et de fierté, avant de secouer la tête ;

— On en a déjà discuté, James.

Le jeune homme plongea une main dans ses cheveux et haussa les épaules, mais demeura résolument silencieux, comme pour donner du poids aux mots qu'il ne prononçait pas.

Harold Potter poussa un soupir de lassitude, mais fut incapable d'effacer toute trace de fierté de son sourire. Son fils lui ressemblait bien plus qu'il ne le croyait. Il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher son entêtement, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il s'agissait d'un des nombreux traits qu'ils partageaient. Depuis son plus jeune âge, James avait été le portrait craché de son père, et pas seulement parce qu'il avait les mêmes yeux noisette, la même tignasse indomptable, la même mâchoire carrée, et le même rire grave et légèrement cassé.

Pourtant, même s'il était fier du jeune homme qu'était devenu son fils, Harold Potter se prenait parfois à espérer que celui-ci aspire à une vie différente de la sienne. Une vie d'employé du Ministère sans histoires, au département de la coopération magique internationale, par exemple. Une vie dans laquelle il ne passerait pas son temps à traquer des Mages Noirs. Une vie qu'il ne risquerait pas au quotidien pour défendre les valeurs qui lui étaient chères. Mais quand il regardait son fils, Harold voyait déjà le soldat et son cœur se contractait douloureusement.

— James, tu as mieux à faire que de te soucier d'un vieillard comme moi…

— Papa, soupira James en fermant brièvement les yeux.

— Non, c'est vrai, l'interrompit le vieil homme en secouant la tête. C'est ta dernière année d'études. Profite de tout ce que Poudlard a encore à t'offrir et à t'apprendre. Un jour viendra, quand tu seras vieux comme moi, où tu regretteras cette période de ta vie, crois-en mon expérience, ajouta-t-il en riant avec douceur.

Malgré lui, James esquissa un sourire et hocha lentement la tête.

— Bien. Et essaye de ne pas t'attirer trop d'ennuis cette année, d'accord ? Demanda son père avec un sourire amusé. Parce qu'on ne sait plus où entasser les lettres que nous envoie Minerva.

James passa une main dans ses cheveux et un sourire identique à celui de son père vint prendre possession de ses lèvres.

— Seulement si tu promets d'en faire autant, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Le vieil homme éclata de rire et posa à nouveau une main affectueuse sur l'épaule de son fils.

— Je crains ne pas pouvoir tenir cette promesse, James.

— C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, rétorqua le jeune homme avec un sourire qui ne parvint pas tout à fait à masquer sa tristesse.

Harold secoua à nouveau la tête et poussa un long soupir ;

— Fais attention à toi, James.

— Toi aussi, papa, fit ce dernier en le serrant brièvement dans ses bras avant de reculer d'un pas et de glisser un regard vers Sirius et sa mère, qui avaient eu le tact de leur laisser un bref moment d'intimité.

— Prêts ? Demanda finalement Grace Potter avec un sourire triste.

James hocha la tête et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de la serrer dans ses bras à son tour.

— Prêts, fit-il en la relâchant doucement.

* * *

 **1** **er** **Septembre 1977** — Poudlard Express, Angleterre

* * *

— C'est moi où ils sont de plus en plus petits ? Grommela Sirius en se frayant un passage dans l'océan d'élèves de première année surexcités qui avaient envahi le couloir pour rejoindre le compartiment que James, Remus, Peter et lui occupaient traditionnellement.

James laissa échapper un grognement sarcastique et plongea une main dans ses cheveux.

— J'ai bien peur que ce soit toi, répondit-il en adressant un regard moqueur à son meilleur ami. Je te rappelle qu'à leur âge, on remplissait à peine nos robes.

— Ouais, mais regarde-nous maintenant, rétorqua Sirius en faisant danser ses sourcils, un sourire arrogant accroché aux lèvres.

James éclata de rire, bousculant une fille minuscule sur son passage.

— Oh, désolé, je ne t'avais pas vue, s'excusa-t-il aussitôt en posant une main sur son bras pour l'aider à retrouver son équilibre. Est-ce que ça va ?

Un fard écarlate colora les joues de la petite fille et elle balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de faire volte-face et de s'éloigner en courant presque.

James la regarda disparaître en clignant des yeux et son meilleur ami éclata d'un rire tonitruant qui fit sursauter les deux élèves de deuxième année qui se trouvaient près d'eux.

— Je crois qu'on leur fait peur, marmonna James avant de pousser un soupir. Allez viens, ils sont là, ajouta-t-il en poussant la porte du dernier compartiment du wagon dans lequel ils étaient montés.

Assis près de la fenêtre, Remus releva la tête de son livre lorsqu'il entendit la porte coulisser et Peter cessa de fouiller dans son sac à la recherche du sandwich au thon que lui avait préparé sa mère. Sirius alla s'affaler sans ménagement à côté de Peter et sortit paresseusement sa baguette pour faire léviter sa malle jusqu'au filet à bagages tandis que James la hissa sans peine au-dessus de lui avant de s'installer près de Remus qui avait momentanément posé son livre.

— On pensait que vous aviez raté votre train, fit Peter en se remettant à fouiller dans son sac.

— Encore une fois, précisa Remus avec un sourire en coin.

James leva les yeux au ciel, mais un sourire faisait pétiller son regard noisette derrière les épais verres de ses lunettes, trahissant son amusement.

— Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois, d'accord ? Et c'était pendant les vacances de Pâques en première année, il y a prescription.

— Pas pour McGonagall, se moqua le jeune lycanthrope. Je l'entends encore hurler.

Peter pouffa légèrement et Sirius laissa échapper un rire semblable à un aboiement avant de sortir un jeu cartes de la poche de son pantalon d'uniforme.

— Une bataille explosive ? Proposa-t-il en secouant le paquet.

James poussa un grognement et se tourna vers Remus en désignant une fine cicatrice mauve au-dessus de son arcade sourcilière gauche ;

— Il a inventé une nouvelle règle pendant l'été.

— Celui qui parvient à causer le plus de dommages physiques à ses adversaires gagne la partie ? Devina Remus en dissimulant un sourire narquois.

— Exactement.

— Vous jouez ? S'impatienta Sirius. Peter et moi contre vous deux ? À moins que messieurs les ex-préfet et Préfet-en-Chef préfèrent finir leurs devoirs ou terroriser d'innocents élèves de première année découvrant les joies des pétards de chez Zonko ?

James arqua un sourcil et un sourire arrogant se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres. Il fut sur le point de répliquer lorsque Peter releva un visage circonspect vers lui ;

— En parlant de ça, commença ce dernier tout en déballant avec précaution son sandwich du papier dans lequel il était enveloppé, tu as vu Lily ?

James se tendit imperceptiblement avant de hausser les épaules en adoptant un air détaché, ignorant volontairement les regards prudents que lui lançaient ses amis.

— Non. Je l'ai vue monter à bord tout à l'heure, mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de la saluer.

— De la harceler, tu veux dire, se moqua Sirius en arquant un sourcil provocateur.

James lui lança la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main — en l'occurrence, le livre de Remus — mais son meilleur ami l'esquiva avec facilité.

— Je suis…

— Passé à autre chose, ouais, on connaît la chanson. Et c'est pour ça que tu es revenu de ton rendez-vous avec Bonnie avec une tête d'enterrement ?

Cette fois, James détourna les yeux mais demeura silencieux. Il entendait encore la voix basse et froide de Celeste Trelawney lui promettre une mort certaine et les mots qu'elle avait prononcés s'étaient imprimés sur son cœur à l'encre indélébile. Il avait choisi de ne rien dire à ses amis parce qu'il refusait de croire un seul mot s'échappant de la bouche d'une voyante de pacotille qui gagnait sa vie en terrorisant ses clients les plus naïfs.

Remus adressa un regard réprobateur à Sirius qui leva les yeux au ciel mais eut la décence de ne pas ajouter un mot.

— Je ferais mieux d'y aller, fit lentement James en se levant sans adresser un regard à ses amis. Evans va m'écorcher vif si je suis en retard.

— James je ne voulais pas…

— Je sais, l'interrompit James en haussant les épaules avec une nonchalance qu'il n'avait définitivement pas. T'inquiète.

Le jeune homme fit coulisser la porte du compartiment et la referma derrière lui sans se retourner, laissant ses amis dans un silence de plomb. Habituellement, James était toujours le premier à rire de ses échecs avec Lily Evans. Il ne prenait jamais rien au sérieux et rebondissait toujours plus vite que la plupart des gens. Il ne se laissait jamais abattre et ne laissait jamais personne lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas obtenir ce qu'il voulait, pas même Lily Evans lorsqu'il s'acharnait à lui demander son cœur, si bien qu'à la seconde où il franchit la porte de leur compartiment, les trois Maraudeurs surent avec certitude qu'il s'était passé quelque chose qui l'avait secoué plus qu'il n'était prêt à le reconnaître.

* * *

 **1** **er** **Septembre 1977** — Compartiment des Préfets, Poudlard Express, Angleterre

* * *

James inspira profondément avant de pousser la porte du compartiment des préfets. Sans surprise, il vit que Lily était déjà installée sur une des banquettes disposées autour de la grande table ovale au centre de la pièce. La jeune fille avait le visage tourné vers la fenêtre, les mains nouées sur ses cuisses. Le cœur de James se pinça en apercevant une larme rouler sur sa joue droite. Il plongea une main dans ses cheveux et inspira une nouvelle fois, plus lentement, avant de laisser retomber sa main le long de son corps et de faire un pas en avant.

— Evans ? Fit-il d'une voix mal assurée.

La jeune fille sursauta violemment et ses grands yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle se retourna et vit James dans l'encadrement de la porte. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent un instant, le temps nécessaire au jeune homme pour discerner l'ampleur de la douleur qui tourmentait Lily. Trop vite, pourtant, Lily détourna les yeux et se força à afficher une expression neutre.

— Potter, le salua-t-elle en hochant lentement la tête. Tu es en avance, ajouta-t-elle simplement.

James haussa les épaules et vint s'asseoir en face d'elle d'une démarche hésitante.

— J'espérais te trouver là. Vu la situation, je me suis dit que ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal qu'on… qu'on discute de tout ça, fit-il en désignant le vide entre eux d'un geste de la main.

Lily hocha à nouveau la tête, lentement, mais resta silencieuse un moment, les yeux à nouveaux rivés sur le paysage qui défilait à travers la fenêtre.

Elle était toujours aussi jolie que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, mais les cernes sous ses yeux et la pâleur de ses joues la vieillissaient de quelques années. La Lily en face de lui ne ressemblait pas beaucoup à la jeune fille qu'il avait un jour demandée en mariage pendant le banquet d'Halloween dans l'unique but de l'embarrasser, juste parce qu'elle avait pris la défense de Servilus un peu plus tôt dans la journée en cours de Potions lorsqu'il avait fait exploser son chaudron juste pour faire marrer Sirius. À cette époque, il avait pensé que l'embarrasser devant le plus de monde possible était le meilleur moyen d'attirer son attention et de venger son égo écorché. Au final, ça n'avait eu pour effet que de creuser davantage encore l'immense fossé qui se dressait déjà entre eux. James savait que tout le monde pensait que son obsession pour Lily Evans ne tenait qu'au fait qu'elle avait toujours refusé de céder à ses avances, et il ne prenait pas la peine de contredire qui que ce soit parce c'était plus facile de prétendre vouloir amuser la galerie que d'avouer ce qu'il se passait dans sa poitrine chaque fois que son regard se posait sur elle.

— Sur une échelle de un à dix, à quel point es-tu furieuse que j'ai été nommé Préfet-en-Chef ? Demanda-t-il finalement en ébouriffant sa tignasse noir corbeau d'une main hésitante.

Lily reporta son attention vers le jeune homme et poussa un long soupir.

— Je ne sais pas. Il y a deux mois, j'aurais probablement dit onze, admit-elle en haussant les épaules. On ne peut pas vraiment dire que tu aies mérité cette position, mais si Dumbledore pense le contraire et t'a choisi toi plutôt qu'un autre, alors il doit y avoir une raison.

James réprima une grimace et hocha la tête. De toute évidence, elle n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée d'avoir à travailler avec lui, mais égale à elle-même, elle taisait ses a priori et choisissait de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute.

— Il s'est probablement dit que c'était le seul moyen de me forcer à respecter le règlement, avoua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

— Hmm, répondit simplement Lily en reportant son regard vers la fenêtre.

Cette fois, James fronça les sourcils et observa la jeune fille avec inquiétude.

— Evans, est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il prudemment en se penchant légèrement vers elle au-dessus de la table.

Elle se retourna aussitôt vers lui en lui adressant un sourire forcé qui arracha une grimace au jeune homme et haussa les épaules en s'efforçant de paraître le plus détachée possible ;

— Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

— Evans, soupira James en lui adressant un regard qui indiquait clairement qu'il n'était pas dupe.

L'expression de la jeune fille changea du tout au tout et elle planta un regard glacial dans celui de James qui la vit se tendre dans son siège.

— Laisse tomber, d'accord ? Souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix.

James hésita un instant mais hocha la tête.

— D'accord.

Les traits de Lily s'adoucirent très légèrement et elle adressa un sourire presque coupable au jeune homme.

— Écoute, Potter, reprit-elle en soupirant, une petite ride apparaissant entre ses deux yeux lorsqu'elle fronça les sourcils ; on va devoir travailler ensemble toute l'année et franchement, je ne sais pas comment on va y parvenir sans s'entretuer, mais il va falloir qu'on fasse des efforts tous les deux si on veut que les choses se passent au mieux. On n'est pas obligés de s'entendre, mais on peut quand même être… courtois.

James ne put empêcher un sourire de gracier ses lèvres.

— Ou plus si affinités…

— Potter, grommela Lily en rougissant malgré elle.

Le jeune homme éclata de rire et leva les deux mains en signe de paix.

— Je plaisantais, je plaisantais, d'accord ? Répéta-t-il entre deux éclats de rire.

La petite ride réapparut sur le front de Lily, juste entre ses deux sourcils, et elle observa le jeune homme avec suspicion jusqu'à ce qu'il pousse un faible soupir de résignation.

— Écoute, reprit-il visiblement mal à l'aise, en passant une main dans sa nuque ; je vais faire de mon mieux, d'accord ? Et je promets de ne pas… de plus te…

Il s'interrompit et grimaça avant de reprendre en gonflant ses poumons de tout l'air qu'il put y stocker ;

— Je ferai de mon mieux. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que Dumbledore attend de moi, mais au cours de ma longue carrière de fauteur de trouble, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps dans le bureau des Préfets, alors j'ai une vague idée de ce qui m'attend.

Lily hocha la tête.

— Bien.

— Bien, répéta James en croisant le regard prudent de la jeune fille.

Les deux adolescents se jaugèrent mutuellement du regard pendant plusieurs secondes, puis, lentement, Lily détourna les yeux et reporta son attention vers la fenêtre. De toute évidence, la discussion était close. James croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et laissa retomber sa tête contre le dossier de la banquette en fermant les yeux.

Ce serait plus difficile encore que ce qu'il avait imaginé, mais il n'était pas près de renoncer. Merlin seul savait pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait nommé Préfet-en-Chef, mais puisque c'était sa dernière chance de prouver à Lily Evans qu'il était plus que le crétin arrogant qu'elle l'avait accusé d'être à de nombreuses reprises, il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour se montrer à la hauteur des responsabilités qui lui avaient été confiées.

* * *

 **1** **er** **Septembre 1977** — Gare de Pré-au-Lard, Écosse

* * *

Lorsque le Poudlard express arriva enfin à Pré-au-Lard, la nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps. James et Lily durent vérifier chaque compartiment afin de s'assurer que tous les élèvent étaient descendus du train avant de pouvoir descendre eux-mêmes.

— Les premières années, par ici ! Grogna Hagrid, le gardien des clés et des lieux de Poudlard, de sa grosse voix tonitruante.

James observa en souriant les plus jeunes échanger des regards terrifiés et laissa échapper un léger rire bien malgré lui lorsqu'il entendit l'un d'eux demander à son voisin s'il pensait que le géant mangeait des petits enfants au petit-déjeuner — apparemment, c'est ce qui lui avait assuré son frère.

— Potter, le réprima Lily en lui balançant son coude dans les côtes.

— Quoi ? Fit-il en écarquillant les yeux avant d'esquisser un sourire amusé. Ne me dis pas que ça ne te rend pas un petit peu nostalgique ! Ajouta-t-il en faisant un geste vague de la main.

Lily haussa les épaules mais un sourire étira lentement ses lèvres.

— Un peu, admit-elle. Je me rappelle la première fois que je suis arrivée ici…

— Moi aussi. Je ne crois pas que je pourrai l'oublier un jour.

— Ah bon ? S'étonna la jeune fille.

— Bien sûr, pourquoi ? Demanda James en fronçant les sourcils.

— Je ne sais pas, reconnut-elle. J'ai toujours pensé que…

— Que quoi ?

— Que c'était différent pour les gens… pour les gens comme moi, termina-t-elle en détournant les yeux. Que ça avait quelque chose de plus… magique.

Le cœur de James se serra dans sa poitrine et son estomac se noua douloureusement.

— Les gens comme toi ? Répéta-t-il, la gorge sèche. Tu veux dire, les gens droits et honnêtes ? Les personnes courageuses, loyales et généreuses ? Les sorciers incroyablement doués ?

Lily cligna des yeux et observa James avec stupéfaction, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit pendant plusieurs secondes, un fard colorant peu à peu ses joues. Puis lentement, elle secoua la tête avant de replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

— Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, Potter.

— Non, répondit James, la mâchoire crispée ; je ne vois pas. On ferait mieux d'y aller, la dernière carriole est pour nous, ajouta-t-il sans laisser à la jeune fille le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit et de s'élancer vers la dernière calèche d'un pas long et assuré.

Interdite, Lily le regarda s'éloigner le cœur fébrile, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête devant la porte de la grande calèche noire et se tourne vers elle en lui adressant un regard imperturbable.

— Tu viens ?

La jeune fille sursauta, hocha la tête et le rejoignit rapidement sans dire un mot. Il lui tint la porte et ne monta qu'après elle, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître son embarras.

Aucun d'eux ne prononça le moindre mot pendant le bref trajet qui reliait la gare de Pré-au-Lard à Poudlard et Lily évita soigneusement de croiser le regard du jeune homme lorsque celui-ci lui tint à nouveau la porte à l'arrivée. Elle se contenta de bredouiller un « merci » embarrassé auquel il répondit par un hochement de tête distrait et ils suivirent ensuite le reste des élèves à l'intérieur du château. Ils rejoignirent leurs amis respectifs avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, et prirent place à la table aux couleurs de Gryffondor sans plus échanger un regard.

* * *

 **1** **er** **Septembre 1977** — Salle Commune de Gryffondor, Poudlard, Écosse

* * *

Bien longtemps après la fin du banquet de répartition ce soir-là et plusieurs heures après avoir retrouvé le confort de la Salle Commune avec le reste des Gryffondor, James, Sirius, Peter et Remus ne semblaient toujours pas prêts à aller se coucher. Comme la plupart des élèves plus âgés, ils profitaient d'une de leurs dernières soirées de répit avant la reprise des cours le lendemain matin. Installés dans des fauteuils près du portrait de la Grosse Dame, les quatre adolescents terminaient leur quatrième ou cinquième bièraubeurre autour d'une partie de bataille explosive qui avait déjà coûté ses deux sourcils à Peter et une nouvelle cicatrice à James, étrangement distrait depuis le début de la soirée. Il était minuit passé lorsque Remus refusa catégoriquement de jouer une seule partie supplémentaire et que Sirius se résigna enfin à ranger ses cartes. James accepta distraitement la bièraubeurre que lui tendit son meilleur ami et ce dernier échangea un regard perplexe avec Remus lorsqu'il en renversa la moitié par terre avant de faire disparaître les dégâts d'un mouvement négligé de sa baguette. Les traits de Remus se contorsionnèrent en une grimace incertaine et Sirius secoua la tête.

— James, soupira finalement son meilleur ami. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as passé la soirée à fixer Evans.

— En quoi ça change de d'habitude ? Fit remarquer Peter en esquissant un sourire désabusé.

Remus observa son ami se frotter les yeux derrière les verres de ses lunettes avant de glisser un regard en coin vers Lily Evans et de grimacer.

— Je ne sais pas, finit par admettre le jeune homme. C'est justement ça le problème.

Sirius arqua un sourcil interrogateur et James joignit les mains sous son menton, coudes posés sur les genoux, en poussant un long soupir de frustration.

— Je crois que je l'ai vue pleurer. Tout à l'heure, quand je l'ai rejointe dans le compartiment des préfets, précisa-t-il. Mais quand je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas, elle s'est braquée.

Remus grimaça légèrement.

— James, commença-t-il avec une moue embarrassée, tu ne peux pas lui reprocher de ne pas… de ne pas vraiment te faire confiance.

— Je sais, grimaça James en glissant à nouveau un regard vers la jeune fille, assise un peu plus loin avec Mary MacDonald et trois élèves de sixième année avec lesquels elles étaient amies.

Enveloppée dans un pull près de la cheminée elle parvenait tout juste à maintenir l'illusion, mais le sourire triste qui étirait ses lèvres ne pouvait pas tromper qui que ce soit, et certainement pas James.

— Je crois que ça a quelque chose à voir avec… avec Voldemort.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Demanda Peter d'une voix fébrile.

James haussa les épaules, tandis que Sirius tourna la tête vers la jeune fille, son regard soudain dur et froid.

— Une remarque qu'elle a faite tout à l'heure. Je crois qu'elle a peur d'être différente, de ne pas être... de ne pas être à la hauteur ou je ne sais quoi. Mais je ne pensais pas que... que...

— Que ça l'atteindrait elle ? Demanda Remus d'une voix blanche. Ça atteindrait n'importe qui, James.

Le jeune Préfet-en-Chef hocha la tête et passa machinalement une main dans ses cheveux.

— Je sais bien, mais elle a toujours tenu tête à ceux qui lui faisaient des remarques sur… sur sa naissance.

Il s'interrompit et grimaça avant de reprendre ;

— À part cette fois, avec Servilus, elle a toujours semblé plus forte que les insultes.

Aucun des trois garçons ne prononça le moindre mot — même Sirius était étrangement silencieux. Mais après tout, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire. Ils étaient tous conscients qu'une guerre était sur le point d'éclater, et il fallait être fou pour continuer à prétendre que tout allait bien, alors que même au sein de l'école, les élèves semblaient avoir déjà choisi leur camp. Chaque jour, il était plus difficile d'ignorer la menace qui pesait sur la communauté magique. Voldemort s'était forgé un nom qui distillait la terreur et les cadavres qu'il semait sur son chemin suffisaient à lui assurer la loyauté des sorciers trop faibles ou trop lâches pour s'opposer à lui. Et chaque fois que James posait son regard sur Lily, il se sentait impuissant.

Au bout de longues minutes de silence pendant lesquelles chacun évitait soigneusement le regard des autres, Remus rompit le fil commun de leurs sombres pensées et se leva en récupérant ses affaires. Il ne prononça pas un mot et monta se coucher sous le regard de ses amis.

— Tu n'aurais pas dû parler de ça devant Remus, soupira finalement Peter d'une voix cassée. Tu sais à quel point ça l'affecte... Depuis qu'il a appris que Greyback avait rejoint Tu-Sais-Qui, il a perdu tout espoir. Il est persuadé d'être... il est persuadé qu'il ne vaut pas mieux que lui. Qu'il est un monstre, tout comme lui...

James plongea son visage dans ses mains et se frotta les yeux derrières les verres de ses lunettes.

— Je sais. Il fait comme si de rien n'était, mais...

— Mais il a peur de ce qu'il se passera après Poudlard, termina Sirius pour lui. Il sait que le reste des sorciers ne l'accueillera pas à bras ouverts comme l'a fait Dumbledore. C'est pour cette raison que les Loups-Garous sont si nombreux à rejoindre Voldemort. C'est le seul qui les accepte tels qu'ils sont...

Peter blêmit et secoua la tête.

— C'est injuste.

Sirius soupira et se leva à son tour.

— C'est bien pour ça qu'on se battra, Pete, fit-il avec un sourire désabusé. On a promis de ne jamais laisser Remus tout seul, non ? De ne jamais faire de sa différence un obstacle à notre amitié ? C'est pareil pour les Nés-Moldus. Ils ne sont pas plus différents de nous que ne l'est Remus, termina-t-il avant de se diriger à son tour vers les escaliers en colimaçon.

Peter esquissa un sourire rassuré à son ami avant de se tourner vers James à la recherche de son assentiment, mais celui-ci semblait perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux rivés sur les flammes qui crépitaient dans la cheminée.

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds et au petit nez en trompette s'extirpa du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis et se leva en ramassant les cartes éparpillées sur la table basse. Lorsqu'il les eut rangées dans leur paquet et il reporta son attention vers James, mais le jeune Préfet-en-Chef n'avait toujours pas bougé.

— James, tu viens ? Demanda-t-il alors.

Le jeune homme sursauta imperceptiblement et croisa les grands yeux bleus de son ami en souriant distraitement.

— Vas-y, je ne vais pas tarder.

Peter sembla hésiter un moment, puis soupira et fit volte-face à son tour, laissant James seul dans le salon désormais désert. Ce dernier s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en poussa un long soupir et ferma les yeux en plongeant une main dans ses cheveux. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi désemparé, aussi impuissant. Il avait peur, pour lui et pour les autres et il détestait ça.

* * *

 **N/A** : Bonjour ! Je viens seulement de me souvenir qu'on était vendredi et que je devais publier un chapitre... Je suis vraiment à la ramasse en ce moment, je ne vous raconte pas. Je ne fais rien de ce que je suis censée faire et c'est un peu une catastrophe, mais bon. Bref.  
Parlons de ce chapitre putôt ? Il ne se passe pas grand chose, je le reconnais, mais au moins, vous voyez enfin Lily et James interagir. C'est déjà pas mal, non ? :) (Personnellement, à votre place je dirais oui, parce que c'est James et Lily, quoi. Je suis heureuse dès qu'ils sont dans la même pièce ou qu'ils sont mentionnés dans la même phrase. Mais bon. Bref.)

Merci une fois encore pour votre soutien, vos reviews, et vos encouragements, sans lesquels cette histoire me tiendrait sûrement moins à coeur, et un grand merci à DelfineNotPafoot d'être, encore une fois, ma bêta lectrice pour cette histoire.

Bon week-end à tou(te)s.

.

 **RàR** : _à Valentine_ ; Bonjour ! Merci pour cette review, je suis contente que tu sois de retour avec moi pour cette histoire et j'espère réellement qu'elle te plaira ^^

à _Mea95Gryffondor_ ; Hé :D C'est certain, la vie de Lily n'est pas super gaie pour l'instant. Je pense que ça va avoir pas mal de conséquence sur sa personnalité dans cette histoire. Mais promis, je n'en ferai pas un monstre de cruauté envers James ^^ Merci encore et toujours pour ta lecture, ta review, et ta bonne humeur !

 _à Guest_ ; Un grand merci pour ta review ! Je suis très contente que ce début te plaise. C'est vrai ? Tu as l'habitude de voir Mary en blonde ? Je ne me suis jamais posée la question. Faudrait que je vérifie si JKR le mentionne quelque part, tiens. Mais effectivement, j'imagine Mary très jolie. Trèèèès jolie :D

à _Parkminrin_ ; Ahhhhh ! Comment tu vas ? :D Ça me fait très plaisir de te retrouver ! (J'arrive encore à épeler ton pseudo de mémoire, je suis trop contente.) Merci d'être passée par là et de m'avoir laissé une review, ça me fait énormément plaisir ! Je suis super contente que le premier chapitre t'ait plu et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas ^^ À très bientôt j'espère ! :D


	4. III - Unworthy of the Badge

.

Chapitre III

 **« Unworthy of the Badge »**

.

 **2 septembre 1977** — Cachots, Poudlard, Écosse

* * *

Les yeux rivés sur le professeur Slughorn, Lily faisait de son mieux pour ignorer le regard de Severus, qui ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux depuis qu'elle était entrée dans les cachots avec Mary et s'était installée au premier rang, là où elle s'asseyait désormais depuis qu'elle avait mis un terme à son amitié avec le jeune homme. Les chevilles croisées sous son tabouret, le dos droit, elle prenait consciencieusement en note les conseils que leur donnait le professeur Slughorn avant de les laisser se débrouiller pour réaliser le philtre de sommeil dont il leur parlait depuis déjà dix minutes. Elle semblait imperturbable, presque trop, si bien que de l'extérieur, personne n'aurait pu se douter du carnage qui régnait à l'intérieur. Elle savait pourtant que Mary commençait à se poser des questions — plusieurs fois elle avait croisé le regard inquiet de son amie — et tôt ou tard, elle serait forcée d'y répondre.

Lily inspira une bouffée d'air et reporta son attention vers le professeur Slughorn au moment où celui-ci s'exclama joyeusement ;

— À vos chaudrons, mes enfants ! Vous avez deux heures pour me concocter un philtre capable d'assommer un troll.

Lily se retourna aussitôt vers sa meilleure amie, dont les sourcils étaient froncés avec perplexité au-dessus de ses grands yeux bleus rivés sur les indications à suivre pour réaliser le philtre de sommeil que venait de leur présenter brièvement leur professeur de Potions.

— Je n'ai jamais vu une potion aussi compliquée, grommela Mary en rabattant une mèche de cheveux noir corbeau derrière son oreille.

— Fais voir, fit Lily en se penchant vers le Manuel de Potions ouvert devant son amie.

Elle parcourut rapidement les instructions du regard avant de hausser les épaules avec nonchalance.

— Il suffit de suivre les instructions et d'un peu d'organisation. Rien de bien sorcier, plaisanta-t-elle en adressant un sourire amusé à la jeune fille assise à côté d'elle.

— Ha, ha, rétorqua Mary en arquant un sourcil sarcastique.

Tout comme Lily, Mary était née de parents Moldus, et elles avaient pris l'habitude de se renvoyer la blague au cours des années.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il nous manque ? Demanda Lily en retroussant ses manches et en relevant ses cheveux sur sa nuque avec un élastique.

Son amie compta rapidement les ingrédients dont elle disposait et releva le nez vers la jeune fille ;

— Un œil de grenouille, sept crins de licorne, et une poignée de racines de cerisier, énuméra-t-elle en levant ses doigts un à un.

— J'y vais, fit aussitôt Lily en se récitant mentalement la liste que venait de lui donner son amie.

Elle se leva de son tabouret et se dirigea vers le fond de la salle, où s'agglutinait déjà un petit groupe d'élèves. Patiemment, elle attendit que les élèves devant elle prennent ce dont ils avaient besoin jusqu'à ce que son regard glisse naturellement sur la silhouette effacée de Severus, déjà penchée sur son chaudron avec concentration. Elle sentit son cœur se pincer mais ne parvint pas à le quitter des yeux ; il semblait avoir complètement délaissé son manuel de Potions, refermé et abandonné dans un coin de son pupitre, et suivait son propre instinct qui, Lily le savait, ne le trompait jamais. Si la jeune fille s'était toujours passionnée pour l'art de la préparation des Potions parce qu'elle aimait le contrôle et la patience qu'il requérait, Severus, lui, était tout simplement fait pour ça. Il avait un don qui ne le trahissait jamais.

— Evans, tu rêves ? La surprit soudain une voix grave et amusée dans son dos.

La jeune fille sursauta et se retourna sur James Potter, qui venait de suivre son regard du sien avant de se poser, comme elle quelques secondes plus tôt, sur Severus Rogue. Toute trace d'amusement disparut de ses yeux noisette et malgré le sourire figé qu'il lui adressa en reportant son attention sur elle, Lily sut qu'une fois encore, James Potter venait de laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus, ce qui, d'après son expérience, était rarement bon signe. Son impulsivité était l'une des choses qu'elle reprochait le plus souvent au jeune homme qui laissait son humeur — ô combien changeante — guider la moindre de ses actions.

— Désolée, fit-elle en lui retournant un sourire poli, je pensais à autre chose.

Elle fit aussitôt volte-face et s'avança vers l'armoire pour y attraper ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle vérifia sa liste avant de piocher quelques racines de cerisier et des crins de licornes dans les boîtes en fer devant elle avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour se servir d'œil de grenouille, mais James la devança et attrapa la boîte sans effort avant de la lui tendre, l'air parfaitement impassible.

— Merci, s'efforça de souffler Lily en piochant un œil de grenouille dans la petite boite rouillée.

Il hocha la tête et piocha dans la boîte à son tour avant de la reposer dans l'armoire sans dire un mot. Lily retint un soupir et fit demi-tour pour regagner sa place. Lorsqu'elle se rassit, elle ne put s'empêcher de glisser un regard vers James, qui s'était lui aussi rassis dans le fond de la classe avec Sirius, le regard rivé sur Severus avec une indifférence qui ne lui ressemblait pas beaucoup. Ou du tout.

Lily secoua la tête et posa ses ingrédients sur la table avant de reporter son attention sur Mary, qui avait mis leur Chaudron sur le feu comme les instructions le précisaient.

— Ensuite ? Demanda Lily.

— Couper les racines de cerisier dans le sens de la longueur, lut Mary en fronçant les sourcils.

Lily se mit aussitôt au travail et très vite, le calme qui la submergeait chaque fois qu'elle se plongeait dans une potion, ses odeurs, ses volutes, ses bulles et ses couleurs l'envahit. Sereine, elle suivait attentivement les instructions que lisait Mary à haute voix et surveillait du coin de l'œil le philtre presque transparent qui frémissait dans leur chaudron.

— Et maintenant ? Demanda à nouveau Lily après avoir fait fondre l'œil de grenouille dans la mixture désormais argentée et l'avoir retirée du feu.

— On attend, fit Mary en haussant les épaules, après avoir vérifié les instructions indiquées dans son livre. Il faut laisser le philtre refroidir avant d'ajouter les crins de licorne.

Lily se laissa retomber sur son tabouret et Mary l'imita. D'une main, elle desserra le col de sa chemise, la chaleur commençant à se faire ressentir dans les cachots, au moment où le professeur Slughorn passait devant leur pupitre. Le visage de leur professeur s'illumina lorsqu'il se pencha vers leur chaudron et Mary arqua un sourcil amusé à l'attention de sa meilleure amie, qui se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, un sourire discret prenant racine sur ses lèvres ; Lily avait toujours été une des élèves favoris d'Horace Slughorn et faisait même partie du club qu'il avait formé pour rassembler ses élèves les plus talentueux, promis, selon lui, à un avenir brillant.

— Excellent ! S'exclama-t-il, un sourire creusant ses joues rondes et rouges. Comme toujours Mademoiselle Evans ! Et mademoiselle, McDonald, bien sûr, bien sûr, pouffa-t-il en croisant les mains derrière son dos. Cinq points pour Gryffondor, ajouta-t-il en adressant un clin d'œil à Lily avant de s'éloigner pour jeter un coup d'œil au chaudron de Severus et de Brutus Urquhart.

— Ah ! Monsieur Rogue ! S'exclama-t-il sur un ton beaucoup moins chaleureux. Je vois que vous ave…

BOOOOUM !

Le chaudron de Severus et Brutus explosa tout à coup, interrompant le professeur Slughorn qui agita sa baguette pour dissiper la fumée et faire disparaître les dégâts avec la nonchalance de quelqu'un qui avait l'habitude de ce genre d'incidents.

Lily vit Severus cligner des yeux et lorsque les éclats de rire de James Potter et Sirius Black retentirent au fond de la salle, toute la classe se retourna vers eux. Le professeur Slughorn pouffa avec bienveillance en secouant la tête comme si l'incident était particulièrement amusant ;

— Allons messieurs… vous connaissez la chanson, fit-il sans se départir de son sourire débonnaire. Vous me retrouverez ce soir après les cours, ajouta-t-il d'une voix amusée avant de retourner s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

De son tabouret, Lily croisa le regard de James et les traits de son visage se tendirent. Elle aurait dû savoir qu'il ne pourrait résister à l'envie de perpétrer la « tradition » et de trouver un moyen de jouer un mauvais tour à Severus le premier jour des cours. Préfet-en-Chef ou non.

Dumbledore pensait peut-être qu'il avait l'étoffe d'un leader, mais il se trompait lourdement. James Potter ne serait jamais rien d'autre qu'un gamin irresponsable, avide d'attention.

.

Lorsque la cloche retentit, une demi-heure plus tard, Lily et Mary notèrent le sujet du devoir que venait de leur donner le professeur Slughorn et rangèrent leurs affaires après avoir prélevé un échantillon de leur potion et fait disparaître le reste du contenu de leur chaudron.

— J'ai arithmancie, fit Lily en vérifiant son nouvel emploi du temps. On se retrouve au déjeuner ?

Son amie hocha la tête et ajusta la bretelle de son sac sur son épaule alors qu'elles quittaient la salle de classe.

— Je ne te promets pas de t'attendre pour commencer à manger par contre, j'ai déjà faim, fit-elle en affichant une grimace exagérée.

Lily éclata de rire et secoua la tête ;

— À toute à l'heure, alors, répondit-elle en quittant son amie à la sortie des cachots pour rejoindre l'aile est du château tandis que Mary prenait la direction de la tour de Gryffondor.

Elle avait à peine fait quelques pas lorsque la voix grave de James Potter retentit dans son dos.

— Evans, attends !

Mais Lily n'était pas d'humeur à supporter les excuses qu'il s'apprêtait très sûrement à lui fournir et se fraya un chemin parmi les élèves qui avaient envahi le couloir, avant de franchir le miroir donnant accès à la tour où avaient lieu les cours d'Arithmancie dispensés par le professeur Octavius Numberhead.

La jeune fille grimpa les escaliers en colimaçon de la tour menant à sa salle de classe et arriva au dernier étage le souffle légèrement saccadé, comme c'était le cas à chaque fois. Elle poussa l'épais rideau bleu roi et entra dans la pièce circulaire qui leur faisait office de salle de classe, jetant un regard amusé aux multiples bibelots magiques qui surchargeaient les étagères ; de toute évidence, le professeur Numberhead avait fait de nouvelles acquisitions durant l'été. Quelques élèves étaient déjà installés, mais ils étaient peu à avoir pris cette option pour leur ASPIC si bien que Lily n'eut aucune difficulté à trouver une place libre. Elle alla s'asseoir à la table qu'elle occupait généralement avec Remus et sortit ses affaires. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à arriver et tira la chaise à côté d'elle avec un sourire poli et prit place à son tour. Lily ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire et le regarda sortir ses affaires en se demandant pour la centième fois comment un garçon aussi sérieux, poli et gentil que lui pouvait être ami avec James Potter ou Sirius Black.

— Alors comme ça tu as rendu ton badge ? Demanda finalement la jeune fille avec un sourire triste.

Le jeune homme esquissa une grimace coupable et Lily s'en voulut aussitôt d'avoir posé la question.

— Je sais que tu n'es pas enchantée à l'idée de devoir travailler avec James, soupira-t-il en lui offrant un sourire désolé, mais avec ma santé et les ASPIC à préparer cette année, je ne m'en sentais pas capable. Franchement, j'ai battu des records d'absentéisme l'an dernier et manqué à presque toutes mes obligations de préfet… Et puis je n'étais pas un si bon préfet que ça, de toute façon, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire coupable.

Il s'interrompit un instant et Lily étudia son visage pâle, déchiré par une longue cicatrice qui courait de son œil gauche à sa mâchoire. Lorsqu'on lui demandait comme c'était arrivé, il répondait toujours qu'il était tombé d'un arbre, avec un haussement d'épaule et un sourire triste. Le cœur de Lily se serra pour lui, mais lorsqu'elle s'apprêta finalement à répondre quelque chose, il reprit la parole, un faible sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres ;

— Je me doutais que Dumbledore choisirait James pour me remplacer plutôt que Sirius ou Peter, mais j'étais loin d'imaginer qu'il le nommerait Préfet-en-Chef, je t'assure.

Il accompagna ses paroles d'un mouvement d'épaules et adressa une moue d'excuse à la jeune fille qui poussa un long soupir avant de poser son menton dans le creux de sa paume, son coude en équilibre sur le bord de la table.

— Je sais que c'est ton ami, commença-t-elle d'une voix douce, mais franchement, c'est la personne la plus irresponsable que je connaisse, mis à part Black, peut-être, consentit-elle, et après ses exploits de ce matin en Potions, je me dis que Dumbledore est tombé sur la tête.

Remus grimaça à nouveau et passa une main dans sa nuque, visiblement mal à l'aise.

— À propos de ça… peut-être que tu devrais… il ne voulait pas… Je sais que c'était stupide, capitula-t-il en soupirant. Mais je t'assure qu'il prend sa nomination très au sérieux. Laisse-lui une chance, d'accord ? Ajouta-t-il, le début d'un sourire se formant sur ses lèvres.

La jeune fille laissa échapper un grognement avant de hausser les épaules et d'esquisser un bref sourire à son tour.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je fais toujours ? Demanda-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Remus ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire ; un rire léger et mélancolique qui fendait toujours le cœur de Lily, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose, leur professeur d'Arithmomancie, un vieux sorcier au sourcils blancs et au menton pointu, fit enfin son entrée, dans son éternelle robe bleu roi et son chapeau assorti.

Le brouhaha qui régnait dans la petite salle de classe cessa aussitôt et le professeur Numberhead alla se poster devant son bureau recouvert de parchemins, de livres, de plumes et de bibelots dont l'utilité échappait complètement à Lily, et entreprit de leur dispenser le même discours que le professeur Slughorn sur l'importance de réussir leurs ASPIC.

— Comme vous le savez, poursuivit-il ensuite, cette année vous aurez à réaliser un diagramme personnel qui devra illustrer votre propre avenir, avec le plus de précision possible. C'est un projet qui vous demandera énormément de temps et qui comptera pour cinquante pour cent de votre note finale. On étudiera comment analyser les aléas dans les suites de chiffres pour que vous puissiez les prendre en compte dans votre charte, mais pour aujourd'hui, j'aimerais simplement que vous étudiiez les nombres d'expression de vos voisins ou voisines — Edgar, puisque vous êtes seul, vous travaillerez avec moi — et que vous dressiez un tableau indicatif des événements influant sur leur personnalité en vous basant sur l'alphabet de Tripoli.

Il s'interrompit un bref instant avant de s'exclamer « Allez, au travail ! » lorsqu'aucun de ses élèves ne fit mine de s'y mettre.

Lily se tourna aussitôt vers Remus et celui-ci sortit plume, encre et parchemin pour se mettre au travail. Lily l'imita et bientôt, ils se débattirent avec leurs chiffres en grattant furieusement le bout de plume sur le parchemin.

— Ton nombre d'expression est le 4, calcula Lily au bout de plusieurs minutes.

Remus hocha la tête.

— C'est ça. Tu as pu en tirer quelque chose, jusque-là ?

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, étudiant sa charte avec attention.

— Pas encore, avoua-t-elle. C'est une combinaison particulièrement difficile, ajouta-t-elle, songeuse. Ta personnalité est fortement influencée par le cycle lunaire, je me trompe ?

Elle leva les yeux vers le jeune homme et croisa son regard éternellement triste. Remus secoua la tête.

— Non, c'est le cas. La nouvelle lune ne m'affecte que très peu, mais la pleine lune m'est fatale. C'est ce qui explique que je sois si souvent malade, plaisanta-t-il en laissant échapper un bref éclat de rire factice que la jeune fille ne sut pas expliquer. Les sorciers et les sorcières dépendant de la lune ont tous une santé fragile. Crois-moi, ça amuse beaucoup Sirius.

Lily esquissa un sourire triste mais Remus éclata à nouveau de rire et agita sa main avec nonchalance, un bref éclair paniqué déchirant son regard lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il en avait déjà trop dit.

— T'inquiète pas, c'est pas si grave que ça.

La jeune fille demeura silencieuse, son regard brillant de douceur et de compassion, et Remus sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée que si elle apprenait un jour la vérité sur son état de santé, les doux yeux verts de Lily seraient teintés d'horreur et de dégoût à tout jamais.

Il décida de couper court à la conversation et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de se pencher sur la charte que Lily avait dans les mains ;

— Voyons un peu quel est ton nombre à toi, reprit-il, ses épaules frêles voûtées sous ses vêtements trop grands.

Surprise par le brusque changement de ton de Remus, Lily fronça les sourcils et étudia brièvement le visage du jeune homme à la recherche d'un indice, mais son expression était résolument neutre. Il s'était refermé comme un coquillage et elle comprit que la discussion était close ; elle n'insista pas car elle savait mieux que quiconque que certains maux étaient trop lourds pour être partagés.

Le reste de l'heure s'écoula rapidement et lorsque la cloche retentit, le professeur Numberhead leur demanda de déposer leur charte sur son bureau avant de partir. Lily et Remus rangèrent leurs affaires, rendirent leur travail au professeur et quittèrent la salle de classe avec soulagement, pressés d'aller manger.

— Je pensais que les ASPIC ne pourraient pas être pire que les BUSE, mais apparemment si, grommela Lily en rajustant la bretelle de son sac sur son épaule. Entre Slughorn qui veut qu'on crée une potion théorique d'ici la fin du premier semestre et le projet qu'on doit rendre pour le cours d'Arithmancie, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que va nous demander McGonagall…

Remus pouffa silencieusement, indiquant à Lily qu'il prenait la chose avec légèreté et pragmatisme.

— Tu vois pourquoi j'ai rendu mon badge, maintenant ? Se moqua-t-il amicalement.

Lily grimaça pour la forme, mais un sourire vint gracier ses lèvres ;

— Tu crois qu'il est trop tard pour que je rende le mien ?

Le jeune homme éclata de rire, dégageant une mèche de cheveux bruns qui barrait son front ;

— Si tu fais ça, James risque d'être encore plus insupportable qu'il ne l'est déjà, plaisanta-t-il.

La jeune fille poussa un léger soupir et secoua la tête, mais demeura silencieuse et Remus n'insista pas davantage.

Ils franchirent les portes de la Grande Salle en silence et échangèrent un dernier regard avant de retrouver leurs amis respectifs à la table des Gryffondor.

* * *

 **2 septembre 1977** — Bureau des Préfets, Poudlard, Écosse

* * *

Après avoir passé le reste de son après-midi à la bibliothèque, où elle avait entrepris de faire des recherches afin de trouver une idée pour son projet pour le cours de Potions, Lily se rendit directement au bureau des préfets où James Potter et elle devaient retrouver le reste des préfets avant le dîner, afin de convenir d'un planning de rondes qui satisferait tout le monde, au regard des différents clubs et entraînements de Quidditch de chacun. En arrivant dans le bureau aux couleurs des quatre Maisons, dont tous les murs, sauf un, étaient recouverts du sol au plafond d'étagères croulant sous le poids des livres, Lily fut surprise de voir qu'elle n'était pas seule malgré l'avance qu'elle croyait avoir.

Assise à une des extrémités de la large table rectangulaire qui trônait au centre de la pièce, Bonnie Brocklehurst et Samuel Cauldron, les deux préfets de septième année de Serdaigle, étaient déjà installés. Lily les salua en leur offrant un sourire poli auquel ils répondirent aussitôt, et eut la sensation que le regard de Bonnie la suivit jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'asseye à son tour. De son sac, elle sortit un rouleau de parchemin de cinquante centimètres sur soixante dix et alla l'accrocher sur le seul mur libre de la pièce avant de retourner s'asseoir.

— C'est pour le planning des rondes ? Lui demanda Bonnie avec curiosité.

— Oui. J'ai pensé que ça serait pratique d'en afficher un permanent ici une fois qu'on l'aura établi, au cas où quelqu'un perde le sien ou qu'on doive effectuer des changements.

La porte s'entrouvrit et Lily vit James Potter entrer, à bout de souffle, la cravate de travers et les cheveux en bataille, mais au moment où il chercha son regard, elle détourna la tête et se reconcentra sur les notes qu'elles avaient prises en vue de la réunion. James grimaça avant de se tourner vers les deux autres occupants de la pièce. Si Bonnie lui adressa un regard désintéressé, Samuel lui, le salua chaleureusement ;

— James, l'accueillit-il en souriant tandis que le jeune Préfet-en-Chef s'installait dans la chaise à côté de Lily. Peter m'a dit que tu avais conservé ton poste de capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, en plus d'être nommé Préfet-en-Chef ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, tandis que trois élèves de Poufsouffle faisaient leur entrée.

— Ouep ! Fit-il en adressant un sourire confiant à Samuel. Je crois que c'est le meilleur moyen qu'a trouvé McGonagall pour se venger. Ma mort par épuisement.

Samuel éclata de rire et James retira sa robe avant de l'enfouir, roulée en boule, dans son sac et de reporter son attention vers Lily, dans l'espoir que celle-ci lui adresse un regard, mais la jeune fille garda le nez plongé dans ses notes. Sachant que provoquer une scène ne ferait qu'empirer la situation si Lily était furieuse contre lui, il jugea bon de rester silencieux. Du moins, pour l'instant, parce que si elle s'imaginait qu'elle pourrait l'ignorer bien longtemps ou qu'il se laisserait ignorer, elle se trompait lourdement.

Les préfets des différentes années et Maisons continuèrent d'arriver au compte-goutte, et lorsqu'ils furent enfin tous arrivés et installés, Lily se leva et adressa un sourire amical à la petite assemblée devant elle.

— Bonjour, commença-t-elle poliment. Je sais que certains d'entre vous ont eu une longue première journée de cours alors on fera vite et vous pourrez tous aller dîner.

À cette promesse, de nombreuses exclamations reconnaissantes retentirent autour de la table et un brouhaha naquit aussitôt. La jeune fille tenta de couvrir le tapage, en vain, et à sa grande surprise, James vint à son secours ;

— S'il vous plaît ! Gronda-t-il sans effort en adressant toutefois aux préfets un sourire amical. Écoutez ce qu'Evans a à vous dire et vous pourrez sortir.

Le silence se fut immédiatement et Lily s'éclaircit la gorge, les joues légèrement roses.

— Merci, glissa-t-elle à James avant de reporter son attention sur les élèves devant elle. Bien, donc il faudrait que nous puissions établir un planning de rondes dès ce soir en fonction de vos disponibilités. Je sais que certains d'entre vous ont des clubs ou des entraînements de Quidditch après le dîner donc on en prendra compte. Je vais vous faire passer un morceau de parchemin sur lequel vous inscrirez votre nom et vos disponibilités, d'accord ?

Elle fit aussitôt passer un rouleau de parchemin à Eloïse Magyar, la Préfète de Serpentard assise à sa droite, et reprit la parole ;

— Il faudrait également que vous libériez au moins deux heures de votre temps par semaine à consacrer aux élèves de première, deuxième et troisième année en difficulté. Un élève ou deux vous sera assigné en fonction de la demande.

Aimee Tetampoule, une petite Gryffondor de Sixième année, leva une main timide ;

— Si on a déjà travaillé avec un élève régulier l'an passé et qu'il s'inscrit à nouveau cette année, est-ce qu'on peut travailler de préférence avec lui ?

— Oui, bien sûr ! À moins qu'il y ait eu des problèmes et que vous souhaitiez changer d'élève pour une raison ou une autre, on vous assignera en priorité un élève avec qui vous avez déjà travaillé.

Une fois que le morceau de parchemin qu'avait fait circulé Lily eut fait le tour de la table, James le lui tendit en prenant soin de lui adresser un sourire poli auquel elle resta parfaitement indifférente. Elle sortit sa baguette de la manche de son pull et tapota trois fois sur le morceau de parchemin ; aussitôt, des centaines de voyelles et de consonnes composant les prénoms et noms des préfets s'envolèrent et traversèrent la pièce pour aller reprendre leur place sur le planning géant que Lily avait accroché au mur un peu plus tôt.

— Parfait ! S'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur le planning et celui-ci se multiplia en plusieurs exemplaires, bien plus petits, qu'elle distribua à l'ensemble des préfets.

— Chaque fois qu'un changement sera effectué sur le planning accroché ici, la modification apparaîtra sur vos emplois de temps, de sorte que si vous avez un empêchement, un devoir très important à finir, que vous êtes malade, ou que votre capitaine programme un entraînement de Quidditch imprévu, tout le monde en saura informé. Dans la mesure du possible, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment en voyant que tout le monde commençait déjà à rassembler ses affaires, essayez de trouver quelqu'un qui accepte de vous remplacer ou d'échanger son créneau avec vous lorsque vous avez un empêchement !

Mais déjà, la majorité des préfets était debout, prêt à partir, et Lily secoua la tête en riant pour elle-même ; elle ne pouvait vraiment pas les blâmer.

— Et n'oubliez pas que le planning est effectif dès ce soir ! Leur rappela-t-elle au moment où Tom Harrison et Elvire Smog franchissaient la porte, suivis aussitôt par le reste des préfets.

Lily les regarda quitter la pièce les uns après les autres en soupirant et jeta un coup d'œil à son propre emploi du temps, réprimant un soupir en voyant qu'elle devrait partager deux heures de son temps tous les mercredis soir avec James. À côté d'elle, le jeune homme rangeait ses affaires en l'observant discrètement du coin de l'œil.

— C'est tout le temps comme ça ? Demanda-t-il en balançant négligemment son sac par-dessus son épaule avant de desserrer sa cravate puis de la retirer complètement.

— Mmm, répondit Lily en haussant les épaules, refusant de lever les yeux vers lui.

Le jeune homme retint un grognement de frustration, mais il savait que ça ne le mènerait nul part alors il continua sur le même ton poli qu'il avait utilisé depuis le début de la réunion ;

— Evans, je croyais qu'on devait travailler ensemble ?

Lily se retourna vers lui, la mâchoire serrée et fronça les sourcils, s'efforçant toutefois de garder son calme ;

— Tu vois, c'est bien ça le problème, Potter. Quand on en a discuté hier dans le train, tu as dit que tu ferais des efforts, que tu ferais en sorte d'assumer tes responsabilités. Et la première chose que tu fais aujourd'hui, c'est perpétuer une stupide tradition immature dans le seul but d'humilier Severus et d'amuser la galerie. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'être un préfet-en-Chef signifie. Tu ne prends pas du tout ce badge au sérieux. Tu es censé être un modèle de conduite, Potter. Pas te comporter comme le bouffon du roi.

— Le quoi ? Grimaça James qui n'avait jamais pris très au sérieux ses cours d'Études des Moldus.

Lily ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupir avant de reporter son attention vers le jeune homme.

— Tu ne prends jamais rien au sérieux, Potter. À part le Quidditch, peut-être. Mais ce badge, c'est l'occasion de prouver à tout le monde, et toi le premier, que tu es capable de penser à quelqu'un d'autre que ta petite personne ou que l'on peut compter sur toi.

James passa une main dans ses cheveux et inspira profondément avant d'expulser tout l'air de ses poumons, comme s'il cherchait à évacuer toute sa frustration par ce simple geste.

— Je te promets que c'était la dernière fois, d'accord ? Je sais que c'était idiot, mais je… je ne sais pas, d'accord ? Je n'ai pas pu résister !

Lily fixa James de ses yeux verts pendant plusieurs secondes avant de soupirer, attrapant son sac qu'elle fit passer par dessus son épaule ;

— Exactement. Tu n'as pas pu résister. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Dumbledore t'a nommé Préfet-en-Chef, Potter, mais tu n'en as pas l'étoffe. Je crois que… je crois que tu es sincère quand tu dis que tu feras des efforts. Le problème c'est que ce sera toujours plus fort que toi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'es pas fait pour ça.

— Non, c'est faux, protesta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils au-dessus des verres de ses lunettes. Je suis tout à fait capable de…

— Jusqu'à quand ? Jusqu'à ce que tu tombes sur Severus au détour d'un couloir ou que tu…

— C'est ça le vrai problème, Evans ? Souffla-t-il en enroulant ses poings dans les poches de son pantalon. C'est Rogue ? Demanda-t-il en avançant d'un pas, tendu.

Mais Lily refusa de répondre et fit volte face. Elle refusait de donner à James ce qu'il cherchait ; une énième confrontation, et elle refusait d'aborder le sujet Severus avec lui. Il avait déjà fait assez de dégâts comme ça en ce qui concernait son amitié avec lui. Elle n'avait plus le courage de lui tenir tête, de répondre à ses piques, ou de jouer à ses petits jeux. Il n'avait peut-être pas gagné en maturité pendant l'été, mais elle, si. Elle avait pris dix ans dans la figure. Peut-être vingt. Elle n'avait plus l'âge de jouer à ce petit jeu.

— Evans ! Tenta de la rattraper James pour la seconde fois de la journée.

Mais Lily l'ignora et fut soulagée lorsqu'il ne lui courut pas après.

.

James regarda Lily s'éloigner en passant une main dans ses cheveux avec frustration avant de quitter et fermer le bureau des préfets derrière lui et de prendre la direction de la Grande Salle.

Les mains dans les poches, il repensa au visage fermé de Lily. Au regard désintéressé qu'elle avait posé sur lui. Au ton défaitiste qu'elle avait utilisé. À son refus de se mettre en colère ou de lui balancer ses quatre vérités au visage. Lily Evans n'était pas du genre à élever la voix, même contre lui, si bien que quiconque ayant assisté à leur dispute n'aurait pas été surpris de la voir conserver son calme. Mais James, qui connaissait chacune de ses expressions, chacun de ses froncements de sourcil, chacun de ses rougissements ou chacune des courbes formées par ses lèvres lorsqu'elle était heureuse, furieuse, fatiguée ou mélancolique, reconnut le calme et le défaitisme de Lily pour ce qu'il était ; elle souffrait.

Et il détestait ça. Plus encore que le fait que personne ne semblait le croire capable d'assumer ses responsabilités de Préfet-en-Chef, plus que les dragées de Bertie Crochue à la menthe, plus que les devoirs théoriques que leur assignait le professeur Flitwick chaque semaine, plus que l'âge avancé de ses parents, plus que les chaussettes sales que Sirius et Peter entassaient sous leur lit, et plus que les tartes pomme-myrtille que faisait Ecky chaque fois qu'il rentrait chez lui pour les vacances.

* * *

 **N/A** : Bonjour ! Bon. Ça ne s'améliore pas vraiment à Jamespotterland, mais en même temps, ce n'est que le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire, hein. Et puis il faut reconnaître qu'il a un petit peu trop tendance à agir d'abord sous l'impulsion et réfléchir après (ou pas du tout), ce qui s'avère problématique. James est impulsif, Lily ne l'est pas. Et c'est un de leur gros problème, finalement. Ils ont énormément de choses en commun, mais en même temps, ils sont deux personnes très différentes. ENFIN BREF !

Merci encore une fois pour toutes vos reviews qui me donnent le sourire quand je les découvre en rentrant chez moi le soir, affalée dans mon lit comme une patate.

.

 **RàR** : _à Mea95Gryffondor_ ; Hé ! C'est vrai que malgré le fait que James puisse se comporter comme le roi des crétins, il est d'une loyauté et d'une compassion assez inébranlable. Et je pense que c'est pour cette raison qu'il s'inquiète autant pour les gens qui lui sont chers. C'est certain que Lily va avoir besoin de s'ouvrir un peu s'il elle ne veut pas se laisser complètement pourrir par ses sentiments et ses peurs, mais pour l'instant, elle est loin d'aller pleurer dans les bras de James, même s'il ne demanderai certainement que ça ! Enfin voilà ^^ Encore une fois (et toujours) merci beaucoup pour ton soutien, ta lecture et ta review :)

 _à Valentine_ ; Bonjour ! C'est sûr que dans le chapitre précédent, aucun d'eux n'était vraiment au mieux de leur forme. ils ont tous leur problème et le fait qu'ils entrent maintenant en septième année les précipitent un peu dans le monde réel, ce qui ne fait qu'intensifier ces problèmes. Alors ils vont devoir grandir, et vite, et c'est là tout le problème de James pour l'instant. Ah... je ne répondrais pas à ce que tu "imagines" :p Tu verras en temps voulu ! Bonne soirée et merci beaucoup !


	5. IV - Written in Stones

.

Chapitre IV

« **Written in Stone** »

.

 **3 septembre 1977** — Grande Salle, Poudlard, Écosse

* * *

— Est-ce tu as essayé de lui en parler, au moins ? Demanda Sirius en remplissant son assiette de saucisses fumantes et de toasts grillés avant de tendre la main vers le pichet de jus d'orange.

James avala une longue gorgée de thé et reposa sa tasse en soupirant, son regard glissant machinalement vers Lily Evans, qui prenait son petit déjeuner avec Marie à l'autre bout de la table des Gryffondor.

— James ? L'interpella son meilleur ami après avoir échangé un regard entendu avec Remus et Peter qui, jusque-là, étaient restés étonnamment silencieux.

Le jeune homme s'arracha à sa contemplation muette et reporta son attention vers Sirius, qui l'observait, ses traits fins et arrogants figés avec résignation.

— Je me suis excusé. J'ai promis de faire des efforts et elle a refusé de m'écouter. Comme d'habitude, ajouta-t-il avec un mouvement d'épaules qui suggérait qu'il se moquait éperdument de ce que pouvait bien penser Lily Evans, même si son ami savait pertinemment que c'était faux.

— Tu sais que Rogue est un sujet sensible, intervint Remus en soupirant. Tu ne gagneras aucun point auprès de Lily en continuant de t'en prendre à lui gratuitement.

— Gratuitement ? Ricana Sirius en adressant un regard mauvais à son ami. Cet épouvantail le méritait entièrement. Dans le train jeudi, il a…

— Remus a raison, coupa James en grimaçant.

Sirius tourna un visage ahuri vers on meilleur ami, ses yeux glissant sur le petit badge argenté accroché sur sa poitrine avec une moue désapprobatrice.

— James, tu ne vas pas…

— Ce n'est pas seulement à cause d'Evans, d'accord ? Soupira James en plongeant la tête dans ses mains, ses doigts s'enroulant machinalement dans ses cheveux en bataille. Tout le monde se demande pourquoi Dumbledore m'a nommé Préfet-en-Chef et pourquoi McGonagall l'a laissé faire quand on sait que j'ai passé plus de temps en retenue que la moitié des élèves de l'école réunis... Alors je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, si ? Même moi je ne peux pas ignorer les responsabilités que ça implique, acheva-t-il avec une grimace.

— Rien que le mot me donne des boutons, grommela Sirius en portant son verre de jus d'orange à ses lèvres.

James esquissa un faible sourire et croisa le regard de Remus, assis en face de lui. Ce dernier jouait avec la nourriture dans son assiette depuis plusieurs minutes mais n'avait encore touché à rien. James fronça les sourcils, interrogeant silencieusement son ami du regard, mais Remus l'ignora et porta un morceau d'œuf au plat à sa bouche pour donner le change avant de se tourner vers Peter pour lui demander le sel.

— Ça veut seulement dire qu'il va falloir que je me montre plus… discret, reprit James en se tournant à nouveau vers Sirius.

Ce dernier poussa un long soupir et repoussa son assiette vide devant lui.

— Raison de plus pour qu'on finisse la carte au plus vite, dans ce cas, fit-il en adressant un regard accusateur à Peter, qui avait involontairement mis le feu au parchemin ensorcelé en tentant de le rendre ininflammable.

— Pour la dernière fois, c'était un accident ! Rétorqua ce dernier en rougissant.

James et Sirius éclatèrent bruyamment de rire, effrayant les deux élèves de première année assis juste à côté d'eux. Remus esquissa un sourire et tapota l'épaule de son ami avec encouragement.

— Un accident qui nous a coûté des mois de travail, quand même.

Le jeune Gryffondor haussa les épaules ;

— Je vous avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de me laisser faire, bougonna-t-il, le teint écarlate.

Le sourire de James s'adoucit aussitôt et une expression nonchalante se dessina de son visage. Il se pencha au-dessus de la table et adressa un clin d'œil à Peter ;

— Mais ça ne serait pas vraiment la carte des Maraudeurs si tous les Maraudeurs ne participaient pas à sa création, si ?

Sirius pouffa à côté de lui, tandis que les lèvres de Remus s'étirèrent vers le haut avec douceur. James était loin d'être parfait. Peut-être qu'il avait plus l'étoffe d'un fauteur de trouble que d'un Préfet-en-Chef, peut-être qu'il prenait toujours tout à la légère et ne semblait jamais rien prendre au sérieux, et peut-être qu'il passait plus de temps à troubler l'ordre qu'à le faire respecter, mais pour Remus, ça n'avait aucune importance. James était le meilleur ami qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Alors il pouvait bien se montrer aussi arrogant qu'il le souhaitait parce que derrière les sourires effrontés et les clins d'œil insolents, se cachait un adolescent droit, généreux, et loyal. Et finalement, c'était exactement ce qu'on attendait d'un Préfet-en-Chef, non ?

— Non, répondit finalement Peter avec un sourire embarrassé. Pas vraiment.

— Quand vous aurez fini de vous faire les yeux doux…

— La ferme, Sirius, fit James non sans adresser un sourire moqueur à son meilleur ami, tout en finissant ses œufs, désormais froids.

— Excusez-moi ? Les interrompit alors une petite voix.

L'attention des quatre garçons se porta aussitôt sur une minuscule fillette de douze ou treize ans qui portait les couleurs de Gryffondor et rougissait comme un petit coquelicot. Elle observait timidement James de ses grands yeux bleus et se tenait debout devant lui, le dos droit comme si elle cherchait désespérément à se grandir de quelques centimètres.

— Oui ?

— Je m'appelle Elizabeth, je suis en deuxième année, se présenta-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait assurée et dénotait d'un discours probablement appris par cœur.

— D'accord… Je… et moi je suis James, bafouilla le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils, une main plongée dans les cheveux, cherchant à savoir où elle voulait en venir exactement.

La jeune élève rougit de plus belle et James entendit Sirius pouffer discrètement à côté de lui.

— Ça je sais, répondit Elizabeth en secouant la tête comme si c'était évident avant de s'éclaircir timidement la gorge. Je… je voulais savoir quand auraient lieu les sélections.

— Les sélections ? Répéta James en clignant des yeux.

— Oui. Tu es toujours le capitaine de l'équipe, non ? J'ai demandé à Lily et elle m'a dit que c'était à toi qu'il fallait que je demande.

— Lily Evans ?

— Oui, répondit la jeune fille d'une voix lente, son regard glissant vers Remus, Peter, puis Sirius avec hésitation, comme si elle cherchait à savoir si James était généralement aussi lent ou s'il était sous l'emprise d'un philtre ou d'un sortilège quelconque.

— Oui… euh les sélections, reprit-il en toussotant. Eh bien je dois réserver le terrain avant d'afficher une note dans la Salle Commune, mais a priori, elles devraient avoir lieu dimanche prochain. Les cours n'ont repris qu'hier alors je pensais attendre encore une semaine pour laisser à tous ceux susceptibles de vouloir participer le temps d'y réfléchir.

— Je comprends, fit la jeune fille en hochant la tête avec sérieux.

James ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant qu'elle lui faisait un peu penser à elle au même âge. Il lisait la même détermination farouche dans ses yeux, la même envie de réussir et de prouver à tout le monde qu'il était bon, qu'il avait sa place dans l'équipe, malgré ce que pouvaient en penser les élèves plus âgés.

— Pour quel poste tu veux passer les sélections ? Demanda-t-il en la jaugeant du regard. Celui d'attrapeur ?

Elizabeth secoua timidement la tête.

— Non, celui de batteur.

— De… batteur ? Répéta lentement James, incrédule, en scrutant des yeux la gamine haute comme trois pommes qui se tenait debout devant lui avec un aplomb étonnant.

Elizabeth hocha la tête avec conviction et esquissa un sourire incertain.

— Je me suis entraînée tout l'été avec mon frère. Il dit que j'ai mes chances même si je manque encore un peu de carrure.

— Un peu, c'est le cas de le dire, souffla Remus sans méchanceté, mais seulement un peu d'inquiétude.

— Attends un peu, intervint Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. Broomwood, c'est ça ? Elizabeth Broomwood ? Ton frère ne serait pas Samuel Broomwood ?

— Le nouveau batteur du Club de Flaquemare ? S'enquit James, les yeux écarquillés derrières les verres de ses lunettes. Je me souviens de lui… Il était capitaine de l'équipe quand on était en première année, se rappela le jeune homme.

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre avec embarras et hocha la tête, visiblement mal à l'aise. James le remarqua et lui adressa un sourire rassurant avant de s'éclaircir bruyamment la gorge ;

— Je te préviendrai personnellement quand j'aurais réservé le terrain, d'accord ? Mais ce n'est pas ton frère qui t'aura une place dans l'équipe. Peu importe qu'il soit le meilleur espoir de l'année ou le Ministre de la Magie, je choisirai le joueur qui a le plus de potentiel.

— Je comprends, répéta la jeune fille, un sourire soulagé accroché aux lèvres. Merci, ajouta-t-elle avant de faire volte-face et de longer la table de Gryffondor pour retrouver ses amies, assises un peu plus loin.

James la regarda s'éloigner en souriant avant de reporter son attention vers le reste du contenu de son assiette.

— James… elle est minuscule. Dis-moi que tu ne songes pas sérieusement à lui mettre une batte dans les mains, si ? Demanda Remus avec inquiétude.

— Et pourquoi pas ? Fit James en haussant les épaules.

— Parce que je ne donne pas cher de sa peau quand vous jouerez contre Serpentard… Urquhart et Avery sont des brutes épaisses. Ils ont envoyé plus d'élèves à l'infirmerie en trois matchs l'année dernière qu'il n'y a de joueurs dans une équipe de Quidditch.

— Je sais, soupira James. Mais si elle est aussi bonne qu'elle en donne l'impression, je ne peux pas refuser de lui donner une chance juste parce qu'elle n'a pas la carrure qu'on attend chez un batteur. Juste parce qu'elle est… différente. Tu devrais comprendre ça mieux que personne, non ?

Le regard de Remus se voilà brièvement et il poussa un long soupir avant de baisser les yeux sur son assiette.

— Je sais. Tu as raison, bafouilla-t-il en plongeant sa cuillère dans son porridge à peine entamé.

— Et puis de toute façon, Sirius sera là pour veiller sur elle si jamais elle intègre l'équipe, reprit le jeune homme d'un ton assuré.

— Quoi ? Demanda l'intéressé en fronçant les sourcils.

James esquissa un sourire goguenard et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

— Je ne t'ai pas dit ? Tu seras mon deuxième batteur cette année. Je dois remplacer la moitié des joueurs de l'équipe maintenant que Hestia, Grim, Pierce et Alvis ont quitté Poudlard, alors j'ai vraiment besoin de toi.

— Je ne crois pas, non…

— Et moi je crois que si. Tu te rappelles ce pari que tu as perdu le mois dernier ? Tu me dois une faveur, lui rappela le jeune homme en arquant un sourcil amusé.

— James, non, grommela Sirius en grinçant des dents.

Mais la discussion était close et Sirius le savait. Non seulement un Maraudeur honorait toujours ses paris, mais James et Sirius étaient frères et il n'y avait rien que ce dernier refuserait de faire pour son frère.

* * *

 **3 septembre 1977** — Salle Commune, Poudlard, Écosse

* * *

Lorsqu'elles eurent terminé de prendre leur petitdéjeuner, Mary abandonna Lily aux portes de la Grande Salle pour aller rejoindre Benjamin Fenwick dans le parc, déjà pris d'assaut par de nombreux élèves qui profitaient des derniers rayons de soleil de l'année et du dernier week-end d'oisiveté auquel ils pouvaient prétendre avant d'être rattrapés par le rythme des cours et noyés sous une tonne de travail et de devoirs à rendre.

Lily avait choisi de regagner la tour de Gryffondor pour profiter du calme qui y régnait et s'était installée dans un coin de la Salle Commune, à une table déserte, où elle avait entrepris de répondre à la longue lettre que lui avait envoyée son père, avant de se pencher sur le projet qu'elle devait terminer pour le cours d'Arithmancie avant la fin du semestre. Elle savait que ça lui demanderait plus de temps qu'elle n'en aurait à disposition lorsque les cours reprendraient leur rythme normal et elle refusait de se laisser déborder.

Le nez plongé dans les diagrammes qu'elle avait réalisés au cours des quatre dernières années, elle cherchait un moyen d'appliquer tout ce qu'elle avait étudié jusqu'ici à sa propre vie afin d'étudier son futur, comme le leur avait demandé le professeur Numberhead. La rigueur que cet exercice nécessitait détournait ses pensées des nouvelles que lui avait données son père. Elle lui avait promis de ne pas se laisser abattre, de ne pas se morfondre, et de profiter de sa dernière année à Poudlard comme le reste des élèves de son âge, et elle ferait de son mieux pour tenir cette promesse, aussi difficile que ce fût.

Absorbée par son travail et la complexité des chiffres qui s'étalaient devant elle, Lily ne remarqua pas James Potter lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle d'un pas hésitant et sursauta lorsqu'il s'adressa à elle ;

— Evans ? Demanda-t-il en se plantant devant elle, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon.

Lily releva la tête et croisa son regard noisette avec précaution.

— Oui ?

Le jeune homme extirpa une main de la poche dans laquelle il l'avait enfouie et désigna la chaise en face d'elle ;

— Je peux m'asseoir ?

Lily haussa les épaules et le regarda s'installer en face d'elle avec suspicion, sans le quitter des yeux une seconde. Il croisa les mains devant lui sur la table et balaya du regard les livres et parchemins étalés devant elle.

— Je suis à peu près certain que tu es la seule personne de cette école qui a déjà commencé à faire ses devoirs, bafouilla-t-il, incrédule, avant de secouer la tête. On a repris les cours seulement hier, Evans, et on est samedi... pourquoi tu n'es pas dehors, comme tout le monde ?

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, mais demeura silencieuse, refusant résolument d'avoir cette conversation avec James Potter qui, contrairement à elle, ne semblait jamais avoir besoin d'étudier pour décrocher d'excellents résultats. Il n'avait pas besoin de prendre ses études au sérieux, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était brillant et sûrement un des sorciers les plus doués qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontrés, mais ce n'était pas son cas. Elle devait travailler deux fois plus que les autres pour prouver qu'elle avait sa place dans ce monde qui lui tournait peu à peu le dos, mais elle savait que James Potter ne pouvait pas le comprendre. Malgré ses nombreux défauts, il possédait une qualité que Lily n'avait jamais pu ignorer ; il était l'une des personnes les plus tolérantes qu'elle connaissait. C'est pour cela qu'elle n'avait jamais compris la haine qu'il vouait à Severus, car elle refusait de croire que la seule raison pour laquelle il s'en était pris à lui toutes ces années, c'était elle.

— Enfin bref, reprit James en voyant qu'il s'engageait sur une piste dangereuse. Je voulais seulement… je voulais seulement m'excuser pour hier.

— Tu t'es déjà excusé. Deux fois.

Le jeune homme grimaça et plongea une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant machinalement au passage.

— Écoute… je n'aurais pas dû piéger le chaudron de Rogue, je le sais.

Surprise, Lily écarquilla les yeux.

— Dans le train, je t'ai promis que je ferais des efforts et que je prendrais ce badge au sérieux et ça n'a pas changé. Mais tu ne peux pas me demander d'être quelqu'un que je ne suis pas, d'accord ?

Il prit une brève respiration avant de poursuivre ;

— J'assisterai à toutes les réunions de préfets, je t'aiderai à organiser les événements scolaires, je donnerai des cours particuliers aux élèves qui s'inscrivent pour un soutien scolaire, et je respecterai le planning des rondes à la lettre, mais le reste… ça ne viendra pas du jour au lendemain. Il faut que tu me laisses une chance d'apprendre à être… un modèle, termina-t-il en grimaçant.

Lily ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire amusé en voyant ses traits se contorsionner avec horreur à l'idée d'être un modèle de conduite, et se laissa retomber contre le dossier de sa chaise en soupirant.

— Tu es déjà un modèle pour beaucoup d'élèves dans cette école, Potter, commença-t-elle après plusieurs secondes de réflexion, en accompagnant ses paroles d'un haussement d'épaules. À toi d'utiliser cette faculté pour montrer aux plus jeunes qu'être responsable ne signifie pas forcément être ennuyeux et qu'on peut tout à fait respecter le règlement sans pour autant renoncer à s'amuser. Les deux ne sont pas incompatibles, tu sais ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

James laissa échapper un grognement moqueur et planta son regard dans celui de Lily avec un soupçon d'arrogance on ne peut plus charmant.

— Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu avais déjà enfreint le règlement…

Un sourire mutin s'empara des lèvres de la jeune fille bien malgré elle ;

— Je te ferai savoir qu'une fois, avec Mary, j'étais dehors après le couvre-feu, plaisanta-t-elle, feignant d'être vexée.

James cligna des yeux, incrédule, avant d'éclater de rire, la tête rejetée en arrière.

— Evans… c'est adorable, je t'assure, mais ça ne compte pas, fit-il après avoir repris son sérieux.

La jeune fille se contenta de sourire, appréciant pour la première fois depuis longtemps le fait d'avoir une conversation avec James qui ne virait pas au cauchemar. Son rire grave et chaleureux faisait écho dans la pièce quasiment déserte et elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que cela avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Elle avait tellement l'habitude d'être sur ses gardes lorsque James était dans les parages qu'elle en avait oublié à quel point il pouvait être charmant quand il le voulait. Lorsqu'il cessait de se pavaner et laissait son orgueil de côté plus de cinq secondes.

James observait Lily avec curiosité, un sourire tranquille dessiné sur ses lèvres rieuses ; il semblait qu'il ne l'avait pas vue si sereine depuis une éternité et son cœur battait terriblement fort dans sa cage thoracique, à l'idée qu'il puisse être à l'origine du sourire qui habillait ses lèvres en cet instant. Mais il se rappela les larmes qu'il l'avait vue verser dans le train deux jours plus tôt et son propre sourire s'effrita quelque peu. Le silence lui sembla soudain étouffant et il s'éclaircit maladroitement la gorge, ses yeux parcourant les parchemins sur lesquels était penchée la jeune fille avant son arrivée ;

— Qu'est-ce c'est ? Demanda-t-il en désignant ses travaux d'un geste de la main.

La jeune fille, apparemment elle aussi perdue dans ses pensées, sursauta légèrement avant de se redresser sur sa chaise, surprise par la question.

— Des diagrammes, répondit-elle. On doit réaliser le nôtre ce semestre, en Arithmancie.

— Le vôtre ? S'étonna-t-il.

— Oui. On doit étudier nos nombres pour comprendre notre ligne de vie.

James croisa le regard de Lily, son rythme cardiaque vacillant imperceptiblement.

— Votre ligne de vie, répéta-t-il lentement. Tu veux dire que vous devez prédire votre avenir ?

— En quelque sorte, oui.

James demeura silencieux un instant, ses pensées se rassemblant autour d'un souvenir que trop récent, son regard noisette glissant sur les traits fins et pâles de Lily, son cœur se serrant péniblement dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait toujours pas décidé de la nature de ses sentiments pour la jeune fille et il ne pouvait oublier la prédiction froide et cinglante que lui avait faite la voyante sur le Chemin de traverse, ses paroles résonnant dans son esprit malgré ses efforts pour ne pas leur prêter la moindre valeur. Il refusait de croire que l'avenir était figé, qu'il pouvait être prédit avec exactitude, et l'idée que ses sentiments confus pour Lily Evans pouvaient causer sa perte, ou pire encore, la sienne, le rendait malade.

— Potter ? L'arracha la jeune fille à ses pensées, ses sourcils froncés avec inquiétude au-dessus de ses yeux verts.

— Désolé, fit-il en se forçant à sourire et à adopter une attitude nonchalante. Je pensais à autre chose.

Lily l'observa curieusement mais ne répondit rien et un silence fébrile les enveloppa. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononça le moindre mot pendant ce qui leur parut à tous deux durer une éternité, leurs regards se croisant sans vraiment se rencontrer, chacun perdu dans un tourbillon de pensées qui leur était propre. Dans les yeux de Lily, James vit toute la souffrance contre laquelle elle luttait depuis des mois et dont il n'avait aucune idée, tandis que Lily vit dans ceux de James une confusion qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Ils vivaient ensemble depuis plus de six ans et savaient une multitude de choses l'un sur l'autre, et pourtant c'est à peine s'ils se connaissaient, en fin de comptes. Leurs différences les avaient longtemps empêchés de se comprendre, mais finalement, le problème résidait dans le fait qu'ils étaient deux étrangers qui prétendaient se connaître depuis toujours.

Lentement, James détacha son regard de la jeune fille et inspira profondément, un sourire forcé étirant grossièrement ses lèvres.

— Je ferai mieux d'y aller, j'ai promis à Sirius et Peter de… enfin bref, s'interrompit en faisant un geste maladroit de la main. Merci de… de me laisser une chance, j'imagine, bredouilla-t-il, son regard s'attardant un instant sur le visage de la jeune fille.

Lily hocha la tête, soudain mal à l'aise, et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, les lèvres pressées l'une contre l'autre. James se leva, resta planté devant elle pendant plusieurs secondes, avant de s'éclaircir la gorge, de lui adresser un signe de la tête et de s'éloigner sans plus se retourner. Lily l'observa franchir le portrait de la Grosse Dame en se baissant pour ne pas se cogner la tête et cligna des yeux lorsque l'ouverture se referma derrière lui.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il venait de se passer mais elle était certaine d'une chose ; il y avait quelque chose chez James, dans son regard noisette à la fois pétillant de malice et brillant d'intelligence, qui la poussait à lui accorder le bénéfice du doute malgré les nombreuses chances qu'il avait déjà épuisées.

.

James sortir de la Salle Commune par le passage dissimulé derrière le portrait de la Grosse Dame, les idées embrouillées, et bouscula sans le vouloir Helena Clearwater, une préfète de Gryffondor en sixième année avec qui Lily était amie.

— Pardon, bafouilla-t-il.

— Il n'y a pas de mal, répondit la jeune fille en lui adressant un sourire poli avant de passer le portrait de la Grosse Dame dans l'autre sens.

Le jeune homme inspira profondément pour s'éclaircir les idées et vérifia que le couloir était désert avant de tourner à gauche et de s'approcher d'une tapisserie poussiéreuse dissimulée derrière une armure à l'expression menaçante. Il tira l'épaisse toile brodée en grimaçant et tapota le mur qu'elle recouvrait du bout de sa baguette. Un passage s'ouvrit aussitôt dans la pierre et James s'y engouffra, l'ouverture se refermant aussitôt derrière lui. Il attendit plusieurs secondes, immobile, jusqu'à ce qu'un rideau d'eau de pluie glacée se matérialise devant lui. Il inspira profondément, fermant les yeux pour se préparer à la sensation désagréable qui allait le parcourir, et fit un pas en avant. Il étouffa un grognement en sentant l'eau le glacer jusqu'aux os et rouvrit les yeux une demi-seconde plus tard sur un tout autre décor.

— James ! S'exclama la voix de Sirius. Qu'est-ce que tu fichais ? Je croyais que tu devais seulement aller chercher les cartes ?

Le Préfet-en-Chef fit enjamba le trou creusé dans le mur dans lequel il se trouvait et entra dans la pièce circulaire tapissée d'épais poufs de couleur pourpre. Des bibelots et objets magiques en tout genre étaient entassés sur des étagères fixées de travers sur des murs recouverts d'une tapisserie évoquant les exploits de sorciers et sorcières morts depuis des siècles, mais James n'y prêta aucune attention ; il connaissait la pièce dans ses moindres recoins pour y avoir passé des nuits entières lorsque Sirius, Peter et lui avaient décidé de devenir Animagi. Peter avait un jour surnommé la pièce « l'Atelier » et l'expression était restée.

— Où sont Remus et Peter ? Demanda James en essorant ses vêtements d'un geste négligé du poignet, une agréable sensation de chaleur le parcourant lorsqu'il pointa sa baguette vers lui.

— Ils sont allés à la bibliothèque. Remus pensait que ce serait utile de vérifier les conséquences que pouvait avoir un sortilège de matérialisation sur des objets ayant déjà absorbé une quantité importante de magie, ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

James vint s'asseoir dans un pouf à côté de lui et sortit de sous sa robe les diverses cartes qu'ils avaient dessinées au cours des derniers mois. Une seule d'entre elles était la version quasiment achevée de ce qui devait être une carte intégrale de Poudlard, de ses occupants et de ses secrets, les autres étant de simples brouillons qui leur servaient à faire des essais.

— James ?

— Mm ? Fit l'intéressé sans relever les yeux.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

— Comment ça ?

— Pas à moi, James, le prévint calmement Sirius en soupirant.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux mais ne sut quoi répondre à son meilleur ami.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Répéta ce dernier d'un ton égal.

— C'est compliqué.

— Evans ? Devina-t-il alors.

— Oui et non, j'imagine.

Sirius attendit patiemment que son meilleur ami rassemble ses idées, son regard métallique rivé sur James.

— Si… si on t'avait prédit ta mort certaine, comment tu te sentirais ?

— Attends… quoi ?

James ferma les yeux et gonfla ses poumons d'air avant de planter son regard dans celui de son meilleur ami. Dans un souffle, il lui raconta au détail près son rendez-vous avec Bonnie ; du moment où ils s'étaient retrouvés sur le Chemin de Traverse au moment où la jeune fille l'avait traîné dans l'échoppe de la voyante.

— Je vois, soupira finalement Sirius, une fois que James eut terminé son récit. Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ?

— Je ne sais pas, avoua James en haussant les épaules. Je me disais que ça reviendrait à y croire et… et je refuse d'y croire.

— Alors pourquoi ça te met dans un état pareil ?

— Parce que je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Et dès que je vois Lily je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander si… s'il y a une chance qu'il ait une part de vrai dans ces idioties et je… Comment pouvait-elle savoir pour Lily ?

— Je croyais qu'elle n'avait jamais mentionné le nom d'Evans ?

— Je sais, je sais, soupira James en plongeant une main dans ses cheveux avec nervosité. Mais tu aurais dû la voir… c'était comme si elle savait. Elle n'a même pas regardé Bonnie, elle savait…

— James…

— Je sais, c'est stupide. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si je croyais à tout ça. Je refuse de croire que le futur est gravé dans la pierre, que nous n'avons aucune influence sur nos propres vies, mais…

— Mais tu as peur, comprit Sirius. Je comprends.

— Vraiment ? Demanda James avec perplexité.

Sirius haussa les épaules et détourna le regard avec une gravité inhabituelle.

— Je suis né Black, James, mais j'ai choisi d'être un Potter quand tes parents m'ont recueilli, souffla-t-il, un sourire triste se dessinant lentement sur ses lèvres. C'était pas écrit. C'était mon choix. Je sais à quel point c'est effrayant d'imaginer un monde où nos destins sont figés, plus que tu ne le crois. Mais je suis la preuve vivante qu'on a toujours le choix, non ?

James sentit son cœur se dégonfler lentement dans sa poitrine.

— Merci, souffla-t-il simplement après plusieurs secondes.

Sirius lui adressa un sourire sincère et posa une main sur son épaule avec encouragement.

— De rien.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'échangea plus un mot, mais ils n'en eurent pas besoin. Ils se comprenaient mieux que n'importe qui et, parfois, les mots n'étaient tout simplement pas nécessaires.

Peter et Remus ne tardèrent pas à faire leur apparition, les bras chargés d'ouvrages poussiéreux qui firent grogner Sirius.

— Tu avais dit que tu devais seulement vérifier un enchantement ! Grommela le jeune homme en lançant un regard mauvais au lycanthrope qui balaya sa remarque d'un geste de la main en s'asseyant à côté de James.

— On n'est jamais trop prudent.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel et James étouffa un éclat de rire lorsque son regard croisa celui, tout aussi amusé, de Peter.

— Laisse-le feuilleter ces horreurs si ça lui chante, Patmol, nous on s'occupe de la carte.

Ce fut au tour de Remus de lever les yeux au ciel.

— Très bien, mais si l'un de vous met encore le feu à la carte, il se débrouillera pour…

— C'était un accident ! S'exclama Peter en poussant un râle exaspéré.

Les trois garçons éclatèrent de rire, sous le regard vexé du jeune garçon qui avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine.

— Sérieusement, fit Sirius après avoir retrouver son sérieux ; est-ce qu'on peut s'y mettre ? Cette carte ne nous servira plus à rien quand on marchera avec une canne…

— Hilarant, rétorqua Remus en sortant sa baguette.

Les trois autres Gryffondor l'imitèrent et se penchèrent sur la carte. Il leur restait à trouver un moyen de matérialiser et dématérialiser la carte à la demande, ce qui était loin d'être aussi facile qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé au départ. Ils avaient passé une bonne partie de l'été fourrés dans la bibliothèque des Potter - ce qui avait éveillé la suspicion des parents de James - à chercher un sortilège approprié, mais jusqu'ici, toutes leurs tentatives s'étaient soldées par un échec, jusqu'à ce que Remus suggère qu'ils utilisent une formule qui contiendrait une sorte de mot de passe.

Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée à mettre au point des formules en tout genre, mais aucune ne sembla fonctionner. Vers treize heures, James et Peter descendirent aux cuisines et en revinrent les bras chargés de sandwichs frais et de jus de citrouille en bouteille et ils se remirent au travail.

Il était plus de dix-huit heures lorsqu'enfin une des tentatives de Sirius porta ses fruits et qu'un des brouillons sur lesquels ils travaillaient se dématérialisa sous leurs yeux ébahis.

— Tu as réussi, bafouilla Peter en se frottant les yeux.

— Merlin ! S'exclama Remus en se laissant tomber sur les poufs derrière lui, un soupir de soulagement échappant à la barrière de ses lèvres.

— On essaye sur la carte ? Demanda James en tournant un visage enthousiaste vers son meilleur ami, ses yeux noisette pétillant derrière les verres de ses lunettes.

— À toi l'honneur, fit Sirius en esquissant un sourire goguenard.

— Non, ensemble, fit James en secouant la tête.

— Comme tu veux. Vous êtes prêts ? Demanda Sirius à ses trois meilleurs amis.

Les quatre jeunes garçons pointèrent leur baguette sur la carte, en échangeant des regards excités.

— Attendez, fit soudainement Peter en relevant sa baguette ; vous ne croyez pas qu'on devrait dématérialiser l'atelier ?

— Ne pas la faire apparaître sur la carte ? S'étonna Remus.

Peter haussa les épaules en rougissant légèrement.

— Je ne sais pas… je me dis seulement que si jamais quelqu'un trouvait la carte, ce serait dommage qu'il découvre l'existence de cette pièce, non ?

Les garçons échangèrent des regards interrogatifs puis se mirent silencieusement d'accord ;

— Brillante idée, Peter, fit James en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Il pointa sa baguette sur la carte et effaça la pièce d'un geste efficace du poignet. Les quatre garçons pointèrent alors leur baguette sur la carte et échangèrent un sourire extatique avant de prononcer à l'unisson ;

— Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

* * *

 **N/B** : Bonjour ! Une fois de plus, je ne vous dirai pas assez merci pour tous vos encouragements et vos reviews. Je suis contente de voir que cette histoire plait un petit peu et que vous êtes tout(e)s furieu(ses) contre James qui, vous semblez d'accord sur ce point, est un crétin. On lui souhaite quand même de bientôt se décider à grandir un peu, hein, parce qu'il y a du boulot. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est sur la bonne voie. Maintenant, est-ce qu'il trouvera quand même le moyen de tout faire capoter, ça, c'est une autre question ^^

Je vous souhaite un bon week-end, et à vendredi prochain ;)

 **RàR** : Hé ! :D Oui, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, pour le coup. Je pense que même amoureux, mariés, et parents d'un adorable gosse à la tignasse désordonnée et aux yeux verts, ils continuaient de se disputer. James passait probablement son temps à provoquer Lily, à vrai dire, juste pour le fun. Mais n'est-ce pas ce qu'on aime tant chez James et Lily ? Que malgré leurs différences, ils soient si parfaits l'un pour l'autre ? Ahhhh. Maintenant, j'ai envie de pleurer... Aller, je te souhaite un très bon week-end. (ET MERCI ENCORE ET TOUJOURS POUR TES REVIEWS ^^)


	6. V - Act of Peace

Chapitre V

 **« Act of Peace »**

.

 **7 septembre 1977** — Bureau des Préfets, Poudlard, Écosse

* * *

Installée dans un fauteuil molletonné du bureau des préfets, Lily finissait de lire le chapitre sur les Patronus que le professeur Oblivion Ward leur avait demandé de lire avant le cours de la semaine suivante. Il n'était pas encore vingt-et-une heures et elle pensait avoir au moins une demi-heure devant elle avant de voir James débarquer dans le bureau pour leur ronde, mais lorsque la porte s'ouvrit un quart d'heure plus tôt qu'elle ne s'y attendait, laissant entrer un James Potter essoufflé, Lily sursauta, son livre glissant de ses genoux avant de venir s'écraser sur le sol.

— Oh, Evans, s'étonna le jeune homme en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Il pénétra dans la pièce en adoptant un air détaché et desserra sa cravate, déjà lâchement nouée autour de son col de chemise défait.

— Je ne pensais pas que tu serais déjà là, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire tendu.

Il vint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face du sien, son sac s'écrasant sur le parquet avec un bruit sourd lorsqu'il le laissa tomber à ses pieds, ce qui attira l'attention de Lily qui s'était penchée pour ramasser son livre.

— Qu'est-ce tu trimballes là-dedans ? Demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil suspicieux avant de glisser un marque-page dans son livre et de le ranger dans son sac.

James se contenta de hausser les épaules et d'ignorer sa question, tout en jetant un coup d'œil à la montre enroulée autour de son poignet ; un cadeau de ses parents pour son dix-septième anniversaire et qui avait appartenu à son père avant lui et à son grand-père avant ça.

— Je ne suis pas en retard n'est-ce pas ?

— Non, répondit Lily en secouant la tête. Étonnamment, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire avant de s'enfoncer dans son fauteuil et d'étouffer un bâillement.

— Tu pensais que je serais en retard ? Demanda-t-il sans pouvoir dissimuler un certain agacement, malgré le sourire forcé qui étirait ses lèvres et se voulait ostentatoirement désinvolte.

Lily comprit au ton délibérément détaché qu'il employait qu'elle l'avait vexé et se retint de pousser un soupir de frustration. Comme toujours, l'égo de James Potter ne supportait pas la moindre éraflure. Mais à l'inverse de James, qui recherchait constamment la confrontation, Lily, elle, préférait éviter toute joute verbale avec lui. Aussi, elle préféra changer de sujet et adopta un ton plus neutre ;

— Plusieurs élèves se sont déjà inscrits pour des cours de soutien. Tu penses avoir un peu de temps ?

Voyant le regard de James s'assombrir aussitôt, Lily leva les deux mains en l'air et ajouta d'une voix plus douce ;

— Je sais que tu dois gérer des entraînements de Quidditch, Potter. Alors si jamais tu manquais de temps, je ne…

— J'ai du temps, l'interrompit aussitôt le jeune homme, son regard noisette illuminé par un éclair meurtri. Je ferai en sorte de réserver le terrain les dimanches matins et les jeudis soirs, avant le dîner, poursuivit-il en haussant les épaules. Nos rondes sont le mercredi soir et la réunion hebdomadaire des préfets est prévue le vendredi, je me trompe ?

Lily secoua la tête, mais ne prononça pas le moindre mot. Elle se contenta d'observer James avec un mélange de surprise et de méfiance ;

— Ce qui me laisse une bonne partie du week-end, ainsi que les lundis et mardis soirs de libres, conclut-il avec nonchalance en plantant son regard dans celui de Lily.

La jeune fille se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, une vague de culpabilité envahissant sa poitrine. Dès le départ, elle avait estimé que James ne prendrait pas ses responsabilités au sérieux, et même après lui avoir assuré qu'elle lui laisserait une chance, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il se fichait pas mal du badge qui lui avait été donné. Seulement, elle avait omis de prendre en considération le fait que James Potter était la personne la plus obstinée et déterminée qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontrée. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la manière dont il se comportait sur un terrain de Quidditch. S'il prenait presque tout à la légère, une fois qu'il avait décidé de se consacrer à un projet quelconque, il y mettait tout son cœur, toute son énergie et il ne baissait pas les bras. Il n'abandonnait jamais. Il s'investissait rarement, mais lorsqu'il décidait de le faire, il le faisait avec une détermination farouche.

Lily réprima son élan de culpabilité et parcourut sa liste des yeux.

—Tu pourrais t'occuper d'Eloi Morris, proposa-t-elle après plusieurs secondes. C'est un élève de deuxième année. Son tuteur était en septième année l'an dernier alors il se retrouve tout seul. Il a de grandes difficultés en Sortilèges et en Métamorphose, donc je pense que tu serais parfait pour lui… Tu pourrais le retrouver une ou deux heures par semaine, en fonction de vos emplois du temps respectifs.

Elle releva les yeux vers et croisa le regard de James avec appréhension, avant d'ajouter ;

— Il est à Serpentard.

James haussa les épaules avec nonchalance et balaya sa dernière remarque d'un geste de la main.

— Ça ne me pose aucun problème, si c'est ta question, répondit-il d'un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'avait espéré.

— Ça l'était, admit Lily avec un sourire coupable qui s'adoucit lorsqu'elle ajouta ; mais je suis contente de voir que tu ne laisses pas ton… animosité à l'égard de certains d'entre eux t'empêcher de remplir ton rôle de préfet. Je sais que malgré tes innombrables défauts, tu es quelqu'un de formidablement droit et honnête, termina-t-elle d'une voix douce avant de pousser un léger soupir.

Alors qu'elle baissait les yeux sur sa montre, James sentit son cœur faire des loopings dans sa poitrine, ses yeux rivés sur la jeune fille en face de lui avec une hébétude qui lui fit momentanément oublier toute autre chose.

— On devrait y aller, fit Lily dont les joues avaient inexplicablement rosi, comme si elle s'était rendue compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire et en éprouvait un certain embarras.

James se contenta de hocher la tête et se leva, ses genoux craquant lorsqu'il se retrouva debout. Il se défit de sa robe de sorcier et abandonna son sac là où il était, mais vérifia que sa baguette était toujours dans la poche de son pantalon avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il laissa poliment passer Lily, qui le remercia d'un sourire gêné. Il sortit à son tour et laissa la jeune fille fermer la porte à clé, les mains enfouies dans le fond des poches de son pantalon, comme pour contenir l'émotion qui faisait trembler ses doigts. Lorsque Lily se tourna vers lui en souriant nerveusement, la main gauche de James s'échappa aussitôt de sa prison pour venir s'emmêler dans ses cheveux et un sourire identique à celui de la jeune fille vint étirer timidement ses lèvres avant qu'il ne s'éclaircisse maladroitement la gorge ;

— Donc tout ce qu'on a à faire c'est déambuler dans les couloirs et faire semblant de réprimander quelques élèves, c'est ça ? Fit James, alors qu'ils prenaient le chemin de l'aile Sud, sans lâcher le regard de Lily une seconde, se délectant de l'éclair d'amusement qui vint déchirer ses iris émeraude.

— Ai-je jamais fait semblant de te réprimander, Potter ? Demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil sceptique. Je ne compte même plus le nombre de retenues que je t'ai données parce que toi et tes amis vous baladiez dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu.

James éclata du rire grave et chaleureux que Lily avait entendu résonner un million de fois déjà au cours des années et dont la familiarité avait quelque chose d'étrangement réconfortant, et se pencha légèrement vers la jeune fille, son regard noisette dansant avec amusement derrière les verres de ses lunettes ;

— Une fois, l'an dernier.

— Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup, fit Lily en fronçant les sourcils, un petit pli se formant sur son front alors qu'elle tentait de se remémorer une telle chose.

Mais James hocha la tête et poursuivit ;

— Tu m'as surpris près de l'infirmerie, un soir où Sirius y était après avoir bu tout un verre de jus de limace parce qu'il avait perdu un pari contre Peter et qu'il s'était brûlé l'estomac, tu te souviens ? Tu t'es laissée attendrir — un moment d'égarement, sûrement — et tu as fermé les yeux sur mon « escapade » parce que j'avais l'air « terriblement inquiet » pour mon meilleur ami…

— Ah oui ! Se rappela finalement la jeune fille en secouant la tête, un rire amusé échappant à la barrière de ses lèvres. Attends un peu, fit-elle en fronçant à nouveau les sourcils avec suspicion, tu veux dire que tu m'as menti ?

Le sourire moqueur qui se dessina sur les lèvres de James fut la seule réponse dont Lily eut besoin, et elle étouffa un grognement, se sentant stupide de s'être laissée berner aussi facilement par James Potter.

— Et je peux savoir ce que tu faisais vraiment ce soir-là ? Grommela-t-elle en coinçant une mèche de cheveux roux foncé derrière son oreille.

— Rien de bien méchant… j'étais sur mon chemin pour retourner à la Salle Commune après avoir raccompagné Camilla Johnson à son dortoir. Tu sais, Camilla ? Une petite brune aux yeux verts… à peu près ta taille, fit-il en amenant une main à sa hauteur. Elle était en septième année l'an dernier, alors tu ne te souviens peut-être pas d'elle, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire arrogant qui indiquait qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle savait de qui il s'agissait.

Camilla Johnson avait été Préfète-en-Chef l'année précédente et était connue pour appliquer le règlement avec un zèle qui frôlait la cruauté d'Argus Rusard.

— Tu veux dire que tu as réussi à convaincre Camilla de s'enfermer dans un placard à balais avec toi après le couvre-feu ?

James parut tout à coup offensé et esquissa une grimace dégoûtée ;

— Un placard à balais ? Evans… si mon manque de goût est la seule raison pour laquelle tu as refusé de sortir avec moi pendant tout ce temps, alors ce n'est plus la peine de t'inquiéter, je suis beaucoup plus romantique et original que ça. Tu me prends pour qui ? Ce troll de Magnus Schmidt ? Ajouta-t-il en feignant un frisson rebuté.

Alors qu'ils empruntaient les escaliers du troisième étage et évitaient tous deux soigneusement la marche mordeuse, Lily posa les poings sur les hanches, sans pouvoir réprimer le sourire amusé qui prenait possession de ses lèvres et trahissait le regard noir qu'elle tentait de lui adresser ;

— Je croyais que pour que ça puisse marcher, tu devais t'abstenir de faire la moindre allusion à ce sujet… ?

— C'est plus fort que moi apparemment, se contenta de répondre le jeune homme, ses yeux plantés dans ceux de Lily avec un sérieux contrastant avec l'attitude moqueuse qu'il affichait quelques secondes plus tôt.

Lily détourna aussitôt le regard, l'embarras colorant ses joues, et se morigéna intérieurement de ne pas s'être contentée d'ignorer sa remarque comme elle aurait dû le faire. James poussa aussitôt un soupir et passa une main dans ses cheveux, soudain plus tendu.

Puis, lentement, il gonfla à nouveau ses poumons d'air et attrapa doucement le bras de la jeune fille pour la forcer à s'arrêter et lui faire face.

— Écoute, Evans. J'ai des sentiments pour toi et un jour ou l'autre, il faudra bien que tu t'y fasses. J'ai promis de ne plus te les imposer, et je m'y tiendrai. Je veux que ça marche, qu'on puisse s'entendre et faire du bon boulot cette année parce que, qu'on le veuille ou non, on est forcés de travailler ensemble. Mais ça n'empêche pas le fait que chaque fois que tu daignes m'adresser un regard je…

Il s'interrompit et poussa un nouveau soupir de frustration sous le regard de Lily, qui le fixait, interdite, les yeux écarquillés et les joues empourprées par l'embarras qui venait de s'enrouler autour de son cœur comme une écharpe.

— Tu sais ce que j'ai fait, cet été ? Reprit-il soudain, en prenant Lily au dépourvu, son regard gravé dans le sien avec un sérieux et une résignation qu'elle ne parvenait pas tout à fait à comprendre.

— N-non, balbutia-t-elle, mal à l'aise sous l'intensité du regard de James.

— Je suis sorti avec Bonnie Brocklehurst, répondit-il en grimaçant. Parce que Sirius et Peter ne cessaient de me répéter que mon obsession pour toi devenait franchement ridicule. Et avant Bonnie, c'était Camilla. Et encore avant ça, c'était Judith Elbows.

— Je ne…

Mais James l'interrompit en levant une main ;

— Et je sais que tu penses que j'essaye seulement de prouver quelque chose ou que c'est juste mon égo qui parle parce que je ne suis pas habitué à ce qu'on me dise non, mais ce n'est pas le cas, d'accord ? Crois-moi, j'ai bien essayé de… je ne sais pas, passer à autre chose, lâcha-t-il en passant pour la énième fois une main dans ses cheveux avec contrariété. Mais il se trouve que je n'en suis pas capable. Ça ne sert à rien que je m'acharne. Tu ne retournes pas mes sentiments, et je dois vivre avec, alors vis avec le fait que j'en ai pour toi.

Interdite, Lily fixait James, ses mots se frayant un chemin dans son esprit pour s'y imprimer à l'encre noire, son rythme cardiaque plus rapide qu'il n'aurait dû l'être. Pendant plusieurs secondes qui s'étirèrent en minutes, James et Lily s'étudièrent mutuellement du regard, mais une barrière invisible semblait subsister entre eux, les empêchant de se comprendre vraiment.

— Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire, répondit finalement la jeune fille en rompant le silence d'une voix fragile.

— Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Terminons juste cette ronde, d'accord ? Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire gêné.

Lily hocha la tête et ils se remirent en route, le bruit de leurs pas sur les dalles en pierre faisant écho derrière eux. Ils arpentèrent les couloirs de l'aile Sud, côte à côte, dans un silence permettant à leur embarras de s'épanouir. Lorsque leurs regards se croisaient par accident, il fallait plusieurs secondes à la Préfète-en-Chef pour pouvoir détourner les yeux, de petites tâches rouges s'étalant sur ses joues.

Mais si Lily, de nature plus silencieuse et plus patiente que James, avait pu laisser la soirée se terminer sans prononcer le moindre mot, ce n'était pas le cas du jeune homme qui avait toujours détesté le silence. Depuis qu'il était enfant, il avait toujours fait de son mieux pour combler le vide d'autant de bruit qu'il le pouvait, car le silence l'avait toujours rendu nerveux et le faisait se sentir plus seul qu'il ne l'était vraiment.

C'est pourquoi il rompit le silence, sa voix grave et basse résonnant dans le couloir désert dans lequel ils se trouvaient, ses yeux glissant nerveusement vers Lily ;

— Tu es déjà allée au Ministère ?

La voix de James arracha Lily aux pensées moroses qui commençaient déjà à s'empiler dans sa tête et elle sursauta avant de se tourner vers lui en clignant des yeux, surprise par sa question.

— Euh… n-non, jamais, répondit-elle sans comprendre où il voulait en venir. Toi oui, j'imagine ?

— Plusieurs fois, répondit James en hochant la tête. La première fois, j'avais cinq ans. Mon père m'a emmené avec lui parce qu'il devait y récupérer des documents.

Lily observa James sans trop savoir quoi penser, les sourcils froncés au-dessus de ses grands yeux verts en amande. Il regardait droit devant lui, les mains plongées dans les poches de son pantalon, et un sourire tranquille était dessiné sur ses lèvres légèrement gercées.

— Je devais l'attendre dans son bureau le temps qu'il descende aux archives, mais…

— Laisse-moi deviner, tu as délibérément enfreint un ordre donné par un adulte ? Se moqua Lily en levant les yeux au ciel, bien qu'un sourire amusé dansait sur ses lèvres.

— Disons qu'au bout de cinq minutes, l'intérieur du bureau de mon père était venu à bout de mon imagination, alors j'ai décidé de partir à l'aventure et d'explorer l'inconnu, continua-t-il, ses yeux pétillant derrière ses lunettes lorsqu'il tourna enfin son regard noisette vers elle.

— Tu t'es perdu, c'est ça ? Devina encore Lily.

James laissa échapper un éclat de rire rauque et hocha la tête.

Lorsque James Potter riait, c'était toute sa personne qui riait ; son visage, de ses iris noisette à la commissure de ses lèvres, mais aussi son cœur, trahi par les gestes presque imperceptibles qui accompagnaient son rire.

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'étira davantage encore et tout son corps se détendit, comme si elle avait bu une longue gorgée d'un filtre apaisant. Quelques minutes plus tôt, les aveux de James l'avaient plongée dans l'embarras et la gêne la rongeait davantage à chacun des pas qu'ils faisaient dans le silence, mais James, avec sa nonchalance habituelle, l'avait arrachée à sa bulle.

Et soudain, c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme s'ils étaient simplement deux préfets échangeant leurs histoires pour rompre avec la monotonie de leur ronde.

— Je me suis retrouvé dans le bureau d'Alastor Maugrey, reprit le jeune homme avec un sourire contagieux ; et je peux t'assurer que cet homme-là fout la trousse. Si mon père ne m'avait pas retrouvé, je crois qu'il m'aurait emmené directement en salle d'interrogatoire et fait enfermer à Azkaban pour espionnage.

Lily éclata de rire mais secoua la tête avec suspicion ;

— Je ne te crois pas.

— Ah non ? Rétorqua James, dont le sourire creusait désormais une fossette dans chacune de ses joues.

Lily fit à nouveau non de la tête.

— Ça c'est parce que tu n'as jamais rencontré Maugrey. Et à vrai dire, ajouta-t-il après une seconde de réflexion ; je ne te le souhaite pas.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, certaine que James en faisait des tonnes, comme toujours.

— C'est un Auror ? Demanda-t-elle. Comme ton père ?

James hocha la tête et Lily ne manqua pas l'éclair de fierté qui déchira le regard du jeune homme. Il aimait son père — ça ne faisait absolument aucun doute — et Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire, parce que James Potter parlait de son père comme il parlait des gens qu'il aime, avec le même respect et la même loyauté dont il faisait preuve envers ses meilleurs amis.

— Et toi ? Demanda-t-il soudain, alors qu'ils passaient devant la statue de Stolz le Borgne.

— Moi ? S'étonna Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

— Ton père, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

Lily cligna des yeux et pendant plusieurs secondes, elle fixa le jeune homme sans pouvoir dissimuler sa surprise.

Puis, lentement, un sourire gracia ses lèvres. C'était la première fois que James Potter lui posait une question aussi personnelle et anodine à la fois. Jamais encore il ne lui avait demandé quoi que ce soit sur sa famille et elle avait supposé que comme les autres, ses racines moldues n'avaient pas beaucoup d'intérêt pour quelqu'un qui avait été entouré par la magie toute son enfance.

Pourtant, l'intérêt qu'elle lut dans ses yeux n'était pas feint et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, Lily ne douta pas de la curiosité sincère que James lui portait, aussi étrange soit-elle.

.

Deux heures plus tard, les deux Préfets-en-Chef se séparèrent à l'entrée de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor après avoir arpenté les couloirs du château sans croiser une seule âme vivante. James rejoignit ses amis, qui avaient entamé une partie de bataille explosive dans un coin de la pièce, et Lily lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de regagner le dortoir des filles. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de la chambre que se partageaient les quatre jeunes filles de Gryffondor de septième année, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir qu'aucune d'entre elles n'était encore couchée.

— Alors ? Lui demanda aussitôt Mary, assise en tailleur sur son lit, un roman policier moldu ouvert sur les genoux.

Lily sentit aussitôt les regards de ses quatre autres camarades se poser sur elle avec le même mélange de curiosité et d'appréhension que Mary, et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir ; elle n'avait jamais particulièrement aimé être le centre de l'attention. Lily évita soigneusement le regard de ses amies et se dirigea vers son lit en haussant les épaules ;

— On ne s'est pas entre-tués, si c'est ta question.

Elle entendit Mary laisser échapper un grognement sarcastique et vit Amanda et Gena échanger un regard du coin de l'œil, avant de retourner à leur occupation, à savoir le devoir de Défense contre les Forces du Mal qu'ils devaient rendre pour le lendemain matin.

— Pour être honnête, reprit Lily en soupirant tandis qu'elle sortait son pyjama ; un vieux pantalon de jogging et un tee-shirt aux couleurs de Gryffondor ; ça s'est très bien passé. Je pense que James est sérieux cette fois, ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Mary arqua un sourcil et se leva pour venir s'asseoir sur le lit de sa meilleure amie qui avait déjà commencé à se changer.

— Quand il dit qu'il va faire des efforts, tu veux dire ? Demanda-t-elle, dubitative.

Lily hocha la tête et repoussa sa couette pour se glisser dans son lit, forçant Mary à se décaler.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Continua la jeune fille devant le silence de son amie.

— Je ne sais, admit-elle. C'est la première fois que je suis forcée de passer autant de temps seule avec James, et finalement j'en ai appris plus sur lui en deux heures qu'en six ans. Je ne crois pas aux miracles, mais peut-être qu'il y a de l'espoir. S'il s'en donne les moyens, il pourrait être un très bon Préfet-en-Chef.

— James ? Répéta Mary, un sourire surpris se glissant sur ses lèvres.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire identique accroché aux siennes.

— Bonne nuit, Mary.

La jeune fille poussa un râle exagérément bruyant mais se leva et retourna dans son lit.

— Vous avez entendu Maman ? Grommela-t-elle à l'attention de Gena et Amanda ; Extinction des feux.

Lily pointa sa baguette en direction du lit de sa meilleure amie et fit exploser son oreiller, faisant virevolter les plumes qu'il contenait autour d'elle.

— Salle gosse, bâilla-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur avant de fermer les rideaux autour de son lit d'un second mouvement du poignet.

Elle entendit les trois jeunes filles éclater de rire et glissa sa baguette sous son propre oreiller avant de s'allonger dans son lit en poussant un soupir de contentement. La journée avait été longue et elle commençait à se rendre compte que ses obligations de Préfète-en-Chef pesaient davantage chaque jour sur ses épaules. Pourtant ce soir, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Lily s'était sentie légère. Pendant presque deux heures, elle avait oublié que le monde ne se limitait pas aux couloirs du château qu'elle avait arpentés avec James Potter, et maintenant qu'elle était seule, plongée dans le noir, elle se prenait presque à regretter la présence du jeune homme, sa voix grave, son rire contagieux, et ses histoires toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres, car elles lui offraient une distraction dont elle avait besoin chaque fois que ses pensées s'assombrissaient, ce qui était le cas chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule.

Le cœur serré, Lily plongea son visage dans son oreiller et inspira profondément, refusant de céder à la panique qui commençait déjà à la submerger. Mais lorsque le visage de sa mère se dessina sous ses paupières closes, une larme roula sur sa joue, aussitôt absorbée par le tissu de sa taie d'oreiller.

Comme toujours, il avait suffi d'une demi-seconde à peine pour que son cœur chavire complètement et que la nuit emporte avec elle les derniers échos du rire de James Potter et sème les graines des cauchemars qui ne manqueraient pas de hanter son sommeil comme c'était le cas depuis des mois.

* * *

 **11 septembre 1977** — Grande Salle, Poudlard, Écosse

* * *

Ce matin-là, et bien que ce fut un dimanche, les Gryffondor avaient envahi la Grande Salle et les bancs de la table aux couleurs de leur Maison étaient pleins à craquer. Si d'ordinaire Lily aimait profiter du calme qui régnait dans la salle avant que la plupart des élèves n'aient quitté leur lit pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, celle-ci était présentement plongée dans un chaos d'excitation et de bonne humeur qui ne parvenait pas à gagner la jeune fille, que les nouvelles apportées par la Gazette du Sorcier avaient assombrie. À côté d'elle, Mary, qui profitait habituellement du dimanche matin pour traîner au lit et était rarement de bonne humeur avant d'avoir ingurgiter six litres de thé, ne tenait pas en place.

Les yeux rivés sur la page six de la Gazette, Lily avait peine à avaler le morceau de toast dans lequel elle venait de croquer, et rien, pas même l'excitation de sa meilleure amie ou du reste des élèves de Gryffondor pour les sélections de Quidditch de leur équipe, ne réussissait à chasser les cadavres qui s'empilaient dans son imagination et lui donnaient mal au cœur.

— Lily, dépêche-toi, la pria Mary en grimaçant pour la énième fois, ses doigts tapotant nerveusement le rebord de la table, son regard glissant vers James Potter, assis plus loin avec ses amis, alors qu'il se levait et quittait la Grande Salle, aussitôt suivi par une ribambelle d'élèves, toutes années confondues.

La jeune Préfète-en-Chef adressa un sourire indulgent à sa meilleure amie, consciente que sa nervosité ne tenait qu'au fait que Roy MacDonald, son petit frère, un Gryffondor de cinquième année, avait décidé de passer les sélections cette année-là et que Mary avait promis d'être là pour le soutenir.

— Tu n'as qu'à y aller, je te rejoins dans cinq minutes, la rassura-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Tu es sûre ? Lui demanda Mary en rabattant nerveusement une mèche de cheveux noir corbeau derrière son oreille.

Lily se contenta de hocher la tête et Mary sauta sur ses deux jambes ;

— Je te garde une place !

Lily la regarda s'éloigner en courant presque et poussa un bref soupir avant de reporter son regard sur l'article de la Gazette, qu'elle avait déjà lu trois fois. Les mots « **DISPARUS : PRÉSUMÉS ASSASSINÉS** » s'étalaient à l'encre noire au-dessus des photos des deux familles ; au-dessus des sourires heureux d'Elizabeth et Aldy Smith, nés-moldus, et de leurs deux jumelles, au-dessus des regards amoureux qu'échangeaient Jared Wiz et sa femme, une petite moldue au visage en forme de cœur et au regard doux et chaleureux.

Sur la table, les mains de Lily se mirent à trembler et elle laissa retomber dans son assiette le toast qu'elle avait entamé. Elle replia ses poings sur ses genoux et inspira profondément, les paupières closes sur ses yeux verts, avant de repousser son assiette, d'attraper son journal et de le jeter dans son sac, et de se lever pour rejoindre Mary, abandonnant le reste de son petit-déjeuner. Elle traversa la Grande Salle les yeux rivés sur le bout de ses chaussures, le cœur au bord des lèvres, et n'entendit pas Bonnie Brocklehurst lui dire bonjour lorsqu'elles se croisèrent devant les gigantesques portes en bois qui gardaient l'entrée.

La tête pleine à craquer des noms qu'elle avait vus imprimés dans le journal ces derniers mois, elle quitta le château et traversa le parc pour rejoindre le stade, guidée par les exclamations enthousiastes et les rires excités des Gryffondor venus encourager leur camarades.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin au pied des gradins, elle leva les yeux et chercha Mary du regard, installée près des buts avec Remus Lupin et Peter Petigrow. Elle inspira profondément, força un sourire à étirer ses lèvres sèches et fit un geste de la main à sa meilleure amie lorsque celle-ci agita les bras pour signaler sa présence. Lily les rejoignit en enjambant les gradins et alla s'asseoir à côté de Remus, qui semblait plus pâle, plus fatigué que d'ordinaire.

— Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

Remus hocha la tête avec un sourire tranquille, mais Lily n'était pas dupe ; des cernes violets creusaient son regard éteint et la pâleur de son teint accentuait sa structure osseuse, lui donnant l'air plus malade qu'il ne l'était probablement. Pour autant, elle n'insista pas et se contenta de poser une main sur son épaule avec un sourire encourageant. Aussitôt, elle vit le regard de Remus s'adoucir et il sembla se détendre, même si le changement était tout juste perceptible.

— Black n'est pas avec vous ? S'étonna-t-elle après plusieurs secondes de silence, offrant à Remus la possibilité de changer de sujet.

Ce dernier secoua la tête, mais ce fut Peter qui répondit ;

— Non. James l'a convaincu de reprendre sa place de batteur. Tu en veux ? Ajouta-t-il en tendant à la jeune fille une Patacitrouille qu'elle refusa poliment.

— Je croyais qu'il ne voulait plus jouer après ce qu'il s'est passé avec son frère ?

Lorsqu'ils étaient en cinquième année, Regulus avait rejoint l'équipe de Serpentard au poste d'attrapeur. Au cours du dernier match de la saison opposant Gryffondor et Serpentard, Sirius avait frappé un Cognard destiné à déstabiliser Regulus, mais ce n'était pas parvenu à l'éviter à temps. Il avait dû passer plus d'une semaine à l'infirmerie après avoir reçu le Cognard en pleine tête, et Sirius ne se l'était jamais pardonné. L'année suivante, alors même que James venait d'être nommé capitaine, il avait catégoriquement refusé de reprendre son poste de batteur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor.

— Non, répondit Peter avec une moue peinée. Mais comme Pierce et Alvis ont quitté Poudlard, il doit trouver deux batteurs et il sait que ça va être compliqué, alors Sirius a fini par accepter…

— Sans compter qu'il a aussi perdu ses deux poursuiveurs puisque Hestia a passé ses ASPIC l'an dernier et que les parents de Grim ont refusé qu'il continue à jouer dans l'équipe après qu'ils aient reçu ses résultats de BUSE, ajouta Remus en grimaçant.

Lily échangea un regard avec Mary, qui ne pouvait contenir son excitation. Roy, son petit frère, convoitait une position de poursuiveur dans l'équipe, et le fait que James ait besoin de deux nouveaux joueurs à ce poste multipliait par deux ses chances d'être sélectionné.

Du regard, Lily parcourut le terrain de Quidditch qui s'étalait sous ses yeux, quelques mètres plus bas et lâcha une exclamation de surprise en voyant James s'adresser à une fillette minuscule au sourire resplendissant. Une batte dans la main gauche et un balai dans la main droite, Elizabeth Broomwood se tenait fièrement devant le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

— James ne compte pas vraiment la prendre dans l'équipe, si ? Demanda-t-elle, la panique faisant légèrement trembler sa voix.

Mary arbora la même expression affolée que son amie, mais Remus poussa un long soupir, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

— Si, répondit-il en grimaçant. Si c'est la meilleure, il la prendra.

— Mais…

— James pense que tout le monde doit avoir sa chance, intervint Peter en haussant les épaules avec résignation, bien que son regard brillait avec une fierté et un respect farouche.

— Mais… au poste de batteur, vraiment ? Bredouilla Lily.

— Il ne voit pas les choses comme ça, soupira Remus, le fantôme d'un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Lily fronça les sourcils sans comprendre et le jeune homme poursuivit ;

— Il refuse de ne pas lui laisser sa chance seulement parce qu'elle serait… différente, s'étrangla-t-il en détourant les yeux avant d'inspirer et de reprendre ; il considère que tout le monde doit avoir une chance de prouver ce qu'il vaut et que ce n'est pas ce qu'on est qui compte, mais ce qu'on veut être.

Lily se mordit l'intérieur de la joue mais demeura silencieuse. Son regard se posa sur James et une foule de sentiments contradictoires l'envahit.

— Espérons qu'elle ne passe pas les sélections, dans ce cas, soupira Mary en resserrant son écharpe autour du coup.

Ses trois camarades hochèrent la tête, pensifs, et bientôt, les sélections commencèrent, James hurlant d'un bout à l'autre du terrain des instructions aux quelques batteurs et poursuiveurs qui rêvaient de faire partie de l'équipe.

.

Il fallut un peu plus de deux heures à James pour finaliser son équipe, mais après avoir recruté Roy McDonald et Emmeline Vance, deux élèves de cinquième année, il se décida finalement à faire d'Elizabeth Broomwood son deuxième batteur, aux côtés de Sirius qui promit de veiller sur elle avec un sourire qui trahissait un respect qu'il n'attribuait pas à la légère.

Du haut des gradins, Lily, Mary, Remus et Peter regardèrent les joueurs et le reste des candidats quitter le terrain et se diriger vers les vestiaires et ils se levèrent à leur tour.

— Vous m'excusez, fit Mary dont le sourire excité fendait le visage en deux, mais j'ai un petit frère à aller embarrasser…!

Lily éclata de rire et regarda son amie dégringoler les gradins en secouant la tête. Accompagnée de Remus et Peter, elle reprit la direction du château. Ils passèrent en revue les sélections auxquelles ils venaient d'assister et furent forcés de constater qu'Elizabeth avait été — et de loin — la meilleure candidate de la matinée au poste de batteur, même si ça les chagrinait de le reconnaître. Aucun d'eux n'était pressé de la voir en face des molosses qui servaient de batteurs à l'équipe de Serpentard. Bâtis comme des trolls des cavernes, Brutus Urquhart et Theodore Nott n'hésitaient pas à envoyer leurs adversaires à l'infirmerie dans des boîtes d'allumettes.

— James ne laissera rien lui arriver, fit Peter pour tenter de rassurer Lily.

La jeune fille poussa un soupir, tout en rajustant la bretelle de son sac sur son épaule.

— Je sais bien, mais…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase cependant, et secoua la tête avec résignation.

— Je vous laisse-là, bafouilla soudain Remus alors qu'ils arrivaient au premier étage. Il faut que je passe à l'infirmerie, je crois que je couve encore un rhume, ajouta-t-il en toussotant faiblement.

Lily fronça les sourcils et fut sur le point de dire quelque chose lorsque Peter prit la parole ;

— Tu penses en avoir pour longtemps ? Demanda-t-il en adressant un regard inquiet à son ami.

— Je ne sais pas, je… Oh ! J'avais promis de t'aider à t'entraîner à reproduire le sortilège qu'on a vu avec Flitwick mercredi ! Se rappela Remus.

— Non, non ! Ne t'en fais pas, sourit Peter en secouant la tête. Je vais me débrouiller. Tu me rejoindras quand tu te seras reposé, ça ne presse pas !

Lily, qui ne manqua pas de voir la culpabilité se dessiner sur le visage de Remus, leva une main timide ;

— Euh… si tu veux, je peux t'aider, moi ? Proposa-t-elle.

Peter cligna des yeux ;

— Tu es sûre ? Demanda-t-il avec une moue embarrassée. Je ne voudrais pas…

— Ça ne me pose absolument aucun problème, le rassura Lily avant de reporter son attention vers Remus, dont le visage s'était éclairé avec gratitude.

— Merci, soupira-t-il.

Lily balaya ses remerciements d'un geste de la main et lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

— T'en fais pas pour ça.

Remus lui adressa un dernier regard reconnaissant et tourna les talons.

Peter et Lily le regardèrent s'éloigner avant de se retourner l'un vers l'autre et d'échanger un regard gêné.

— On y va ? Demanda la jeune fille.

Peter hocha la tête et ils reprirent le chemin de la Tour Gryffondor en silence, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier rompe le silence d'une voix mal assurée ;

— Il… Remus a une santé fragile, c'est pour ça.

Lily hocha la tête.

— Il a de la chance de vous avoir, fit-elle, songeuse, un sourire triste graciant ses lèvres.

— Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Répondit Peter d'une voix tremblante qui trahissait une légère panique.

— Je me souviens de… je me souviens des premiers mois qu'on a passés ici. Remus ne parlait à personne. Il semblait terrorisé… et triste, se rappela Lily en soupirant. Mais petit à petit il s'est ouvert.

Un sourire fendit le visage de Peter alors qu'ils approchaient du portrait de la Grosse Dame.

— C'est James _. Strangulot_ , ajouta-t-il à l'attention de la Grosse Dame qui les laissa aussitôt entrer dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor.

Lily fronça les sourcils tout en passant l'ouverture, suivie du jeune homme.

— Comment ça ? Demanda-t-elle sans comprendre.

Peter haussa les épaules et reprit ;

— Sans James, tu crois que l'un de nous serait ami ? Il n'y a pas plus différents que Sirius, Remus et moi. Sirius est… disons que Sirius est compliqué, d'accord ? Fit-il en laissant échapper un faible éclat de rire. Remus est de nature solitaire, renfermée. Il ne fait confiance à personne et a toujours tendance à penser le pire de lui-même, ce qui l'empêche d'aller vers les autres et de s'ouvrir. Et moi… enfin, regarde-moi, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

— Peter tu n'es pas…

Mais le jeune homme l'interrompit d'un geste de la main et lui adressa un sourire penaud avant de désigner une table dans un coin de la pièce.

— On s'assoit là ?

Lily hocha la tête et suivit Peter.

— James, reprit-t-il avec un sourire marqué par le respect et la loyauté qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de son ami, se fiche de nos différences. C'est comme avec Elizabeth. Je sais que… je sais qu'il peut se montrer un peu… je sais que vous ne vous entendez pas toujours très bien, acheva-t-il en riant nerveusement, mais c'est quelqu'un de bien. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que c'est de l'avoir pour ami…

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux et ils s'installèrent en silence.

Et parce que Lily ne sut quoi répondre, elle se contenta d'adresser un sourire confus au jeune homme assis en face d'elle et de sortir ses affaires.

* * *

 **N/A** : Bonjour à tous ! :) J'espère que vous avez tous passé une bonne semaine, même si certains d'entre vous passaient des épreuves du BAC ou avaient des partiels...  
Ce chapitre est un peu (d'accord, disons beaucoup) cheesy, je plaide coupable. Et puis bon, ils sont bien sympa Remus et Peter, mais un peu lourd, hein, à vanter les louanges de leur pote. Enfin, je prie pour que ça ne vous ait pas fait fuir en courant et que vous aurez quand même envie de revenir voir vendredi prochain si j'ai bien publié la suite.

Encore une fois, un grand merci à vous, de lire cette histoire chaque semaine, et à Delfine, qui prend le temps de corriger les horreurs que je peux parfois laisser dans ces chapitres. Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne semaine et je vous dis à vendredi prochain ! :)

.

 **RàR** : à _Nyx_ ; Bienvenue ! Eh bien un grand merci pour ta review ! Je suis très contente que tu apprécies mes histoires ^^ Oui, de l'imagination, merci, j'en aurais bien besoin si je veux finir cette histoire sans que ça tourne au cliché... Ce qui malheureusement risque d'être le cas, vu que je suis une grande amatrice de guimauve... Bref. Encore merci, à bientôt ^^

 _à Valentine_ ; Hé ! :D Ah, moi aussi, j'ai un faible pour la petite batteuse qui a donc intégré l'équipe dans ce chapitre ^^ Mais Sirius sera là pour veiller sur elle, donc pas de soucis à se faire, elle finira pas à l'infirmerie dans une boite d'allumette... :p Merci de prendre le temps de lire cette histoire :) Bon week-end ;)

à _Mea95Gryffondor_ ; Bonjour ! ^^ Ah, tu as recommencé à lire les bouquins ? Personnellement, je les ai commencé quand j'avais huit ans, j'en ai vingt-deux aujourd'hui, et pourtant, je ne peux pas ne pas mettre au moins le premier tome dans ma valise quand je pars en vacances. C'est vital. / Mais qui ne craque pas pour James, de toute façon ? :o Allez, je te souhaite un bon week-end, et une fois encore, un grand merci, pour tout ;)


	7. VI - Being Perfect

.

Chapitre VI

 **« Being Perfect »**

.

 **2 Octobre 1977** — Dortoir, Salle Commune de Gryffondor, Poudlard, Écosse

* * *

James Potter étouffa un grognement dans son oreiller lorsque le réveil mécanique posé sur sa table de chevet sonna et il hésita quelques secondes à l'ignorer pour terminer la nuit, trop brève, qu'il venait de passer. Il avait veillé tard la veille au soir pour terminer un devoir de Sortilèges qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir plus tôt. Ses classes d'ASPIC et ses obligations de préfet lui prenaient bien plus de temps qu'il ne se l'était imaginé, et il peinait à concilier son emploi du temps avec le reste de ses activités, si bien que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il regrettait d'avoir réservé le terrain de Quidditch ce matin-là, comme il le faisait tous les dimanches, alors que ses muscles n'avaient toujours pas récupéré de celui de jeudi.

Le visage enfoui dans son oreiller, il pouvait entendre la pluie tomber sur les carreaux de la fenêtre du dortoir qu'il partageait avec ses trois meilleurs amis et il tira sa couverture au-dessus de sa tête dans l'espoir enfantin que cela suffirait à le faire disparaître.

Après plusieurs secondes, il inspira profondément et se décida à se lever, sa main tâtonnant dans le vide pour attraper ses lunettes posées en équilibre sur le rebord de sa table de chevet recouverte d'emballages vides de Chocogrenouilles et de vieux morceaux de parchemins tachés d'encre.

— Enfin, grommela Sirius, assis sur son lit et vêtu de sa tenue d'entraînement. J'ai cru que je devrais utiliser la manière forte.

— La ferme, grogna James en s'étirant, les os de sa colonne vertébrale craquant un à un.

Il jeta un regard autour du dortoir et constata sans surprise que le lit de Remus était vide et que les rideaux de Peter étaient toujours tirés. Sirius se leva et se dirigea vers la porte du dortoir en lançant un regard vers James qui se dirigeait en baillant vers la salle de bain.

— Je descends tenir compagnie à Lunard, fit-il, rejoins-nous quand tu seras prêt.

James grogna une réponse inaudible et entendit la porte du dortoir se fermer derrière son meilleur ami au moment où il s'enfermait lui-même dans la salle de bain. Il ignora son reflet dans le miroir et retira son pantalon de pyjama avant de sauter sous la douche en pointant sa baguette vers le robinet d'eau chaude. Il poussa un soupir d'aise lorsque l'eau chaude défroissa ses muscles en douceur et ferma les yeux, comme pour profiter encore un peu des rêves auxquels son réveil l'avait arraché.

* * *

 **2 Octobre 1977** — Grande Salle, Poudlard, Écosse

* * *

Il ne fit irruption dans la Grande Salle que vingt minutes plus tard et adressa un sourire à ses joueurs, rassemblés à un bout de la table de Gryffondor. Il vit Sirius et Elizabeth discuter avec animation et secoua la tête avec amusement ; au fil des entraînements, son meilleur ami était tombé sous le charme de la toute jeune fille, qui avait fait ressortir chez lui un instinct fraternel et protecteur qui amusait beaucoup James, Remus et Peter. S'il refusait de l'admettre, Sirius s'était attaché à la petite batteuse qui, jusque-là, s'était montrée aussi douée que motivée. Si toute l'équipe l'avait prise sous son aile, Sirius, lui, veillait sur elle avec un zèle dont il faisait rarement preuve.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre ses amis et le reste de son équipe, le regard de James se posa un peu plus loin, sur le visage pâle de Lily Evans. Il hésita un bref instant, avant de passer devant ses amis et de se diriger vers la jeune fille d'un pas incertain.

— Lily ? Fit-il en s'asseyant sur le banc en face de la Préfète-en-Chef.

La jeune fille releva la tête et son regard croisa celui noisette de James avec une tristesse qui lui fendit le cœur. Mais ce qui acheva de le briser fut le sourire forcé dont elle habilla immédiatement ses lèvres.

— Oh, James, répondit-elle, surprise de le voir, en parcourant sa tenue des yeux. Tu as réservé le terrain ce matin aussi ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, distrait par la lettre que Lily tenait dans une main, les doigts crispés autour du papier.

— Tout va bien ?

— Hein ? Oh, oui, tout va bien, répondit-elle en laissant échapper un bref rire qui se voulait nonchalant mais se coinça dans sa gorge.

Elle détourna aussitôt les yeux et glissa la lettre dans son sac ouvert à côté d'elle comme si de rien n'était et James soupira en comprenant qu'elle continuerait de prétendre que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Mais après tout, même s'ils avaient fait des progrès ces dernières semaines, ils n'étaient pas amis pour autant et James ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de ne pas lui jeter ses sentiments à la figure dans l'espoir qu'il les attrape en plein vol.

Son regard glissa à l'autre bout de la table et croisa celui de Sirius, qui arqua un sourcil interrogateur. James lui répondit discrètement en désignant la jeune fille du menton et son meilleur ami n'eut pas besoin de plus amples explications.

James reporta toute son attention vers Lily et vit que son regard était braqué sur lui avec un mélange de résignation et de frustration ;

— James, arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi, grommela-t-elle en rougissant faiblement.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, l'air de dire « quand les Scrouts à Pétard auront des ailes » et tendit le bras pour attraper la théière en face de lui, au grand étonnement de Lily qui le vit ensuite entreprendre de remplir son assiette de toasts grillés, d'œufs et de saucisses fumantes.

— James, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, un petit creux apparaissant sur son front.

— Je prends mon petit-déjeuner.

— Ce n'est pas ce que…

Mais elle s'interrompit en soupirant, confrontée une fois de plus au mur de détermination qu'était James. Il lui adressa un sourire amusé en voyant qu'elle s'était résignée et but une longue gorgée de thé avant de planter sa fourchette dans un morceau de saucisse.

— Comment ça se fait que tu sois toujours levée si tôt le dimanche matin ? Demanda-t-il alors sur un ton tranquille.

Lily haussa les épaules ;

— J'aime bien pouvoir aller à la bibliothèque quand il n'y personne, avoua-elle avant de repousser son assiette devant elle puisque de toute façon, il semblait décidé à faire la conversation avec elle.

James fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'elle avait à peine touché son contenu.

— Tu ne manges pas ?

Une fois encore, Lily haussa les épaules, le regard fuyant, et demeura silencieuse. Le menton posé dans sa paume ouverte, elle semblait vouloir disparaître, mais James n'était pas disposé à la laisser faire. La douleur qui noyait son regard l'inquiétait et le silence dans lequel elle s'enfonçait jour après jour lui nouait l'estomac.

— Lily ?

— Mmh ? Répondit-elle avec hésitation.

James posa sa fourchette et inspira profondément, prêt à se prendre dans la figure l'indifférence, ou pire encore, la colère, de la jeune fille, après plusieurs semaines d'une paix à laquelle il s'était habitué.

— Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas et – non attends, fit-il en voyant qu'elle était sur le point de protester – je ne te demande pas de me déballer tout ce que tu as sur le cœur, d'accord ? Je dis seulement que… peu importe ce qui t'affecte à ce point, tu n'es pas toute seule.

Il s'interrompit, mal à l'aise, et plongea une main dans ses cheveux en jaugeant d'un regard nerveux la jeune fille devant lui. Lily cligna des yeux puis, lentement, elle esquissa un sourire fragile, presque sincère.

— Je vais bien, James, répéta-t-elle.

Le jeune homme pinça les lèvres, ses poings s'enroulant pour contenir la frustration qu'il ressentait.

— Evans…

Mais Lily mit fin à ses protestations avortées en se levant et en attrapant son sac, qu'elle s'empressa de jeter sur son épaule.

— À plus tard, se contenta-t-elle d'ajouter avant de tourner les talons et de fuir sans se retourner.

Le regard du jeune homme la suivit jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière les lourdes portes en bois de la Grande Salle, un sentiment d'impuissance s'installant dans le creux de sa poitrine. Il demeura immobile de longues secondes qui finirent par s'étirer en minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'une main qu'il reconnut sans avoir besoin de se retourner se pose sur son épaule ;

— James ? On t'attend, fit lentement Sirius qui, à en juger par le regard hésitant qu'il lui adressait, n'avait pas perdu une miette de ce qui venait de se passer entre Lily et lui.

Le jeune capitaine de Gryffondor hocha la tête, son regard glissant vers le reste de ses joueurs, regroupés devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Il poussa un long soupir, attrapa un petit pain à la cannelle dans le plat posé devant lui, et se leva.

— Allons-y.

* * *

 **2 Octobre 1977** — Salle Commune de Gryffondor, Poudlard, Écosse

* * *

Le dos voûté et un nouvel hématome sous l'œil droit, James se glissa péniblement à travers l'ouverture dévoilée par le Portrait de la Grosse Dame et pénétra dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor en grimaçant. Sa cape boueuse gouttait sur le sol et il dut sortir sa baguette pour effacer les traces de pas qu'il laissait sur les tapis brodés qui recouvraient chaque centimètre carré de la pièce. Un silence inhabituel régnait dans le petit salon pourpre et or déserté par les élèves qui étaient sûrement tous allés déjeuner.

Le jeune homme grimpa péniblement les escaliers en colimaçon jusqu'à son dortoir, au septième étage, et ouvrit la porte sur Sirius, qui sortait tout juste de la douche.

— Tu en as mis du temps, se moqua ce dernier en enfilant un pull propre par-dessus sa chemise.

James lui lança un regard noir ;

— Si je n'avais pas eu besoin de passer à l'infirmerie pour faire replacer l'épaule que tu m'as déboîtée avec ta saleté de Cognard, aussi, grommela-t-il en se défaisant de sa robe de Quidditch qu'il jeta dans un coin de la pièce.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire goguenard accroché aux lèvres.

— Tu voulais de moi dans l'équipe ? Assumes-en les conséquences…

— Tu peux me casser tous les os que tu veux, si ça te fait plaisir, tant que tu gardes un œil sur Elizabeth et que tu continues d'effrayer nos adversaires…

Sirius éclata de rire en se remémorant le moment où, quelques jours plus tôt, il avait croisé Peter Small dans les vestiaires et fait fuir le nouvel attrapeur petit et chétif de deuxième année de Serdaigle, sans même le vouloir. Apparemment, la réputation du jeune homme et de sa batte le précédait ; Dorcas Meadowes, la capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle, n'avait toujours pas pardonné au jeune homme de lui avoir volé son premier baiser, lorsqu'ils étaient en troisième année, juste parce que James l'en avait défié, et avait très mal pris la nouvelle de la réintégration de Sirius dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, d'où sa volonté de remporter la coupe coûte que coûte et d'écraser Gryffondor cette année.

— Le service termine dans moins d'une demi-heure, James, fit Sirius en reprenant son sérieux, après avoir glissé un regard sur sa montre.

Le jeune homme attrapa une serviette et haussa les épaules ;

— Je ferai un tour aux cuisines, au pire.

— Comme tu veux. À tout à l'heure, lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule en s'éloignant déjà, tandis que James s'enfermait dans la salle de bain.

Son épaule le faisait encore un peu souffrir, malgré l'onguent analgésique que lui avait appliqué madame Pomfresh après avoir replacé ses os, mais la fatigue endormait peu à peu la douleur. Il enfila un jogging en sortant de la douche et revêtit le sweat aux couleurs de Gryffondor qu'il portait toujours le dimanche. Il savait que le professeur McGonagall s'insurgerait en le voyant déambuler dans le château dans une tenue aussi négligée, mais l'idée même d'enfiler un pantalon, une chemise et une cravate alors qu'il croulait sous la fatigue lui arracha une grimace. Il s'écroula sur son lit et poussa un long soupir d'aise, résistant à l'envie de fermer les yeux.

.

Il se réveilla en sursaut lorsque la voix de Peter l'arracha brutalement au sommeil léger dans lequel il s'était involontairement laissé plonger. Penché au-dessus de lui, son ami affichait une expression perplexe, les sourcils froncés ;

— Heu… James ?

James se redressa d'un bond et se heurta la tête à un des portants de son lit à baldaquin en poussant un juron.

Peter esquissa une moue d'excuse ;

— Désolé, je ne voulais pas te brusquer mais tu n'es jamais descendu déjeuner et… et il est déjà seize heures et…

James sauta sur ses jambes en poussant un second juron et attrapa son sac et sa baguette en renversant accidentellement la moitié de ce qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet.

— Merci Peter ! S'exclama-t-il s'élançant vers la porte sans prendre le temps de se retourner.

Il dégringola les escaliers à toute allure et déboula dans la salle commune en attirant tous les regards sur lui. Il fondit sur le portrait de la Grosse Dame sans remarquer le sourire amusé dessiné sur les lèvres de Lily Evans, qui secouait la tête, assise dans un coin avec Mary.

Il mit un temps record pour traverser le château, empruntant deux passages secrets successifs, découverts des années plus tôt alors qu'il se promenait avec Sirius dans le château la nuit, et arriva essoufflé aux portes de la bibliothèque.

— Monsieur Potter, on ne court pas dans la bibliothèque, le surprit la voix tranquille de Monsieur Dust, le vieux bibliothécaire qui régnait sur les lieux depuis des temps immémoriaux.

Le jeune homme pouffa en croisant le regard amusé du vieux sorcier et s'excusa poliment ;

— Désolé Monsieur, fit-il en ralentissant l'allure.

Il vit le vieil homme secouer la tête avec bienveillance et attendit qu'il lui ait tourné le dos pour filer vers la section Métamorphose. Il balaya du regard les tables d'études disposées un peu partout dans la pièce avant de s'arrêter sur celle occupée par Eloi Morris, un élève chétif de deuxième année qui se cachait derrière de longues mèches blondes et un ouvrage de Métamorphose presque plus grand que lui. James se dirigea vers lui en inspirant profondément et en plaquant un sourire poli sur ses lèvres ;

— Eloi ?

Le jeune garçon sursauta et James le vit pâlir lorsqu'il leva un regard bleu effrayé vers lui. Déconcerté, James fronça les sourcils et tira la chaise en face de lui.

— Je suis James, se présenta-t-il en s'installant, sans se départir de son sourire qu'il voulait rassurant. Je m'excuse pour le retard, ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre et en constatant avec soulagement qu'il n'était que seize heures cinq.

Le jeune Serpentard se contenta de hocher lentement la tête et regarda James sortir ses affaires sans desceller ses lèvres. James s'éclaircit la gorge et noua ses mains devant lui avec embarras lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée sur la manière de procéder.

— Tu es en deuxième année, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il au jeune homme avec un sourire, en cherchant à lui décrocher quelques mots.

Mais sa tentative pour le mettre à l'aise échoua lorsqu'il se confronta à un second hochement tête résolument silencieux.

— Bien… Par quoi… par quoi aimerais-tu commencer ?

Le jeune garçon haussa les épaules et baissa les yeux sur son ouvrage de métamorphose posé devant lui. James retint un soupir.

— D'accord… Est-ce que je peux voir ton agenda ?

La petite tête blonde plongea aussitôt dans son sac avec un soulagement qui éclaira tout son visage et en sortit un petit carnet en cuir soigneusement tenu qu'il tendit à James en évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard. James le prit en lui adressant un sourire encourageant mais Eloi Morris se tassa davantage encore dans sa chaise, ses yeux bleus fuyant vers la fenêtre près de laquelle ils étaient installés.

James parcourut rapidement l'agenda avant de le redonner à son jeune propriétaire.

— Tu as commencé le devoir sur les objets inanimés asymétriques que vous a donné McGonagall ? Demanda James en rajustant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Eloi hocha la tête et James fut surprit d'entendre un son s'échapper de ses lèvres jusque-là résolument serrées l'une contre l'autre ;

— Oui.

James fut soulagé de voir que le jeune Serpentard n'était pas muet.

— Est-ce que je peux le voir ? On va commencer par ça, si tu veux bien ?

Eloi plongea à nouveau dans son sac et en sortit un rouleau de parchemin recouvert d'une écriture étonnamment soigneuse pour un garçon de son âge. Une écriture qui lui rappelait celle, propre et élégante, de Sirius. Rien à voir avec les gribouillages de James.

Ce dernier s'empara du devoir et le parcourut des yeux, ses sourcils se fronçant avec surprise au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Lorsqu'il eut fini de lire le devoir, il reporta son attention sur le jeune garçon assis en face de lui, perplexe. Lily lui avait dit qu'Eloi avait des difficultés en Métamorphose et en Sortilèges, mais le devoir qu'il venait de lire témoignait d'une réflexion brillante et d'une étude poussée du sujet.

— Tu as rédigé ce devoir tout seul ? Lui demanda James sans pouvoir dissimuler sa surprise. Personne ne t'a aidé ?

— Non.

James fronça les sourcils et à sa grande surprise, il vit Eloi ouvrir la bouche, les yeux rivés sur ses mains croisés soigneusement devant lui ;

— C'est la pratique, mon problème, avoua-t-il d'une voix penaude.

L'espace d'un instant, James jura voir un éclair noir déchirer son regard, mais très vite, Eloi s'empourpra, ses sourcils froncés, une résignation que le Préfet-en-Chef refusa d'accepter.

— Très bien… tu veux me montrer ce que tu peux faire ? Tu as choisis de parler des ciseaux pour illustrer ton sujet, alors on pourrait commencer par ça, fit James en sortant une plume de son sac et sa baguette de sa poche.

Il pointa cette dernière sur la plume qui se transforma aussitôt en une paire de ciseaux dangereusement pointue.

— Je te laisse essayer de les retransformer ? Proposa James en désignant la paire de ciseaux d'un geste encourageant de la main.

Eloi haussa les épaules avec un défaitisme qui choqua le jeune homme, mais sortit tout de même sa baguette avant de la pointer sur la paire de ciseaux posée entre eux en prononçant la formule d'une voix claire qui tremblait légèrement. Lorsque les ciseaux trépidèrent légèrement mais n'abandonnèrent pas leur peau métallique pour se changer en plume, James adressa un sourire tranquille au jeune garçon qui se mordait la lèvre avec frustration.

— Eh, Eloi, fit James avec une douceur dont il usait très rarement ; c'est rien, on a tout notre temps. Tu veux réessayer ?

— Ça ne sert à rien… Je… j'ai essayé des centaines de fois. À chaque fois c'est la même chose.

James étudia le jeune garçon du regard un long moment et son cœur se serra devant l'expression abattue et l'attitude pessimiste qu'il adoptait ; de toute sa vie il n'avait rencontré qu'une seule personne manifestant un tel manque de confiance en soi - Remus. Mais les démons de Remus avaient un pouvoir sur son ami qui dépassait ce que la plupart des gens pouvaient imaginer, et James refusait de croire qu'un garçon de douze ans puisse être hanté par des démons plus terribles encore.

Mais James, parce qu'il était James, afficha un sourire confiant et pointa sa baguette sur la paire de ciseaux qui prit aussitôt la forme d'une petite allumette parfaitement taillée, déterminé à aider le jeune garçon à vaincre ses démons, quels qu'ils soient, et prendre confiance en lui.

— Je suis là pour t'aider, d'accord ? On y passera le temps qu'il faudra. Et si on doit se voir tous les jours, alors on se verra tous les jours, ajouta-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules nonchalant.

Eloi leva les yeux vers James avec un mélange d'espoir vite teinté de désillusion, et d'incrédulité.

— On reprend depuis le début, d'accord ? J'imagine que tu te souviens de ton premier cours de Métamorphose ? McGonagall a tendance à laisser une première impression plutôt…

— Effrayante ? Proposa timidement le jeune garçon avec un sourire en coin.

James ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, sa voix grave rompant le calme dans lequel était plongée la section Métamorphose.

— Ouais, elle fout la frousse, tu peux le dire, plaisanta le jeune Préfet-en-Chef.

Cette fois, Eloi pouffa légèrement avant de reprendre son sérieux avec une rapidité qui déstabilisa légèrement James.

— Tout ça pour dire, reprit-il alors, qu'on va reprendre depuis le début. Et je te promets que quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, la métamorphose n'aura plus aucun secret pour toi.

Eloi hocha la tête, un sourire timide défroissant lentement ses lèvres.

— D'accord.

— Bien, fit James, soulagé de voir que le jeune garçon commençait à s'ouvrir un peu. Est-ce que tu sais quelle est la chose la plus importante en métamorphose ?

— La concentration ? Proposa-t-il. Le professeur McGonagall dit toujours que c'est la concentration.

James laissa échapper un rire amusé et secoua la tête

— L'imagination. C'est ton arme la plus redoutable. Pas seulement en métamorphose. La magie, ce n'est pas seulement être né sorcier. C'est aussi comprendre que rien — ou presque — n'est impossible tant que tu es capable de l'imaginer. Quand tu veux transformer un caillou en souris, par exemple…

James se réjouit de voir qu'il avait désormais toute l'attention de son jeune élève et poursuivit ;

— Ne te contente pas d'imaginer une souris.

Eloi fronça les sourcils sans comprendre, son intérêt évident, et James sourit davantage encore, une main venant machinalement ébouriffer ses cheveux.

— Imagine la couleur de sa peau, la longueur de sa moustache, la vitesse à laquelle elle s'enfuirait devant un gros chat de gouttière… Imagine. Tu ne pourras donner vie qu'à ce que tu peux imaginer, qu'à ce que tu peux visualiser dans les détails.

Eloi cligna des yeux, comme s'il cherchait à emmagasiner les informations que James venait de lui donner, puis son regard glissa vers la petite allumette posée entre eux.

— Mais… une aiguille… c'est juste une aiguille, non ?

— Pointue ? Arrondie ? Quelle taille ? Quelle couleur ? Demanda-t-il. Rien n'est jamais suffisamment simple pour être réduite à « juste » quelque chose. Ne prive jamais ton imagination de sa liberté si tu veux pouvoir utiliser la magie comme tu l'entends.

— Dit comme ça, ça paraît facile, marmonna le jeune garçon en baissant les yeux.

— Ça l'est si tu acceptes d'y croire.

— Mais…

— Fais-toi un peu confiance, d'accord ?

Une moue gênée étira les traits d'Eloi, mais il hocha la tête.

— Super. On essaye, si tu veux bien ?

Il obtint un nouveau hochement de tête et sourit ;

— Très bien. Ferme les yeux, concentre-toi, et imagine cette aiguille avec autant de précision que tu le peux…

Hésitant, le jeune Serpentard ferma un œil après l'autre en inspirant lentement, les sourcils froncés avec concentration.

— Et maintenant ? Demanda-il après un moment.

— Maintenant ? Maintenant tu respires et tu pointes ta baguette sur cette allumette sans cesser d'imaginer ton aiguille… Non, détends-toi, plus souple, tes doigts… Ta baguette ne t'a rien fait, pas la peine de l'étrangler ! Voilà, fit James en adressant un sourire encourageant à son jeune élève. Maintenant c'est quand tu veux. Dès que tu te sens prêt.

D'une voix claire mais légèrement chevrotante, Eloi prononça la formule, et James vit l'allumette rouler sur elle-même sans pour autant se changer en aiguille. Il vit la poitrine d'Eloi se dégonfler de tout l'espoir qu'il y avait accumulé et son regard s'assombrir une fois encore avec défaitisme.

— Hé, on a tout notre temps, d'accord ? Fit James d'une voix tranquille en posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune garçon.

Un sourire forcé étira les lèvres d'Eloi mais il hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur l'allumette en face de lui.

.

Il fallut à Eloi de nombreuses tentatives pour obtenir une aiguille parfaite et lorsqu'il parvint pour la troisième fois consécutive à transformer son allumette, le sourire qu'il adressa à James emplit la poitrine du jeune homme d'un sentiment semblable à celui qui faisait battre son cœur lorsqu'il remportait un match de Quidditch avec son équipe.

Après avoir passé deux heures supplémentaires à revoir quelques exercices de base, James, en voyant la bibliothèque se vider peu à peu et le ciel s'assombrir dangereusement, jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, qui affichait dix-neuf heures et sept minutes.

— On s'arrête là pour aujourd'hui ? Proposa-t-il. C'est l'heure du dîner et j'ai pas eu le temps de déjeuner ce midi alors… Je suis affamé, conclut-il en grimaçant.

Eloi laissa échapper un léger rire et referma son livre en levant un regard timide vers le jeune homme.

— Non, c'est bon. Je voulais relire mon devoir de toute façon…

— Tu n'as vraiment pas à t'en faire pour ça, il est excellent.

Le jeune garçon haussa les épaules avec une moue embarrassée et James ne put s'empêcher de sourire en rassemblant ses affaires, qu'il jeta sans grand ménagement dans son sac. Lorsqu'il se leva, la voix d'Eloi le prit au dépourvu

— J-James ? Euh… est-ce que tu continueras de me… d'être mon tuteur ?

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

— Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

Lorsque le jeune Serpentard ne répondit rien et se contenta de détourner le regard avec un mouvement d'épaules qui se voulait désinvolte, James reprit ;

— Hé, Eloi ?

— Oui ?

— Je suis libre les lundis et mardis soirs aussi, si tu veux ou que tu penses en avoir besoin. Et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit d'une manière générale, je suis là, d'accord ?

Un sourire timide auquel James commençait à se familiariser étira les lèvres du jeune Serpentard et il hocha la tête ;

— D'accord.

— Bien. Bonne soirée, Eloi, fit James en lui adressant un clin d'œil, avant de s'éloigner et de quitter la bibliothèque pour gagner la Grande Salle.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le hall d'entrée, il aperçut Severus Rogue, entouré de Brutus Urquhart et Theodore Nott, qui s'apprêtait à entrer dans l'immense salle des banquets et comme toujours, un sentiment de mépris, de haine et de jalousie envahit sa poitrine. Instinctivement, il plongea sa main gauche dans sa poche, ses doigts se resserrant autour de sa baguette qu'il sortit pour pointer dans la direction du Serpentard qu'il avait passé le plus clair de sa scolarité à détester. L'envie de le suspendre par les pieds aux portes de la Grande Salle devant tous ses occupants lui démangea le bout des doigts, mais l'insigne accroché sur son pull rouge et or pesa tout à coup très lourd et il grimaça. Son emprise sur sa baguette se relâcha, mais au dernier moment, lorsqu'il vit Servilus glisser un regard vers la table de Gryffondor où était assise Lily avec Mary, toute raison le déserta. Et parce qu'il « ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher », il fit éclater la boucle de ceinture qui retenait le pantalon du Serpentard, qui se retrouva aussitôt les jambes à l'air en plein milieu de la Grande Salle.

James poussa un juron, regrettant déjà son geste qui avait pourtant soulagé momentanément ses sentiments ombrageux à l'égard du Serpentard, et se dissimula derrière une statue. Impossible d'entrer dans la Grande Salle et d'aller s'asseoir à la table de Gryffondor maintenant, où Lily comprendrait exactement ce qu'il s'était passé. De là où il était, James pouvait entendre les rires éclater dans la Grande Salle et imaginait le regard de Lily chercher le coupable. Il laissa retomber sa tête contre le mur en pierre et ferma les yeux en poussant un soupir de frustration. Peut-être que Lily avait raison. Peut-être qu'il se laissait trop facilement guider par ses émotions sans réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes. Qu'il n'avait pas l'étoffe d'un Préfet-en-Chef mais d'un gamin arrogant. Comment expliquer, sinon par son immaturité, le sentiment de jouissance qui l'enveloppait en imaginant l'humiliation de Rogue en train de remonter maladroitement son pantalon ?

Il avait pensé que venir à l'heure aux réunions de préfets, s'impliquer et donner de son temps, et montrer qu'il pouvait gérer les responsabilités que tout cela impliquait suffiraient, mais c'était loin d'être le cas. La fourrure ne faisait pas de vous un monstre, mais le plus blanc des hommes pouvait dissimuler le plus noir des cœurs.

Un imposteur.

C'est ce qu'il était. Un gamin pourri gâté et arrogant qui prétendait être un modèle mais qui laisserait toujours ses sentiments prendre le dessus sur sa raison. Il n'était pas parfait. Il était très loin d'être parfait.

Et peut-être qu'il fallait justement qu'il l'accepte.

Il inspira profondément, gonflant ses poumons de tout l'air qu'il pouvait y séquestrer, et sortit de sa cachette. Il était temps qu'il assume ses responsabilités sans se défiler. Ce n'était sûrement pas la dernière erreur qu'il commettait, malgré ses efforts, mais ça ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il ne continuerait pas de faire de son mieux.

D'un pas décidé, il marcha droit vers les portes de la Grande Salle et y pénétra en attirant tous les regards. Un seul glissa sur lui comme du papier de verre et il serra les poings dans les poches de son sweat-shirt. Il se dirigea vers la table de Gryffondor en ignorant les commentaires joyeux de ses condisciples ayant apprécié la blague et se laissa tomber à côté de Sirius. Assis en face de lui, Remus lui adressa un regard inquiet.

— Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça, grimaça-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers Lily, installée un peu plus loin.

— Je sais, oui, répondit simplement James en tournant la tête à son tour.

Mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Lily, il fut surpris de voir qu'il n'était pas seulement teinté de déception.

* * *

 **N/A** : Bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien en ce superbe vendredi ! :D (J'aime le vendredi.)  
Bon. James est un petit peu... perdu. (Et en manque de ce sommeil, mais ça c'est un autre problème.) Il ne sait pas encore ce que signifie être Préfet-en-Chef, mais il apprend. Lentement mais sûrement. Et il a encore du chemin à faire, mais comme il finit par le comprendre, on ne lui demande pas d'être parfait ou irréprochable.  
Quant à Lily... Elle n'est pas au mieux de sa forme. Et évidemment, ça ne plait pas à James, frustré d'être confronté à son silence. Mais bon, ils ont pas échanger des bracelets d'amitié, encore, hein.

On parle d'Eloi ?  
Je propose qu'on fasse deux équipes. Team Elizabeth (petite batteuse extraordinaire de Gryffondor) et Team Eloi (petit serpentard trop poli et coincé pour son propre bien).  
(Ou alors, carrément une Team Eloibeth. Naaaaan ? :D)

Sur ce, j'arrête de divaguer, je vous souhaite un excellent week-end, et je remercie **DelfineNotPadfoot** , super bêta lectrice que j'adore.

.

 **RàR** : à Mea95Gryffondor ; Ha ha ! Non, certes, je ne connais pas beaucoup de garçon comme James. (À mon grand désespoir, à vrai dire. Mais bon, je suis juste née dans le mauvais pays.) Désolée d'avoir coupé la conversation de James et Lily au moment où elle allait parler de son père... mais c'était fait exprès :/ On en saura plus plus tard ;) À vrai dire, dans le premier chapitre, c'est mentionné que son père est professeur à l'Université.  
Comme toujours, un grand, grand, grand merci à toi :) Bon week-end !


	8. VII - Meeting The Maraudeurs

.

Chapitre VII

 **« Meeting The Maraudeurs »**

.

 **26 Octobre 1977** — Serre numéro 4, Poudlard, Écosse

* * *

Rassemblés dans la serre numéro 4, les élèves de septième année ayant conservé la Botanique pour leurs ASPIC subissaient de plein fouet le froid qui s'était peu à peu installé au château depuis le début du mois d'octobre.

Emmitouflée dans sa cape d'hiver, Lily avait enroulé autour de son cou une épaisse écharpe en laine tricotée par sa sœur quelques années plus tôt et caché ses oreilles sous un bonnet assorti, en plus de la paire de gants en peau de dragon obligatoire dont tous les élèves devaient se munir pour le cours du professeur Chourave, mais rien n'y faisait ; elle tremblait de froid. À côté d'elle, Mary, qui avait les deux mains plongées dans du purin d'orties et affichait une expression épouvantée, semblait tout aussi mal supporter la température

— Rappelle-moi pourquoi j'ai gardé Botanique, déjà ? Grommela la jolie brune entre ses dents.

Lily arqua un sourcil moqueur, tout en récoltant les bourgeons de son plant de Belladone avant sa fleuraison, armée d'un petit sécateur ;

— Parce que c'est une matière obligatoire si tu veux devenir Médicomage…? Proposa la jeune Préfète-en-Chef sans cacher son amusement.

— Changement de plan, alors, marmonna Mary en recouvrant les racines de leur Belladone du purin qu'elle venait de masser pendant dix minutes ; tout compte fait, j'ai rien contre un emploi au service des archives du Ministère…

L'éclat de rire que laissa échapper Lily se perdit dans le brouhaha qui régnait dans la petite serre mais attira l'attention de James Potter, installé un peu plus loin avec Peter, devant leur propre pied de Belladone. La jeune fille croisa son regard et lui adressa un sourire tranquille avant de remarquer le teint blafard du jeune homme et les cernes violets qui creusaient son regard noisette. Ses cheveux en bataille étaient dissimulés sous un épais bonnet en laine, semblable à celui de Lily, et l'écharpe enroulée autour de son cou lui recouvrait la moitié du visage. Ces derniers temps, James semblait épuisé, mais chaque fois qu'elle abordait le sujet avec lui, il se contentait de balayer ses inquiétudes et lui parlait d'Éloi et des progrès que faisait son élève de jour en jour. Mais c'est les efforts de James que Lily n'avait pu s'empêcher de constater au cours des semaines qui venaient de s'écouler.

Il lui arrivait encore de déraper, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ce qui importait, c'est qu'il reconnaisse ses erreurs et assume ses échecs sans se dérober aux conséquences que certains de ses actes pouvaient parfois avoir, comme lorsqu'il avait décidé d'humilier publiquement Severus quelques semaines plus tôt et choisi de ne pas se défiler.

— Lily ?

La jeune fille sursauta en entendant la voix de sa meilleure amie l'arracher à ses pensées et détacha ses yeux du jeune homme, qui l'observait lui aussi avec une expression indéchiffrable.

— Pardon ?

Mary arqua un sourcil circonspect ;

— Le cours est terminé… on doit ranger notre matériel.

Lily cligna des yeux avant de jeter un bref coup d'œil autour d'elle en s'apercevant que le reste de ses camarades avaient en effet déjà commencé à ranger leurs affaires, le professeur Chourave ayant déjà quitté la serre et ouvert l'établi.

— Oh…

Mary secoua la tête, son regard glissant vers James Potter.

— Qui l'eût cru, marmonna-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

La jeune fille rougit aussitôt et fronça les sourcils.

— Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

— Non, évidemment non, balaya Mary d'un geste de la main, ses lèvres étirées en une moue qui contrastait avec ses mots.

— Je ne… il… James n'est pas… Je suis juste agréablement surprise, d'accord ? Se rattrapa enfin Lily en retirant ses gants un à un avant de les jeter dans son sac et de sortir sa baguette.

Elle pointa cette dernière sur leur pupitre carrelé et fit disparaître tout le désordre qui s'y était accumulé. Mary rassembla leur matériel et adressa un clin d'œil à son amie avant de s'éloigner pour aller le ranger dans l'établi adjacent. Lily poussa un grognement peu galant et souleva le lourd pot en terre cuite contenant leur plant de Belladone pour aller le déposer sur une étagère au fond de la serre, là où il profiterait d'une meilleure exposition au soleil.

Elle contourna les tables en évitant soigneusement de regarder dans la direction de James Potter et attendit patiemment qu'Elodie Bud et Judith Greenfeet déposent leur propre plant de Belladone et daigne s'écarter pour accéder à l'étagère.

— Laisse-moi t'aider, fit soudain la voix de James dans son dos.

Elle sursauta et manqua de faire tomber son pot mais parvint à le maintenir en place en resserrant ses bras autour de lui. James esquissa un sourire amusé et s'empara aussitôt du pot qu'il souleva pour le déposer sur l'étagère en hauteur.

— Merci, fit Lily, le regard braqué sur le bout de ses chaussures.

— Je t'en prie, fit James avant de tousser en portant la main à sa bouche.

Lily releva les yeux, ses sourcils se fronçant d'eux-mêmes lorsqu'elle vit une grimace étirer son visage.

— Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle.

— C'est rien, juste un rhume, sourit le jeune homme. Remus a dû me le refiler.

— Il est encore malade ? S'étonna Lily avec une pointe de mélancolie dans la voix.

Le regard de James s'adoucit et il amorça machinalement un geste de la main pour ébouriffer ses cheveux avant de se souvenir qu'il portait un bonnet. Il se contenta alors de hausser les épaules et plongea les deux mains dans les poches de sa cape. Lily s'apprêta à se renseigner sur l'état du jeune homme lorsqu'une nouvelle quinte de toux assaillit James qui se détourna légèrement. Lily fronça les sourcils et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue sans pouvoir réprimer le sentiment de culpabilité qui l'envahit.

— Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, James.

— Non, ça va, je vais bien, rétorqua-t-il, la voix soudain plus rauque.

Mais Lily secoua la tête.

— James…

— Lily..., fit-il sur le même ton en levant les yeux au ciel, un sourire amusé accroché aux lèvres.

La jeune fille soutint son regard sans ciller. Si elle avait appris une chose en côtoyant le jeune homme, c'est que demeurer impassible était la seule arme efficace contre la désinvolture de James Potter.

Et comme c'était bien souvent le cas, il fut le premier à capituler, sans pour autant se départir de son sourire moqueur, qui contrastait avec la mine épouvantable qu'il affichait.

— D'accord, Evans, soupira-t-il avec exagération. Je passerai voir Pomfresh après notre ronde ce soir, promis.

Une fois encore, la jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel.

— James, tu es dispensé de ronde ce soir, grommela-t-elle. Contente-toi d'aller à l'infirmerie et d'y rester cloîtré pour le reste de la journée.

Le sourire narquois de James disparut aussitôt et sous les verres de ses lunettes, ses iris noisette s'adoucirent. La jeune fille sentit deux tâches roses s'étaler sur ses joues glacées et détourna la tête. Elle croisa le regard de Mary de l'autre côté de la serre et rougit davantage encore. Appuyée contre la porte, Mary semblait l'attendre, un sourire moqueur dessiné sur les lèvres et un sourcil arqué l'air de dire « qu'est-ce que je disais ? ».

Lily reporta son attention sur James et s'éclaircit maladroitement la gorge ;

— Mary m'attend…

James hocha la tête, son regard toujours braqué sur elle avec une intensité qui la mettait profondément mal à l'aise.

— Va à l'infirmerie, d'accord ?

À nouveau, James se contenta de hocher la tête mais demeura silencieux. Lily tenta d'esquisser un sourire désinvolte, mais échoua lamentablement, avant de tourner les talons, confuse, comme c'était souvent le cas lorsqu'elle était en présence de James.

Elle récupéra son sac là où elle l'avait laissé et rejoignit Mary à la sortie de la serre. Cette dernière ouvrit la bouche mais Lily l'arrêta d'un geste de la main, les joues écarlates ;

— C'est vraiment pas ce que tu crois, souffla-t-elle d'une voix légèrement chevrotante.

Mary éclata de rire mais ne fit aucune remarque, et elles traversèrent le parc de Poudlard pour regagner le château et aller déjeuner.

* * *

 **26 Octobre 1977** — Salle de Métamorphose, Poudlard, Écosse

* * *

Lily avait été soulagée de ne pas voir James débarquer dans la Grande Salle au moment du déjeuner, et lorsqu'elle vit Peter s'asseoir à côté de Sirius en cours de Métamorphose, à la place qu'occupait habituellement James, le sentiment de culpabilité qui la rongeait s'estompa légèrement. Elle savait qu'elle était, en partie du moins, responsable du fait que James se tuait à la tâche ces derniers temps. Il semblait être persuadé d'avoir quelque chose à lui prouver et s'enlisait chaque jour davantage dans un rôle qui n'était pas le sien. Impuissante, Lily le voyait s'échiner à devenir quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas et aussi admirables qu'étaient les efforts de James, elle refusait de le voir changer. Si le James arrogant et mesquin ne lui manquait pas, elle se surprenait toutefois à regretter la bonne humeur contagieuse du jeune homme, ses farces inoffensives, et son enthousiasme pour le Quidditch, quand depuis quelques temps, tout ce qui semblait le préoccuper avait trait à son emploi du temps de préfet.

Pendant deux heures, Lily prit distraitement en notes le cours du professeur McGonagall, ses pensées de plus en plus confuses. Elle était habituée aux sentiments contradictoires et chaotiques que faisait naître James Potter dans son esprit, mais jamais encore elle ne s'était sentie si perdue.

Lorsque la cloche retentit et que le professeur McGonagall leur rappela l'intitulé du devoir qu'ils devaient rendre sans faute le lundi suivant s'ils ne souhaitaient pas se voir attribuer un P, Lily rassembla ses affaires et se leva en suivant le reste des élèves hors de la classe. Elle rejoignit Mary qui s'asseyait toujours à côté de Benjamin Fenwick en cours de Métamorphose, et sursauta quand une main étrangère se posa sur son épaule ;

— Evans, attends, fit la voix de Sirius Black dans son dos.

Lily se retourna sur le jeune homme en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. La main du jeune homme retomba lentement le long de son corps et il esquissa un sourire tranquille. À côté de lui, Peter semblait légèrement distrait, ou nerveux, mais adressait lui aussi un sourire tranquille à la jeune fille.

— James est à l'infirmerie et Pomfresh le garde jusqu'à demain matin. Il était déjà complètement dans les vapes quand on est passés le voir, mais il a dit quelque chose à propos d'une ronde ce soir...

— Oh, fit Lily en hochant la tête. Tant mieux. Je demanderai à Henry s'il peut remplacer James, ce n'est pas un problème.

— Je lui dirai, fit Sirius avec un sourire en coin. Avec un peu de chance, ça le calmera un peu, ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, clairement amusé par le comportement de son meilleur ami.

— Ou alors, ce sera pire encore s'il pense que Lily n'a pas besoin de lui, pouffa Peter en évitant le regard de la jeune fille, ses joues se colorant très légèrement.

Un rire rauque semblable à un aboiement qui n'avait rien de très humain échappa à Sirius. Lorsqu'il reprit son sérieux, ses yeux gris dévisagèrent Lily un instant et il secoua la tête avec perplexité.

— Peut-être qu'il vaut mieux ne rien lui dire, alors…

Embarrassée, Lily se mit à jouer nerveusement avec la bretelle de son sac. À côté d'elle, Mary demeurait étrangement silencieuse, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Lily refusa de lui adresser le moindre regard, sachant ce qu'elle y verrait si elle osait.

— La deuxième sonnerie ne va pas tarder, fit-elle remarquer, plus pour combler le silence gênant qui venait de s'installer que pour autre chose.

— Mmm, souffla Mary. On ferait mieux d'y aller, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix étonnamment posée.

La jeune fille posa sa main sous le coude de son amie et l'entraîna aussitôt avec elle.

— Quoi ? Fit Lily lorsqu'elles se furent éloignées, laissant Sirius et Peter derrière elles pour se rendre en Sortilèges.

Les deux salles de classes se trouvaient au même étage, si bien qu'il leur fallut seulement changer d'aile pour arriver en cours.

— Je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler, commença Mary ; tout comme tu ne veux pas parler de ce qui te tracasse depuis la rentrée…

— Je ne…

— C'est pas la peine de nier, Lily, l'interrompit son amie avec douceur, bien que son regard était coloré de chagrin. Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas. Tu ne dors presque plus, tu manges à peine… et chaque fois que tu reçois une lettre de chez toi tu…

La jeune fille s'interrompit un instant, haïssant la douleur qu'elle faisait naître dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie.

— Écoute, reprit-elle alors qu'elles franchissaient le seuil d'entrée de la salle de classe du professeur Flitwick, tout ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que peu importe ce qui te fait souffrir, si James est capable de te faire sourire alors peut-être que…

À nouveau, elle s'interrompit et se dirigea en soupirant vers leur pupitre habituel. Lily se laissa tomber à côté d'elle, mais refusait de croiser son regard.

Mary inspira profondément et orienta tout son corps de façon à faire face à la jeune fille.

— J'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, d'accord ? Souffla-t-elle en fermant brièvement les yeux. Mais James a une influence positive sur toi, Lily.

La jeune Préfète-en-Chef pivota légèrement dans sa chaise, ses yeux verts rencontrant enfin ceux bleus et intenses de sa meilleure amie.

— Une influence positive ? Répéta-t-elle lentement alors que le professeur Flitwick faisait irruption dans la salle de classe.

Mary hocha la tête.

— Chaque fois que tu passes un peu de temps avec lui, tu… tu t'adoucis. Et tu sembles plus légère.

— Je ne…

— Tu sais que c'est vrai, l'interrompit Mary avec un sourire fragile. Tout ce que je dis, c'est que si c'est le cas, si James Potter est la meilleure chose qui te soit arrivée depuis longtemps, alors pourquoi te priver ?

Lily sentit sa poitrine s'alourdir, mais fut incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte comme si elle était sur le point de dire quelque chose mais qu'elle était incapable de rassembler des pensées cohérentes, elle fixait sa meilleure avec hébétude.

Après de longues secondes, Mary se détourna et porta son attention vers le professeur Flitwick qui avait entrepris de leur expliquer ce qu'il attendait d'eux aujourd'hui de sa petite voix haut perchée.

Lily demeura immobile plusieurs secondes, plus confuse encore qu'elle ne l'était quelques minutes plus tôt, avant de commencer à sortir ses affaires en faisant de son mieux pour se concentrer sur les explications que leur donnait leur professeur de Sortilèges.

Perché en haut de son estrade, le professeur Flitwick agita sa baguette dans l'air et une boule de neige enchantée apparut devant chacun de ses élèves d'ASPIC.

— Bon courage ! Couina-t-il.

Mary sortit sa baguette et Lily l'imita aussitôt en tentant de faire le vide dans son esprit, en vain.

Alors qu'il lui fallait habituellement peu de temps pour maîtriser à la perfection les exercices que leur donnait le professeur Flitwick, Lily fut incapable d'enflammer sa boule de neige avant la septième tentative et lorsque des flammes ocre s'enroulèrent autour de celle-ci, sa baguette lui glissa entre les doigts et les flammes crûrent aussitôt. L'une d'elle lécha le poignet de Lily, qui étouffa un cri de douleur, avant qu'elle ne fasse disparaître les dégâts d'un mouvement précis de sa baguette. Mary lui lança un regard paniqué, mais Lily balaya ses inquiétudes d'un geste de la main.

— Juste un coup de chaud, rien de grave, se força-t-elle à sourire.

— Sûre ? Demanda Mary en fronçant les sourcils avec appréhension.

— Certaine, souffla Lily tout en tapotant son poignet endolori du bout de baguette.

Un bandage invisible et glacé s'enroula autour de son poignet, soulageant immédiatement la douleur et Lily inspira profondément, les paupières closes, avant de reporter toute son attention vers la boule de neige en face d'elle. Elle ignora le regard pesant de Mary pendant le reste du cours et ne prononça pas le moindre mot.

* * *

 **26 Octobre 1977** — Grande Salle, Poudlard, Écosse

* * *

Lily avait refusé d'aller à l'infirmerie après le cours de Sortilèges et s'était empressée d'abandonner Mary à la sortie de la salle de classe pour se rendre à la bibliothèque où elle devait retrouver Jonathan Catch, un élève de troisième année, attrapeur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, à qui elle donnait des cours de soutien dans le cadre de ses devoirs de préfète.

Lorsqu'elle avait rejoint son amie pour le dîner, elle lui avait toutefois promis de passer demander un baume apaisant à Madame Pomfresh avant sa ronde, si bien que dès qu'elle eut terminé de manger (ou plutôt, de picorer dans son assiette), Lily quitta la Grande Salle pour se rendre à l'infirmerie en espérant ne pas y croiser James.

Lorsqu'elle franchit les portes de l'aile médicale, une forte odeur d'antiseptique lui brûla les narines et elle fronça le nez avec dégoût. Elle alla frapper au bureau de madame Pomfresh, qui l'accueillit en souriant avec douceur.

— Mademoiselle Evans ? Lui demanda-t-elle poliment, bien que son regard se portât nerveusement sur la petite horloge posée sur son bureau. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

— Je voulais savoir si vous aviez un baume cicatrisant ? Je me suis légèrement brûlée en Sortilèges tout à l'heure et…

— Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas venue me voir tout de suite ? Fit aussitôt la jeune infirmière en se levant précipitamment pour examiner le poignet de la jeune fille.

Elle grimaça en constatant la couleur inquiétante qu'avait prise la peau de Lily et retroussa délicatement la manche de sa chemise pour voir l'étendue des dégâts. Après quelques secondes, elle poussa un long soupir et adressa un regard désapprobateur à la jeune fille.

— Allez vous installer sur un lit, je reviens, souffla l'infirmière en secouant la tête avant de se diriger vers l'immense cabinet en bois sculpté qui trônait dans son bureau.

Lily ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, suffisamment embarrassée par les réprimandes silencieuses qu'elle venait d'essuyer, et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau qui donnait sur le dortoir médical. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte et pénétra dans la pièce, elle constata avec surprise qu'elle était déserte. Ni Remus, ni James n'était là.

Madame Pomfresh fit à son tour irruption dans le dortoir et Lily prit silencieusement place sur le lit le plus proche, ses pensées se heurtant les unes aux autres à toute vitesse.

— Heu… vous… vous n'auriez pas vu James Potter aujourd'hui, par hasard ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix alors que la jeune infirmière appliquait un baume sur sa brûlure.

Madame Pomfresh releva les yeux et fronça les sourcils ;

— Si, il est passé avant le déjeuner. Mais il avait juste un petit rhume alors je lui ai donné du sirop et je l'ai laissé repartir, dit-elle avant de reporter toute son attention sur le poignet endolori de sa patiente.

Lily fronça les sourcils sans comprendre, puis lentement, la surprise et l'incompréhension laissèrent place à un sentiment plus encombrant ; la colère. Si Sirius lui avait menti, cela ne pouvait être que pour une bonne raison ; James avait tout simplement besoin d'une excuse pour sécher les cours et lui fausser compagnie ce soir, négligeant ses obligations de préfet par la même occasion.

Son estomac se tordit avec déception et elle baissa les yeux sur le poignet que Madame Pomfresh avait entrepris de bander.

Ça n'avait aucun sens. Pas après toutes ces semaines d'efforts. James ne pouvait pas… il ne pouvait pas avoir fait semblant pendant tout ce temps, si ? Et où était Remus ?

— Et voilà ! S'exclama l'infirmière avec un sourire, arrachant Lily à ses pensées vagabondes. Faites attention, d'accord ? Et la prochaine fois, venez me voir tout de suite.

— Promis, fit Lily en souriant distraitement.

Elle se leva en remerciant Madame Pomfresh et s'éloigna, confuse. Elle franchit les portes de l'infirmerie sans trop savoir quoi penser, le cœur encombré par une foule de sentiments contradictoires.

Elle traversa la moitié du château et monta plusieurs étages, perdue dans ses pensées, et lorsqu'elle arriva devant le bureau des préfets, elle vit qu'Henry Smith, préfet de Gryffondor en sixième année, l'attendait déjà.

— Bonsoir Lily, la salua-t-il tranquillement.

La jeune fille lui sourit et secoua la tête

— Désolée de t'avoir fait venir au dernier moment, James… James…

— C'est rien, l'interrompit-il en haussant les épaules. Ça m'arrangeait. Normalement, je devais patrouiller samedi soir, mais il y a la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, donc je préfère avoir ma soirée de libre.

Un sourire crispé étira les lèvres de Lily et ils se mirent en route en silence. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis plusieurs heures et les couloirs du château n'étaient éclairés que par la faible lumière des bougies qui flottaient au-dessus de leur tête.

Lily essaya de s'intéresser au stage qu'avait effectué Henry au Ministère pendant l'été, mais ne parvenait à se concentrer que sur des bribes de la conversation, distraite.

Lorsqu'ils surprirent deux élèves de troisième année penchés au-dessus d'un chaudron dans les toilettes des garçons du deuxième étage, Lily se contenta de les envoyer se coucher, sous le regard surpris de Henry. Si Lily se montrait rarement sévère, elle appliquait toutefois toujours le règlement.

— Tu ne leur donnes pas de retenue ? Lui demanda Henry d'une voix hésitante lorsque les deux petits chenapans eurent déserté les toilettes en promettant d'aller se coucher.

— Mmmh ? Répondit distraitement la jeune fille en faisant disparaître le désordre qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux d'un simple mouvement de poignet qui la fit grimacer lorsque la douleur se rappela à son bon souvenir.

Henry fronça les sourcils avant de hausser les épaules et de suivre Lily hors des toilettes, sans ajouter un mot. Ils reprirent leur déambulation des couloirs en silence et les secondes s'égrenèrent péniblement pour chacun d'eux.

De longues minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils reprenaient la direction du bureau des préfets après avoir traversé la moitié du château, la voix d'Henry déchira le silence qui régnait dans le couloir autrement désert.

— C'est la Pleine Lune, fit-il soudain remarquer d'une voix égale.

Le regard de Lily suivit celui du jeune homme et se posa sur la douce lumière de la lune, visible depuis la fenêtre devant laquelle ils venaient de passer, qui combattait l'obscurité dans laquelle les avait plongés la nuit. Un sourire tranquille étira ses lèvres et pendant un instant, elle oublia James Potter, songeuse. Au loin, elle pouvait entendre le faible hululement des hiboux qui se tapissaient dans la forêt interdite et elle frissonna en pensant à toutes les créatures qui se cachaient dans les bois. Des sangliers-à-piques, des Sombrals, des trolls, des vampirmites, des acromentules…et même des Loups-Garous d'après certaines rumeurs.

Son regard se posa à nouveau sur la lune et un nouveau frisson la parcourut.

Et tout à coup, elle se figea, gagné par l'effroi.

— Tout va bien ? Demanda Henry en la regardant avec inquiétude.

La gorge sèche, le cœur tremblant, Lily peina à hocher la tête et un sourire tordu se dessina sur les lèvres. Elle dissimula ses mains soudain moites dans les poches de sa robe et fit quelques pas tremblants vers le jeune homme.

— Désolée, souffla-t-elle. Je… je crois que j'ai juste eu une longue journée, répondit-elle sans parvenir à calmer son rythme cardiaque ou faire taire les pensées étourdissantes qui l'assaillaient les unes après les autres.

Henry l'observa avec suspicion, mais heureusement, il était bien trop poli pour faire la moindre remarque.

Les jambes tremblantes, Lily suivit le jeune homme jusqu'au bureau des préfets où ils récupèrent leurs affaires avant de regagner leur Salle Commune.

— Cliodna, bredouilla Lily à l'attention de la Grosse Dame lorsque celle-ci leur demanda le mot de passe.

Lily se faufila à travers l'ouverture, Henry sur ses talons. La Salle Commune était déserte, à l'exception d'un groupe d'élèves de deuxième année qu'Henry réprimanda gentiment ;

— Vous devriez être couchés, il est plus de dix heures, leur fit-il remarquer avant de se tourner vers Lily en souriant avec douceur ; Bonne nuit Lily. Et repose-toi, d'accord ? On dirait que tu vas t'évanouir.

La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait reconnaissant et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, près du feu, ses genoux s'entrechoquant légèrement. Elle entendit Henry monter dans son dortoir, très vite suivi par les élèves de deuxième année qu'il avait aimablement admonestés.

Dans le silence de la pièce déserte, les battements violents de son cœur dans sa poitrine semblaient faire un vacarme effrayant. Immobile dans le fauteuil dans lequel elle avait trouvé refuge, elle regarda le feu mourir lentement dans l'âtre de la cheminée, les secondes laissant place aux minutes qui s'égrenèrent en heures.

Elle refusait de croire que Remus puisse être un loup-garou. Elle refusait de donner crédit à son imagination délirante. L'idée même que le jeune homme puisse être victime de pareils démons lui retournait l'estomac et elle se surprit à espérer, de tout son cœur, que la seule explication à la disparition des quatre jeunes hommes était imputable à leurs habituelles escapades nocturnes.

Vers trois heures du matin, elle n'avait toujours pas bougé et n'était pas parvenue à faire taire les soupçons qui hantaient ses pensées depuis des heures. Agitée, elle se pencha pour récupérer son sac à ses pieds et fouilla dedans avec frénésie avant de mettre la main sur son cours d'Arithmancie. Ses doigts tremblants feuilletèrent les pages recouvertes de symboles et de chiffres en tout genre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve enfin ce qu'elle cherchait désespérément. Et lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'analyse du nombre d'expression de son ami, réalisée au cours du tout premier cours d'Arithmancie de l'année, son cœur se figea et une larme échappa finalement à la barrière de ses cils, roula sur sa joue, et vint mourir dans le col de sa chemise.

Toutes ces années, Lily n'avait vu dans le regard mélancolique et éreinté de Remus Lupin que les conséquences d'une santé fragile, sans se douter un instant que le secret qui pesait sur ses épaules pouvait être aussi lourd. Son cœur se serra pour le jeune homme, des larmes silencieuses creusant inlassablement ses joues dans le silence de la nuit.

Et les heures continuèrent de s'écouler, lentement.

.

Lorsqu'enfin, après ce qui semblait être une éternité, le portrait de la Grosse Dame pivota sur son axe pour laisser entrer Peter, Sirius et James, Lily s'arracha péniblement du fauteuil dans lequel elle avait passé la nuit, les muscles douloureux, et déglutit difficilement.

Sirius fut le premier à remarquer sa présence et s'immobilisa net, sa main agrippant le coude de James qui manqua de trébucher en se prenant les pieds dans le tapis en poussant un juron silencieux. Peter se figea à son tour et toute couleur déserta son visage.

James rencontra enfin le regard de Lily et celle-ci y découvrit une détresse qui lui fendit le cœur pour la six-cent-cinquantième fois cette nuit-là.

— Lily…, souffla-t-il d'une voix brisée.

La jeune fille plongea son visage dans ses mains, incapable de rassembler ses pensées tant elle était soulagée de les voir en chair et en os, bien que couverts de plaies et d'hématomes en tout genre.

Sirius posa une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami et James tourna brièvement son regard vers lui. Ils échangèrent silencieusement quelques mots, et James finit par hocher la tête avant de reporter toute son attention vers la jeune fille qui se tenait debout, quelques mètres plus loin.

Peter et Sirius désertèrent aussitôt la Salle Commune et grimpèrent les escaliers en colimaçon menant à leur dortoir, disparaissant dans la nuit.

James demeura immobile de longues secondes avant d'oser bouger. Puis il fit un pas. Et deux. Et trois. Jusqu'à se retrouver devant Lily, qui releva enfin la tête. Elle avait les yeux rouges et gonflés et des cernes violets accentuaient un manque de sommeil évident.

Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé le plus proche et, après un moment, Lily s'assit à côté de lui, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Son regard émeraude glissa sur le visage écorché du jeune homme et un frisson parcourut son échine.

— Je suis désolé, souffla alors le jeune homme en fermant les yeux.

— De m'avoir menti en prétendant être malade ou d'avoir passé la nuit dehors à…

Sa voix se brisa et James dut résister à l'envie d'enrouler ses bras autour d'elle.

— Je… je ne savais pas comment… il fallait que je trouve une excuse crédible… je croyais… après…

James s'interrompit en secouant la tête, sa voix rauque et cassée.

— J'ai vraiment essayé, Lily. Et quand on s'est rendu compte que… il fallait que ça tombe un mercredi, après tous les efforts que j'avais faits pour que tu me fasses confiance, pour te prouver que je ne prenais pas tout ça à la légère et… Je suis tellement désolé, acheva-t-il en laissant à nouveau le silence les envelopper un instant dans son étreinte glaciale.

— Remus… Remus est un loup-garou, fit lentement la jeune fille, après plusieurs secondes, les poings crispés sur ses genoux.

James inspira profondément, les paupières closes sur ses yeux noisette, avant de relâcher tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons.

— Oui, répondit-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Lily sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans ses paumes repliées sur elles-mêmes, mais elle se força à poursuivre ;

— Mais qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec vous ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante. En quoi le fait que Remus soit… soit un loup-garou explique le fait que vous soyez dehors une nuit de pleine lune et reveniez au petit matin, recouverts de sang et d'égratignures et…et…

Sa voix se brisa et elle dut faire appel à un calme qu'elle n'avait plus pour ne pas laisser aux larmes qui menaçaient de couler le loisir de rouler sur ses joues.

— Je… je ne sais pas comment répondre à ça.

— Commence par la vérité, alors…

James rencontra son regard et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine comme c'était toujours le cas lorsqu'il posait ses yeux sur Lily Evans. Parfois, lorsque Sirius lui demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien trouver à Lily, James était incapable de répondre. Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il n'était pas maître de ses sentiments. Ils étaient là, dans le creux de sa poitrine et dictaient la moindre de ses actions. Ils étaient encombrants, bruyants, enivrants. Ils étaient là. Ils étaient là et refusaient de faire leurs bagages et de se trouver un autre cœur à foutre en l'air.

Ils étaient là, c'est tout.

— La vérité, répondit-il lentement, la vérité c'est que Remus est notre frère.

Les traits de la jeune fille se tendirent davantage encore et l'horreur noya son regard.

— Vous… c'est impossible, vous ne pouvez pas… vous ne pouvez pas rester avec lui quand il… quand il se _transforme_ … ce serait trop dangereux…

James ferma brièvement les yeux. Il refusait de continuer à mentir à Lily mais il avait peur que la vérité se retourne contre lui. Il savait que quoi qu'il advienne, Lily ne dirait jamais rien à personne. Parce que Lily… Lily était Lily.

En revanche, il était terrifié à l'idée qu'elle lui tourne définitivement le dos en apprenant ce que Sirius, Peter et lui avaient fait pour Remus. Ce qu'ils faisaient chaque fois que Remus se transformait. Il était terrifié à l'idée qu'elle abandonne définitivement. Il était terrifié à l'idée d'épuiser la dernière carte chance qu'elle lui avait donnée.

Il inspira profondément et se leva, une main tremblante tendue vers Lily.

— Viens. Il y a quelqu'un que j'aimerais te présenter…

— Qui ça ? Demanda Lily en attrapant avec hésitation la main qu'il lui tendait.

Elle se leva, mais James ne lâcha pas sa main et l'entraîna vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

— Cornedrue.

* * *

 **N/A** : _(Je sais, on est à peine vendredi à l'heure où je publie, mais bon...)_ Bonjour à tous ! Pour commencer, j'aimerais m'excuser de vous avoir fait faux bond la semaine dernière ; ce chapitre aura eut raison de moi, je crois. Et encore maintenant, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est qu'à moitié achevé, qu'il est trop brouillon. Ou trop confus. (Comme Lily, quoi.)  
J'espère quand même qu'il ne sera pas trop décevant, mais si jamais il y a des choses qui vous perturbent, alors n'hésitez pas ! :)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous un très bon week-end et je vous dis à vendredi prochain, sans faute. Promis. (Même si ma super bêta **DelfineNotPadfoot** -que je remercie du fond du coeur pour la correction de ce chapitre -vous dirait sûrement que question délai, faut pas trop prendre mes promesses pour des acquis. Et j'en suis sincèrement désolée.)

 **RàR** : à _Mea95Gryffondor_ ; Hé ! Dans ta dernière review tu me disais que Lily ne tiendrait pas si elle ne se confiait pas, et c'est vrai. Mais maintenant que Mary l'a confrontée à ce sujet, on peut espérer que les choses vont changer un peu... Peut-être.  
Quant à James, oui, il fait encore des gaffes, mais il s'avère être un Préfet plutôt convainquant finalement, et le travail qu'il fait avec Eloi va vraiment avoir un impact, une influence positive sur lui. Il sera obligé de grandir s'il veut montrer l'exemple, notamment aux plus jeunes, comme Eloi ou Elizabeth. Alors oui, team Eloibeth :p Merci (encore et toujours) pour ta review ^^ Bon week-end !


	9. VIII - Caring Too Much

.

Chapitre VIII

 **« Caring Too Much »**

.

 **27 Octobre 1977** — Forêt Interdite, Poudlard, Écosse

* * *

Immobile, James fixait la jeune fille devant lui sans ciller, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Vêtue d'un simple pull en laine au-dessus de son uniforme, Lily tremblait de froid mais ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte. Autour d'eux les ombres effrayantes de la Forêt interdite menaçaient de les engloutir et des râles animaux déchiraient le silence de la nuit. James avait l'habitude de cet environnement hostile, mais ce n'était pas le cas de la jeune fille, et s'il n'avait pas peur que les révélations qu'il venait de lui faire aient pu lui faire regretter de lui avoir accordé sa confiance, il aurait cédé à l'envie de faire un pas en avant et de la serrer contre lui. Et cela même si Lily Evans était loin d'avoir besoin d'être secourue par un chevalier en armure ou, dans le cas présent, un adolescent paniqué qui devait dissimuler ses mains dans ses poches pour ne pas les voir trembler.

— Tu…Tu…

La voix de Lily, faible et chevrotante, se perdit dans l'immense obscurité inquiétante de la forêt interdite et lorsqu'elle tenta d'inspirer pour se donner du courage, son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge et elle laissa échapper un faible gémissement.

James demeura silencieux, une expression incertaine peinte sur le visage.

— Tu es un animagus ? Répéta-t-elle finalement après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité.

Le jeune homme relâcha tout l'air qu'il avait séquestré dans ses poumons en attendant qu'elle réagisse à l'histoire abracadabrante qu'il venait de lui déballer sans prendre le temps de respirer et hocha lentement la tête.

— Oui, répondit-il dans un souffle.

Lily secoua la tête, les yeux écarquillés avec incrédulité.

— Non, refusa-t-elle catégoriquement.

James sentit son cœur se serrer et il amorça un pas en avant avec hésitation. Il ne pouvait pas la blâmer de ne pas croire un mot du récit improbable qu'il venait de lui raconter. Qui serait assez candide pour croire que trois gamins de douze ans, en apprenant que leur meilleur ami était un loup-garou, aient un jour décidé de devenir des animagi dans le but de lui tenir compagnie pendant la pleine lune ?

Lorsque James demeura silencieux, Lily releva les yeux et planta son regard dans le sien, avec une détresse qui lui fendit le cœur.

— Co…comment est-ce que c'est possible ?

— Je te l'ai déjà dit, répondit lentement James avec un sourire déchirant ; Remus est notre meilleur ami. Il n'y a rien qu'on ne ferait pas pour lui.

Lily laissa échapper un gloussement dénué d'amusement et détourna à nouveau les yeux.

— Et… et Sirius et Peter… eux aussi ? Demanda-t-elle encore d'une voix fragile.

À nouveau, James hocha la tête ;

— Oui.

Il vit Lily gonfler ses poumons d'air et fermer brièvement les yeux avant de lâcher ;

— C'est impossible.

Un sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme et il détourna la tête avant d'emmêler une main dans ses cheveux avec nervosité. Puis il amorça un second pas en avant et se posa devant la jeune fille qui fut forcée de lever les yeux pour croiser son regard ;

— Je peux te montrer, souffla-t-il après de longues secondes de silence, sa voix fragile mais claire comme du cristal.

Il retint son souffle, son cœur luttant férocement pour s'échapper de sa poitrine, et soutint le regard émeraude de Lily sans ciller.

Le silence s'épaissit autour d'eux et s'étira pendant de longues secondes, jusqu'à ce que Lily hoche enfin la tête ;

— Okay, souffla-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Et soudain, le temps d'une fraction de seconde, le cœur de James se fit silencieux et il ferma les yeux, les doigts de sa main gauche fermement enroulés autour de sa baguette.

Un cri étouffé franchit les lèvres de Lily et des brindilles craquèrent sous ses pieds lorsqu'elle recula d'un pas en plaquant ses deux mains sur sa bouche avec stupeur.

— Ja…James ? Glapit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Un somptueux cerf au pelage soyeux se dressait fièrement devant elle, la tête légèrement inclinée avec révérence.

Une larme roula sur la joue de la jeune fille et James reprit aussitôt forme humaine. Il sembla hésiter un moment avant de réduire l'écart qui subsistait entre eux et de tendre une main tremblante vers Lily, qui planta son regard dans le sien à la recherche de réponses. Ses doigts tremblants effleurèrent sa joue un bref instant et il repoussa la larme solitaire avant qu'elle ne termine son chemin dans le col de sa chemise.

— Je sais que… ça fait beaucoup à encaisser, dit-il en laissant retomber sa main le long du corps avant de reculer d'un pas, puis de deux.

Lily secoua la tête avec inquiétude ;

— James… si… si quelqu'un apprenait ce que vous êtes, vous seriez…

— Je sais, coupa le jeune homme d'une voix blanche. On serait renvoyés. Notre baguette serait brisée et…

— Et vous n'auriez plus jamais le droit de faire de la magie. Vous seriez… vous risqueriez d'être envoyés à Azkaban… James, souffla-t-elle en reprenant peu à peu ses esprits ; si le Ministère est si sévère à l'encontre des animagi non-enregistrés, c'est qu'il y a une raison… c'est extrêmement dangereux…

— Je sais. Je sais, Lily, fit James en secouant la tête.

Il poussa un long soupir et haussa les épaules, exténué. Il sonda le regard de la jeune fille à la recherche de colère ou de déception mais ses iris émeraude ne reflétaient qu'une inquiétude déchirante et son cœur s'apaisa instantanément. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Lily saute de joie à l'idée qu'ils enfreignent le règlement et violent la loi une fois par mois pour tenir compagnie à un loup-garou pendant la pleine lune, mais elle semblait comprendre, en partie du moins, et ça, pour James, c'était la seule chose qui comptait.

Après un moment pendant lequel aucun d'eux ne prononça le moindre mot, James esquissa un sourire fébrile et tandis une main à Lily ;

— On devrait rentrer, il va bientôt faire jour…

Lily hocha la tête, son regard glissant avec hésitation sur la main que lui tendait James avant de se décider à la saisir. Il referma aussitôt ses doigts autour des siens, le cœur plus léger et l'entraîna hors de la forêt sans prononcer le moindre mot.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la lisière de la forêt, James sortit un vieux morceau de parchemin de la poche de son sweat-shirt et lâcha la main de la jeune fille un bref instant, le temps de pointer sa baguette sur le papier tâché ;

— Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Lily regarda avec hébétude une carte de Poudlard se dessiner lentement sous ses yeux, et lorsqu'elle leva la tête vers James, celui-ci lui adressa un sourire coupable ;

— Un autre jour, d'accord ? Marmonna-t-il avant de refermer la carte et de reprendre sa main sans ajouter un mot.

Lily secoua la tête mais ne posa aucune question. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir savoir comment il avait obtenu une carte de Poudlard aussi détaillée, et après tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre ce soir, elle préférait rester dans l'ignorance.

Tant bien que mal, elle tentait de faire le tri dans ses pensées encombrées.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda soudain James d'une voix basse en baissant les yeux sur le poignet droit de la jeune fille, recouvert de bandages, alors qu'ils dépassaient la cabane d'Hagrid.

Mortifiée, les joues de la jeune fille prirent une teinte écarlate lorsqu'elle se remémora l'incident en cours de Sortilèges. Elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir être aussi honnête avec James que lui venait de l'être avec elle et rougit de plus belle en repensant à ce que Mary lui avait dit avant que cela se produise.

Elle baissa la tête et laissa échapper un rire qui se voulait nonchalant

— Oh pas grand-chose, je me suis bêtement laissée distraire, avoua-t-elle en relevant les yeux vers James, qui la fixait en fronçant les sourcils.

— Distraire par quoi ? Demanda-t-il perplexe. Tu t'es tordu le poignet ?

— Euh…brûlé, bafouilla-t-elle. En Sortilèges.

— En Sortilèges ? Répéta-t-il, visiblement incrédule.

— C'est vraiment pas grand-chose, d'accord ? Couina Lily d'une petite voix.

James avisa le teint cramoisi de la jeune fille avec incertitude mais ne la pressa pas davantage, conscient de son embarras. Il hocha la tête et pressa le pas, l'entraînant avec lui, en prenant soin de toujours rester à couvert.

Ils avaient traversé la moitié du parc lorsqu'un hurlement plaintif et terrifiant déchira la nuit, et Lily serra instinctivement la main de James ;

— Est-ce que… est-ce que c'est Remus ? Souffla-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Le jeune homme hocha gravement la tête ;

— Il ne va pas tarder à faire jour, il est sur le point de se retransformer, expliqua-t-il, un éclair douloureux assombrissant momentanément son regard noisette.

— Vous ne… vous ne restez pas avec lui jusqu'à la fin ?

James sentit son cœur se fissurer et il fit non de la tête ;

— Ce serait trop risqué, on pourrait se faire surprendre par Pomfresh. Tiens, regarde… elle est là-bas, murmura-t-il en désignant une silhouette qui se découpait dans la nuit près du saule cogneur.

Il vit Lily céder à la panique et s'empressa d'ajouter ;

— T'inquiète pas, elle ne nous verra pas. Elle a mieux à faire… Mais dépêche-toi, on ferait mieux de rentrer avant que le jour se lève et ça ne devrait plus tarder…

Lily hocha la tête et pressa le pas, le cœur battant la chamade. Sans un mot, elle suivit James jusqu'au château, sans jamais lâcher sa main. Comme à l'aller, elle se laissa guider par le jeune homme et broncha à peine lorsqu'il emprunta des passages dont elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence auparavant. James Potter était un garçon plein de ressources et plein de surprises, à des années lumières de l'image qu'il projetait en permanence. Il était impatient, arrogant, inconscient, orgueilleux et très souvent immature, mais pas seulement ; il était aussi… il était aussi infiniment loyal, franc, généreux et intelligent.

Quand ils approchèrent enfin de la tour de Gryffondor et qu'ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, James lâcha sa main et Lily regretta instantanément le contact de sa paume brûlante contre la sienne.

— _Cliodna,_ souffla James à la gardienne de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor.

La Grosse Dame hocha la tête et les laissa entrer, James faisant signe à Lily de passer la première. James se baissa légèrement et pénétra à son tour dans le petit salon rouge et or aux couleurs de leur maison. Il vit Lily se diriger vers le fauteuil dans lequel elle était installée lorsqu'il était rentré à peine une heure plus tôt avec Sirius et Peter et se baisser pour récupérer le sac qu'elle y avait abandonné avant de lui faire face à nouveau.

— Je sais que tu ne diras rien mais…

— Non, tu as ma parole, James. Je ne suis peut-être pas…

Elle s'interrompit, comme pour chercher ses mots, et soupira ;

— Je ne dirai rien, reprit-elle finalement en esquissant un faible sourire.

— Merci, souffla James en fermant les yeux. Remus culpabilise déjà bien assez comme ça.

À nouveau, Lily hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'elle comprenait, mais ne dit pas un mot. James passa nerveusement dans ses cheveux et vit les lèvres de la jeune fille s'étirer avec un amusement éreinté.

— Bon, eh bien… je vais… je vais aller prendre une douche et… enfin bref. À tout à l'heure.

Il amorça un geste gêné de la main gauche avant de la laisser retomber mollement le long de son corps et de tourner les talons en direction des escaliers menant aux dortoirs.

— James ? Le retint la petite voix fluette de Lily.

Il fit aussitôt volte-face et lui adressa un sourire interrogateur ;

— Oui ?

— Euh… est-ce que… est-ce que tu as ce qu'il faut pour camoufler tes… tes égratignures ?

Le sourire du jeune homme s'adoucit et il sentit sa poitrine s'embraser avec sensiblement.

— T'en fais pas… un simple sortilège de désillusion fera l'affaire.

— Oh, d'accord.

James lui adressa un dernier signe de tête avant de s'engouffrer dans les escaliers, le cœur étrangement léger malgré la nuit éprouvante qu'il venait de passer. Il grimpa les marches une à une, la tête pleine à craquer. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Remus, Sirius et Peter, il ne fut pas surpris de voir que ces deux derniers l'attendaient anxieusement. Sirius bondit aussitôt sur ses jambes lorsqu'il le vit et James lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et se rassit sur son lit, sans quitter James des yeux.

— Alors ? Demanda-t-il à son meilleur ami qui entreprenait de se déshabiller.

— Je lui ai montré Cornedrue, avoua-t-il sans hésitation.

Peter couina, une expression de panique s'appropriant peu à peu traits.

— Elle ne dira rien.

— Comment tu le sais ? Demanda Sirius d'une voix hésitante. Je veux dire, je sais que tu es… que tu es amoureux d'elle ou un truc comme ça, mais…

— Je le sais, Sirius, répondit simplement James en haussant les épaules, comme si c'était évident.

Sirius et Peter échangèrent un long regard que James ne put ignorer. Il poussa un long soupir et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

— Écoutez... s'il y a bien une personne à qui on peut faire confiance, c'est Lily, d'accord ? Et je ne dis pas seulement ça parce que… parce que je suis amoureux d'elle ou un truc du genre.

Peter cligna des yeux et une expression embarrassée se dessina sur son visage.

— Donc… tu es amoureux d'elle ?

— Parce qu'il y a encore quelques mois, tu refusais de le reconnaître, ajouta Sirius d'une voix grave.

James soupira à nouveau mais un sourire triste étira ses lèvres.

— Oui. Et c'est pas près de changer. Pas après… pas après ce soir. Je sais qu'elle ne partage pas mes sentiments, mais ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance.

— Ah non ? Demanda Peter en fronçant les sourcils avec confusion.

James se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de leur salle de bain.

— Non. Je l'aime suffisamment pour nous deux.

* * *

 **27 Octobre 1977** — Bibliothèque, Poudlard, Écosse

* * *

En arrivant à la bibliothèque après le déjeuner, James ne fut pas surpris de trouver Eloi déjà installé à la table la plus reculée de la section Métamorphose. Il n'avait jamais cours le jeudi après-midi et c'était la raison pour laquelle il s'arrangeait pour retrouver Eloi une petite heure avant de retrouver le reste de son équipe pour un entraînement de Quidditch de courte durée. La matinée avait été éprouvante et le manque de sommeil commençait à se faire ressentir dangereusement, mais il adressa un sourire chaleureux au jeune garçon lorsque celui-ci leva la tête en le voyant arriver.

— Tu as déjà commencé à t'entraîner à ce que je vois ? Pouffa James en s'installant sur la chaise en face de lui.

Eloi hocha la tête avec un sourire timide.

— Le professeur McGonagall a parlé des objets animés en classe ce matin. Elle a dit qu'on ne les verrait pas avant janvier, mais…

— Tu aimerais prendre un peu d'avance pour être sûr d'y arriver ? Comprit James.

Le jeune Serpentard esquissa une moue confuse et baissa légèrement les yeux, mais James attrapa le livre ouvert devant lui et feuilleta rapidement le chapitre sur les objets animés qu'Eloi avait déjà dû apprendre par cœur.

— On va commencer par quelque chose de facile, d'accord ?

Le sourire d'Eloi s'élargit et James ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter. Il sortit une plume de son sac et la posa devant le jeune garçon avant de pointer sa baguette dessus et de la changer en petite tortue brune.

— McGonagall commence avec des fourmis, parce que c'est plus facile de transformer des choses de petite taille, mais l'avantage d'une tortue, fit-il en désignant le petit herbivore devant eux, c'est qu'elle se sauvera moins vite. Tu vois ?

Eloi laissa échapper un rire timide et observa la tortue traverser lentement la table, désorientée. Lorsqu'elle se heurta au manuel de Métamorphose du jeune garçon, ce dernier le souleva pour la laisser passer, sans la quitter des yeux une seconde.

— Comment tu fais ça ? Demanda-t-il en relevant un regard admiratif vers James.

— Avec de l'entraînement, répondit le jeune Préfet-en-Chef avec un sourire tranquille. Tu n'y arriveras pas du premier coup, mais je ne veux pas que tu te décourages, d'accord ? On a tout notre temps, Eloi.

Le jeune garçon inspira profondément et agrippa sa baguette. Et en voyant l'éclair de détermination illuminer son regard, James ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un élan de fierté pour son élève. Il prenait confiance en lui un peu plus chaque jour et ça, c'était extraordinaire. Il savait qu'Eloi était un garçon solitaire et extrêmement réservé. James ne lui connaissait aucun ami et plusieurs fois, il avait surpris des élèves de sa maison un peu plus âgés que lui l'asticoter dans les couloirs. Il n'avait pas hésité à leur retirer des points et l'avait aussitôt regretté en voyant le jeune garçon se renfermer davantage encore sur lui-même. Et lorsqu'il avait essayé d'aborder le sujet avec lui, Eloi était resté muet comme une tombe.

Toutefois, c'était mal connaître James que de penser qu'il laisserait tomber. Il s'était attaché à Eloi, ne laisserait personne malmener le jeune garçon et n'hésiterait pas une seconde à menacer quiconque s'en prendrait à lui. Préfet-en-Chef ou pas.

* * *

 **27 Octobre 1977** — Terrain de Quidditch, Parc de Poudlard, Écosse

* * *

Après avoir quitté Eloi, James traversa tout le parc du château en courant et arriva, essoufflé, à l'entrée des vestiaires où ses joueurs l'attendaient déjà.

— Désolé pour le retard, s'excusa-t-il. Commencez à voler, je me change et je vous rejoins.

À l'exception de Sirius, qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce, le reste de son équipe s'exécuta et l'abandonna aux portes des vestiaires.

— Tu as une mine épouvantable, lâcha Sirius avec un sourire narquois.

— Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de faire une sieste cet après-midi…

— Tu n'étais pas obligé de réserver le terrain aujourd'hui, lui rappela le jeune homme en levant les yeux au ciel. Et Eloi aurait compris si tu avais annulé votre cours d'aujourd'hui.

— Non, refusa catégoriquement James en secouant la tête avec un soupir. Je ne pouvais pas annuler l'entraînement, ça aurait éveillé les soupçons et Eloi a besoin de moi.

Les traits de Sirius s'adoucirent quelque peu et il sourit.

— Tu tiens le coup ? Lui demanda-t-il en reprenant son sérieux.

— Tout juste, pouffa James en enfilant son équipement. Mais ça va aller. Au pire, j'oublierai de mettre mon réveil demain matin…

— Et sécher le cours de Potions ? S'offusqua mollement Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

James laissa échapper un grognement sarcastique.

— T'as raison, je voudrais pas briser le cœur de Slughorn.

— Naaaan, désolé, c'est moi son préféré.

James leva les yeux au ciel et enfila ses gants avant de se diriger vers l'abri dans lequel il rangeait son balai. Il attrapa son Friselune et referma la porte d'un coup de pied avant de se retourner vers Sirius qui cherchait quelque chose dans la poche de sa cape.

— Tiens, fit-il en sortant une petite fiole au contenu mauve qu'il tendit à son meilleur ami.

James l'attrapa en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

— Je croyais qu'on n'en avait plus ?

— J'ai fait un saut à Pré-au-Lard tout à l'heure.

James dévissa le bouchon et porta la fiole à ses lèvres avant d'en avaler une longue gorgée. Il se sentit instantanément plus léger et referma la bouteille qu'il rendit à son meilleur ami.

— Mieux ? Demanda Sirius en rangeant la fiole dans sa poche.

— Mieux, merci.

* * *

 **27 Octobre 1977** — Grande Salle, Poudlard, Écosse

* * *

Les effets du filtre requinquant que lui avait donné Sirius s'estompèrent très vite et James sortit des vestiaires complètement cassé par la fatigue. Même la douche chaude qu'il venait de prendre n'avait pas suffi à détendre ses muscles endoloris. Il rejoignit toutefois la Grande Salle avec le reste de ses amis et Sirius et lui retrouvèrent Peter assis à la table de Gryffondor.

— Tu as vu Lily ? Demanda aussitôt le jeune homme à son ami en s'asseyant en face de lui.

— Non, répondit Peter en secouant la tête.

— James, elle est peut-être tout simplement allée se coucher. Pour elle aussi la nuit a été éprouvante, lui fit remarquer Sirius.

— Je sais, soupira ce dernier en se servant de tarte potiron-épinards tandis que Peter remplissait leur verre de jus de citrouille. Je voudrais juste être sûr que… qu'elle tient le coup.

Peter haussa les épaules et adressa un sourire confiant à son ami.

— Tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est Lily. On peut lui faire confiance. Je doute que… que le petit problème de fourrure de Lunard soit un problème pour elle.

— Je sais, répéta à nouveau James en poussant un long soupir. Mais c'est pas seulement ça.

— Quoi alors ? Demanda Sirius en arquant un sourcil.

— Ces derniers temps, elle n'est pas dans son assiette…

Sirius et Peter échangèrent un regard perplexe avant de reporter leur attention sur leur ami, qui fixait les portes de la Grande Salle d'un air songeur, un pli creusant son front soucieux.

— Elle ne rit plus autant qu'avant…

— Quoi ? Fit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

Un léger fard colora les joues de son meilleur ami.

— Elle ne rit plus autant qu'avant, répéta-t-il lentement.

— Non, j'avais compris, rétorqua Sirius. Je me demandais juste comment tu pouvais avoir remarqué un truc pareil.

— Je…

— Pour sa défense, coupa Peter, il passe beaucoup de temps à la regarder, non ?

Une expression blasée se dessina sur les traits de Sirius qui se tourna vers son ami ;

— Ça ne joue pas du tout en sa défense ça, Peter.

James leva les yeux et balança son coude dans les côtes de son meilleur ami.

— La ferme, grommela-t-il, bien qu'un sourire amusé s'appropriait lentement ses lèvres.

Sirius éclata de rire et enfourcha un morceau de tarte qu'il porta nonchalamment à sa bouche.

— Je dis seulement que tu t'inquiètes un peu trop pour elle, reprit-il. Evans n'est pas en sucre. Tu devrais le savoir mieux que n'importe qui.

— Je sais, soupira à nouveau James. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Depuis la rentrée, elle a l'air complètement abattue. Au début, je pensais que c'était à cause de… de Voldemort, mais je crois qu'il y autre chose.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

— Elle reçoit beaucoup de lettres, plus que d'habitude. Je pense que ça vient de chez elle.

— Alors peut-être qu'elle a un petit-ami moldu et que la distance est trop difficile à suppo…

Sirius s'interrompit net en rencontrant le regard noir de son meilleur ami, mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

— Je plaisante, d'accord ? Mais arrête de t'inquiéter pour Evans, c'est une grande fille. Et arrête de t'inquiéter pour Eloi. Pour Remus. Pour ton père… Tu ne peux pas passer ton temps à t'inquiéter pour les autres, James. Ça doit être fatiguant.

James balaya sa remarque d'un geste de la main et laissa échapper un soupir las ;

— Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

Sirius resta silencieux quelques secondes, puis haussa les épaules ;

— Non. Je ne peux pas, admit-il.

Peter baissa les yeux sur son assiette et James repoussa la sienne avant de planter ses yeux noisette dans ceux de son meilleur ami.

— Non, je disais que tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je ressens pour Lily. Mais contrairement à ce que tu penses, Sirius, tu tiens à beaucoup de monde. Et tu t'inquiètes pour eux. Pour Remus, pour nous, pour mon père… et pour ton frère.

Le visage de Sirius se durcit mais il resta silencieux. Comme chaque fois que ses sentiments étaient mis à nus, il se renferma sur lui-même et feint l'indifférence la plus totale.

Mais James le connaissait pas cœur. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

— Allez viens, Pomfresh ne va pas tarder à laisser Remus sortir et j'aimerais passer aux cuisines.

— Pourquoi faire ? Demanda Peter en se levant après James.

Un sourire gêné étira ses lèvres, mais il ignora la question en haussant les épaules.

* * *

 **27 Octobre 1977** — Salle Commune de Gryffondor, Poudlard, Écosse

* * *

Après être avoir fait un détour aux cuisines pour récupérer des restes du dîner et avoir retrouvé Remus à l'infirmerie, les quatre adolescents regagnèrent leur Salle Commune en silence. Ils avaient tous urgemment besoin de dormir et rêvaient du confort douillet de leur lit.

— _Cliodna_ , marmonna Sirius au portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la Salle Commune les uns après les autres et James chercha aussitôt Lily Evans du regard. Le visage plongé dans ses bras, elle s'était endormie à une table au fond de la pièce, alors qu'elle planchait sur un devoir.

— Allez-y, je vous rejoins, fit James à l'attention de ses amis en désignant les escaliers du menton.

Il eut le temps de voir Sirius lever les yeux au ciel avant de se faire silencieusement réprimander par Remus qui le poussa vers les escaliers, et se dirigea vers la jeune fille endormie. En s'approchant d'elle, il remarqua en souriant que des traces d'encre s'étalaient sur sa joue et il dut résister à l'envie de dégager les mèches de cheveux auburn qui dissimulaient le reste de son visage. Il posa à côté d'elle ce qu'il était allé récupérer en cuisine et son regard glissa curieusement sur le devoir sur lequel elle s'était endormie. Mais quand il aperçut les chiffres qui s'étalaient à l'encre bleue sur son rouleau de parchemin, son cœur rata plusieurs battements avant de s'immobiliser complètement dans sa cage thoracique. Lily travaillait sur sa ligne de vie dans le cadre du projet qu'elle devait rendre pour son cours d'Arithmancie. Plusieurs données étaient entourées et raturées autour d'une flèche de vie qui s'arrêtait brutalement à l'année 1981. James ferma les yeux mais refusa d'y voir une corrélation. C'était seulement une coïncidence. Elle s'était sûrement trompée ou endormie avant de pouvoir continuer.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, son regard glissa sur la jeune fille assoupie devant lui. « _Vous pourrez vivre, ou vous pourrez l'aimer. Mais votre amour pour elle vous coûtera la vie, cela ne fait aucun doute._ » Le cœur au bord des lèvres, James recula d'un pas, puis de deux. Et il tourna les talons en direction des dortoirs en inspirant profondément. Il était juste fatigué. Extrêmement fatigué.

Il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre et poussa la porte de la chambre qu'il partageait avec ses amis sans ménagement avant de se diriger vers son lit et de s'y laisser tomber.

— Un problème ? Demanda Remus d'une voix fragile.

Il était toujours plus faible après la pleine lune, et il lui fallait généralement quelques jours pour récupérer. James refusait de l'inquiéter outre mesure et esquissa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

— Non. Rien.

Il sentit le regard de ses amis dans son dos alors qu'il entreprenait de se dévêtir, mais l'ignora.

— Okay, fit Sirius après un moment. Pour en revenir à la sortie à pré-au-Lard samedi. Il nous en manque encore plein de choses si on veut pouvoir illuminer la Grande Salle dimanche soir, pendant le banquet.

James esquissa un sourire ;

— Je m'occupe des feux d'artifice.

— Et moi des chauves-souris, fit Peter en glissant dans son lit.

James l'imita et ferma les yeux au moment même où sa tête s'enfonça dans son oreiller. Il soupira d'aise et ne chercha même pas à lutter contre le sommeil qui l'emportait dans le monde de la nuit. Des bribes de conversation continuaient de faire écho autour de lui, mais il était tout simplement incapable d'en comprendre le sens. Il était tout simplement épuisé.

* * *

 **N/A** : Bonjour à tous ! Comme toujours, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos fantastiques reviews, vous n'imaginez vraiment pas à quel point elles peuvent me faire plaisir :)  
Je sais que ce chapitre est un peu... rapide, et je m'en excuse, même si j'ai l'impression de vous dire la même chose chaque semaine ; que ce chapitre est brouillon. Je crois qu'il faut que je m'y fasse, c'est comme ça que j'écris, et puis voilà... Oh moins, vous aurez rencontré Cornedrue dans ce chapitre... ? :D

Bon... J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle ; je ne peux absolument pas vous promettre de poster régulièrement (voire du tout) à partir de la semaine prochaine. Si tout se passe bien, je devrais pouvoir vous publier un dernier chapitre vendredi prochain, mais après ça, je pars définitivement en vacances et je n'aurais plus du tout accès à internet sur mon ordi pendant trois semaines. Je vous tiendrai informer la semaine prochaine, et en attendant, je vous souhaite à tous un très bon week-end :)

 **RàR** : à Mea95Gryffondor ; Hé hé :D Bonjour ! Merci pour ta review la semaine dernière ^^ Je suis très contente que Mary te plaise, je sais que c'est parfois difficile de s'attacher aux personnages secondaires, surtout que jai tendance à leur laisser peu de place... Et oui, Lily a ENFIN découvert l'animagus de James ! J'espère que leur rencontre t'aura plu :p Bon week-end et à bientôt ;)


	10. IX - Growing Up

.

Chapitre IX

« **Growing Up** »

.

 **5 Novembre 1977** — Grande Salle, Poudlard, Écosse

* * *

L'effervescence était à son comble dans la Grande Salle ce matin—là, et pour cause, le premier match de Quidditch de la saison, qui opposait Serdaigle à Serpentard, était sur le point de commencer. Assis à la table de Gryffondor, James picorait dans son assiette pleine d'œufs et de bacon fumant, une grimace plastrée sur le visage. Assis à côté de lui, Sirius ne semblait pas partager l'anxiété de son meilleur ami et entreprenait de remplir son assiette pour la troisième fois déjà, un sourire moqueur dessiné sur ses lèvres ;

— James, à voir ta tête, on pourrait presque penser que tu as surpris Evans dans un placard à balai avec Servilus, pas que tu…

Sirius s'interrompit et adressa un regard noir à Remus, assis en face d'eux avec Peter, qui venait de lui balancer son pied dans le tibia.

— James, reprit plus calmement le jeune lycanthrope en esquissant un sourire rassurant à son ami, tu t'inquiètes pour rien. On sait tous que les Serpentard peuvent être un peu…brutaux sur le terrain, mais…

Le jeune capitaine de Gryffondor secoua la tête et repoussa son assiette avec dégoût.

— Je les ai regardés s'entraîner, avoua-t-il d'une voix basse. Garbille est déterminé à réduire Serdaigle en miettes…

— Tu as utilisé la cape ? Souffla Peter, dont l'expression étonnée froissait les traits lisses et roses de son visage.

Remus aussi semblait surpris ; il n'était pas dans les habitudes de James de leur cacher ce genre de choses.

— Tu le savais, toi ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Sirius.

Ce dernier secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils avant de reporter son attention vers son meilleur ami.

— Juste une fois ou deux, expliqua James en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Je voulais seulement voir ce que valait la nouvelle équipe de Garbille…

— Et qu'est-ce qu'elle vaut ? Demanda Peter avec appréhension.

James poussa un long soupir et son expression se rembrunit davantage encore.

— Elle tient la route. Ils forment une bonne équipe, mais leur jeu est brutal. Garbille… Garbille n'a qu'une seule idée en tête, écraser Dorcas.

Ses trois meilleurs amis échangèrent des regards confus et Sirius repoussa son assiette loin devant lui avant de tourner un visage pâle vers le jeune homme.

— Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il précautionneusement.

James releva lentement la tête et redressa ses lunettes sur son nez, ses yeux noisette plus sombres que d'ordinaire derrière les verres épais qu'il portait en permanence.

— Dorcas est née de parents Moldus, Sirius, répondit James. Pour quelqu'un comme Garbille, le fait qu'elle soit capitaine d'une équipe de Quidditch… ou tout simplement élève dans cette école, est inacceptable. Il lui voue un dégoût démesuré et veut prouver à tout le monde qu'elle n'a pas sa place ici, tout comme le reste des nés-Moldus.

Pendant plusieurs secondes aucun des trois garçons ne prononça le moindre mot. Remus avait pâli, Peter baissé les yeux vers son assiette, et le regard de Sirius s'était assombri, ses lèvres pincées avec dureté.

— Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? Demanda-t-il enfin, après un long moment de silence.

James haussa les épaules et poussa un bref soupir ;

— Je ne sais pas, admit le jeune homme en passant une main dans ses cheveux. J'en ai parlé tout de suite à Dorcas et elle m'a demandé de garder ça pour moi…

— Elle ne veut pas qu'on ait pitié d'elle ? Comprit Sirius.

James hocha la tête ;

— Non. Et elle veut prouver à Garbille et aux gens comme lui qu'elle en est capable, qu'elle a sa place ici et qu'elle a mérité sa position de capitaine. Elle veut se débrouiller toute seule.

Un bref sourire illumina le visage fermé de Sirius qui croisa ses bras sur la table.

— Dans ce cas, tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter. Connaissant Dorcas, elle se battra comme un ours…

— Un ours ? Demanda Remus en arquant un sourcil tandis qu'à côté de lui, Peter pouffait dans sa main. Dorcas n'a rien d'un ours, elle est minuscule, fit-il remarquer.

— À ta place, j'éviterais de dire ça devant elle, rétorqua Sirius. Crois-en mon expérience, cette fille est terrifiante…

James laissa échapper un grognement moqueur ;

— Ton succès auprès des filles ne cessera jamais de m'étonner…

— Tu veux qu'on parle d'Evans, peut-être ? Rétorqua Sirius en adressant un sourire narquois à son meilleur ami.

— Ça ira, mer…

— De moi ? Les interrompit une voix dans leur dos.

Les quatre Gryffondor se tournèrent vers la jeune fille qui s'avançait vers eux en souriant, ses cheveux enroulés à la hâte dans un chignon au dessus de son crâne, ses grands yeux verts effilés pétillant avec douceur.

Un sourire étira aussitôt les lèvres de James et il repoussa ses lunettes sur son nez.

— Evans, la salua-t-il alors que la jeune fille glissait sur le banc pour s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Remus se leva aussitôt, esquissa un sourire fébrile et bafouilla des excuses maladroites ;

— Je vous rejoins plus tard au match, le je dois… euh… passer à la bibliothèque pour vérifier… voilà…

Il ramassa son sac sans adresser un seul regard à ses amis et s'éloigna précipitamment, manquant de bousculer un élève de deuxième année dans sa hâte.

Lily suivit Remus du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il franchisse les portes de la Grande Salle, une expression meurtrie froissant les traits de son visage.

— C'est moi, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux vers James qui échangea un regard embarrassé avec Sirius et Peter. Depuis que je sais pour… enfin pour tu-sais-quoi, il m'évite, reprit-elle d'une voix plus basse. Ça a été comme ça toute la semaine. Et chaque fois que j'ai essayé de lui en parler, il se souvenait étrangement d'une chose très urgente faire…

Une grimace se dessina lentement sur le visage de James et il passa une main dans ses cheveux en poussant un soupir embarrassé ;

— Il lui faut un peu de temps, c'est tout. Il… pense que maintenant que tu sais, tu ne peux que penser qu'il est un monstre.

Les traits de Lily se crispèrent et elle tendit la main pour attraper un petit pain-au-lait.

— C'est ridicule, grommela-t-elle.

Sirius échangea un sourire avec Peter avant de s'adresser à Lily ;

— Est-ce que tu fais la cuisine, aussi ? S'enquit-il.

— Qu...quoi ? Demanda Lily en fronçant les sourcils sans comprendre.

— Parce que si c'est le cas, je suis prêt à t'accorder la main de James finalement.

— Sirius, la ferme, grogna James qui rougissait à vue d'œil.

— Non pas que qui que ce soit, pas même toi, ne mérite James, mais…

Il fut interrompit lorsque ses lèvres se mirent à gonfler, l'empêchant de continuer à embarrasser son ami qui avait sa baguette pointée sur lui avec un sourire narquois.

— Wa t'fé wa-rr, postillonna Sirius dont le regard gris trahissait l'amusement.

Lily lui tendit une serviette, son regard émeraude planté dans le sien avec humour. Sirius annula le sortilège avec sa propre baguette et ses lèvres retrouvèrent leur état normal.

— Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour lui retirer des points ou lui donner une retenue ? Demanda-t-il à la jeune fille en s'essuyant le menton.

Lily cligna des yeux, un sourire en coin, feignant l'innocence ;

— Si on me demande, j'ai rien vu.

Peter éclata de rire et Sirius se tourna vers James avec un sérieux décontenançant. Ils échangèrent un long regard et un sourire vint se greffer aux lèvres du jeune homme au regard métallique qui hocha la tête ;

— Okay, fit tout simplement Sirius.

Perdue, Lily adressa un regard à Peter qui secoua la tête, l'air de dire "cherche pas, c'est toujours comme ça".

— D'accord, capitula Lily en secouant la tête. Je vais rejoindre Dorcas, on se retrouve au match ? Demanda-t-elle en se levant.

James hocha la tête en lui adressant un sourire tranquille et Sirius planta son regard sur elle ;

— Avec plaisir, Lily.

La jeune fille cligna des yeux et personne ne prononça le moindre mot pendant un instant. Puis lentement, Lily sourit avant de tourner les talons.

— Lily ? Demanda James à son meilleur ami lorsqu'elle fut partie, sans chercher à masquer son amusement.

Sirius haussa les épaules avec une désinvolture feinte.

— Il va bien falloir que je m'y fasse. Je ne pourrai plus l'appeler longtemps Evans si tu décides d'en faire une Potter…

James s'étouffa dans son jus de citrouille et fut sur le point de répliquer quelque chose lorsque Peter arqua un sourcil amusé ;

— Retiens tes Hippogriffes, il n'a toujours pas réussi à la convaincre de sortir avec lui, fit remarquer le jeune homme avec un sourire moqueur. Et ça fait trois ans qu'il essaye…

Sirius éclata de rire, mais James, loin d'être vexé, se contenta de sourire. Sirius n'avait jamais compris ce qu'il trouvait à Lily, ni pourquoi il n'avait jamais laissé tomber, même après toutes ces années. Sirius avait toujours semblé imperméable à l'amour, si bien que les sentiments de James pour Lily n'avaient jamais eu aucun sens pour lui. Il avait toujours pensé qu'ils seraient éphémères, fragiles. Que ce que James croyait être de l'amour n'était qu'une simple obsession passagère. Mais au fond, il n'avait tout simplement jamais pris le temps de regarder Lily à travers les yeux de James. Il s'était contenté de voir une jolie fille, intelligente et souriante. Une de ces poupées en porcelaine réalisées par lot dans les boutiques de jouets.

Mais de toute évidence, Lily Evans était bien plus que ça et peut-être que James avait raison ; elle était différente, spéciale.

* * *

 **5 Novembre 1977** — Terrain de Quidditch, Poudlard, Écosse

* * *

Les gradins étaient bondés, si bien que Lily et Mary eurent du mal à se frayer un passage à travers la foule de Gryffondor qui avaient envahis leurs bancs.

— C'est pas eux, là-bas ? Demanda Mary en apercevant une tignasse ébouriffée.

Lily suivit son regard et sourit. Assis entre Peter et Sirius, James arborait fièrement les couleurs de Gryffondor en portant son sweat rouge et or de capitaine.

— Si, viens, fit-elle en attrapant la main de son amie pour ne pas la perdre.

Penché sur un petit carnet en cuir, plume à la main, James gribouillait des chiffres et des symboles dans la marge d'une page vide.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Demanda Lily en s'asseyant dans le siège libre à coté de Remus tandis que Mary allait s'asseoir à côté de Sirius.

Remus releva son visage vers la jeune fille mais refusa de croiser son regard, ses iris abîmés fuyant les siens.

— Oh, il prend des notes, bredouilla le jeune lycanthrope avant de se lever. Je vais me chercher des Patacitrouilles, quelqu'un veut quelque chose ?

— Non, tu restes là, fit Lily en posant une main sur son avant-bras.

Remus se raidit, sembla hésiter un moment, puis soupira avant de se rasseoir à côté d'elle avec résignation ; il savait que refuser plus longtemps la conversation qu'elle avait cherché à avoir avec lui toue la semaine était impossible.

Lily conserva sa main sur le bras de son ami et se tourna vers lui avec une expression empreinte de douceur ;

— Remus…

Autour d'eux, le brouhaha était si dense qu'ils n'avaient aucune raison de craindre d'être entendus, mais la voix de Lily était tout juste plus audible qu'un murmure.

— De quoi tu as peur ? De moi ? Que je le dise à quelqu'un ?

Remus baissa les yeux sur ses mains, nerveusement entremêlées sur ses genoux, et inspira profondément.

— Non, non, pas du tout, mais toi tu devrais... Lily… je peux compter sur deux mains les gens au courant de… de ma situation, et sur une seule, ceux qui ne… qui ne sont pas répugnés par ce que je suis.

— Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Remus, répondit Lily en se penchant pour croiser le regard du jeune homme.

— Tu ne comprends pas… tu ne sais pas ce que je suis et tu ne sais pas ce que ça signifie vraiment…

Lily avait toujours su que Remus avait des blessures plus profondes que la plupart des gens de son âge, des cicatrices invisibles qui le faisaient souffrir et hantaient son regard, mais jamais elle n'aurait pu se douter que le regard fuyant et le manque de confiance en soi de son ami puissent être la conséquence d'un secret si lourd.

Son cœur se serra douloureusement lorsqu'elle pensa au petit garçon effrayé qu'il avait dû être, à l'adolescent privé de rêves qu'il était devenu trop tôt, au jeune homme voué à la solitude qu'il croyait être, et elle ne sut pas quoi dire. Sûrement parce qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire à quelqu'un persuadé de ne pas mériter l'amour ou le respect des gens qu'il aimait. Mais Lily refusa de laisser le silence donner raison à son ami ; son doux regard émeraude s'illumina avec une compassion infinie et elle glissa sa main le long du bras de son ami pour venir envelopper la sienne.

— Tu vas avoir besoin de plus de mains, alors, finit-elle par répondre d'une voix douce, un sourire tranquille accroché aux lèvres.

Remus cligna des yeux. Il demeura immobile pendant plusieurs secondes avant de relever lentement la tête vers Lily ; ses traits se détendirent et il rougit, la gorge nouée, avant de refermer ses doigts autour de ceux de la jeune fille.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter un instant et ne repartit que lorsque le sourire de Lily, infiniment tendre et chaleureux, se soit frayé un chemin jusqu'au cœur du jeune homme, sur lequel il vint se graver pour toujours.

— Merci, souffla finalement le jeune homme d'une voix rauque en refoulant des larmes qui menaçaient de franchir la barrière fragile de ses cils.

Lily se contenta de hausser les épaules, comme si ce n'était pas grand-chose, comme si aimer comme elle aimait était une seconde nature et n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, alors que pour Remus, c'était bien plus que ça encore.

Lily surprit le regard de Peter derrière l'épaule de Remus, et lorsqu'il lui adressa un clin d'œil timide qui se voulait sûrement semblable à un de ceux de James ou Sirius, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Le jeune garçon reporta son attention vers le terrain et Lily croisa à nouveau le regard de son ami qui cligna des yeux, visiblement perdu.

— Tu sais, confessa-t-elle à Remus qui la regardait avec un drôle d'air, je me demandais comment tu faisais pour supporter ces trois-là, fit-elle en désignant James, Sirius et Peter de sa main libre, mais en fait, vous êtes plutôt attachants, tous autant que vous êtes.

Un léger rire ébranla Remus, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, un vacarme assourdissant emplit le stade, Jone Loud, le commentateur, accueillant les capitaines de Serpentard et Serdaigle sur le terrain. Brail Garbille et Dorcas Meadowes se faisaient face, à quelques mètres au-dessus du sol. Très vite, le terrain fut envahi par le reste des joueurs des deux équipes qui prirent place dans les airs, derrière leur capitaine respectif. Brail et Dorcas se serrèrent brièvement la main et le professeur Fly, qui arbitrait le match, libéra le Vif d'or, suivi des deux Cognards, avant de porter son sifflet à ses lèvres, le Souafle sous un bras.

— Et Dorcas Meadowes récupère tout de suite le Souafle ! Elle fait une passe à Jordan River qui évite un Cognard envoyé par Brutus Urquart !

Lily grimaça, un pli soucieux se formant sur son front lorsqu'elle aperçut Theodore Nott, le second batteur de Serpentard faire un signe de tête à son capitaine, Brail Garbille. Elle glissa un regard vers James qui ne quittait pas le match des yeux, la mâchoire serrée.

— Aïïïïïïe, ça doit faire mal ! Leah Smith n'est pas parvenu à éviter le Cognard de Brutus à temps et a lâché le Souafle, récupéré par Brail Garbille qui s'élance vers les buts de Serpentard, fait une passe à Walter Green qui marque ! Dix points pour Serpentard !

Un tonnerre d'exclamations et d'applaudissements ébranla les gradins de Serpentard, tandis que les élèves des trois autres Maisons poussèrent des exclamations indignées.

— Meadowes récupère le Souafle et fait une passe à Smith qui évite Nott et fonce vers les buts… Elle est bloquée par Elton Wagner et est forcée de faire une passe à River... et Meadowes à nouveau, prise en sandwich par Nott et Urquart ! Elle ne parvient pas à les éviter tous les deux et… non d'une gargouille… elle n'arrive pas à éviter le Cognard d'Urquart qui la heurte de plein fouet !

Lily plaqua ses deux mains contre sa bouche avec horreur en voyant la jeune capitaine de Serdaigle perdre l'équilibre, sonnée, et manquer de tomber de son balai avant de se ressaisir.

— Garbille récupère aussitôt le Souafle lâché par Meadowes et… oh par Merlin, Urquart envoie un second Cognard en direction de Meadowes…!

Le stade tout entier retint son souffle pendant une demi-seconde qui sembla s'étirer indéfiniment jusqu'à ce que, par miracle, Dorcas parvienne de justesse à éviter le Cognard et reprenne position dans les airs.

— … Wagner profite de la confusion sur le terrain pour marquer un second but… 20 à 0 pour Serpentard…

Le stade rugit à nouveau et Lily couvrit son visage de ses deux mains.

— C'est un carnage, marmonna-t-elle, à personne en particulier, les paupières closes avec effroi.

Assis à côté d'elle, Remus hocha sombrement la tête avant de glisser un regard vers James qui ne quittait pas le jeu des yeux, la mâchoire crispée. S'il paraissait calme, il n'en était rien ; ses poings étaient enroulés sur ses genoux et ses sourcils étaient froncés à tel point qu'un creux se formait entre ses deux yeux. Après seulement vingt minutes de jeu, les intentions de l'équipe de Serpentard étaient on ne peut plus claires ; ils étaient là pour s'assurer la victoire et réduire Serdaigle en pièces jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste de ses joueurs qu'une poignées d'os en miettes.

James vit Regulus repérer le Vif d'or et lancer un regard à l'attrapeur de Serdaigle, Flint O'Neil, par-dessus son épaule. Le jeune Serpentard sembla hésiter une fraction de seconde avant de fuser dans la direction opposée avec l'agilité et la rapidité qui faisaient de lui un excellent attrapeur, attirant l'attention d'O'Neil qui s'élança après lui, persuadé qu'il avait repéré le Vif d'Or.

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça ? Demanda Mary en fronçant les sourcils.

— Parce que Garbille lui a demandé, marmonna James d'une voix grave. Gagner n'a aucun intérêt pour lui s'il n'obtient pas la victoire en ayant démoli Serdaigle...

Personne ne prononça le moindre mot. Impuissants, ils se contentèrent de regarder le match, les secondes s'étirant péniblement en minutes, puis en heures. Des Cognards volaient dans tous les sens, frappés avec violence par les batteurs des deux équipes. Les Serpentard multipliaient les fautes sans se soucier des conséquences, visiblement déterminés à pousser Serdaigle au bord de l'épuisement physique et mental.

Leah Smith fit une chute de dix mètres de haut après avoir reçu un Cognard de plein fouet et dut être transportée d'urgence à l'infirmerie, Emaüs Klaus, le gardien de Serdaigle, jouait avec le visage ensanglanté, et Dorcas volait avec un bras cassé. Malgré tout, Serdaigle était parvenu à rattraper son retard sur Serpentard qui ne menait plus que de dix points, à 90 contre 80. Il ne s'agissait plus de gagner pour l'équipe de Serdaigle, mais de perdre dignement, en se battant jusqu'à la toute dernière seconde, sans jamais céder à la tentation de rendre coup pour coup et de s'abaisser au jeu violent et déshonorant des Serpentard.

Lorsque, enfin, le coup de sifflet annonçant la fin du match retentit, les doigts de Regulus s'étant refermés sur la petite balle dorée, des exclamations de soulagements ébranlèrent les gradins de Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor, étouffant les applaudissements des élèves de Serpentard qui remporta le match avec 260 points contre 90.

Les poings crispés sur ses genoux, James sentit la main de Peter se poser sur son épaule ;

— James ? Fit-il alors que tout le monde commençait à se lever pour quitter les gradins.

— Mmm, j'arrive, souffla-t-il en se levant lentement, les yeux toujours rivés sur le terrain où les joueurs de Serpentard encerclaient leur capitaine victorieux.

Il demeura immobile un instant puis enfonça ses poings dans les poches de son sweat-shirt, ses yeux noisette dénués de leur habituel éclat. Il ignora les regards inquiets que lui glissaient ses amis et se fraya un passage à travers la marrée d'élèves qui cherchaient à quitter le stade et regagner le château.

— James, attends !

Mais le jeune homme fit semblant de ne pas entendre son meilleur ami et se fondit dans la foule, tête baissée. Lorsqu'il arriva aux pieds des gradins, il inspira profondément et prit le chemin des vestiaires où Garbille et le reste de son équipe se dirigeaient déjà. Il savait que c'était une très mauvaise idée, mais lorsqu'il revit Nott fracasser la mâchoire d'Emaüs avec sa batte avant de se prendre un penalty, ses émotions prirent une nouvelle fois le dessus sur la raison.

— James ! S'écria à nouveau une voix dans son dos.

Et cette fois, il s'immobilisa et ferma les yeux avant de pousser un long soupir. Puis, lentement, il fit volte-face en déglutissant avec difficulté, son rythme cardiaque s'apaisant petit-à-petit à mesure que sa colère se dissipait.

— Evans, commença-t-il en plongeant une main dans ses cheveux avec frustration.

— Je t'interdis de faire ça, James, l'interrompit la jeune fille en venant se poster devant lui. Je sais que tu es furieux et que tu meurs d'envie de casser la figure à Garbille et à ses gorilles, mais crois-moi, c'est une très mauvaise idée…Et je ne dis pas ça seulement parce que tu es Préfet-en-Chef...

— Je…

— Serdaigle peut être fière de son équipe, James. Ils se sont battus à la loyale, dans les règles. Ne leur enlève pas ça en voulant jouer les preux chevaliers.

Malgré lui, un sourire étira les lèvres de James en voyant Lily faire de grands gestes avec ses mains et ses bras avec animation.

— Je sais que c'est plus fort que toi, ajouta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, bien qu'un sourire amusé graciait ses lèvres, mais laisse tomber, d'accord ? Le meilleur moyen de venger Serdaigle, c'est de t'assurer de remporter le prochain match contre Serpentard…

James ne prononça pas le moindre mot. Son regard noisette sonda longuement celui de la jeune fille dont il tombait un peu plus amoureux chaque jour.

Puis, après de longues secondes, il soupira et détourna les yeux, une main emmêlée dans la tignasse de cheveux noirs qu'il ne cessait d'ébouriffer à longueur de journée.

— T'as raison… c'était stupide, marmonna-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

— C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, souffla Lily, un sourire taquin accroché aux lèvres.

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux mais Lily le rompit rapidement.

— Et puis de toute façon, qu'est-ce que ce que tu comptais faire ? Faire irruption dans les vestiaires de Serpentard ? Seul contre sept ? Et après ? Hein ?

Un léger rire secoua James et il adressa à Lily un regard d'une arrogance qui, même si elle aurait refusé de le reconnaître, lui avait manqué.

— Evans, c'est un peu insultant, tu sais ? Tu crois que je ne fais pas le poids face à une bande de Trolls analphabètes ?

La jeune secoua la tête avec amusement mais refusa de nourrir davantage encore son ego.

— On peut aller déjeuner maintenant, j'ai faim ? Fit-elle en posant une main sous son coude sans attendre qu'il ne réponde pour l'entraîner avec elle dans la direction du château.

Un sourire aux lèvres, James se laissa faire, plus léger, comme si la colère et la haine qu'il avait laissées ronger sa poitrine sans broncher s'étaient évanouies. Il savait qu'elles étaient toujours là, tapies dans un recoin de sa cage thoracique, prêtes à prendre son cœur d'assaut au moindre signe de faiblesse, mais la présence silencieuse de Lily à ses côtés avait quelque chose d'apaisant et suffisait à tenir ses émotions négatives à distance.

Côte à côte, ils quittèrent le stade et traversèrent le parc dans un silence qui, étrangement, n'était ni pénible, ni gênant. Le regard de James ne cessait de glisser vers Lily, qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées, un sourire distrait accroché aux lèvres. Et ces derniers temps, il était si rare de la voir sourire que le jeune homme préféra se taire. La foule de questions qu'il brûlait de lui poser pouvait bien attendre.

Ensemble, ils franchirent les portes du château et rejoignirent leurs amis dans la Grande Salle.

* * *

 **5 Novembre 1977** — Bibliothèque, Poudlard, Écosse

* * *

« _Papa,_

 _Ici, tout va bien._

 _À côté de ton université, Poudlard est un cirque, un défilé de bêtes de foire. Chaque jour est plus fou que le précédent et je n'ai plus une minute à moi…_

 _[…]_ **»**

Après avoir déjeuné avec le reste des Gryffondor, Lily s'était réfugiée à la bibliothèque, prétextant des recherches pour le cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

Installée à une table dans un coin peu éclairé de la section dédiée à cette matière, la jeune Préfète-en-Chef avait tenté, tant bien que mal, de rédiger une lettre qui se voulait débordante d'enthousiasme. Pendant des heures, elle avait trébuché sur ses mots, glissé des sourires dans chaque virgule, et donné à ses anecdotes autant de légèreté qu'elle le pouvait. Avec le plus de détails possible, comme si elle cherchait à le distraire, elle raconta à son père ses journées de cours, lui relata la farce que James, Sirius, Peter et Remus avaient orchestrée lors du banquet d'Halloween, s'attirant les foudres du professeur McGonagall et l'admiration du professeur Dumbledore, et lui parla des couples qu'elle avait surpris hors de leurs dortoirs après le couvre-feu pendant ses rondes avec James. Comme dans chacune des lettres qu'elle lui avait écrites depuis le début de l'année, Lily n'omit aucun détail. Mais dans son besoin farouche de paraître heureuse et enthousiaste, elle en oubliait d'essayer de l'être pour de vrai.

* * *

 **N/A** : Bonsoir à tous ! Je sais, ça fait plus d'un mois et j'aurais dû poster dès la semaine dernière en rentrant de vacances, mais j'ai réussi me laisser déborder en quelques jours à peine.

J'espère que cette longue absence ne vous aura pas découragés et que vous n'aviez pas tout oublié de James, Lily, et leurs problèmes !

Il reste huit petits chapitres, tout au plus, et ce sera la fin de cette histoire, mais je vais quand même devoir ralentir la fréquence de publication. Mes cours reprennent dans deux semaines et je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir continuer à publier un chapitre par semaine. Si je peux, je le ferai, mais sinon, il faudra vous attendre à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines :/

Encore une fois, un très grand merci à **DelfineNotPadfoot** qui prend le temps de relire et corriger mes chapitres avant que je ne vous les publie.

Sur ce, j'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis sur ce chapitre et je vous souhaite un très bon week-end :)

.

 **RàR** _: à Mea95Gryffondor_ ; Héééé ! Oui, ça fait une éternité, je sais, mais crois-moi, je suis bien contente de te retrouver ! Cette histoire de "ligne de vie" va être un terme récurrent ou au long de la fiction alors tu n'as pas fini d'en entendre parler. Et on retrouvera aussi Eloi, compte sur moi :p Merci de continuer à prendre le temps de me lire et à bientôt j'espère !

 _à Millon_ ; Bonsoir ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et tes encouragements. Je suis vraiment très contente que cette histoire te plaise jusque-là et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas :)

 _à Sarah1812_ ; Merci beaucoup Sarah ! Je suis vraiment très contentes que mes histoires te plaisent et j'espère que la suite de Aucun Regret continuera de te plaire :)

 _à Elyana_ ; Si jamais tu passais par là un jour, Elyana, un GRAND MERCI pour la review que tu m'as laissée ici pour Bad Blood. Je ne savais pas comment te remercier autrement, ni où, et j'espère sincèrement que tu liras ce message un jour, parce que ta review m'a énormément touché et je ne voudrais pas que tu penses qu'elle s'est perdue dans ce bordel sans nom qu'est internet. Je ne sais même pas quoi te dire, à vrai dire. Je suis tellement contente que BB t'ait plu. L'histoire, mais aussi ses personnages. C'est toujours difficile de plaire quand on a une idée bien précise des personnages en tête. Et je sais que beaucoup n'aiment pas le couple Scorpius/Rose. Je peux pas les blâmer, je ne supporte pas les Dramiones moi-même, mais bon… Je m'égare. J'ai conscience que l'histoire et les personnages de BB manquent parfois un peu de travail et de profondeurs, mais j'aime le fait qu'ils puissent encore évoluer après la fin de la fiction et dans la tête des lecteurs, alors je développe parfois trop peu. Bref. Je ne sais tout simplement pas quoi te dire, excepté, merci, vraiment, pour tous tes encouragements. À Bientôt peut-être :)


	11. X - Time of Fear

.

Chapitre X

« **Time of Fear** »

.

 **24 Novembre 1977** — Bibliothèque, Poudlard, Écosse

* * *

La tête penchée sur son parchemin, Lily laissa échapper un soupir de frustration et raya une fois de plus la ligne de vie qu'elle venait de tracer. D'un geste agacé, elle chiffonna son brouillon et sortit un nouveau rouleau de parchemin vierge. Elle reprit ses notes et ouvrit son manuel d'Arithmancie au chapitre consacré aux lignes de vie en essayant de faire le vide et comprendre à quel moment elle s'était trompée. Parce que c'était forcément une erreur. Il devait forcément y avoir une explication logique… Sa ligne de vie ne pouvait pas s'arrêter brutalement à l'année 1981, ça n'avait aucun sens.

— Lily ? Demanda Mary à côté d'elle. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers son amie, une expression hésitante peinte sur le visage. Elle semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa et secoua la tête.

— Lily, insista la jolie brune avec douceur, abandonnant le devoir de Runes sur lequel elle travaillait. S'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas… ça fait plus d'une heure que tu t'arraches les cheveux sur ce devoir…

Lily détourna les yeux, son regard glissant vers la fenêtre devant laquelle elles étaient installées, la nuit trop sombre pour lui permettre de distinguer la cime de la forêt interdite qui bordait la rive sud du lac de Poudlard. Elle jouait nerveusement avec la plume qu'elle avait dans les mains, comme elle le faisait toujours lorsqu'elle laissait ses peurs la prendre d'assaut.

— Est-ce que ça t'arrive de… de penser à ce qui nous attend dehors ? Souffla-t-elle après plusieurs minutes.

Elle sentit Mary se tendre à côté d'elle et regretta d'avoir exposé à haute voix une de ses plus grandes peurs.

— Tu veux dire, à ce qui nous attend nous ? À ce qui attend les gens comme toi et moi ? Bredouilla Mary.

Lily croisa le regard de son amie et hocha la tête.

— Quel avenir est-ce qu'on a si les Aurors n'arrivent pas à l'arrêter…

— Voldemort ? Souffla Mary en baissant les yeux sur ses mains nouées devant elle.

— Il a assassiné tellement de gens comme toi et moi, reprit Lily, la gorge nouée. C'est facile d'oublier ce qu'il se passe dehors quand on est en sécurité ici, mais dans quelques mois…

Lily s'interrompit et baissa les yeux sur les nombreux brouillons chiffonnés devant elle.

— Je croyais que j'avais fait une erreur… Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il ne se passait plus rien après 1981 mais…

— Lily, de quoi tu parles ? L'interrompit Mary d'une voix tremblante, ses grands yeux bleus électriques rivés sur elle avec inquiétude.

— Ma ligne de vie, souffla la jeune fille. Celle que je dois rendre à la fin du semestre pour le cours d'Arithmancie…

Mary s'apprêta à répondre quelque chose, mais Lily reprit d'une petite voix

— Et si ce n'était pas une erreur ? Si la raison pour laquelle je n'arrive pas à aller au-delà de 1981, c'est seulement parce que… parce que…

— Lily, arrête, souffla Mary en posant une main sur son bras. Tu ne peux pas penser comme ça.

— Comment veux-tu que je pense, Mary ? Quelle autre interprétation est-ce que je peux faire de tout ça ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant les nombreuses notes devant elle.

— Je ne sais pas, admit la jeune fille. Mais tu sais mieux que moi que l'Arithmancie n'est pas une science exacte. L'avenir n'est pas gravé dans la pierre, même les chiffres ne sont pas infaillibles. Tout comme il suffit d'un minuscule grain de sable pour faire pencher la balance, il suffit parfois d'une seconde pour bouleverser le cours d'une vie…

Un sourire fragile étira les lèvres de Lily elle ne savait que trop bien à quel point c'était vrai.

— Comme le jour où on a reçu notre lettre ? Souffla-t-elle en se redressant lentement dans sa chaise.

Mary laissa échapper un léger éclat de rire, ses yeux bleus s'illuminant lentement.

— Ou quand le Choixpeau nous a envoyées à Gryffondor…

— Tu crois qu'il aurait pu en être différemment ? Demanda Lily avec curiosité.

— Pourquoi pas ? Répondit Mary en haussant les épaules. Tu n'es pas seulement courageuse. Tu es aussi brillante, généreuse, loyale… Je crois que la décision du Choixpeau de nous envoyer dans telle ou telle Maison n'est pas seulement influencée par ce qu'il voit en nous, mais aussi par ce que nous voyons en nous-même. Ce que l'on croit qu'on est. Ce que l'on veut être. Et tout ça… lorsqu'on a onze ans et qu'on est terrifiés, tient plus du moment présent, du hasard, que d'autre chose.

Le sourire de Lily vint creuser une de ses joues et elle secoua la tête, le cœur un petit peu plus léger. Peut-être que Mary avait raison. Peut-être que le plus important, c'était les choix qu'elle ferait et ceux qu'elle ne ferait pas. Peu importe que sa vie ait une date d'expiration, elle ne pouvait pas la vivre en laissant la peur la dévorer. Elle pouvait choisir de se battre, de ne laisser personne décider pour elle si elle avait sa place dans le monde dans lequel elle avait choisi de vivre. Elle pouvait choisir d'affronter ses peurs, une bonne fois pour toutes.

— Merci, souffla-t-elle finalement en adressant un sourire tremblant à Mary.

La jeune fille hocha la tête

— Lily… je suis là pour ça, tu sais ?

— Je sais, croassa Lily en baissant les yeux.

Mary se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche, son regard toujours posé sur sa meilleure amie avec inquiétude.

— Depuis qu'on a repris les cours tu…

Mary s'interrompit en secouant la tête avec un soupir avant de reprendre presqu'aussitôt

— Est-ce que c'est ce qui te préoccupait depuis tout ce temps ? Demanda-t-elle en adressant un regard hésitant à son amie.

Lily secoua la tête, son cœur se comprimant soudain douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Ses yeux s'embuèrent et elle baissa la tête au moment où une larme roula sur sa joue droite avant de venir s'écraser sur la table.

— Non.

Mary ne prononça pas le moindre mot. Immobile, elle attendit que Lily lui déballe enfin ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, prête à charger le sien des lourdes émotions de sa meilleure amie.

— Ma… ma mère est malade, avoua-t-elle enfin, sa voix tremblante et fragile, à peine audible malgré le silence qui régnait ce soir-là dans la bibliothèque.

Mary ferma les yeux et déglutit difficilement, mais demeura silencieuse. Lily n'avait pas besoin d'entendre à quel point elle était désolée. Elle n'avait pas besoin que quelqu'un lui mente et lui dise que tout finirait par s'arranger. Elle avait seulement besoin que quelqu'un soit là pour elle. Enfin.

* * *

 **25 Novembre 1977** — Grande Salle, Poudlard, Écosse

* * *

Comme tous les jours, Lily se leva tôt pour prendre son petit-déjeuner et ne fut pas surprise de voir que Remus et Sirius étaient déjà assis à la table de Gryffondor. Lorsque Remus lui adressa un petit geste de la main, elle n'hésita pas un seul instant à les rejoindre et s'asseoir avec eux. Elle glissa sur le banc près du jeune homme et posa son sac à côté d'elle

— Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-elle en se servant une tasse de café qu'elle entreprit de faire disparaître sous une montagne de crème.

Sirius la regarda faire en grimaçant, mais un rictus à la commissure de ses lèvres trahissait son amusement.

— Tu mets plus de crème que de café, observa-t-il d'une voix tranquille.

Lily reposa le pot de crème avant d'arquer un sourcil provocateur en direction du jeune homme assis en face d'elle.

— Et alors ?

Sirius haussa les épaules avec une nonchalance qui laissait supposer qu'il était tout simplement né comme ça.

— Je prends des notes, c'est tout, répondit-il avant de reporter son attention vers le plat de bacon grillé en face de lui.

Lily le fixa sans comprendre avant de se tourner vers Remus qui se contenta de hausser les épaules avec un sourire amusé. Elle secoua la tête et poussa un léger soupir, résignée à l'idée qu'elle ne comprendrait jamais ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de ces garçons-là, puis jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre avant de lever les yeux vers le plafond magique. Chaque matin, elle attendait le courrier, le cœur au fond des chaussettes, avec un mélange d'excitation et d'inquiétude qui lui retournait l'estomac.

— Tu attends quelque chose ? Lui demanda Remus en portant son verre de jus d'orange aux lèvres.

— Oh, non, juste la Gazette, balaya-t-elle d'un geste de la main, un sourire fragile accroché aux lèvres.

Elle prétendit ignorer le regard inquiet qu'échangèrent les deux garçons et sursauta lorsque quelqu'un se laissa tomber sur le banc à côté d'elle.

— Evans, la salua James un sourire si large qu'il creusa deux fossettes dans ses joues.

La jeune fille cligna des yeux, momentanément désemparée, avant de lui rendre son sourire et d'attraper sa tasse de café que James observa d'un œil critique.

— Tu cherches à faire une overdose de sucre pour éviter l'interro de Slughorn ce matin ? Plaisanta-t-il.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel

— Je t'en prie, commença-t-elle avec une arrogance que James lui trouva charmante on sait tous les deux que même à l'article de la mort, j'obtiendrai toujours une meilleure note que toi en potions.

James éclata de rire et commença à remplir son assiette jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit pleine à craquer avant de se servir une tasse de thé.

— Tu vas manger tout ça ? Grimaça la jeune fille, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux bêtement avant de porter son attention vers l'assiette vide de Lily.

— Et toi ? Rétorqua-t-il. Est-ce que tu vas manger quoi que ce soit ?

Lily ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose mais James entreprit de verser la moitié de son assiette dans la sienne et Lily le regarda faire, abasourdie, les yeux écarquillés. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il reporta son attention vers le reste de son petit-déjeuner, comme si de rien n'était et enfourcha un morceau de saucisse fumante dans sa bouche en laissant échapper un grognement de plaisir.

La jeune fille se tourna légèrement vers Remus qui, encore une fois, ne lui donna aucune réponse. Un sourire tranquille graciait ses lèvres et Lily aurait juré y déceler un soupçon d'amusement poli, mais elle renonça à l'idée de soutirer des explications au jeune homme qui, de toute évidence, savait quelque chose qu'elle ignorait.

Elle se résolut à entamer son petit-déjeuner sans grand appétit, l'estomac toujours noué tant que les nouvelles presque quotidiennes que lui donnait son père ne lui seraient pas parvenues et n'auraient pas apaiser ses angoisses pour la journée. Elle mâchouilla sans grande conviction un morceau de toast beurré et vida le contenu de sa tasse avant de s'en resservir une autre.

Un bâillement l'arracha à ses pensées et elle se tourna vers Peter qui approchait d'eux d'une démarche traînante, un sourire tranquille dessiné sur les lèvres lorsqu'il prit place à côté de Sirius.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps ? Demanda James à son ami avec un sourire bien trop innocent pour être crédible.

Sirius et Remus éclatèrent de rire, même si ce dernier, contrairement à son ami, eut la décence de paraître légèrement gêné.

Devant l'air confus de Lily, Peter se tourna vers elle en levant les yeux au ciel

— James a trouvé hilarant d'encercler mon lit d'un marécage mouvant, expliqua-t-il.

Lily se mordit la joue pour s'empêcher de rire, mais l'expression de Peter n'arborait aucune trace de rancune sincère et elle ne put se retenir très longtemps. Elle laissa échapper un gloussement bien malgré elle et Peter éclata de rire à son tour.

— Tu es le pire Préfet-en-Chef que Poudlard ait connu, tu le sais ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers James.

Les yeux noisette du jeune homme se mirent à pétiller derrière ses lunettes et il se pencha vers elle avec amusement

— Mets-y un peu plus de conviction, d'accord, Evans ? Souffla-t-il d'une voix si basse et espiègle que Lily ne fut pas surprise de sentir ses joues s'enflammer légèrement.

Elle gonfla, puis dégonfla ses joues d'air pour rétorquer quelque chose mais des dizaines de hululements se firent soudain entendre au-dessus de leurs têtes et elle se figea, oubliant aussitôt James. Elle repéra aussitôt la chouette hulotte que ses parents lui avaient offerte pour son entrée en troisième année et cessa de respirer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se pose devant elle, une lettre dans le bec, son exemplaire de la Gazette accroché à une patte. Lily tendit des doigts tremblants vers la petite enveloppe en papier blanc et ignora les regards inquiets des garçons posés sur elle. Elle fit de son mieux pour paraître détachée lorsqu'elle décacheta l'enveloppe et en extirpa la lettre noircie de l'écriture fine et délicate de son père.

Et soudain, le cœur de Lily s'allégea, un sourire fragile venant danser sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle arriva à la fin de la lettre recto-verso que lui avait écrite son père. « _Je t'aime. Prends soin de toi_ , » signait-il.

— Tout va bien, Evans ? Demanda James avec un sourire hésitant alors que son propre hibou déposait un exemplaire de la Gazette à côté de son assiette.

Lily hocha la tête et attrapa un toast dans son assiette avant de croquer dedans avec enthousiasme. Le sourire de James s'adoucit et le cœur de Lily fit un petit saut incertain dans sa poitrine, ému de l'inquiétude sincère qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux noisette.

D'une main distraite, elle caressa la tête de sa chouette et attrapa son exemplaire de la Gazette, mais lorsqu'elle le déplia et que son regard se posa sur la une, son cœur trébucha sur les mots qui s'étalaient à l'encre noire sous ses yeux et elle blêmit.

« **La chasse aux "** _ **Moldus**_ **"** **est déclarée** »

« _Son nom se murmure désormais, tant sont nombreux les sorciers et sorcières qui craignent de le prononcer à voix haute._

 _Arthur Eggnold, Directeur du département de la Coopération Amicale et de la Bonne Entente Moldue, a été retrouvé assassiné à son domicile avec sa femme et leurs deux filles, de deux et six ans. Il s'agit sans nul doute d'un crime perpétré par celui dont on ne prononce désormais plus le nom ou l'un de ses fidèles, communément appelés Mangemorts, qui ne cache pas sa haine_ _pour la communauté non magique. S'il s'est attaqué à de nombreuses reprises à des sorciers et sorcières nés de parents Moldus, il a, cette fois, cherché à envoyer un message qui fait froid dans le dos et déclaré ses intentions effroyables._ (…) »

Lily reposa le journal sans parvenir à terminer sa lecture. Le teint blême, elle fit de son mieux pour remplir ses poumons d'air tout en demeurant parfaitement calme. Mais il était évident qu'elle avait échoua lorsqu'elle sentit la main de James se poser sur son bras avec douceur.

— Lily, tu ne…

— Ne t'inquiète pas, l'interrompit la jeune fille. Ça va.

Mais ça n'allait pas et elle ne trompait personne. Elle esquissa un sourire forcé et ramassa ses affaires sans ajouter un mot, peu désireuse de devoir affronter la pitié dans les regards de James, Sirius, Remus et Peter, ou pire encore, de devoir affronter ses propres émotions, qui menaçaient de jaillir hors de sa poitrine ou d'inonder ses joues.

Elle quitta la Grande Salle sans se retourner et ne fut qu'à moitié surprise lorsque la voix de James appela son nom dans son dos. Il la rattrapa sans difficulté malgré ses efforts pour mettre de la distance entre eux et lorsqu'elle sentit ses doigts s'enrouler autour de son bras, quelque chose en elle se brisa. Le peu d'espoir que Mary avait fait naître en elle la veille au soir venait de s'évanouir et elle n'était pas certaine de savoir quoi faire du trou béant qui menaçait de l'engloutir tout entière.

— Lily, souffla James d'une voix cassée en approchant encore d'un pas, apparemment peu soucieux d'envahir son espace personnel.

La peur de la jeune fille se reflétait dans ses iris noisette et Lily s'y perdit brièvement, avant de détourner les yeux pour dissimuler les larmes qui s'y accumulaient. James fit glisser sa main le long de son bras pour venir se poser doucement sur son épaule et baissa légèrement la tête pour planter son regard dans le sien.

— Ils finiront par l'attraper, murmura-t-il enfin. C'est qu'une question de temps.

Il vit Lily secouer la tête et son cœur se serra lorsqu'il vit une larme rouler sur sa joue.

— Il ne pourra plus se cacher très longtemps… Tous les Aurors sont à sa recherche et…

— C'est pas ça, l'interrompit Lily d'une voix tremblante.

James secoua la tête sans comprendre

— Alors c'est quoi ?

Il détestait la voir si fragile. Si perdue. Si brisée.

— Tu te souviens de… de ce devoir que je dois rendre en Arithmancie ? Déglutit-elle, la gorgée nouée. Ma ligne de vie…

James se figea, son cœur immobile, ses muscles tendus. Il ferma les yeux et tenta d'inspirer une longue bouffée d'air pour faire repartir son cœur. En vain.

— Oui ? Répondit-il, l'incitant à continuer, même s'il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait entendre.

— Elle s'arrête, souffla Lily. D'un coup.

James demeura silencieux un instant et fit de son mieux pour rassembler son courage.

— Et tu crois que c'est lié à Voldemort, comprit-il. Tu crois que… que…

Mais il ne put se résigner à prononcer les mots à voix haute, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Il savait que c'était le moment de lui parler de Celeste Trelawney. Il savait que c'était le moment de lui confier ses propres peurs afin de la rassurer, de lui faire comprendre qu'il était normal de douter, de perdre espoir, de se laisser engloutir par le noir, parfois.

Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Parce qu'il était terrifié.

Terrifié à l'idée qu'il puisse y avoir un lien entre leurs peurs, aussi irrationnelles soient-elles, et terrifié à l'idée qu'il pourrait perdre Lily en lui avouant la vérité si elle choisissait de ne pas prendre le risque et de se tenir aussi loin de lui que possible.

Alors il fit la seule chose qu'il n'était pas encore trop lâche pour faire et se pencha vers la jeune fille pour poser ses lèvres sur son front, un bref instant, avant de laisser sa main retomber le long de son corps et de reculer d'un pas.

— Pas une seconde je ne doute que tu puisses dire au destin d'aller se faire foutre, commença James d'une voix qu'il peinait à rendre claire. Si… si tu crois vraiment à ce que ta ligne de vie te raconte alors change-la.

La peur laissa place à l'incompréhension dans le regard de Lily et James ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un faible sourire.

— Et comment est-ce que je suis censée faire ça ? Bredouilla-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, son sourire s'élargissant imperceptiblement.

— En te battant. Comme tu l'as toujours fait jusqu'ici.

Il laissa le silence les envelopper brièvement avant de reprendre

— Voldemort n'est pas bien différent de gens comme Avery, Rowle, Nott ou…

Il grimaça et s'interrompit en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer, mal à l'aise.

— Tout ce que je veux dire, reprit-il en inspirant profondément c'est que tu ne t'es jamais laissée faire. Tu leur as toujours tenu tête et tu t'es battue depuis que tu es arrivée à Poudlard pour leur montrer que tu valais cent fois mieux qu'eux… J'ai pas peur pour toi, Lily. J'ai peur pour celui qui se mettra en travers de ton chemin… Et si Voldemort est l'un d'eux, je ne doute pas une seule seconde qu'il en paiera le prix fort.

Les lèvres tremblantes de Lily s'étirèrent lentement en un sourire confus que James eut aussitôt envie de recouvrir d'un des siens. Il parvint toutefois à se retenir, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Lily avec une sincérité qui la fit rougir.

Pendant de longues secondes, aucun d'eux ne prononça le moindre mot, plantés au beau milieu du hall d'entrée du château, ils se faisaient face sans ciller, le reste des élèves les contournant inconsciemment en entrant ou sortant de la Grande Salle. Puis, rompant le silence qui les avait enveloppés, Lily souffla

— Merci.

James se contenta de hocher la tête et la laissa partir, sans la quitter une seule seconde des yeux lorsqu'elle s'éloigna en lui tournant le dos, les poings enroulés dans les poches de son pantalon, partagé entre une foule d'émotions dont il ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

Mais alors que Lily disparut de son champ de vision, c'est la culpabilité qui sembla s'époumoner le plus fort.

* * *

 **25 Novembre 1977** — Bibliothèque, Poudlard, Écosse

* * *

Bien plus tard, lorsque James retrouva Eloi à la bibliothèque après son cours d'Études des Moldus, la culpabilité qui avait envahi sa poitrine après sa conversation avec Lily au début de la journée ne l'avait toujours pas quitté. Bien au contraire, elle s'était immiscée dans chaque recoin et pesait plus lourd d'heure en heure.

— Tout va bien ? Lui demanda le jeune garçon en fronçant les sourcils alors que James était plus distrait que d'ordinaire.

— Désolé, répondit ce dernier en esquissant un sourire à Eloi. Recommence, je te regarde, ajouta-t-il en désignant la petite tortue devant eux d'un geste de la main.

Le jeune Serpentard n'insista pas et pointa à nouveau sa baguette sur la petite tortue qui tentait péniblement de traverser la table d'un bout à l'autre. Il récita la formule, les yeux rivés sur le petit animal devant lui avec une expression déterminée qui fit sourire James avec fierté, mais la tortue se contenta de se raidir brièvement et de tomber à la renverse, visiblement désorientée, ses petites pattes s'agitant nerveusement dans le vide.

James l'attrapa avec douceur et la remit debout avant d'encourager son jeune élève à recommencer

— Prends ton temps, on n'est pas pressés, lui répéta-t-il à nouveau.

Eloi se laissait de moins en moins facilement décourager, si bien qu'il n'hésita pas une seconde et s'exécuta. Mais lorsque James posa les yeux sur son poignet pour vérifier qu'il ne se trompait pas dans le mouvement, les marques violacées qui se dessinaient sur sa peau lui glacèrent le sang. Elles étaient si nettes que leur origine ne pouvait tromper personne quelqu'un l'avait attrapé avec suffisamment de violence pour faire apparaître des ecchymoses.

— Eloi ? L'interrompit James d'une voix blanche en tendant la main vers le jeune homme pour qu'il pose sa baguette.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour demander à son tuteur ce qui n'allait pas lorsque James reprit précipitamment la parole

— Qui t'a fait ça ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix basse en pointant un doigt vers le poignet du jeune homme.

Eloi suivit son regard et toute couleur déserta son visage. Il tira sur sa manche et laissa échapper un bref rire dénué de sincérité.

— C'est rien, personne. Je suis mal tombé.

James ferma les yeux, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

— Eloi…

— Laisse tomber, James, d'accord ? L'interrompit le jeune garçon d'une voix fragile et paniquée.

James secoua la tête et se pencha vers Eloi pour le forcer à croiser son regard.

— Qui t'a fait ça, Éloi ? Répéta-t-il plus lentement avec une autorité qui semblait naturelle.

Le regard fuyant du jeune garçon finit par se poser sur la petite tortue en face de lui et il inspira difficilement, comme si respirer lui était insupportable.

— Ça n'a aucune importance…

— Est-ce que c'est les garçons de la dernière fois ? Ceux qui t'embêtaient l'autre jour ?

Eloi se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, les poings crispés sur la table.

Mais son silence était la seule réponse dont James avait besoin.

— Très bien… Je vais…

— NON ! S'écria Eloi avec effroi avant de rougir en se rendant compte que de nombreuses têtes s'étaient tournées vers lui.

James fronça les sourcils mais le jeune Serpentard poursuivit, l'air paniqué

— Surtout pas, s'il te plaît, le supplia-t-il d'une voix à peine audible. Ce serait pire et tu le sais…

La détresse dans le regard d'Eloi fut la seule chose qui fit hésiter James. Pendant une succession interminable de secondes, il fixa le jeune garçon, complètement perdu.

— Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il enfin, sa voix cassée, entachée du dégoût et de la colère qui l'avaient envahie. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils s'en prennent à toi ?

Eloi haussa les épaules et détourna à nouveau les yeux, ses mains nerveusement entremêlées devant lui.

— Ma mère est Moldue, avoua-t-il simplement, ses joues s'empourprant légèrement, comme s'il avait honte de son aveux.

James se raidit sur sa chaise, son cœur se serrant douloureusement pour le petit garçon terrifié qui lui faisait face avec une expression déchirante peinte sur le visage.

— Je ne savais pas, répondit James. Tu ne parles jamais de ta famille.

Les traits d'Eloi se durcirent et une lueur de défi éclaira brièvement son regard.

— Je n'ai pas honte de ma mère, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix sèche que James ne lui avait encore jamais entendue.

Le jeune Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de sourire et secoua la tête.

— Tu n'as aucune raison de l'être. Peu importe ce qu'il se passe en ce moment… dehors, ou ce que les gens peuvent dire ici, tu ne vaux pas moins qu'un autre parce que tu as du sang moldu dans les veines. Au contraire, je pense que ça fait de toi quelqu'un d'unique.

Un bref sourire étira les lèvres d'Eloi qui, malgré la tristesse qui plongeait son regard dans le noir, semblait légèrement amusé par les propos de son tuteur.

— Tu dis ça seulement à cause de Lily Evans, pas vrai ?

James cligna des yeux, un fard colorant instantanément ses joues

— Qu-quoi ?

— Tu es amoureux d'elle, pas vrai ?

Malgré lui, James éclata de rire et passa une main dans ses cheveux avec embarras, mais lorsqu'il fut sur le point de répondre que ça ne le regardait absolument pas, une petite voix aiguë l'interpella

— Capitaine !

Elizabeth, sa petite batteuse, s'approchait de lui en courant presque, les sourcils froncés avec consternation.

Essoufflée, elle s'arrêta devant leur table et tendit un morceau de parchemin à James qui le déroula avec perplexité.

— Le professeur McGonagall m'a donné une retenue jeudi prochain, avoua-t-elle en grimaçant.

James arqua un sourcil amusé et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

— Et je peux savoir ce que tu as fait pour mériter une retenue pendant un entraînement ? Demanda-t-il.

La jeune fille eut la décence de paraître légèrement embarrassée et rabattit machinalement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, ses yeux glissant momentanément vers Eloi avant de croiser à nouveau ceux de James.

— J'ai glissé des souris dans le sac de Cassandra Mouses, grimaça-t-elle. Mais elle l'avait cherché ! Ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

— Ah oui ?

— C'est une pimbêche, bredouilla-t-elle en rougissant.

James éclata de rire et secoua la tête, son regard posé sur la jeune fille avec la même fierté dont il couvait souvent Eloi lorsque celui-ci réussissait un exercice particulièrement difficile.

— Très bien, soupira James. Je m'arrangerai avec McGonagall pour décaler ta retenue, mais évite les ennuis les jours d'entraînements ou de matchs à l'avenir, d'accord ?

— Oui, Capitaine, promis ! Sourit la jeune batteuse avant de tourner les talons et de disparaître aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

— Tu n'es pas censé être Préfet-en-Chef et ne pas l'encourager ? Demanda Eloi à son tuteur lorsqu'ils furent à nouveau seuls.

James reporta son attention vers le jeune garçon et fut surpris de voir que ses joues étaient plus roses que d'ordinaire. Un éclair amusé traversa ses yeux noisette et il se pencha en avant pour croiser le regard du petit Serpentard.

— Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu es rouge comme une pivoine ?

Le jeune garçon rougit de plus belle, ce qui déclencha l'hilarité de James.

— On ne parlait pas de Lily Evans ? Bredouilla Eloi en baissant les yeux sur la tortue qui n'avait pas laissé le manque d'attention des deux garçons l'empêcher de continuer son périple d'un bout à l'autre de la table.

James cessa aussitôt de rire et lança un regard noir à son élève.

— Très bien, changement de sujet.

— Ça me va, fit Eloi avec un sourire triomphant.

James ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire et désigna à nouveau la tortue d'un geste de la main.

— Recommence.

Et Eloi s'exécuta sans discuter, heureux de retrouver le silence qu'il aimait partager avec James et le faisait se sentir moins seul.

* * *

 **N/A** : Bonjour ! Comme promis (cette fois), voici le chapitre 10. Un poil déprimant, je le reconnais, mais qui force un peu le rapprochement. Et Lily s'ouvre ENFIN. Donc, il faut voir le côté positif de tout ça, non ? :)

Et finalement, c'est à peu près tout ce que j'ai à dire sur chapitre.  
Enfin, à part que James a quand même embrassé Lily. Bon, sur le front, okay, mais QUAND MÊME ! Moi, l'écrire, ça m'a fait du bien.

Sur ce, je remercie infiniment DelfineNotPadfoot qui, même à l'autre bout du monde, prend le temps de corriger mes chapitres, et je vous dis à dans deux semaines :)

.

 **RàR** : _à Mea95Gryffondor_ ; Coucou la miss ! Une fois encore, je ne peux que te remercier pour ton soutien et ta lecture qui me réchauffe le coeur chaque semaine (ou presque). C'est toujours un plaisir de retrouver ta bonne humeur ^^ Evidemment que Lily parvient à calmer James. J'ai toujours imaginer leur relation un peu comme ça. James qui se laisse trop vite envahir par ses émotions, et Lily, qui agit toujours avec beaucoup plus de calme, de douceur et de réflexion... ^^J'aime ce couple, au cas où c'était pas encore clair... :p Allez, merci beaucoup, et à bientôt :D


	12. XI - Lost Futur

.

Chapitre XI

« **Lost Futur** »

.

 **28 Novembre 1977** — Bureau du professeur McGonagall, Poudlard, Écosse

* * *

Lorsqu'elle avait quitté la Salle Commune, inhabituellement peuplée pour un lundi, Lily avait pris soin de vérifier l'horaire indiqué sur sa convocation. Pourtant, une fois devant la porte du bureau du professeur McGonagall, sa directrice de Maison, elle hésita avant de frapper et plongea un bras dans son sac pour en extirper le morceau de parchemin que lui avait remis son professeur de Métamorphose au début du mois à la fin d'un cours, comme à tous les autres élèves de Gryffondor. Aucun élève de septième année n'avait cours ce jour-là comme chaque année, une journée de cours était banalisée pour les élèves de septième année afin qu'ils passent un entretien pédagogique avec leur directeur de Maison, similaire à celui qu'ils avaient déjà eu en cinquième année.

Mais si, deux ans plus tôt, Lily débordait d'enthousiasme et de confiance, il en était désormais tout autrement et c'est les yeux baissés qu'elle frappa doucement contre la porte du bureau du professeur McGonagall après avoir vérifié pour la centième fois depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée ce matin-là l'horaire de son entretien.

— Entrez, fit la voix dure mais bienveillante de l'éminente sorcière.

Lily inspira profondément, les paupières closes, avant de pousser doucement la porte du bureau et de pénétrer dans la pièce aux couleurs vives et chaleureuses de Gryffondor.

Le sourire rassurant que lui adressa le professeur McGonagall apaisa légèrement le cœur lourd de Lily et elle fit quelques pas avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil que lui désignait la directrice de Gryffondor d'un geste de la main.

— Bonjour Lily, fit-elle alors que la jeune fille prenait place en face d'elle.

— Bonjour, répondit la jeune fille en forçant un sourire, les mains nouées sur ses genoux.

— Un biscuit ? Proposa le professeur McGonagall en poussant une boite en fer devant elle.

— Non merci.

Minerva McGonagall referma la boite et sourit à nouveau à Lily qui eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas baisser les yeux.

— Cet entretien n'est qu'une formalité pour vous, j'imagine, commença la directrice de Gryffondor en croisant ses mains sur son bureau. À moins que vos ambitions aient changé ? Je me souviens que vous vouliez entrer au Ministère.

— C'est exact, confirma Lily en hochant lentement la tête. Dans leur département de recherches.

— Leur département consacré aux sortilèges, oui, continua la vieille femme. Le professeur Flitwick sera ravi de vous écrire une lettre de recommandations. Bien que vous n'en ayez aucunement besoin, cela va sans dire…

Cette fois, Lily baissa la tête et garda le silence. Le professeur McGonagall se redressa aussitôt et fronça les sourcils

— Lily ? Tout va bien ?

Immobile, Lily sentit les battements de son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine et elle lutta pour les faire taire, mais cet entretien pédagogique était le coup de grâce et elle avait honte des sentiments qui semblaient s'être emparés d'elle insidieusement. Elle refusait de craquer devant l'une des femmes qu'elle admirait le plus au monde, mais elle était fatiguée de se battre contre la peur qui la rongeait davantage chaque jour. Elle voulait avoir confiance en James, elle voulait croire que Mary avait raison, mais ils se trompaient tous les deux elle n'était pas forte. Elle n'était même pas courageuse.

Elle était terrifiée.

Ses doigts tremblaient imperceptiblement sur ses genoux et lorsqu'elle releva péniblement la tête vers le professeur McGonagall, un sourire fragile étiré sur ses lèvres, cette dernière l'observait avec inquiétude derrière les verres de ses lunettes rondes.

— Lily ? Répéta-t-elle d'une voix plus douce. Vous avez l'air épuisée. Est-ce que vous dormez suffisamment ? Si vos attributions de Préfète-en-Chef sont trop…

— Non, ce n'est pas ça, l'interrompit lentement la jeune fille en secouant la tête.

Le professeur McGonagall croisa les mains sous son menton, son regard posé sur Lily avec douceur, mais demeura silencieuse, attendant simplement que la jeune fille soit prête à parler. La détresse qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux ne lui était pas inconnue, mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé la trouver dans les yeux habituellement si pétillants de vie et d'énergie de Lily Evans. Au cours de sa carrière à Poudlard, elle avait eu le privilège de croiser la route de bon nombre d'élèves plus brillants, plus vifs, plus ambitieux, plus talentueux les uns que les autres. Mais des élèves comme Lily Evans, jamais. Dès son plus jeune âge, la jeune fille l'avait charmée par son intelligence, sa douceur, son altruisme, son courage et sa vivacité. Elle l'avait vue grandir, s'épanouir, devenir une jeune femme forte et généreuse dont le sourire avait fait fondre bien des cœurs et redonné espoir à de nombreux élèves plus jeunes qui avaient eu besoin d'un modèle un jour ou l'autre.

Aujourd'hui pourtant, la jeune fille assise devant elle ne semblait être que l'ombre de celle qu'elle avait vue grandir. Elle avait les épaules voûtées, le teint pâle et la tête baissée, et le regard éteint, hanté.

Lorsqu'enfin, Lily prit une légère inspiration, le professeur McGonagall se redressa imperceptiblement dans son fauteuil et lui adressa un sourire aussi rassurant que possible.

— Je… j'ai toujours envie de rentrer au Ministère et faire partie de leur programme de recherches en Sortilèges, commença la jeune fille avec hésitation.

— Alors qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Demanda la directrice de Gryffondor.

Lily haussa les épaules avec un sourire triste.

— Le monde ? Répondit-elle, incertaine. Quand je suis arrivée à Poudlard, j'avais peur d'être différente…

— Parce que vos parents sont moldus, comprit son professeur.

La jeune fille hocha la tête

— Oui. Mais ça n'a pas duré. Même si certains élèves ne se privaient pas de me rappeler que j'étais différente et que je n'avais pas ma place ici, je me suis sentie ici chez moi à la seconde où le Choixpeau m'a envoyée à Gryffondor, expliqua-t-elle avec un faible sourire. Il y a toujours eu des gens comme…

Le nom de James s'imprima vivement dans son esprit, la faisant rougir furieusement, mais elle secoua la tête.

— Il y a toujours eu des gens prêts à m'accepter à bras ouverts. Et après ça, je n'ai plus jamais douté du fait que j'avais vraiment ma place ici, peu importe ce que certaines personnes pouvaient dire. J'ai décidé que ça ne m'atteindrait pas parce qu'ils avaient tort. Alors je me suis efforcée de leur prouver que je valais mieux qu'eux, que je pouvais faire aussi bien…

Un sourire emprunt de fierté se glissa sur les lèvres minces de Minerva McGonagall.

— Ce que vous avez fait.

La jeune fille laissa échapper un bref rire et hocha la tête, une ombre chassant aussitôt l'éclair qui avait illuminé son regard.

— Oui. Et au final, ça n'aura servi à rien.

— À rien ? Pourquoi cela ?

Lily baissa les yeux sur ses mains nouées avant de porter son regard sur le parc de Poudlard qui s'étendait par la fenêtre située derrière le professeur McGonagall. Lorsqu'elle demeura silencieuse, la directrice de Gryffondor reposa ses mains sur son bureau et se pencha légèrement en avant.

— À cause de Voldemort ? Demanda-t-elle.

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

— Qui voudra embaucher une _sang-de-bourbe_ alors qu'il tue tous ceux qui s'opposent à lui et défendent les gens comme moi ? Personne ne voudra prendre le risque et franchement, je ne peux pas leur en vouloir… Chaque jour, il y a de nouveaux cadavres qui s'empilent dans les journaux, des noms, des visages… Je ne peux pas blâmer qui que ce soit d'avoir peur alors que je suis terrifiée à l'idée de mettre un pied en dehors de Poudlard…

Immobile, le professeur McGonagall fixa Lily avec un regard douloureux. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne prononça le moindre mot pendant une éternité et le temps sembla s'arrêter.

Puis lentement, la sorcière vêtue d'une robe émeraude et d'un petit chapeau assorti se leva et fit le tour de son bureau pour aller s'asseoir dans le fauteuil près de celui de la jeune fille.

— Lily, c'est normal d'avoir peur. J'ai peur, admit-elle en posant une main sur celle de la jeune fille pour l'empêcher de trembler mais c'est cette peur qui me donne envie de me battre, qui me rappelle constamment que nous devons, plus que jamais, restés unis et continuer d'espérer, de croire en nos chances. Il se passe des choses abominables en dehors de ces murs mais je sais que vous êtes suffisamment forte pour les affronter.

La jeune Préfète-en-Chef esquissa un sourire tremblant et son regard sembla se ranimer imperceptiblement.

— Je ne vous mentirai pas. Ce sera difficile et vous devrez vous battre pour vous faire respecter. Mais ni vous ni moi ne pouvons prédire ce qui se passera demain. Peut-être que Voldemort se fera attraper. Peut-être que ses sbires seront arrêtés, mais…

— Vous croyez ? L'interrompit soudain Lily. Vous pensez vraiment que les Aurors parviendront à l'arrêter ?

La vieille femme inspira longuement et son regard se fit soudain lointain. Elle laissa le silence les envelopper quelques secondes avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Lily avec un sourire indéchiffrable

— Je crois que… je crois que ce n'est que le début, admit-elle d'une voix basse. Je crois que Voldemort fera encore beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de mal, continua-t-elle. Mais je sais aussi qu'il y aura toujours des gens pour s'opposer à lui et que tant que ce sera le cas, il y aura de l'espoir.

Lily hocha la tête et le silence reprit lentement ses droits. Immobile, la jeune fille pouvait presque entendre son cœur battre dans sa poitrine avec plus de régularité. Ses pensées aussi semblaient s'être faites plus discrètes, lui permettant de les trier avec plus de sérénité. À mesure qu'elle ressassait les mots du professeur McGonagall, un sourire s'emparait de ses lèvres encore tremblantes.

Ces derniers mois, elle s'était tellement apitoyée sur elle-même qu'elle en avait oublié de se battre pour ce en quoi elle croyait. Elle avait oublié que l'espoir, aussi fragile soit-il, était inépuisable.

Alors, lorsqu'elle quitta enfin le bureau du professeur McGonagall, elle se promit de ne plus jamais oublier qu'elle n'était pas de ceux qui renoncent facilement. Peu importe que sa vie ait une date d'expiration, que son avenir soit fragile ou incertain, elle se battrait jusqu'à son dernier souffle pour prouver à tous ceux qui en doutaient qu'elle avait bien sa place dans ce monde.

* * *

 **28 Novembre 1977** — Tour de Gryffondor, Poudlard, Écosse

* * *

Elle remontait vers la tour de Gryffondor pour retrouver Mary dans la Salle Commune, lorsque Lily tomba sur James qui se dirigeait vers les escaliers en faisant maladroitement glisser ses paumes sur sa chemise pour tenter de la défroisser et refaire le nœud défait de sa cravate d'uniforme. Elle dut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire et l'interpella d'une voix amusée, oubliant brièvement ses pensées emmêlées

— James !

Le jeune homme s'immobilisa et releva la tête avec surprise, un sourire étirant lentement ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille s'arrêter en face de lui.

— Oh, Evans, fit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Tu… tu reviens de ton entretien avec McGonagall ?

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'effrita aussitôt et il regretta d'avoir posé la question, bien qu'il n'eut aucune idée de ce qui pouvait causer la douleur qui venait d'assombrir son regard.

Les sourcils froncés il se pencha légèrement en avant pour planter ses yeux noisette dans les siens et posa une main sous son menton avec précaution.

— Evans ? Répéta-t-il. Est-ce… est-ce tu veux en parler ?

Il la vit se mordiller l'intérieur de la joue, ses grands yeux verts chargés d'émotions et d'hésitation, mais il ne la pressa pas. Lorsqu'enfin, un bref sourire étira ses lèvres et qu'elle secoua la tête, il laissa retomber sa main le long de son corps et hocha la tête il ne voulait pas la forcer à se confier si elle n'en avait pas envie. Après tout, il était bien placé pour savoir que l'on pouvait avoir des choses sur le cœur bien trop lourdes pour être partagées.

— Mais merci, souffla Lily en lui adressant un regard reconnaissant. À vrai dire… pas seulement pour ça.

James fronça légèrement les sourcils, son regard planté dans le sien avec perplexité.

Un nouveau sourire gracia les lèvres de la jeune fille et égaya son visage fermé. Il sembla à James qu'elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre d'une voix timide

— En plus d'avoir été un excellent Préfet-en-Chef ces derniers mois, commença-t-elle, tu as aussi… tu as aussi été un… un ami formidable et je suis contente que…

Elle secoua la tête, son sourire tremblant mais débordant d'une sincérité qui arracha plusieurs battements de cœur irréguliers à James, qui plongea les mains dans les poches de son pantalon pour s'empêcher de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait très certainement.

— Je suis contente qu'on ait pu y arriver finalement, termina précipitamment Lily dans un souffle qui apporta des couleurs à ses joues parsemées de pâles petites tâches de rousseur.

Elle baissa la tête, son regard s'envolant avec elle, au grand désarroi de James.

— Arriver à quoi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix basse, dans l'espoir qu'elle lève à nouveau les yeux.

Quand elle le fit, sa poitrine étouffa un grognement plaintif et son rythme cardiaque piqua un sprint qui l'étourdit un bref instant.

— Être amis. Je veux dire… on est… on est bien…

Devant son soudain embarras, James se jeta à sa rescousse à grand renfort de gestes et de sourires nerveux.

— Bien sûr ! Bien sûr ! Évidemment, la rassura-t-il, une main emmêlée dans ses cheveux alors qu'il se balançait sur ses pieds.

Il lui sembla voir Lily se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour réprimer un rire et il se figea aussitôt, sa main retombant le long de son corps.

— Désolé, bredouilla-t-il. Je voulais seulement dire que, tu n'avais aucune raison d'en douter, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules, son sourire soudain plus timide alors qu'un léger fard colorait lentement ses joues.

Lily hocha la tête, l'amusement qui faisait pétiller ses grands yeux verts soulageant les inquiétudes que James ne cessait de nourrir pour elle ces derniers temps.

— Et moi aussi, je suis content qu'on ait pu y arriver, ajouta-t-il après un moment d'une voix si basse que si quelqu'un avait soudain fait irruption dans le couloir désert, il n'aurait certainement pas pu l'entendre.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, ils s'étudièrent avec embarras, jusqu'à ce que Lily éclate de rire et baisse les yeux en rabattant nerveusement une mèche de cheveux roux derrière son oreille.

— On a l'air un peu stupides…

— Un peu, admit James en riant. Je devrais probablement… je devrais probablement y aller.

— Tu as rendez-vous avec McGonagall ?

— Oui. Et si je suis en retard, je n'exclue pas la possibilité qu'elle me transforme en crapaud, alors…

La jeune fille laissa échapper un nouvel éclat de rire qui arracha un sourire étonnamment tendre au jeune homme, dont le regard noisette pétillait avec douceur derrière les épais verres de ses lunettes, et lorsqu'elle s'avança vers lui d'un pas hésitant, son cœur se figea dans sa poitrine.

— Je l'entends crier d'ici, fit-elle en levant les mains vers le col de sa chemise en prenant soin de ne pas croiser son regard, les joues cramoisies.

— Qu'est-ce que…? Bredouilla le jeune homme en voyant les doigts de la jeune fille se poser sur ses épaules.

Lily secoua la tête avec un sourire indéchiffrable. Elle lissa le col de sa chemise, entreprit de refaire son nœud de cravate et ajusta le petit badge sur sa poitrine qu'il avait accroché à l'envers, sûrement dans la précipitation. Avec un sourire satisfait elle recula d'un pas et noua nerveusement ses mains devant elle.

— Parfait, fit-elle avec un léger mouvement d'épaules.

James se sentit rougir furieusement mais ne sut pas quoi répondre, alors il se contenta de la remercier

— Merci, souffla-t-il, sans une ombre de l'arrogance qu'il avait portée comme une armure pendant des années et qu'elle voyait s'écrouler jour après jour.

Sans se départir de son sourire, Lily amorça un léger mouvement de la tête en direction du couloir et James laissa échapper un rire nerveux

— Oui, oui, j'y vais.

Il lui adressa un dernier regard avant de passer devant elle et de s'éloigner en direction de l'escalier à l'autre bout du couloir, l'esprit assailli par une foule de pensées qui se heurtaient les unes aux autres.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant les escaliers, il jeta un regard derrière son épaule mais Lily avait déjà disparu et le portrait de la Grosse Dame se refermait sur elle dans un bruit sourd de bois claquant contre la pierre.

Il ferma les yeux et prit une longue inspiration avant de les rouvrir à nouveau. Pendant un bref instant, il s'était pris à espérer que, peut-être, les sentiments envahissant sa poitrine depuis des années avaient trouvé leur égal dans le regard de Lily, dans ses gestes doux et ses mots lourds de sens, mais il savait que c'était insensé de se permettre une telle faiblesse.

Mais ce n'était pas si grave. Si Lily Evans continuait de lui offrir ses sourires et qu'il contribuait, même si c'était rare, à lui arracher un rire et chasser momentanément la douleur qu'il lisait dans ses yeux, alors James Potter se sentait le plus chanceux des hommes.

* * *

 **28 Novembre 1977** — Bureau du professeur McGonagall, Poudlard, Écosse

* * *

Lorsqu'il était plus jeune, James Potter se rêvait célèbre joueur de Quidditch, capitaine des Tornades de Tutshill, s'illustrant comme le meilleur poursuiveur de tous les temps. Et c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il avait confié au professeur McGonagall en cinquième année, lors de son premier entretien pédagogique, avec l'insouciance et l'arrogance qui caractérisaient l'adolescent qu'il était à l'époque et qu'il prenait encore à être, parfois.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il avait révélé à la directrice de Gryffondor, quelques minutes plus tôt, que ses plans avaient changé, elle n'avait pas semblé surprise le moins du monde. Un rare sourire s'était glissé sur ses lèvres et elle avait hoché la tête, une fois seulement, avant de lui dire qu'elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'il ferait un excellent Auror et que le Département de la Justice Magique pourrait se réjouir de l'avoir dans ses rangs lorsqu'il quitterait Poudlard.

Touché par le soutien du professeur McGonagall, à qui il en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs pendants ses études à Poudlard, James était sorti de son bureau le cœur plus léger, confiant et débordant d'espoir pour l'avenir. S'il était rare que James doute de lui ou renonce à ce qui lui tenait à cœur, il arrivait parfois, parce qu'il n'était qu'un gamin de dix-sept ans, qu'il laisse ses émotions prendre le dessus et se laisse décourager. Et ces derniers temps, la peur s'était enracinée dans sa poitrine, gagnant du terrain jour après jour sur sa joie de vivre et sa confiance en lui. Mais il refusait de la laisser gagner. Il refusait de laisser la peur s'installer et lui voler tout espoir, lui arracher tout courage. Il suivrait les traces de son père et se battrait pour ses convictions, il se battrait pour les gens qu'il aimait.

.

En sortant du bureau du professeur McGonagall, James se rendit à la bibliothèque pour profiter de la journée blanche qui s'offrait à lui et au reste des élèves de septième année pour finir un devoir de Potions qu'il n'avait cessé de remettre à plus tard. Il travaillait rarement seul et rarement à la bibliothèque, mais espérait pour une fois pouvoir profiter du calme qui y régnait et finir son devoir au plus vite. Non pas qu'il voulait regagner la Salle Commune dans l'espoir d'y croiser Lily ou quoi que ce soit dans ce genre-là, bien évidemment.

— OUPS ! Elle est où ta baguette ?

James se retourna aussitôt sur la voix froide et railleuse qui l'avait arraché à ses pensées mais le couloir était désert.

— S'il vous plaît, couina alors une voix aiguë qui semblait appartenir à une petite fille sur le point de fondre en larmes.

Le jeune Préfet-en-Chef fronça les sourcils et tendit l'oreille, avant de se rendre compte qu'il se tenait devant la tapisserie des Gobelins de Barbakrass, celle qui dissimulait une large alcôve dans le mur. Il sortit aussitôt sa baguette et s'approcha d'un pas avant de tirer la vieille tapisserie poussiéreuse d'un geste vif de sa main libre et son sang se glaça lorsqu'il prit connaissance de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Devant lui, deux élèves de deuxième année qu'il reconnut aussitôt pour les avoir aperçus une fois, en compagnie d'Eloi, pointaient leur baguette sur une gamine de Poufsouffle qui tremblait comme une feuille. L'un d'eux tenait une seconde baguette dans sa main droite et il ne faisait aucun doute quant à la manière dont il se l'était procurée.

Les deux jeunes garçons se figèrent en voyant James et la jeune fille sembla se recroqueviller davantage encore sur elle-même.

— Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda James d'une voix basse, froide et implacable, la main crispée avec une rare fureur autour de sa baguette.

Sentant qu'il était à deux doigts de déraper, il inspira profondément et pivota légèrement vers la petite Poufsouffle pour lui adresser un regard qui se voulait rassurant, un regard qu'il espérait vouloir dire « Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien, je suis là », avant de reporter son attention et sa colère vers les deux élèves de Serpentard. Ces derniers avaient considérablement pâli et échangèrent un regard apeuré qui n'échappa pas au jeune homme.

— Je vous ai posé une question, reprit-il d'une voix qui ne laissait aucune place à la discussion.

L'un des deux garçons, le plus « courageux » des deux, ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose mais sembla incapable de prononcer le moindre mot et finit par baisser les yeux, sa main tremblant autour de sa baguette.

La mâchoire crispée, James fit un pas vers le garçon qui tenait une seconde baguette, tout en rangeant la sienne dans la poche de son pantalon le plus calmement possible. En vérité, il ne se faisait pas suffisamment confiance pour s'assurer de ne pas en faire usage.

— C'est la tienne ? Demanda-t-il alors à la jeune fille d'une voix plus douce en désignant la baguette que tenait le jeune Serpentard.

La petite Poufsouffle sembla hésiter un instant, la panique inondant ses grands yeux turquoise, avant de hocher la tête, le menton tremblant.

James se tourna à nouveau vers le garçon et son regard se durcit

— Tu peux lui rendre.

Le dégoût qui traversa le regard sombre du jeune Serpentard ne fit qu'aggraver la fureur de James.

— Dépêche-toi.

Le jeune garçon s'exécuta, jetant presque la baguette au visage de la petite Poufsouffle et James dut prendre une nouvelle inspiration pour conserver son calme.

— Très bien, souffla-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune fille.

Il posa une main sur son épaule le plus lentement et doucement possible pour ne pas l'affoler et planta son regard noisette dans le sien en souriant.

— Comment tu t'appelles ?

— E…Eliza, balbutia-t-elle.

— Très bien… Eliza, je vais te demander de retourner dans ta Salle Commune, d'accord ? J'avertirai le professeur Chourave de ce qu'il vient de se passer et elle voudra sûrement en discuter avec toi.

Eliza offrit un sourire tremblant, mais soulagé, au jeune homme, qui l'encouragea à s'en aller en désignant la tapisserie derrière lui d'un geste de la main.

Lorsqu'elle eut disparu, il reporta toute son attention vers les deux élèves de deuxième année qui se tenaient devant lui et tout son corps se tendit à nouveau. La colère et le dégoût s'étaient emparés de lui et il devait faire des efforts surhumains pour garder son calme.

Il reconnut en ces deux gamins les fantômes qu'il avait vus dans le regard d'Eloi et ses poings s'enroulèrent près de ses hanches.

— Vous trouvez ça amusant, j'imagine ? Ça vous amuse de vous en prendre à des gens plus faibles que vous ? Sans moyens pour se défendre ?

James ignora le silence qui suivit il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ce qu'ils répondent.

— Je vais faire part de ce que je viens de voir à votre directeur, au professeur Chourave, et au professeur McGonagall. Ils discuteront de votre sort, mais en attendant, vous serez en retenue tous les lundis, les mercredis et les samedis soirs jusqu'aux vacances de noël, et je veillerai personnellement à faire de votre vie un enfer si je vous revois lever un doigt sur un autre élève, est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Aucun des deux élèves ne prononça le moindre mot et James avança d'un pas avant de se pencher vers eux d'un air menaçant.

— Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? Répéta-t-il lentement, d'une voix impassible.

— Ou…oui, balbutièrent-ils sans lever les yeux.

La mâchoire crispée, James recula finalement d'un pas et écarta violemment la tapisserie

— Après-vous, lâcha-t-il avec mépris. Vous pouvez prendre le chemin du professeur McGonagall, c'est juste à côté, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire glacial.

* * *

 **28 Novembre 1977** — Salle Commune de Gryffondor, Poudlard, Écosse

* * *

Dans la Salle Commune ce soir-là, l'ambiance était loin d'être au beau fixe. Les élèves les plus jeunes planchaient sur des devoirs qu'ils ne pouvaient plus remettre à plus tard tandis que les plus vieux, plus raisonnables pour la plupart, avaient déjà regagné leur dortoir. Seuls les élèves de septième année occupaient silencieusement différents recoins de la Salle Commune, leur humeur morose gangrenant celle des autres Gryffondor.

Installés dans des fauteuils autour d'une petite table basse, James, Sirius, Peter et Remus affichaient des mines défaites et n'avaient jamais semblé aussi abattus, mais cette fausse impression de calme dissimulait seulement des angoisses qu'ils ne savaient tout simplement pas comment exprimer. Remus, tout particulièrement, semblait rongé par ses incertitudes, le défaitisme et la résignation noyant son regard abîmé.

La douleur de leur ami plongeait James, Sirius et Peter dans un profond désarroi, aucun d'eux ne sachant plus quoi dire ou faire pour arracher le jeune homme au dégoût de lui-même dans lequel il s'enfermait davantage chaque jour. L'entretien qu'il avait eu avec le professeur McGonagall ce jour-là n'était que le dernier coup porté à sa si fragile confiance en soi. Persuadé d'être dépourvu d'avenir en dehors des murs de Poudlard, Remus s'isolait un peu plus dans sa solitude à mesure que son temps dans dans l'enceinte du château s'écoulait.

Lorsque, soudain, Sirius sauta sur ses pieds, ses amis sursautèrent avant de se tourner vers lui dans le même silence qu'ils observaient depuis plusieurs heures déjà ;

— James, Peter, si vous pouviez faire une descente aux cuisines pendant que j'essaye de convaincre Lily et Mary de se joindre à nous pour une bataille explosive, ce serait génial, merci. Elles ont l'air d'en avoir au moins autant besoin que notre ami louveteau ici, et ce n'est pas peu dire...

— Sirius, je n'ai aucune envie de jouer, marmonna Remus en nouant et dénouant nerveusement ses mains.

Le jeune homme balaya sa remarque d'un geste de la main et adressa un regard entendu à James, qui hocha la tête et se leva à son tour, faisant signe à Peter de le suivre. Ils allèrent chercher la carte du Maraudeurs et la cape d'invisibilité de James avant de redescendre et de quitter la Salle Commune, laissant à Sirius le soin de convaincre leurs amies.

Quand ils firent à nouveau irruption dans la tour de Gryffondor une demi-heure plus tard, les bras chargés de Patacitrouilles, de tartelettes au chocolat, et de boissons en tout genre, Sirius semblait avoir réussi son coup ; debout devant Mary et Lily qui avaient pris place au pied de la table basse, il faisait de grands gestes et parlait avec animation. De toute évidence, à en juger par leur expression mi-amusée, mi-effrayée, il leur expliquait les règles de la version "Maraudeur" de la bataille explosive.

Avec un sourire amusé, James s'approcha d'eux, suivi de Peter qui riait dans sa barbe, et frappa son meilleur ami à l'arrière de la tête avant de se laisser tomber près de Lily ;

— On ne les fera pas jouer à ta version de psychopathe, Sirius.

— Et pourquoi pas ? Grommela le jeune homme en s'asseyant à son tour.

— Parce que si on veut qu'elles continuent de jouer avec nous, il vaut mieux ne pas les abîmer, répondit Peter en proposant des Patacitrouilles aux deux jeunes filles.

— Exactement, approuva Remus qui affichait enfin une esquisse de sourire.

— Il n'y a rien d'amusement là-dedans...

— T'as raison, parce que finir à l'infirmerie avec le visage cramé, c'est tellement plus marrant, ricana Mary en arquant un sourcil goguenard qui fit grimacer le jeune homme.

— Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment aimée, MacDonald, rétorqua Sirius, sans trace de méchanceté dans la voix alors que son regard métallique pétillait malicieusement.

— C'est pas grave, tu n'es pas vraiment mon genre.

Sirius laissa échapper un grognement arrogant très loin d'être sexy.

— Je suis le genre de tout le monde.

— Mais bien sûr, fit James en secouant la tête, sans pouvoir dissimuler son amusement pour autant.

Il se pencha ensuite vers Lily et lui tendit une tasse de chocolat chaud à la cannelle, noyé sous la crème et les marshmallow ;

— C'est comme ça que tu l'aimes, non ? Demanda-t-il simplement.

La jeune fille cligna des yeux et un léger fard colora ses joues lorsqu'elle prit la tasse qu'il lui tendait, leurs doigts s'entremêlent pendant une fraction de seconde.

— Oui, souffla-t-elle en rencontrant son regard noisette, plein d'une douceur qui inonda aussitôt sa poitrine ; c'est parfait, merci.

James se contenta de sourire avant de reporter son attention sur Sirius, qui avait entrepris de distribuer les cartes, sous les protestations de Remus et Peter qui lui reprochaient déjà de tricher.

Mais Lily fut incapable de détourner son regard. Le cœur tremblant comme une feuille, ses yeux parcoururent le profil du jeune homme, et réalisa soudain qu'elle était inévitablement en train de tomber amoureuse de James Potter.

Et ce n'était pas terrifiant le moins du monde.

* * *

 **N/A** : Bonjour à tous ! Je sais... ce chapitre est déprimant. Mais bon, je ne vais pas m'en excuser cette-fois ci, parce qu'à partir de maintenant (je vous jure) tous ces personnages aussi déprimés que déprimant vont regagner un peu confiance. Je ne dis pas qu'il fera bon vivre à Poudlard ou que le soleil brillera tout à coup en Écosse, mais bon... L'espoir va revenir. Lentement. Mais sûrement. Je ne finirai pas cette histoire sur une note déprimante, vous avez ma parole. (Enfin autant que faire se peut, hein, parce qu'on sait tous comme l'histoire de James et Lily se termine. Mais bref.)

Encore et toujours et infiniment merci à **DelfineNotPadfoot** , qui corrige ces chapitres alors que je lui envoie à la dernière minute. Pour le coup, c'est d'autant plus vrai que je lui avais pas envoyé tout mon chapitre et que je m'en suis aperçue que ce matin. Et bon, c'est pas comme s'il y avait un décalage horaire de sept heures entre elle et moi, ou quoi, hein... Donc, un grand merci à elle et sa patience que je mets à rude épreuve, je crois.

Bonne semaine à tous :)

.

 **RàR** : Bonjour _Mea_ ! :p Oui, Lily se dévoile un petit peu et ça nous fait autant de bien qu'à elle. Ah, je suis contente de voir que ce tout petit bisou t'a fait plaisir aussi ^^ TEAM ELOI, évidemment :p Et bien sûr qu'il craque pour Elizabeth... Dans ma tête, ces deux-là sont juste trop chou :D Merci encore pour ta review, comme toujours et à très bientôt ! Je te souhaite un bon week-end ;)


	13. XII - Christmas Tears

.

Chapitre XII

 **« Christmas Tears »**

.

 **23 Décembre 1977** — Long Ashton, Somerset, Angleterre

* * *

De la même manière que la préparation d'une potion aidait Lily Evans à faire le vide, cuisiner avait quelque chose d'extrêmement apaisant. Il y avait des règles à suivre, des proportions à respecter, une harmonie à ne pas troubler. Elle aimait le calme et la patience dont il fallait faire preuve, la sérénité d'une cuisine silencieuse, troublée uniquement par le ronronnement d'une marmite sur le feu, et la farandole d'odeurs, de couleurs, et de saveurs qui alourdissait l'atmosphère après plusieurs minutes.

Mais surtout, elle aimait que la concentration que cela requérait lui permette de fermer son esprit aux bruyantes plaintes de son cœur.

Depuis qu'elle était rentrée chez elle pour les vacances de Noël, quelques jours plus tôt, elle n'avait cessé de faire des allers-retours à l'hôpital où l'état de sa mère empirait de jour en jour. Les médecins avaient été clairs ; Garance Evans ne gagnerait pas la bataille qu'elle menait vaillamment depuis des mois. Elle était épuisée, à bout de force, et il aurait été naïf de croire qu'un miracle pouvait encore survenir. Mais même après avoir vu sa mère allongée sur son lit d'hôpital, pâle, frêle, et visiblement éreintée, l'espoir de la voir soudain aller mieux n'avait pas déserté la poitrine de Lily. Alors peut-être qu'elle était naïve. Mais il s'agissait de sa mère. Et peu importe son âge, un enfant n'était jamais prêt à laisser sa mère s'en aller.

Penchée au-dessus d'une planche à découper sur laquelle elle avait entrepris de couper plusieurs poivrons en petits dés, Lily ferma les yeux et chassa le fantôme de sa mère de son esprit pour l'enfermer dans un coin de son cœur, avant de reprendre la tâche qu'elle avait commencée. Son père avait insisté pour que Pétunia et son époux passent le week-end de Noël avec eux et ces derniers devaient revenir de l'hôpital d'ici une petite vingtaine de minutes. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la pendule et amorça un geste vers sa baguette, posée un peu plus loin sur le plan de travail, avant de se raviser ; Pétunia et Vernon s'étaient rendus directement au chevet de leur mère en arrivant dans le Somerset, et malgré les protestations de son père, ce n'était pas dans un souci de passer autant de temps qu'ils le pouvaient auprès de Garance Evans, mais seulement un moyen de s'assurer qu'ils croiseraient Lily le moins possible, puisqu'elle avait renoncé à aller voir sa mère ce jour-là en apprenant qu'ils viendraient dès le vendredi pour ne pas se retrouver sur les routes le jour du réveillon. L'effervescence fatiguait très vite Garence Evans et Lily savait que trop de monde s'affairant autour d'elle lui demandait plus d'efforts qu'elle n'était en mesure d'en fournir pour suivre les conversations de chacun. Et dans la mesure du possible, Lily préférait ménager sa mère.

Au fur et à mesure que la grande aiguille semait les minutes dans son sillage, Lily sentait la nervosité et l'appréhension la gagner. Et lorsque, au moment où elle s'apprêtait à mettre sa tarte aux poivrons dans le four, elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et la voix perçante de sa sœur aînée traverser les murs, elle s'immobilisa, son cœur battant la chamade. Elle inspira profondément, les paupières closes, pour se composer un calme et une expression détachée qui ne tromperaient personne. Elle tendit des doigts tremblants vers sa baguette, et s'empressa de la cacher dans le pot en terre cuite posé près de l'évier, au milieu des ustensiles en bois, en priant pour que Pétunia renonce à l'idée de fouiner dans la cuisine. C'était peine perdue, mais au moins, il y avait peu de chance que Vernon Dursley, lui, franchisse le seuil de la pièce et s'intéresse aux spatules de formes et de tailles différentes que possédait la famille de son épouse.

Un sourire poli dessiné sur les lèvres, Lily se redressa, prête à accueillir sa sœur, qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis des mois, et son mari, dont le mépris avait influencé la colère et la rancœur que Pétunia éprouvait envers Lily au fil du temps jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de la bannir définitivement de sa vie.

La jeune sorcière gonfla ses poumons de tout l'air qu'ils étaient capables de contenir et se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée, depuis lequel elle distinguait très nettement la voix grave de Vernon Dursley raconter comment il venait d'être promu responsable de service dans l'entreprise de perceuses dans laquelle il travaillait. Lily réprima une grimace et dut se faire violence pour ne pas faire demi-tour lorsqu'elle arriva dans l'entrée, mais lorsque son regard croisa celui de sa sœur, son cœur se tordit douloureusement dans sa poitrine en croyant apercevoir dans ses yeux le fantôme de l'affection qu'elle lui portait autrefois, avant de s'immobiliser dans sa course et se briser en mille morceaux lorsque Pétunia détourna la tête avec mépris.

— Ma chérie, souffla son père en s'approchant d'elle avec un sourire qui trahissait la fatigue qu'elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux.

Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de reporter son attention vers Vernon et le débarrasser de son manteau. Lily ne laissa pas son sourire vaciller et se força à saluer ses invités, qui continuèrent de faire comme si elle n'était pas là.

— J'avais oublié à quel point cette maison était petite, fit remarquer Pétunia en laissant échapper un éclat de rire avec une émotion parfaitement calculée dans la voix.

Lily demeura silencieuse, ses mains nouées devant elle. Elle regarda sa sœur ôter ses gants et son manteau et les tendre à son père qui les accrocha au porte-manteau avant de se débarrasser du sien à son tour.

— Le dîner sera prêt dans une petite vingtaine de minutes si vous…

— Oh, Vernon et moi avons grignoté en route, balaya Pétunia d'un geste de la main, un sourire poli accroché aux lèvres bien qu'elle refusa résolument de croiser le regard de sa sœur. La route a été longue et…

— Je croyais que vous aviez pris le train, l'interrompit Lily, en clignant des yeux.

Pétunia ignora sa remarque et poursuivit, une fois encore, comme si elle n'était pas là.

— …et voir maman dans cet état et rester à son chevet tout l'après-midi m'a épuisée, j'ai besoin de me reposer. Vernon et moi n'allons pas traîner ce soir.

Abasourdie, Lily glissa un regard vers son père qui lui adressa un sourire d'excuse qui ne parvenait pas à dissimuler sa propre déception. De toute évidence, il avait vraiment espéré qu'ils pourraient tous dîner en famille ce soir et que sa sœur mettrait sa rancœur de côté le temps d'un week-end.

— Je vois, répondit finalement Lily après plusieurs secondes, en hochant la tête sans se départir de son sourire. Je vous ai installés dans la chambre d'amis, ce sera plus commode que ton ancienne chambre, ajouta-t-elle sans baisser les yeux, dans l'espoir vain que Pétunia croise à nouveau son regard.

— Merci, répondit sèchement cette dernière avec un sourire crispé, ce n'était pas la peine de te donner autant de mal, j'aurais pu le faire.

Le silence gagna rapidement le petit vestibule et Lily préféra quitter la pièce, consciente que sa présence rendait tout le monde nerveux et était la cause de l'atmosphère pesante dans laquelle ils étaient en train de se noyer lentement.

— Bon et bien dans ce cas… je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. Et euh… n'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

— Merci Lily, mais je suis aussi chez moi ici, répliqua froidement Pétunia en adressa un regard noir à sa sœur, avant de rougir furieusement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait finalement perdu le sang-froid dont elle avait tenu à faire preuve depuis qu'elle était arrivée, le masque qu'elle s'obstinait à porter se fissurant légèrement alors que ses émotions reprenaient momentanément le dessus.

Un silence lourd s'abattit sur eux, et pendant de longues secondes, personne n'osa prononcer le moindre mot.

— Oui, je sais bien, bredouilla finalement Lily. Désolée, ajouta-t-elle avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la pièce.

Elle regagna précipitamment la cuisine et se laissa tomber sur l'une des chaises disposées autour de la petite table en bois qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, le cœur lourd, mais elle refusa de verser une larme de plus pour sa sœur. Trop avaient déjà coulé lorsque Pétunia lui avait annoncé ses fiançailles, presque deux ans auparavant, et profité de l'occasion pour lui rappeler qu'un monstre comme elle n'avait pas sa place dans la vie qu'elle s'apprêtait à mener.

Pour la première fois depuis le début des vacances, Lily aurait préféré être ailleurs. Dans la sérénité de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Dans le confort de son dortoir. Dans le chaos qui régnait toujours dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor après un match de Quidditch. N'importe où plutôt que dans cette maison trop petite pour supporter le poids des ego blessés et des maux que des années de rancœur et de silences avaient causé.

— Hé…

La voix basse de son père fit sursauter Lily qui se retourna vers lui alors qu'il franchissait le seuil de la cuisine et s'approchait d'elle avec une expression douloureuse peinte sur le visage.

— Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi et j'aurais vraiment aimé que les choses se passent différemment ce soir... J'avais espéré qu'on puisse tous faire abstraction de... de tout ça pour Noël...

— Ce n'est pas de ta faute, papa, répondit Lily en se levant pour prendre son père dans ses bras.

Davis Evans enroula ses bras autour de sa cadette et posa son menton sur le sommet de son crâne avec douceur.

— Pour ce que ça vaut, ajouta-t-il après plusieurs secondes ; moi je n'ai rien mangé depuis ce midi et je meurs de faim.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un bref éclat de rire et s'arracha à l'étreinte réconfortante de son père. Elle le regretta presque aussitôt mais se força à afficher un air détaché et lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Elle ne voulait pas accabler son père davantage ; elle savait qu'il souffrait de la situation au moins autant qu'elle.

— Tu peux sortir la tarte du four ? Lui demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le placard où étaient rangées les assiettes.

Son père s'exécuta et Lily attrapa deux assiettes dans le placard et se munit de deux paires de couverts avant de quitter la pièce pour aller mettre la table dans le salon. Plutôt que de se diriger vers la longue table rectangulaire sur laquelle ils prenaient généralement leurs repas, elle alla disposer les assiettes et les couverts sur la table basse en face du canapé qui faisait face à la cheminée. Elle se laissa tomber aux pieds du canapé, le menton posé sur ses genoux pliés, et attendit son père, qui ne tarda pas à faire irruption.

— Ça rendrait ta mère folle, dit-il avec une tendresse dans la voix que Lily ne lui avait pas entendue depuis longtemps.

— Je sais, fit-elle alors que son père s'asseyait par terre à côté d'elle, un sourire triste accroché aux lèvres. Comment elle va ?

David Evans haussa les épaules.

— Elle était fatiguée, mais relativement en forme, j'imagine… Elle était contente de voir Pétunia.

— Bien, bien. C'est super, se força à sourire Lily.

Elle enfourcha un morceau de tarte sans grande conviction et l'avala difficilement.

— Elle a demandé pourquoi tu n'étais pas là aujourd'hui, ajouta son père après un moment en baissant les yeux, la tristesse noyant à nouveau ses iris émeraude. Elle déteste vous voir comme ça, ta sœur et toi…

— Je sais, bredouilla Lily en chassant une nouvelle vague de larmes. Je suis désolée…

— Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Lily, soupira son père. Ta sœur… ta sœur… j'aurais aimé qu'on passe la soirée tous ensemble, mais…

Le père de Lily s'interrompit et secoua la tête, visiblement abattu.

— En toute franchise, je ne sais pas si je suis soulagée ou blessée, avoua Lily en reposant ses couverts pour venir se blottir contre son père et plonger son visage dans son épaule.

— Sûrement un peu des deux, non ? Répondit-il d'une voix douce.

La jeune fille hocha la tête dans son épaule et émit un « oui » étouffé.

C'était un peu des deux.

Elle avait essayé de détester Pétunia, de la rayer de son cœur comme sa sœur, elle, n'avait pas hésité à le faire. Mais elle avait lamentablement échoué et chaque jour, elle souffrait davantage du fossé qui continuait de se creuser entre elles alors qu'elles avaient choisi de vivre dans des mondes différents.

Alors que Lily avait choisi de vivre dans un monde différent.

* * *

 **27 Décembre 1977** — Godric's Hollow, Devon, Angleterre

* * *

Lorsque son réveil sonna, James Potter eut toutes les peines du monde à s'arracher au confort de son lit. Il repoussa son épaisse couette en plumes d'hypogriffe du bout des pieds et glissa une main sous son oreiller pour en extirper sa baguette qu'il pointa sur les rideaux accrochés à ses fenêtres. Le jour n'était pas encore levé, et seule la faible lueur de la lune lui permettait de distinguer les contours de ses meubles qui se découpaient dans l'obscurité de sa chambre. Il chercha ses lunettes à tâtons avant de se rappeler qu'il les avait faites tomber assommant son réveil pour le faire taire. Il poussa un long grognement et se força à se lever pour les récupérer et les glisser sur le bout de son nez. Il enfila un pull en laine jaune moutarde, un cadeau d'Ecky, l'elfe de Maison des Potter, pour Noël, et se dirigea vers la porte en bâillant.

Lorsqu'il débarqua dans la cuisine, il ne fut pas surpris d'y trouver Sirius et ses parents, déjà attablés à la table du petit-déjeuner malgré l'heure extrêmement matinale.

— Bonjour, mon chéri, fit sa mère en esquissant un sourire.

Il se dirigea vers elle pour l'embrasser sur la joue avant de se laisser tomber dans la chaise vide à côté de son père. La mine grave qu'affichaient Sirius et ses parents ne lui échappa pas et il interrogea du regard son meilleur ami, qui avait un exemplaire de la Gazette du jour posé à côté de lui.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix basse, la mâchoire crispée, alors que sa mère lui servait une tasse de café, le regard fuyant.

Il vit ses parents échanger un regard hésitant et reporta à nouveau son attention vers Sirius qui lui tendit finalement l'exemplaire de la Gazette, son regard plus sombre encore que d'ordinaire, toute trace d'amusement ayant déserté ses iris métalliques.

— Il y a eu une nouvelle attaque, commença-t-il avec une prudence qui lui ressemblait peu. Dans le Somerset, lâcha-t-il finalement d'une voix cassée.

James se figea, les doigts crispés autour du journal que lui tendait son meilleur ami.

— Dans le Somerset ? Répéta-t-il lentement.

Sirius hocha lentement la tête avec moue à la fois dégoûtée et abattue.

— C'est là que vit Li…

— Je sais, coupa James d'une voix tremblante. Je sais, je…

Il s'interrompit, incapable de réprimer les frissons qui parcoururent son échine dorsale. Il ferma les yeux un bref instant et les rouvrit sur la une de la Gazette, qui lui donna aussitôt la nausée. Il serra les poings, la colère se mêlant malgré lui à la peur.

Autour d'eux régnait un silence de plomb, que seul Harold Potter se risqua à briser. Il planta son regard dans celui de son fils lorsqu'il eut fini sa lecture et reposa sa tasse de café. Il avait l'air éreinté et James réalisa qu'il était probablement réveillé depuis des heures.

— Tu… tu étais sur place ? Balbutia-t-il.

Son père secoua la tête.

— Non, une équipe de garde est intervenue, mais j'ai été prévenu dès que le Ministère a été informé des événements.

— Comment est-ce que c'est possible ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? La Gazette parle seulement d'une attaque en masse mais… De plusieurs foyers... Mais... Et est-ce qu'on sait combien il y a de… victimes ? Qui est… ?

— Lily va bien, intervint soudain Sirius.

James cligna des yeux et porta son attention vers son meilleur ami. Il croisa son regard et son cœur se serra malgré la sérénité qu'il y trouva.

— Comment est-ce que tu peux en être sûr ?

Sirius amorça un signe de la tête vers Harold Potter qui posa une main rassurante sur celle de son fils.

— Aucune perte n'a été recensée chez les sorciers, James. Les victimes sont toutes des familles moldues…

— Mais Lily vit dans un quartier moldu, ses parents sont moldus, elle a peut-être été…

— James, l'interrompit tranquillement son père ; si ton amie était décédée, le Ministère le saurait. Les élèves de Poudlard issus de familles moldues sont surveillés de très, très près. Tant qu'ils vivent parmi les Moldus, le Ministère doit s'assurer qu'ils ne révèlent pas l'existence de notre monde, alors ils font l'objet d'une surveillance particulière jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient quitté Poudlard et choisi… choisi leur voie.

— Mais Lily est majeure, elle n'a plus la Trace et...

— Quand bien même, poursuivit Harold avec une impatience dont il avait souvent dû faire preuve avec son fils quand il était plus jeune. Tant qu'elle est à élève à Poudlard, elle reste sous la responsabilité du Ministère. Elle est enregistrée comme n'importe quelle autre sorcière. Les Aurors qui se sont rendus sur place ont fait un bilan des pertes humaines, alors si quelque chose lui était arrivée, on l'aurait su tout de suite. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, aucun sorcier ou sorcière n'a été victime de l'attaque cette nuit.

Le jeune homme hocha lentement la tête, ses pensées trop chaotiques pour qu'il cherche à les ordonner. Mais Lily allait bien. Elle était vivante, et pour l'instant, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Toutefois, même en sachant qu'elle était vivante, son cœur refusait d'accepter les certitudes de quelqu'un d'autre pour les siennes. Parce que c'était Lily, peut-être. Et qu'il n'était jamais vraiment rationnel lorsqu'elle était concernée. Il oubliait d'être raisonnable ou prudent. Il oubliait de penser avec sa tête et laissait ses émotions prendre les rênes.

Mais il y avait longtemps qu'il avait cessé de se morigéner et s'était fait une raison ses sentiments pour Lily Evans le conduisaient bien souvent à agir comme un aliéné et tant pis pour ceux que cela dérangeait.

C'est pourquoi, sans un mot, le jeune homme se leva, les pieds de sa chaise raclant le carrelage dans un bruit strident et passa plusieurs fois sa main dans ses cheveux avec nervosité. Sirius et ses parents l'observaient calmement, comme s'ils savaient déjà ce qu'il était sur le point de faire et avaient conscience qu'il serait vain d'essayer de l'en empêcher.

— Je dois y aller… je dois vérifier que…

— Tu ne veux pas manger un morceau d'abord ? Demanda sa mère, sans grande conviction. Il est encore tôt, James, ton amie et ses parents dorment peut-être encore…

Mais le jeune homme secoua vivement la tête et sa mère laissa échapper un soupir.

— Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Demanda Sirius, qui ne posait la question que parce que James était son frère, et qu'il serait là s'il avait besoin de lui, toujours, bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse.

— Non. Ce n'est pas la peine. Je vais seulement prendre une douche et y aller. Je ne serai pas long, je dois juste savoir… je dois juste… je veux juste être sûr qu'elle va bien, c'est tout, lâcha-t-il finalement avant de tourner les talons.

Il regagna rapidement sa chambre, attrapa un pull, un jogging et des sous-vêtements propres avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain adjacente dont il ressortit à peine dix minutes plus tard, ses cheveux gouttant sur le parquet en bois.

Il vérifia que sa baguette était bien dans la poche de son pantalon de survêtement et s'empressa de dégringoler les escaliers, traversa le salon et le hall d'entrée, et claqua la porte derrière lui en courant les quelques mètres qui séparaient le perron du grand portail avant de transplaner dès que le champ de protection qui entourait la demeure des Potter le lui permit.

* * *

 **27 Décembre 1977** — Long Ashton, Somerset, Angleterre

* * *

Comme tous les jours depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant, Lily se leva un peu avant sept heures et se glissa, encore à moitié endormie, sous une douche brûlante qui s'éternisa bien plus longtemps que nécessaire. Lorsqu'elle eut séché ses cheveux et enfilé un épais pull en laine au-dessus de deux couches de tee-shirts, elle descendit au-rez-de-chaussée et trouva son père assis devant une tasse de café dans la cuisine, la radio allumée à côté de lui.

« … _fait plusieurs morts et de nombreux blessés. Si les autorités locales n'ont pas encore fait_ _de communiqué de presse quant aux circonstances exactes d'une telle tragédie, tout laisse à penser qu'il s'agit du fait d'un des patients de Saint Mary, qui a échappé à la surveilla_ _nce_ _du personnel de l'établissement psychiatrique un peu plus tôt ce mois-ci…_ »

La jeune fille frissonna et Davis Evans baissa le son pour le réduire à un murmure inaudible lorsqu'elle vint s'asseoir en face de lui.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Lily en se servant une tasse de café.

Son père affichait une mine grave mais haussa les épaules avec résignation comme il le faisait toujours à la découverte d'un énième fait sordide.

— Une série de meurtres a été commise cette nuit dans l'ouest. Apparemment, ce serait le fait d'un patient de Saint Mary. Il avait été envoyé là-bas pour avoir assassiné sa femme et ses enfants à coups de hache mais aurait réussi à s'enfuir la semaine dernière.

Un nouveau frisson parcourut Lily et elle porta sa tasse à ses lèvres en fermant les yeux avec horreur.

— Je vais prendre une douche, soupira son père. On part d'ici une vingtaine de minutes ?

Lily se contenta de hocher la tête, les yeux rivés sur la pendule accrochée en face d'elle. Son père déposa un baiser sur le haut de son crâne en quittant la cuisine et disparut, la laissant seule avec les visions horrifiantes qui peuplaient son esprit. Elle tendit la main vers la radio en grimaçant et augmenta le volume avant d'attraper un toast dans la petite corbeille posée au milieu de la table.

« _…cherchent encore à définir la cause des décès. Aucune des victimes ne semble présenter la moindre blessure physique, ce qui inquiète les forces de polices…_ »

Lily se figea et son regard glissa vers la radio, un sentiment désagréable s'installant dans sa poitrine. Comment un seul homme avait pu assassiner plusieurs familles en quelques heures sans utiliser d'arme ayant causé la moindre blessure physique…?

Elle secoua la tête et pointa sa baguette sur la radio qui s'éteignit aussitôt. Elle refusait de voir le mal partout.

Ou plutôt, elle refusait de voir Voldemort chaque fois que le mal frappait à sa porte.

Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Les vacances touchaient à leur fin et il lui restait une poignée de jours seulement à passer avec sa mère. Elle avait passé le pire Noël de sa vie et elle refusait de laisser le week-end qu'elle venait de passer avec Pétunia et son mari au chevet de sa mère gâcher le reste de ses vacances de Noël.

D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, Noël avait toujours été sa période préférée de l'année. Même avant qu'elle n'entre à Poudlard. Noël était synonyme de fête, de famille, de chocolat chaud, de matins enneigés, de couleurs et d'amour.

Mais cette année, elle avait passé le réveillon dans une chambre d'hôpital à voir sa mère souffrir, son père faire de son mieux pour ne pas s'écrouler devant sa femme, et sa sœur faire comme si elle n'existait pas.

Si elle n'était pas terrifiée à l'idée de dire au revoir à sa mère, elle aurait été impatiente à l'idée de retourner à Poudlard.

Mais elle était terrifiée.

D'une traite, elle vida sa tasse de café et alla la déposer dans l'évier, abandonnant le toast qu'elle avait brièvement escompté avaler en guise de petit-déjeuner. Perdues dans ses pensées, elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte d'entrée. Son regard s'envola machinalement vers l'étage, où était son père, et elle se figea, la chaleur de son sang se dérobant malgré elle. Elle enroula instinctivement les doigts autour de sa baguette et traversa lentement la cuisine, puis le hall d'entrée, le cœur battant la chamade. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, les genoux tremblants, pour regarder à travers l'œil-de-bœuf, avant de pousser un long soupir de soulagement et de laisser retomber son front contre la porte.

Ce n'était que James Potter.

Elle étouffa un rire nerveux et s'écarta rapidement de la porte pour l'ouvrir, tout en glissant sa baguette dans la manche de son pull.

Et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle le vit en chair et en os, sur le pas de sa porte, des flocons de neige dans ses cheveux encore humides, les joues rosies par le froid, qu'elle se rendit vraiment compte de sa présence.

James Potter était chez elle.

— Ja-James ? Balbutia-t-elle en clignant des yeux. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le jeune homme poussa un long soupir et ferma brièvement les yeux derrière ses lunettes avant de faire un pas en avant de la prendre dans ses bras sans demander la permission. Abasourdie, Lily demeura immobile pendant plusieurs secondes avant de rougir furieusement. Puis, lentement, elle enroula ses bras autour de sa taille avec hésitation et plongea son visage dans son pull.

Elle savait exactement pourquoi il était là.

Il était là pour elle.

— Tu sais pour l'attaque ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix si basse que lorsque James ne répondit pas immédiatement, elle se demanda s'il l'avait entendue.

Mais après plusieurs secondes, il hocha la tête et relâcha légèrement son étreinte, juste assez pour pouvoir planter son regard noisette dans le sien.

— C'était dans la Gazette, expliqua-t-il d'une voix tout aussi basse, comme s'ils avaient tous les deux peur de leur propres voix.

Lily esquissa un sourire fragile avant de baisser les yeux, le cœur envahi par l'horreur.

— Alors c'était bien lui ?

— Voldemort ?

— Oui.

James gonfla ses poumons d'air avant de le relâcher très lentement et fit enfin un pas en arrière, une main venant aussitôt semer la zizanie dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés.

— Oui. Du moins, c'est ce que semblent penser les Aurors.

— Les Moldus parlent d'un fou qui se serait échappé d'une institution spécialisée mais…

James laissa échapper un rire sans joie et secoua la tête.

— J'aurais préféré que ce soit le cas.

— Moi aussi, avoua Lily qui ne put réprimer un frisson. Savoir qu'il était à quelques kilomètres d'ici cette…

— Lily ? Tu es prête ?

Lily sursauta en se rappelant de la présence de son père et se retourna juste à temps pour le voir débarquer dans l'entrée. Son regard croisa brièvement celui de sa fille avant de se poser sur James qui, au grand soulagement de la jeune fille, avait pris ses distances, ce qui n'empêcha pas l'embarras de prendre possession de ses joues.

— Bonjour ? Fit monsieur Evans sans ciller.

James fit un pas en avant et tendit une main franche au père de Lily, sans baisser les yeux.

— Bonjour Monsieur. Je suis James, un ami. Je suis sincèrement désolé de débarquer aussi tôt sans prévenir, je…

Il glissa un regard vers la jeune qui l'observait avec effroi et soudain, il comprit l'origine des démons de Lily. Elle était seule. Épouvantablement seule, prise au piège entre deux mondes auxquels elle n'appartenait jamais totalement, tiraillée entre deux familles auxquelles elle ne pouvait pas renoncer. Elle transportait ses démons d'un monde à l'autre, incapable de se confier.

Comment aurait-elle pu expliquer à ses parents ce qu'il se passait dans le monde des sorciers depuis des mois ?

Le cœur en miettes, James détourna les yeux et reporta son attention vers le père de Lily en esquissant un sourire auquel il ne crut pas lui-même.

— Je voulais seulement m'assurer que tout allait bien. Elle n'a pas répondu à ma dernière lettre, alors…

Le père de la jeune fille secoua la tête et adressa un regard d'excuse au jeune homme qui se tenait debout devant lui.

— C'est sûrement de ma faute, admit-il avec un rire mélancolique. On a passé beaucoup de temps à l'hôpital et…

— À l'hôpital ? L'interrompit James malgré lui.

Il adressa un regard paniqué à Lily qui baissa les yeux sur le bout de ses chaussettes. Elle refusait de croiser les iris noisette de James, car elle n'était pas sûre d'être tout à fait prête à lui exposer la dernière de ses faiblesses. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il cesse de la regarder comme il le faisait encore. Elle ne voulait pas lire la pitié noyer son regard habituellement tendre et rieur.

Mais son père fronça les sourcils et ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de se retrancher derrière le silence qu'elle avait porté comme une armure depuis des mois.

— Lily ne vous a rien dit, c'est ça ? Demanda Davis Evans d'une voix tremblante.

— Papa…

Son père se passa une main sur le visage et poussa un long soupir, avant de secouer la tête et de faire un pas en direction de sa fille.

— Écoute… peut-être que je devrais y aller sans toi, d'accord ? Tu me rejoindras quand tu seras prête, fit-il en lançant un bref regard en direction de James. Tu n'auras qu'à… euh… apparaître, là, comme tu sais le faire.

Un sourire triste s'accrocha aux lèvres de la jeune fille.

— Transplaner.

— C'est ça, poursuivit son père. Tu n'auras qu'à transplaner.

Il se pencha vers sa fille et déposa un rapide baiser sur son front avant de tendre une main à James, qui la serra chaleureusement.

— Je… euh… Prenez soin de ma fille, d'accord ?

James hocha la tête, mais un sourire se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres.

— Promis.

Davis Evans adressa un dernier regard hésitant à sa fille avant de secouer la tête et d'attraper son manteau et son écharpe, accrochés à l'une des patères derrière la porte.

— Bien.

Et sans ajouter un mot, il abandonna les deux adolescents et quitta la maison.

* * *

 **N/A** : Bonsoir à tous :) Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour vos reviews et vos encouragements, c'est un plaisir de vous retrouver à la fin de chaque chapitre ^^  
Je suis désolée de vous faire attendre si longtemps à chaque fois, mais j'espère que ça en vaut, au moins un petit peu, la peine.

Je vous souhaite à tous un bon week-end et je vous dis à bientôt :)

 **EDIT** : Et bien sûr, sachant que j'ai oublié de brancher mon cerveau aujourd'hui, apparemment, je remercie **Delfine** , oui, juste Delfine ce soir vu que vous devez tous la connaître maintenant, pour avoir pris le temps, malgré son emploi du temps chargé, d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre pour vous et pour moi :)

.

 **RàR** : _à Mea_ ; Bonsoir :D C'est vrai que James a beaucoup évolué et qu'il continue de s'affirmer de chapitre en chapitre. Ce qui est une bonne chose parce si on veut que Lily lui ouvre son coeur (ET ON VEUT QUE LILY LUI OUVRE SON COEUR), il a besoin de devenir l'homme qu'il a toujours été censé devenir ^^ Merci infiniment pour le temps que tu prends à chaque fois :) Je te souhaite un très bon week-end !


	14. XIII - Christmas Feelings

.

Chapitre XIII

 **« Christmas Feelings»**

.

 **27 Décembre 1977** — Long Ashton, Somerset, Angleterre

* * *

Les doigts enroulés autour de sa tasse, Lily n'avait toujours pas prononcé le moindre mot depuis le départ de son père. James ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux depuis qu'elle était revenue de la cuisine avec deux tasses de thé, presque vingt minutes plus tôt, et avait observé le même silence fragile qu'elle. Il n'avait pas cherché à la bousculer, à lui arracher de force des mots qu'elle n'était pas encore sûre de vouloir prononcer à voix haute. Après tout, il restait si peu de choses à dire qu'il n'avait pas déjà devinées que Lily ne savait plus par quoi commencer.

Mais elle savait qu'elle le devait. Elle posa sa tasse sur la table basse devant elle et referma ses paupières sur les larmes qui menaçaient de noyer ses yeux.

Alors lorsque le jeune homme assis à côté d'elle posa une main hésitante sur son genou tremblant, Lily se força à croiser son regard noisette en inspirant profondément, ses poumons séquestrant momentanément tout l'air qu'ils étaient en mesure de contenir, avant de le relâcher, plus lentement.

La chaleur que dégageait la paume de James sur son genou l'emplissait d'une confiance en elle nouvelle et elle hésita une brève seconde seulement avant de poser sa main, bien plus petite, au-dessus de la sienne. Un sourire fébrile étira ses lèvres et James en esquissa un des siens pour l'encourager à se lancer, avec cette douceur dont elle ne l'aurait jamais cru capable quelques mois plus tôt et qui ne cessait jamais de l'étonner chaque fois qu'elle en était témoin.

— I peu près un an…

La jeune fille déglutit difficilement, sa voix plus fragile et plus rauque qu'elle ne l'avait espérée. Mais James ne cilla pas et se contenta de resserrer légèrement ses doigts autour de son genou, parvenant ainsi à démolir les derniers murs que Lily avait forgés tout au long de l'année qui venait de s'écouler.

— Il y a un an, les médecins ont diagnostiqué un cancer à ma mère…

James grimaça et Lily vit l'incompréhension noyer son regard.

— C'est... je ne sais pas… enfin, si, je sais, reprit-elle en secouant la tête ; c'est seulement que… j'ai fait beaucoup de recherches à ce sujet. Des tonnes… tu n'as pas idée du nombre de livres que j'ai lus… Quand je suis revenue à Poudlard l'an dernier après avoir appris la nouvelle, j'ai voulu me renseigner, savoir ce que les sorciers savaient à ce sujet, savoir s'il n'y avait pas un moyen différent de… de la sauver…

Sa voix s'effondra et une larme échappa à la barrière de ses cils, sous le regard douloureux de James qui se pencha vers la jeune fille avant de poser sa main libre sur sa joue.

— Hé, souffla-t-il avec douceur ; si tu ne veux pas en parler, je peux…

— Non, ça va, l'assura Lily en se forçant à lui adresser un sourire rassurant.

Il ne sembla pas convaincu mais hocha la tête sans ajouter un mot, ses yeux plantés dans les siens comme s'il y cherchait des secrets dont elle ne connaissait elle-même pas l'existence.

— Il semblerait que les Médicomages ne connaissent pas cette maladie, reprit Lily en détournant les yeux. Mais ça n'a aucun sens parce que vous devriez en souffrir aussi, non ? Je ne vois pas comment les sorciers pourraient tout simplement y être… immunisés. Au début, je me suis dit qu'elle pouvait juste être connue sous un nom différent, mais je n'ai rien trouvé. Rien qui ne ressemble de près ou de loin à ce dont souffre ma mère…

— Mais et vos… vos médecins, qu'est-ce qu'ils savent de ce…cancer ? Demanda James avec hésitation.

Lily haussa les épaules, le regard fuyant.

— Pas grand-chose. Chaque cas est très différent et…

James se tendit près de la jeune fille.

— Et dans le cas de ta mère ?

Lily baissa les yeux sur la main qui recouvrait celle de James sur son genou ; ses doigts s'étaient machinalement emmêlés aux siens.

— Ils ne peuvent plus rien faire… Ils l'ont détecté trop tard et…

Une avalanche de larmes l'interrompit brutalement et les bras de James s'enroulèrent autour d'elle instantanément.

Elle ne chercha pas à fuir. Elle ne chercha pas à le repousser.

Elle enfouit son visage dans son pull et le laissa resserrer son étreinte autour d'elle, sans un mot.

— Lily, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque ; je suis tellement désolé…

Pas une seconde elle ne douta de l'honnêteté qui colorait sa voix. Elle aurait dû être surprise de le voir partager sa détresse avec autant de sincérité, mais étrangement, elle ne l'était pas. La peur de perdre sa mère ne s'était pas soudain envolée, mais le fait de la partager avec quelqu'un qui semblait vouloir se battre pour elle, l'aidait à la faire se sentir moins seule. Se confier à Mary lui avait permis d'alléger un cœur trop chargé, mais James, lui, était parvenu, en une fraction de seconde à peine, à remplir d'espoir le vide que la douleur avait creusé dans sa poitrine.

Et pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle se sentait chez elle, dans cette étreinte gauche mais rassurante.

— Merci, souffla-t-elle du bout des lèvres avant de se détacher du jeune homme.

Elle regretta aussitôt la chaleur rassurante de ses bras autour d'elle mais ne baissa pas les yeux et esquissa un sourire plus assuré, plus vaillant, lorsqu'il posa sur elle un regard hésitant. Sous les verres de ses lunettes, ses yeux noisette exprimaient toute la douleur et l'inquiétude qu'il peinait à exprimer avec des mots, et la poitrine de Lily se comprima avec une quiétude naissante. Une quiétude qu'elle devait à James, ses gestes mal assurés, ses mots parfois désordonnés et ses sentiments maladroits. Des sentiments qu'elle partageait aussi et auxquels elle ne pouvait plus refuser l'accès à son cœur.

Le sourire de Lily s'élargit fébrilement, creusant ses joues avec hésitation, et elle sentit son visage s'enflammer, mais elle refusa de baisser les yeux et planta son regard dans celui de James en inspirant profondément ;

— James…

— Lily, tu es sûre que ça va ? L'interrompit le jeune homme, dont le regard s'était attardé brièvement sur ses lèvres étirées en un sourire étonnamment serein.

La jeune fille laissa échapper un bref éclat de rire et secoua la tête, devant l'incompréhension de James.

— Oui, oui… ça va. Je… C'est autre chose…

James cligna des yeux avant de froncer les sourcils et de se rapprocher imperceptiblement de Lily, et une fois encore, le cœur de cette dernière se serra avec légèreté devant la compassion de James.

— Je t'écoute.

Lily hocha la tête, les joues délicieusement recouvertes d'un fard écarlate qui jurait probablement avec ses cheveux.

— Il y a quelques mois, tu m'as dit que… Tu m'as dit que peu importe ce que je pouvais ressentir pour toi, ça n'affectait pas la couleur de tes sentiments et que…

Lily s'interrompit en voyant James rougir légèrement et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue avec soulagement. Elle tendit une main et la posa sur son genou, comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt. Les yeux de James suivirent son geste et elle vit un éclat plein d'espoir déchirer son regard noisette.

Dans le silence qui régnait dans le petit salon des Evans à ce moment-là, Lily aurait presque pu entendre les battements irréguliers et dépareillés de leurs deux cœurs.

— Je sais que c'est sûrement le pire moment pour ça, reprit Lily d'une petite voix. Et peut-être que c'est égoïste, et que je devrais être au chevet de ma mère plutôt qu'ici, avec toi et…

Lily secoua la tête et inspira à nouveau ;

— Mais si jamais tes… tes sentiments n'ont pas changé, alors je voudrais seulement que tu saches que les mie...

— Lily, l'interrompit James d'une voix si basse que la jeune fille peina à l'entendre.

Elle le vit fermer les yeux et inspirer une bouffée d'air avant de rouvrir les yeux et de planter son regard dans le sien avec un sérieux et une gravité qu'elle doutait l'avoir déjà vu arborer auparavant.

James passa une main dans ses cheveux et les ébouriffa, ses doigts tremblant imperceptiblement. La jeune fille dut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour réprimer un éclat de rire et se surprit à éprouver de l'affection pour ce geste qu'elle avait souvent pris pour de l'arrogance alors qu'il trahissait seulement un manque de confiance en soi qui contrastait avec son habituelle assurance.

— Ça n'a pas changé, reprit-il enfin. Je n'ai pas changé, je suis toujours…

— Je sais, le coupa-t-elle à son tour en laissant échapper un gloussement nerveux qui lui ressemblait peu et qui fit monter à ses joues une nouvelle farandole de couleurs.

Elle secoua la tête avant de reprendre avec un sourire timide ;

— Je sais que tu n'as pas changé. Mais moi, si.

James fronça les sourcils, une lueur indéchiffrable venant éclairer ses iris. Il réduisit l'écart qui demeurait entre eux et vint encadrer le visage de Lily de deux mains fébriles avant de planter son regard animé dans le sien.

— Tu n'as pas changé. Ce sont les choses autour de toi qui ont changé et c'est normal qu'elles t'affectent. Je m'inquiéterais si ce n'était pas le cas. Non pas que je m'inquiète pas pour toi de toute façon, mais…

Il s'interrompit pour laisser échapper un bref soupir avant de se mordre la lèvre et de reprendre ;

— Tu te bats depuis un an contre le chagrin de voir ta mère s'en aller et la peur que Voldemort distille un peu plus chaque jour. Et tu te bats seule, parce que tu refuses de laisser les gens qui t'aiment penser que tu es… que tu es faible ou fragile. Mais tu n'es ni l'un ni l'autre.

— James, c'est fa…

— Non, c'est la vérité. Tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. Et non, je ne dis pas ça juste parce que mon cœur s'emballe à l'idée que tu puisses éprouver un millième des sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi. Je dis ça parce que je le pense. Parce que depuis que je te connais, tu as toujours fait preuve de bonté et de douceur envers ceux qui ne le méritaient pas. J'en suis la preuve vivante, non ? Tu m'as laissé bien plus de secondes chances que ce à quoi j'avais droit…

Lily déglutit difficilement avant d'esquisser un sourire tremblant et de recouvrir des siennes les mains de James posées sur ses joues.

— Une fois, je t'ai traité d'abominable petite brute arrogante…

Le rire chaleureux de James emplit la pièce et Lily sentit son cœur gonfler comme un ballon de baudruche dans sa poitrine.

— C'était entièrement mérité, Lily.

Le regard de Lily s'embua ;

— Non. Ça ne l'était pas. J'étais furieuse et je n'aurais jamais dû…

— Lily, l'interrompit James dans un souffle, un sourire calme et rassurant accroché aux lèvres. Ça n'a aucune importance.

— Ça devrait, j'ai…

— Mais ça n'en a pas, la coupa-t-il à nouveau. Et en toute franchise, je doute qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit que tu puisses dire ou faire qui fera taire mes sentiments pour toi, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

Son regard noisette sonda celui de la jeune fille pendant de longues secondes qui s'étirèrent en minutes pendant lesquelles aucun d'eux n'osa prononcer le moindre mot, le silence reprenant peu à peu ses droits. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Lily refusa de baisser les yeux, de peur que James ne change d'avis et ne s'aperçoive qu'elle n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Qu'elle était tout juste joli ou intelligente. Que son nez était un petit peu trop retroussé, que sa lèvre supérieure était plus pleine que sa lèvre inférieure, que ses tâches de rousseur étaient éparpillées sur ses joues sporadiquement, lui donnant un air brouillon, ou que ses pommettes, trop hautes, lui donnaient un air hautain. Que vraiment, elle n'était pas si forte et si courageuse qu'il le croyait, qu'il lui arrivait de vouloir enfermer ses problèmes dans une malle et d'y mettre le feu, ou que parfois, quand ça n'allait vraiment pas, elle ressortait son vieil exemplaire de _Le Mystère d'Edwin Drood_ et se perdait à imaginer la fin, que l'auteur n'avait jamais eu le temps d'écrire, réinventant une histoire à chaque détail que Dickens avait laissé, de sorte d'y trouver un peu d'espoir.

Mais James ne sembla pas changer d'avis.

Lentement il vint écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes après ce qui lui parut être une éternité et elle ne put réprimer le soupir d'aise qui lui échappa.

Il n'y avait aucun doute.

Elle était chez elle dans les bras de James Potter.

* * *

 **29 Décembre 1977** — Chemin de Traverse, Londres, Angleterre

* * *

Les pieds plantés dans l'épaisse couche de neige qui était tombée pendant la nuit, James et Sirius faisaient face à la devanture d'une petite boutique aux fenêtres drapées d'épais rideaux mauves, dont la porte était dissimulée par une sorte de voile argenté vaporeux.

Autour d'eux, la petite allée commerçante du Chemin de Traverse connue pour ses salons de thé ambiancés et ses boutiques romantiques était déserte.

Incapable de fermer l'œil depuis deux jours, James avait profité du fait que son père soit parti au bureau très tôt ce matin-là et que sa mère se soit enfermée dans sa serre dès que son mari avait quitté la maison, pour traîner son meilleur ami, déjà debout depuis longtemps, jusqu'ici, afin d'éviter un interrogatoire qu'il n'était pas encore certain d'être prêt à subir. Pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas la certitude que ses sentiments pour Lily Evans ne causeraient pas sa perte.

Le regard rivé sur l'enseigne mystique de la boutique devant laquelle il se trouvait, James entendit son meilleur ami pousser un léger soupir avant de poser une main sur son épaule ;

— Tu es sûr de vouloir entrer là-dedans, James ?

— Certain, répondit simplement le jeune homme.

Sirius grimaça avant de reprendre ;

— Mais pourquoi ? Tu ne peux pas prendre au sérieux ce que raconte cette cinglée, James. Je sais que ce qu'elle t'a dit t'a affecté, et je peux comprendre, surtout maintenant que… que Lily et toi vous êtes… Qu'est-ce que vous êtes d'ailleurs ?

— Je ne sais pas, je… Sirius, ce n'est vraiment pas la question.

— Bien sûr que si ! Protesta le jeune homme en tapant véhément du pied par terre, ce qui n'eut pour effet que de tasser un peu plus la neige sous ses chaussures. Ça a tout avoir avec ça ! Si ce n'était pas pour la prémonition douteuse de cette femme, tu clamerais haut et fort que Lily est ta petite-amie, ou je ne sais pas trop quoi, à l'heure qu'il est. Mais non… tu es planté là, parce que tu as peur… et je t'assure que je comprends mais…

— Mais quoi ? Souffla James, un nuage blanc échappant à la barrière de ses lèvres.

— Mais ce n'est pas toi.

James poussa un long soupir et se tourna enfin vers son meilleur ami, en enfonçant ses deux mains dans les poches de sa veste pour les protéger du froid.

— Sirius, tu ne sais vraiment pas de quoi tu…

— Au contraire, l'interrompit son meilleur ami ; je te connais mieux que personne. Et je sais que tu ne crois pas en ces âneries. Je ne dis pas qu'il est impossible de prédire l'avenir, mais rien n'est jamais certain. Rien n'est jamais gravé dans la pierre parce que le facteur le plus important de notre avenir, c'est nous. Et en l'occurrence, c'est toi. Et c'est exactement ce que tu as dit à Lily lorsqu'elle a réalisé sa ligne de vie, non ?

— Je sais, admit James en soupirant ; mais…

— Non, fit Sirius en secouant la tête. Il n'y a pas de mais… Tu sais que j'ai raison. Et c'est pour ça que je vais te dire exactement ce que tu lui as dit…

— C'est pas la peine, je…

Sirius l'interrompit à nouveau, d'un geste de la main cette fois, et reprit ;

— Admettons que ce que cette femme ait dit soit vrai, d'accord ? Admettons que tes sentiments pour Lily causent votre perte et que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, vous… vous mourrez tous les deux...

James ne prononça pas le moindre mot, se contentant de laisser Sirius poursuivre, alors que sa poitrine se comprimait douloureusement à l'idée qu'il n'arrive quoi que ce soit à Lily par sa faute, la panique le submergeant davantage à chaque mot que prononçait son meilleur ami.

— Ça n'arriverait que si tous les choix que vous avez faits et continuerez de faire jusqu'à ce jour soient effectivement prévus à l'avance, comme si quelqu'un d'autre les avait écrits à votre place…

Les sourcils de James se froncèrent au-dessus de ses lunettes et Sirius esquissa un sourire ;

— Exactement. Ça voudrait dire que nous ne sommes pas maîtres de nos choix ou de nos vies mais…

— Mais des pantins à la merci du destin, grimaça James avant de pousser un énième soupir.

Les deux jeunes hommes demeurèrent silencieux un instant, jusqu'à ce que Sirius, soudain secoué par un léger rire, adresse un regard amusé à son meilleur ami ;

— Merlin, James… Lily va te rendre complètement fou…

Contagieux, le rire rauque de Sirius gagna son meilleur ami qui laissa la bonne humeur du jeune homme s'emparer de lui et chasser, momentanément, ses inquiétudes.

— Ça n'a pas l'air de t'inquiéter plus que ça, rétorqua James en adressant un regard perplexe à Sirius, qui l'observait toujours avec amusement. Tu as fini par t'attacher à elle, je me trompe ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, sans se départir de son sourire malicieux pour autant.

— Disons que j'attends seulement que tu te sortes la tête du chapeau pour te rendre compte que la fille dont tu es raide dingue amoureux depuis l'aube des temps t'est enfin tombée dans les bras et que ça fait de toi le plus heureux des hommes… Ou un truc dans le genre, ajouta-t-il avec un geste nonchalant de la main.

— L'aube des temps ? Répéta James avec amusement.

— À peu de choses près, grommela Sirius. Pour être honnête, je ne me souviens pas vraiment d'une époque où tu n'étais pas amoureux de Lily Evans.

— Tu plaisantes ? S'offusqua James, ses yeux noisette s'écarquillant derrière ses lunettes. Pendant des années, ça a été Sirius et James contre le monde entier !

Sirius arqua un sourcil dubitatif, mais sa bonne humeur ne sembla pas le quitter pour autant.

— James… Je suis navré de te l'apprendre, mais ton obsession pour Lily Evans remonte à notre tout premier voyage dans le Poudlard Express. Il n'y a jamais eu de Sirius et James. Ça a toujours été James et Lily. Et Remus, Peter et moi… et même Servilus, nous ne sommes que des figurants.

Si l'expression du jeune homme n'avait pas été si dramatique, James l'aurait peut-être pris au sérieux, mais devant l'air moqueur qu'affichait son ami, il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Plantés au beau milieu d'une petite allée déserte, les deux jeunes hommes faisaient tâche dans le décor immaculé et silencieux qui les entourait, leur rire tonitruant troublant la sérénité des lieux.

— Allez, viens, fit Sirius après plusieurs minutes en posant une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami ; je t'offre une bièraubeurre.

— Une bièraubeurre ? Grimaça James. Il est à peine huit heures, Sirius.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

— Il n'est jamais trop tôt, ou trop tard à vrai dire, pour une bièraubeurre. Et puis de toute façon, tu en as besoin et tu n'as rien de mieux à faire. Lily est à l'hôpital toute la journée, non ?

James haussa la tête et laissa échapper un bref soupir.

— Tu as gagné.

— Merci Merlin ! S'exclama Sirius dans un souffle. J'avais peur que tu renonces à t'amuser complètement, maintenant que tu sors avec Lily et tout…

— Je sors avec Lily, répéta bêtement James en suivant son ami à travers les rues du Chemin de Traverse.

Une fois de plus, le rire de Sirius déchira le silence. De rares passants se retournèrent sur leur passage mais les deux jeunes hommes n'y prêtèrent aucune attention.

— Encore quelques jours et peut-être que tu te feras à l'idée…

— Et si je ne m'y fais jamais ? Demanda soudain James, légèrement paniqué.

Sirius s'arrêta devant une petite taverne qui sortait difficilement du sol et se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

— Et bien ce ne serait pas si terrible, si ? De pouvoir t'émerveiller chaque jour de sortir avec la fille de tes rêves ?

James fronça les sourcils avant de lancer un regard noir à son meilleur ami qui arborait à nouveau un sourire narquois.

— Merci de me faire me sentir comme un nigaud.

Sirius balança son coude dans les côtes du jeune homme avant de pousser la porte de la Baguette de Sureau.

— Je suis là pour ça, rétorqua-t-il en pénétrant dans le petit pub en l'inondant de son rire rauque qui fit naître un sourire sur les lèvres de James.

* * *

 **2 Janvier 1978** — Poudlard Express, Quai 9 3/4 Londres, Angleterre

* * *

Une fois encore, la présence d'Harold Potter au Ministère avait été sollicitée très tôt ce matin-là, si bien que seule sa femme avait accompagné James et Sirius à la gare pour leur retour à Poudlard.

James embrassa une dernière fois sa mère sur le front avant de lui répéter de prendre soin d'elle, et de son père qui avait tendance à oublier de le faire, et de lui promettre de bien se tenir.

Lorsqu'un sifflement sonore indiqua le départ imminent du train, James et Sirius s'empressèrent de monter à bord, traînant derrière eux leur lourde malle.

— Laisse, fit Sirius en posant une main sur la poignée de celle de James ; je m'en occupe, tu nous rejoindras plus tard.

— Quoi ? Non j'ai…

Le jeune homme rougit et s'empressa de passer une main dans sa tignasse ébouriffée, arrachant à son meilleur ami un sourire amusé ;

— Tu ne tiens plus en place depuis hier soir, James, tu crois que je suis débile ?

— Va te faire voir, grommela James en lâchant sa valise sur le pied de son meilleur ami, bien qu'un sourire se dessinait lentement sur ses lèvres, tandis que le rire de Sirius résonnait déjà dans le petit couloir qui distribuait les compartiments du wagon dans lequel ils étaient montés.

— Tout le plaisir est pour moi, rétorqua le jeune homme en attrapant leurs deux valises avant de tourner les talons sans se retourner.

James le regarda s'éloigner avec reconnaissance avant de faire volte-face à son tour et de partir dans l'autre sens, en direction du compartiment des Préfets.

Il se fraya facilement un chemin à travers la foule d'élèves minuscules qui peinaient à trouver un compartiment et avaient envahi le couloir, et entra sans hésiter une seconde, quoi que le cœur légèrement agité, dans le compartiment réservé aux Préfets et dans lequel il ne doutait pas une seconde de trouver Lily Evans.

La jeune fille, hissée sur la pointe des pieds alors pour attraper quelque chose dans le porte bagage au-dessus d'elle, sursauta en le voyant entrer et James se délecta des couleurs qui affluèrent aussitôt à ses joues.

— Tu n'as pas répondu à ma dernière lettre, commença-t-il en s'approchant d'elle en deux grandes enjambées, un sourire tranquille accroché aux lèvres.

Le visage de Lily s'illumina brièvement avant qu'elle ne lève les yeux au ciel, tandis que James enroulait déjà ses deux bras autour de sa taille, en se convainquant de toutes ses forces que c'était la chose la plus normale au monde.

Et lorsqu'elle posa ses mains sur sa poitrine, il eut le sentiment que c'était le cas.

— Je l'ai reçue hier soir, James, rétorqua-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

— Et alors ?

— Et alors j'ai préféré épargner un voyage inutile à ton pauvre hibou. Il a effectué bien assez d'aller-retour comme ça cette semaine.

Un sourire fendit le visage de James et il jeta un bref coup d'œil dans son dos avant de se retourner vers Lily qui l'observait avec curiosité.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— On est tout seuls, souffla le jeune homme.

Ses joues s'assombrirent d'un fard écarlate, et il vint déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Lily, habillées du sourire le plus tendre qu'il ne l'ait jamais vue offrir. Un sourire qui n'appartenait qu'à lui et qu'il ferait tout ce qui était humainement possible pour ne jamais le voir disparaître.

* * *

 **N/A** : Hééééé ! Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour ne pas avoir publier ce chapitre la semaine dernière comme j'aurais dû le faire et du léger retard cette semaine. Je me suis légèrement laissée engloutir par le reste de ma vie - (vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi cette histoire tombe très facilement dans le pathos ; c'est parce que je suis moi-même une grande dramatique, vous voyez) - et je n'ai pas eu le temps de terminer ce que je vous avais promis en temps et en heures. Je ferai vraiment de mon mieux pour que ça ne se reproduise pas. Mais après tout, il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres avant la fin, donc l'occasion ne se représentera pas beaucoup.

Enfin bref. J'espère que vous apprécierez tous ce chapitre qui, faut bien se l'avouer, est ultra guimauve et que j'ai adoré écrire même si j'avais pensé que ce serait plus facile que cela… BREF.

Un grand merci à vous tous, pour vos reviews et votre soutien, et à **DelfineNotPadfoot** , qui doit supporter mes corrections de chapitres au dernier moment alors qu'elle a énormément de travail cette année… Bref. Je l'adore et je lui suis on ne peut plus reconnaissante.

Bon week-end,  
Little Plume.

( **PS** : Vu que du coup, on est le 31 octobre et que c'est un jour dont nous autres, hardcore fans de James  & Lily, nions en bloc l'existence, je ne vous souhaiterai pas un joyeux Halloween. En revanche, je ne dis pas que je ne publierai rien ayant de près ou de loin un rapport avec ce thème avant la fin de la journée...)

.

 **RàR** : _à Mea95Gryffondor ;_ Bonjour Mea ^^ Merci pour ta dernière review, elle m'a bien fait sourire. Je crois qu'on est tous sur la même longueur d'ondes en ce qui concerne James et Lily et à vrai dire, ils semblent enfin l'être aussi, alors je ne vais plus avoir grand chose à faire ^^ Encore merci pour tes encouragements et désolée d'avoir retardé la publication de ce chapitre :/ Très bon week-end à toi, en tout cas :)

 _à Nyx ;_ Bonjour ! Tout d'abord ravie que HoL t'ai plu (je me suis dit que c'est de celle-là dont tu parlais ?), et ensuite, un grand merci pour ta review ^^ Si tu aimes James et Lily, ou du moins, la version que j'en ai d'eux dans cette histoire, alors vraiment, rien ne me fait plus plaisir :) J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas, à bientôt ;)


	15. XIV - Rising Soldiers

.

Chapitre XIV

 **« Rising Soldiers »**

.

 **3 Janvier 1978** — Bureau des Préfets, Poudlard, Écosse

* * *

Installée dans un des fauteuils qui faisait face au mur de livres du bureau des préfets, Lily sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Elle pivota dans son fauteuil et vit James s'approcher d'elle en ébouriffant distraitement ses cheveux. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune fille qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir imperceptiblement sous le regard du jeune homme.

— Enfin, je t'ai cherchée partout, bredouilla-t-il en laissant échapper un soupir alors qu'il se laissait tomber dans le fauteuil près du sien.

Lily referma le livre posé sur ses genoux et leva les yeux au ciel avant de replier ses jambes sous ses fesses et de faire face à James. Elle le vit fermer les yeux et laisser retomber sa tête contre le dossier de son fauteuil en soupirant d'aise et ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu plus encore.

— Tu aurais pu prendre une douche, au moins, fit-elle en se penchant lentement vers lui pour déposer ses lèvres sur sa joue, près d'un bleu naissant.

Un léger rire secoua le jeune homme mais il n'en demeura pas moins immobile, les paupières closes sur ses yeux noisette.

— Mmm, souffla-t-il. Je vais le faire… Mais je ne voulais pas te manquer.

— Me manquer ? Répéta Lily en arquant un sourcil.

— Avant que tu n'ailles te coucher, expliqua-t-il en étouffant un bâillement.

Lily se laissa retomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil et observa le jeune homme en silence. Elle savait que James était particulièrement tendu à l'approche du match contre Serpentard et, de toute évidence, il n'avait ménagé ni ses joueurs, ni lui-même durant l'entraînement ce soir. Pourtant, il semblait presque serein, affalé comme il l'était dans son fauteuil, les yeux fermés, l'ombre d'un sourire accrochée aux lèvres. Il avait l'air jeune, tout à coup. Le fantôme du garçon qu'il était à quinze ans lui apparut brièvement et elle le chassa aussitôt en se rendant compte que ses souvenirs étaient injustement teintés des sentiments qu'elle nourrissait pour lui à l'époque. Mais le James à moitié assoupi en face d'elle n'était pas si différent de l'adolescent arrogant et espiègle qu'elle avait cherché à tenir à distance pendant des années. Obligé de faire face à des responsabilités qu'il avait autrefois cherché à fuir, il avait grandi, sûrement plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, et ça lui allait bien. L'homme qu'il était en train de devenir, qu'il avait toujours été destiné à être, ne pouvait susciter chez Lily que l'admiration et le respect qu'elle lui avait trop longtemps refusés. Il n'était pas subitement devenu parfait. Loin de là. Seulement, à l'arrogance qu'elle avait toujours reprochée à l'adolescent se mêlaient désormais la douceur, la compassion et la loyauté de l'homme dont elle était amoureuse.

Lentement, Lily se hissa sur ses pieds et alla reposer son livre avant de revenir sur ses pas et de ramasser son sac et de le balancer sur son épaule. Puis, lentement, elle se pencha vers James et passa une main sur son front pour dégager une mèche de cheveux avant d'y déposer un bref baiser du bout des lèvres.

— Tu viens ? Souffla-t-elle.

James étouffa un grognement qui lui arracha un sourire et lui tendit une main qu'elle s'empressa de saisir pour l'aider à se relever. Il sauta sur ses pieds à son tour et, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux et lui adressa un sourire infiniment doux, Lily sentit ses joues s'empourprer et se demanda s'il l'avait toujours regardée de cette manière. Avec cette révérence et cette tendresse qui ne manquaient jamais de lui couper le souffle.

— Je te suis, répondit-il en entremêlant ses doigts aux siens alors qu'elle l'entraînait déjà hors du bureau.

— Comment s'est passé l'entraînement ? Demanda alors Lily tandis qu'elle refermait la porte à clé derrière elle, sans jamais lâcher la main de James ; après tout, les couloirs de l'école étaient déserts à cette heure-là et il y avait peu de chance qu'ils croisent un de leurs camarades.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, non sans laisser échapper un léger soupir de résignation ;

— Ça a été, mais tout le monde est nerveux. Ils appréhendent tous de se retrouver face à Serpentard et je ne peux pas les blâmer après leur dernier match contre Serdaigle…

Des images fugaces du match en question obscurcirent brièvement l'esprit de Lily, la faisant grimacer, et elle resserra instinctivement ses doigts autour de ceux de James qui esquissa un sourire et lâcha finalement sa main pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

— Il faut vraiment que tu prennes une douche, souffla Lily du bout des lèvres, bien qu'elle réduisit à néant l'écart qui subsistait encore entre eux en venant se blottir contre lui.

Le jeune homme se contenta de pouffer et l'entraîna silencieusement dans ses pas jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor.

— _Fluctuat nec mergitur_ , fit James en étouffant un nouveau bâillement lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Cette dernière laissa entrer le jeune couple qui se sépara avant de faire irruption dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Plusieurs élèves étaient encore debout et Lily adressa un dernier regard à James, un sourire timide au coin des lèvres, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux pieds des escaliers ;

— Bonne nuit, souffla-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

James lui adressa un bref signe de tête et la regarda s'en aller, planté aux pieds des escaliers, les mains dans les poches, son regard la suivant jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse complètement dans l'obscurité.

À nouveau seul, il étouffa un soupir et fit volte-face en direction du dortoir des garçons, un sourire tracé à l'encre indélébile sur ses lèvres. Il était heureux et ne se souvenait pas l'avoir un jour était à ce point. Malgré les événements, malgré la peur qui ne le quittait plus, malgré les cadavres qui s'empilaient dans les esprits de tous, chaque jour, et les promesses sombres et terrifiantes que Voldemort n'avait même plus besoin de proférer à voix haute, James était heureux. Et si son bonheur était teinté d'amertume et d'un sentiment de culpabilité qu'il n'arrivait pas à chasser, il n'en restait pas moins heureux. Il était heureux d'être vivant. Heureux d'aimer.

Et c'est parce qu'il était heureux qu'il se battrait. Parce qu'il avait quelque chose de précieux à défendre, à protéger, coûte que coûte.

Contrairement à ce que Lily avait pu penser, à ce qu'il lui avait laissé croire pour ne pas l'inquiéter, ce n'était pas la perspective d'affronter Serpentard qui l'empêchait de dormir. Les visages de Brutus Urquhart et Theodore Nott n'étaient pas responsables des cauchemars qui le tenaient éveillé depuis des mois. Le fantôme de celui de Voldemort et de ses soldats masqués, en revanche, si.

Chaque jour, il laissait la peur le dévorer davantage, mais c'était terminé. Peut-être que c'était à cause de Lily. Peut-être qu'une fois encore, il était la marionnette de ses sentiments, le pantin de ses émotions incontrôlables, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, il avait fait son choix. Il avait choisi de se battre.

Il refusait de céder à la peur et était déterminé à reprendre peu à peu le contrôle de sa destinée. Et pour ce faire, il savait très précisément par où commencer et sur qui compter.

.

À peine eut-il franchi la porte du dortoir qu'il partageait depuis sept ans avec ses trois meilleurs amis que les visages de ces derniers se tournèrent vers lui. Sirius, une serviette enroulée autour de la taille, les cheveux trempés, sortait visiblement de la douche tandis que Peter, déjà en pyjama, relisait son devoir de Métamorphose pour le lendemain et que Remus terminait l'écriture d'une lettre pour son père.

— Tu lui as dit ? Demanda Sirius sans préambule en se dirigeant vers la malle aux pieds de son lit pour en extraire un tee-shirt.

James avança dans le dortoir en soupirant et entreprit de se déshabiller.

— Non.

— James, grommela Remus en repoussant sa lettre devant lui. Tu dois lui dire.

— Je sais.

— Elle a le droit de savoir, ajouta Peter avec une moue embarrassée.

— Je sais…

— Pendant que vous étiez à l'entraînement avec Sirius, elle est allée à la bibliothèque pour plancher sur sa ligne de vie…

— Que… quoi ? Je croyais que vous deviez rendre ce truc avant Noël ? Et puis comment tu sais ça ?

Remus poussa un long soupir, les traits tirés.

— Je l'ai entendue en parler avec Mary au dîner. Et oui, on devait le rendre avant Noël, mais ce n'est pas ce qui va l'empêcher de continuer à chercher une solution… James, elle a besoin de croire qu'elle a fait une erreur quelque part. Elle a besoin de trouver des réponses et elle ne s'arrêtera pas de chercher une explication tant qu'elle n'en aura pas trouvé une.

Le jeune Préfet-en-Chef ferma les yeux derrière ses lunettes et laissa tomber son sweat-shirt boueux sur le sol.

— Je sais, répéta-t-il pour la énième fois ; mais je croyais qu'on était tous d'accord pour ne pas prendre au sérieux les prémonitions de cette vieille chouette ? Alors en quoi ce serait une bonne chose d'en parler à Lily ?

La douleur dans sa voix n'échappa à aucun de ses amis et Sirius s'approcha de son meilleur ami avant de poser une main sur son épaule.

— James… elle a le droit de savoir parce qu'elle a le droit de pouvoir faire son choix en toute connaissance de cause.

— À toi de la convaincre que vous en valez la peine, ajouta Remus avec un sourire triste peint au coin des lèvres.

— Moi tu m'as convaincu, glissa Peter en adressa un regard à son ami, ses mains nouées nerveusement devant lui.

— Si tu tiens vraiment à elle, ça ne peut pas être si compliqué que ça, conclut Sirius en haussant les épaules avec une expression étonnamment sérieuse. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est d'être honnête…

James inspira profondément et hocha lentement la tête, les yeux rivés sur le tapis aux couleurs de Gryffondor sous ses pieds.

— Je sais, oui.

Le silence retomba à nouveau dans le dortoir et aucun des quatre jeunes hommes n'osa prononcer le moindre mot avant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que finalement, James se lève et aille s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Le cœur lourd, James acheva de se déshabiller, pointa sa baguette en direction du robinet d'eau chaude et pénétra sous le jet brûlant en inspirant profondément. Les paupières closes, il laissa lentement ses doutes, ses peurs et ses sentiments sinistres se noyer.

Il ne reculerait pas maintenant. Il ne reculerait plus jamais.

* * *

 **4 Janvier 1978** — Salle de classe de Métamorphose, Poudlard, Écosse

* * *

Lorsque la cloche retentit, le professeur McGonagall agita sa baguette pour avoir l'attention de ses élèves qui commençaient déjà à rassembler leurs affaires et leur adressa un regard sévère derrière les verres de ses lunettes rondes, perpétuellement posées en équilibre sur le bout de son nez ;

— N'oubliez pas de déposer vos devoirs sur mon bureau avant de partir, les avertit-elle. Oui, c'est pour vous que je dis ça, Monsieur Urquhart, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

Assis au fond de la salle avec Sirius, James jeta négligemment ses affaires dans son sac sous le regard sobre de son meilleur ami.

— Maintenant ? Demanda-t-il simplement.

James lui glissa un regard et hocha la tête.

— Oui, le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Sirius hocha la tête à son tour, comme s'il comprenait.

— Et ensuite tu…

— Et ensuite, je dirai tout à Lily, finit-il en glissant un regard dans la direction opposée où la jeune Préfète-en-Chef rangeait ses affaires en parlant avec Mary avec animation.

— Bien, se contenta de souffler Sirius en se levant.

Il tendit son devoir de métamorphose à James ;

— Tu déposeras le mien en même temps ?

— Oui, on se retrouve en Sortilèges, je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps.

À nouveau, Sirius hocha la tête, adressa un dernier regard à son meilleur ami, et tourna les talons.

James attendit que la classe se vide pour se diriger vers le bureau du Professeur McGonagall et lorsque Melissa Spleen et Meredith Jones eurent enfin quitté la salle, il déposa son devoir et celui de Sirius sur le bureau avant d'attirer l'attention de la directrice de Poudlard en s'éclaircissant gravement la gorge.

Cette dernière, assise derrière son bureau, releva les yeux vers le jeune homme avec surprise avant de froncer les sourcils devant son air grave.

— Monsieur Potter ? Est-ce que je peux vous aider ?

James fit entrer autant d'air qu'il le put dans ses poumons, jeta un regard derrière son épaule pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien seuls et reporta toute son attention sur elle avant d'hocher la tête.

— Oui.

— Bien, assez-vous, je vous en prie, fit-elle en faisant apparaître une fauteuil dans lequel il prit place avec hésitation.

Il posa son sac à ses pieds et croisa les mains sous son menton, son regard noisette planté dans celui de sa directrice de maison avec une détermination qui arracha un sourire à la vieille femme, malgré le sérieux de l'entretien improvisé avec son élève.

— Je vous écoute, reprit-elle avec une douceur désarmante devant le mutisme du jeune homme.

— Je… Mon père m'a parlé de… du projet de Dumbledore.

Le professeur McGonagall s'immobilisa et son regard s'assombrit aussitôt.

— James… non.

Un sourire triste se fraya un chemin jusqu'aux lèvres du jeune homme.

— Je savais que vous diriez ça.

— Votre père n'aurait jamais dû vous parler de ça…

James haussa les épaules.

— Mais vous saviez qu'il le ferait, non ?

La sorcière poussa un long soupir et ferma les yeux, une fraction de seconde à peine avant de les rouvrir sur James et de secouer la tête ;

— Ça ne change rien… Vous êtes… vous êtes trop jeune.

— Je suis un adulte.

— Légalement, peut-être, mais…

— Écoutez, tout ce que je veux, c'est pouvoir parler au professeur Dumbledore, d'accord ? Laissez-moi une chance. Je sais que vous ne me croyez pas capable de…

— James, l'interrompit le professeur McGonagall ; je vous crois plus que capable de vous battre. Vous avez énormément de potentiel et vous êtes extrêmement doué. Plus que ne le sera jamais la plupart de vos camarades, plus que ne le sont des sorciers bien plus expérimentés que vous ne l'êtes…

— Dans ce cas, où est le problème ?

Le professeur McGonagall ferma les yeux, mais pas avant que James ne puisse y voir de la douleur.

— Ai-je tort de penser que vous n'avez pas décidé de tout cela tout seul ? Ai-je tort de penser que comme toujours, vos amis Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow vous suivront une fois encore ?

James demeura silencieux plusieurs secondes avant de secouer la tête.

— Non. Vous n'avez pas tort.

Un sourire triste déchira les lèvres de la directrice de Gryffondor.

— Alors il est là le problème. Je refuse d'envoyer une bande de gamins à la mort. Et croyez bien que j'utilise ce terme avec énormément d'affection, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix presqu'implorante. Ce n'est pas votre combat, James.

Cette fois, c'est James qui esquissa un sourire triste.

— Sauf votre respect professeur, c'est autant mon combat que le vôtre. Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit de me battre pour ceux que j'aime ?

Le silence retomba dans la salle de classe et le professeur McGonagall observa James derrière ses lunettes pendant de longues secondes pendant lesquelles le jeune homme refusa de détourner les yeux.

Puis, lorsque la cloche retentit une seconde fois, annonçant le début du cours suivant, la directrice de Gryffondor poussa un long soupir.

— Bien. J'en parlerai au professeur Dumbledore et vous ferai parvenir sa réponse. Il voudra sûrement en discuter avec vous.

James hocha solennellement la tête.

— Merci.

— Ne me remerciez pas, rétorqua douloureusement la vieille femme tandis qu'il se levait et récupérait son sac. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi…

Minerva McGonagall secoua la tête mais ne termina pas sa phrase. James comprit tout de même et lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la salle de classe sans ajouter un mot.

* * *

 **4 Janvier 1978** — Bureau des Préfets, Poudlard, Écosse

* * *

Après le dîner ce soir-là, lorsque James pénétra dans le bureau des Préfets pour retrouver Lily avant leur ronde, comme tous les mercredis soirs, il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de la voir plongée dans un livre d'Arithmancie, les jambes repliées sous elle, les sourcils froncés au-dessus des yeux, les traits crispés.

— Hé, souffla-t-il en s'approchant d'elle ; tu n'étais pas au dîner.

Lily esquissa un sourire qui lui parut forcé et referma aussitôt son livre qu'elle glissa dans le sac ouvert à ses pieds.

— Je n'avais pas faim, je me suis gavée de Chocogrenouilles avec Peter tout à l'heure.

James arqua un sourcil et la jeune fille éclata de rire ;

— Je l'aidais pour son devoir de Sortilèges.

— Oh, fit James ; je vois.

Il tendit une main à la jeune fille qui s'en saisit en souriant. Il se délecta du léger fard qui colora ses joues et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser chastement sur les lèvres avant de reculer d'un pas.

— On peut y aller ?

Lily hocha la tête, glissa sa baguette dans la ceinture de sa jupe et attrapa la clé du bureau pour fermer derrière eux.

Les mains enroulées dans les poches de son pantalon, James attendit qu'elle ferme la porte, tendu.

— Tout va bien ? Demanda Lily en fronçant légèrement les sourcils lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui.

— Tout va bien, répondit James en se forçant à esquisser un sourire.

La jeune fille ne sembla pas convaincue et ne lâcha pas le jeune homme des yeux ;

— Mais… ? Le pressa-t-elle avec douceur.

James extirpa une de ses mains de ses poches et ébouriffa ses cheveux, ce qui mit aussitôt la puce à l'oreille de la jeune fille, qui posa une main sur son bras.

— James, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Le jeune homme déglutit difficilement et planta son regard dans celui de Lily, prêt à laisser la vérité avoir raison de leur relation. Peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi. Peut-il valait-il mieux qu'il perde Lily ce soir plutôt que dans une insupportable poignée d'années.

— Je dois te dire quelque chose…

Il vit la panique déchirer son regard et sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Il s'immobilisa net et prit son visage entre ses mains avec douceur ;

— Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Ça n'a rien à voir avec… Je n'ai pas changé d'avis, d'accord ?

— D'accord, répéta lentement la jeune fille d'une voix hésitante. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ?

James laissa retomber les mains le long de son corps et inspira profondément.

— Cet été je suis allé voir une voyante sur le Chemin de Traverse…

L'expression incrédule de Lily le fit grimacer.

— Sous la contrainte, précisa-t-il en passant à nouveau une main dans ses cheveux. Peu importe, ce qui compte, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit.

James vit le moment précis où Lily sembla comprendre où il voulait en venir et haït instantanément la peur qui noya son regard émeraude.

— James…? Le pressa-t-elle d'une petite voix que le silence qui régnait autour dans le couloir désert dans lequel ils se trouvaient engloutit aussitôt.

— Ce jour-là, elle m'a dit une chose que j'ai essayé d'ignorer pendant des semaines, des mois. Finalement, j'y suis parvenu en me rappelant que… que je ne devais laisser personne décider à ma place de mon futur…

— C'est ce que tu m'as dit quand je t'ai parlé de ma ligne de vie…

James hocha difficilement la tête.

— Je sais. Et je le croyais. Je le crois toujours, mais…

— Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit, James ?

Le jeune homme planta son regard noisette dans celui de la jeune fille et tenta de chasser la peur qu'il y lut, en vain.

— Elle m'a dit que viendrait le moment où je devrais faire un choix.

— Un choix ? Répéta difficilement Lily sans comprendre.

James hocha la tête.

— Elle m'a dit que choisir de… de t'aimer, c'était prendre le risque de mourir jeune.

Lily se raidit et l'horreur imprégna finalement ses iris.

— Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce ça veut dire ?

— Ça veut dire que j'ai fait mon choix et que maintenant, c'est à toi d'en faire un, souffla-t-il d'une voix douloureuse.

— Tu as fait ton choix ? Répéta-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Mais… je ne comprends pas… en quoi est-ce que…

James amorça un pas hésitant dans sa direction avant de poser une main sur sa joue.

— Tu t'échines depuis des mois à trouver une explication à ta ligne de vie et peut-être que j'en ai une. J'en ai une depuis des mois, avoua-t-il douloureusement.

Lily déglutit difficilement, ses cils incapables de retenir plus longtemps les larmes qu'elle refoulait depuis plusieurs minutes.

— En quoi est-ce qu'être ensemble pourrait… Parce que je suis Née-Moldue, c'est ça ?

James refusa de répondre à cette question, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

— Cet après-midi, j'ai discuté avec McGonagall de ce que je ferai après Poudlard, répondit-il plutôt. On ne peut plus fermer les yeux sur ce qui passe dehors… On ne peut pas continuer de croire que parce que nous ne sommes pas directement touchés, parce que nous sommes à l'abri tant que nous sommes à Poudlard, nous ne sommes pas en guerre. On est en guerre, Lily. Et je ne vais pas attendre sagement que Voldemort détruise tout ce en quoi je crois. Je ne vais pas attendre sans rien faire qu'il s'en prenne à ceux que j'aime.

Lily sembla comprendre et James vit la terreur qu'il venait de faire naître dans ses yeux.

— C'est le choix dont tu parles, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix fragile comme du cristal.

James hocha la tête.

— Je veux que tu fasses partie de ma vie, ça n'a pas changé. Mais tu dois savoir que dès que j'aurais quitté Poudlard, je…

— Tu te battras contre lui, comprit Lily.

— Oui, répondit simplement le jeune homme. Et peut-être que je me ferai tuer par Voldemort ou l'un de ses sbires. Mais ça ne sera jamais parce que je t'aime. Je refuse de croire que ce sont mes sentiments pour toi qui me tueront. C'est tout le contraire, Lily…

La jeune fille laissa une énième larme rouler le long de sa joue et fit un pas en avant, les yeux rivés dans ceux du jeune homme. Elle plaça une main sur son torse, là où se trouvait son cœur, et esquissa un sourire déchirant en le sentant battre sous sa paume, mais demeura silencieuse.

— Je ne te force à rien. Tu as le droit de choisir ce que tu penses de tout ça. C'est à toi de décider si tu veux prendre le risque ou pas… Mais sache que quoi tu décides, ça ne changera rien de ce que j'éprouve pour toi, d'accord ?

Lily laissa échapper un éclat de rire aussitôt englouti par un sanglot avant d'enrouler ses deux bras autour du jeune homme ;

— Tu as raison. Personne n'a le droit de décider à ma place. Ni Tu-sais-qui, ni une voyante… Tu m'as répété un million de fois depuis le début de l'année que l'avenir n'est pas gravé dans la pierre. Rien n'est jamais certain et c'est à nous de construire notre avenir… Je ne veux pas être lâche, James. Je veux nous donner une chance, peu importe ce qu'en penseront les autres. Peut-être qu'on est si mal assortis que ça ne durera pas plus de deux semaines. Peut-être que je finirai par en avoir assez de ton égo surdimensionné ou de tes plaisanteries stupides, fit-elle en haussant les épaules alors qu'un sourire timide étirait lentement ses lèvres tremblantes ; Et peut-être que ce sera toi. Peut-être que tu finiras par ouvrir les yeux et te demanderas ce que tu me trouves. Peut-être que tu te rendras compte que je ne suis pas la fille après laquelle tu pensais courir pendant tout ce temps…

Le sourire de James creusa lentement une fossette dans sa joue droite et Lily posa une main sur sa joue gauche avec douceur avant de prendre une longue inspiration ;

— Mais ça n'a aucune importance, reprit-elle finalement, son regard planté dans celui du jeune homme. Ce qui compte, c'est les choix que nous faisons. Et là, tout de suite, c'est toi que je choisis.

James sentit son cœur se comprimer dans sa poitrine et ferma les yeux, comme s'il cherchait à imprimer les mots de la jeune fille dans son esprit pour le restant de ses jours.

— Tu es sûre de vouloir prendre le risque ?

Lily hocha lentement la tête.

— Certaine, souffla-t-elle avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds et de venir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

James n'hésita pas une seconde avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de Lily.

Et à nouveau, il sut que peu importe ce que l'avenir lui réservait, il était le plus heureux des hommes.

* * *

 **N/A** : Bonsoir à tous... :$ Une fois encore, je n'ai pas publié ce chapitre en temps promis et j'en suis sincèrement désolée. Mais la bonne nouvelle, c'est que la fin est proche donc vous ne devriez plus avoir à attendre très longtemps pour l'avoir.

Et comme toujours, je vous suis sincèrement reconnaissante de prendre le temps de lire cette histoire qui n'aurait pas vraiment lieu d'être si vous n'étiez pas si encourageants. Alors merci beaucoup, vraiment. Je radote, oui, mais je me fais vieille, alors va falloir s'y faire.

Je vous souhaite à tous un excellent week-end et je vous dis à très bientôt,

 **LittlePlume**

 **PS** : Et parce que ma bêta, **DelfineNotPadfoot** doute d'elle en ce moment, rappelons-lui que son aide nous apporte beaucoup et qu'elle est et restera une super bêta de la mort qui tue !

.

 **RàR** : _à Mea95Gryffondor_ ; Tant mieux si tu aimes la guimauve, parce que je crois que je ne suis bonne qu'à ça, finalement… ^^' Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre était parfait, mais s'il t'a plu, c'est tout ce qui compte ! Merci encore et toujours ;)

 _à Nyx_ ; Hé ! Eh bien merci en tout cas, ça me fait énormément plaisir et je suis très contente que HoL t'ai plu ^^ Bon week-end !


	16. XV - The Rest of their Life

.

Chapitre XIV

 **« The Rest of Their Life »**

.

 **6 Janvier 1978** — Salle de classe Arithmancie, Poudlard, Écosse

* * *

Comme c'était le cas à chaque fois qu'elle arrivait en haut des escaliers en colimaçon qui menaient au sommet de la tour où avait lieu le cours d'Arithmancie, Lily dut inspirer profondément pour reprendre son souffle. Elle rajusta machinalement son sac sur son épaule et pénétra dans l'étrange salle de classe du professeur Numberhead, dans laquelle il fallait se frayer un chemin entre les étagères qui craquaient sous le poids des bibelots en tout genre et les meubles bancals qui attendaient d'être réparés depuis que ce dernier les avait ramenés de ses voyages, pour parvenir jusqu'à une table et une chaise. Lily se laissa tomber sur la chaise à sa place habituelle et sortit ses affaires en silence. Remus la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, juste avant que leur professeur d'Arithmancie ne fasse irruption dans la salle de classe à son tour, son chapeau tenant en équilibre précaire sur le sommet de son crâne recouvert de cheveux blancs.

Lily croisa le regard de Remus et rougit lorsqu'il lui adressa un sourire amusé ;

— Alors comme ça, tu as finalement laissé sa chance à James, hein…

La jeune fille se mordit l'intérieure de la joue pour retenir un sourire de faire craquer ses lèvres résolument closes, en vain.

— Je suis impressionnée que tu sois parvenue à te retenir aussi longtemps, Sirius, lui, m'est tombé dessus à la seconde où je suis descendue du train…

— À qui la faute, rétorqua Remus en haussant les épaules avec une expression innocente ; ces derniers temps, c'est presque impossible de te trouver toute seule. Franchement, je me demande comment personne n'a encore rien remarqué…

Lily rougit de plus belle mais un éclat de rire parvint à franchir le mur de ses lèvres et elle plongea la tête dans ses deux mains, les coudes posés sur le bord de la table.

— C'est faux, tenta-t-elle vainement de protester ; c'est juste qu'on a beaucoup de travail et…

Elle s'interrompit en entendant le jeune lycanthrope pouffer à côté d'elle et releva la tête vers lui, un sourire coupable accroché aux lèvres.

— D'accord, bredouilla-t-elle, le teint écarlate ; je le reconnais, on a passé beaucoup de temps ensemble ces derniers jours, mais, c'est tout nouveau, on a juste besoin de… de s'y faire.

— Oh, crois-moi, James s'y fait très bien, lui, répondit Remus en éclatant de rire une fois encore.

Lily lui enfonça son coude dans les côtes, mais son sourire demeura inébranlable. En quelques jours seulement, James était parvenu à lui faire oublier — ou presque — que leur avenir était fragile, incertain. Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, elle était trop heureuse d'être vivante pour avoir peur de ne plus l'être. Elle n'ignorait pas le risque qui planait sur elle mais avait conscience qu'il planait sur chacun d'entre eux ; sur chaque personne un peu différente, sur chaque personne qui refusait de se taire, sur chaque personne qui décidait de se dresser contre la haine que prêchait Voldemort. Et qu'elle le veuille où non, elle était différente et James faisait partie de ces gens qui refusaient de rester silencieux et avaient choisi de s'opposer à Voldemort. La peur qui vivait en elle depuis des mois n'avait pas disparu simplement parce qu'elle avait choisi de l'ignorer et de vivre sa vie, coûte que coûte, mais en quelques jours seulement, la joie de vivre et l'insouciance de James avaient déteint sur elle ; peu à peu, elle lâchait prise et ça lui faisait un bien fou. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi légère, aussi heureuse.

— Tu es amoureuse de lui, n'est-ce pas ? Souffla Remus en l'arrachant à ses pensées.

La jeune fille tourna un visage rouge coquelicot vers son ami, dont l'expression s'était soudain faite plus grave, avant de laisser échapper un éclat de rire nerveux et de secouer la tête avec hésitation.

— Ce n'est pas vraiment une question, si ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Remus secoua la tête, un sourire infiniment doux accroché aux lèvres, les yeux plantés dans ceux de la jeune fille avec un sérieux désarmant.

— Non. Ce n'en était pas une, admit-il alors que le professeur Numberhead s'éclaircissait la gorge pour attirer l'attention de ses élèves.

Le jeune loup-garou détourna finalement les yeux et les posa sur le vieux sorcier, laissant Lily reprendre lentement le contrôle des battements irréguliers de son cœur. Puis, après plusieurs secondes, elle tourna la tête à son tour et posa les yeux sur le vieux sorcier planté devant son bureau avec un sourire tranquille.

— J'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année... Avant que nous commencions et que je vous parle du projet que vous aurez à faire pour ce second semestre, je vais d'abord vous rendre ceux que vous m'avez remis avant les vacances, dit-il en agitant un tas de devoirs devant lui.

Il descendit aussitôt de son estrade en manquant de tomber tête la première en se prenant les pieds dans un tapis et entreprit de faire le tour de la classe en rendant son devoir à chaque élève. Lorsqu'il rendit son devoir à Lily, la jeune fille sentit le regard inquiet de Remus posé sur elle mais elle l'ignora et rangea sans attendre son devoir dans son sac.

— Tout va bien ? L'entendit-elle demander.

Lily hocha la tête et lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

— T'en fais pas pour moi, Remus, souffla doucement la jeune fille. Il est plus que temps que j'arrête de m'en faire pour cette ligne de vie, non ?

Remus hocha la tête, un faible sourire ornant ses lèvres, et il rangea son devoir à son tour. Puis, ils reportèrent tous les deux leur attention vers le professeur Numberhead qui avait repris sa place, perché sur son estrade, devant son bureau.

— Une dernière chose, marmonna-t-il avant de s'éclaircir la voix et de reprendre ; je sais que certains d'entre vous doivent s'inquiéter de ce qu'ils ont découvert en traçant leur ligne de vie…

Son regard glissa brièvement vers Lily et un autre élève, un élève de Serdaigle assis quelques rangées plus loin.

— … Mais il n'y a aucune raison de vous en faire. Lorsqu'on travaille sur une ligne de vie… les possibilités sont infinies. Ce que vous avez découvert, ce n'est pas le futur, c'est une possibilité. Ce qu'il faut que vous sachiez c'est qu'il y a des millions et des millions de possibilités, coexistant les unes avec les autres dans ce monde et chaque fois que vous faites un choix, que vous faites un pas en avant, ou en arrière, vous en tissez des millions d'autres… Rien n'est jamais, jamais, jamais certain. Les chiffres ne sont que des probabilités... Ils sont comme nous, ils se laissent facilement influencés par des inconnues… Bien… Voilà, c'est tout ce que je voulais dire. Maintenant, revenons-en à nos licornes…

* * *

 **6 Janvier 1978** — Bureau des Préfets, Poudlard, Écosse

* * *

Alors que les préfets quittaient le bureau un par un après la réunion hebdomadaire à laquelle ils étaient tenus, James étouffa un bâillement et se laissa tomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil, les yeux rivés sur Lily avec un sourire aux lèvres, pendant que celle-ci rangeait la pièce en agitant machinalement sa baguette dans toutes les directions.

— Tu pourrais m'aider, tu sais ? Fit-elle en arquant un sourcil dans sa direction ; plus vite on aura fini, plus vite on pourra aller dîner avec les autres dans la Grande Salle…

— Mhm, se contenta de répondre James en croisant les bras derrière sa tête, sans se départir de son sourire.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, mais la courbe de ses lèvres trahit un certain détachement ; de toute évidence, elle était devenue bien trop clémente avec lui.

Lorsqu'elle eut enfin fini, elle abaissa sa baguette et la glissa dans la ceinture de sa jupe avant de se diriger vers James qui sauta sur ses pieds et attrapa leurs deux sacs avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de se baisser pour le faire.

— Je te propose qu'on oublie ça…

— Quoi ? Non, je meurs de faim, protesta Lily en grognant.

James leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'approcher de la jeune fille en faisant un pas vers elle et de glisser un bras autour de sa taille, un sourire en coin. Lentement, il courba l'échine pour planter ses lèvres sur les siennes et sentit aussitôt les mains de la jeune fille grimper le long de ses bras avant de venir s'emmêler dans ses cheveux. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire contre ses lèvres et fit un pas en arrière, le regard pétillant.

— Je connais un endroit, souffla-t-il avant de lui adresser un clin d'œil et d'attraper sa main pour l'entraîner hors de la Salle.

— Un endroit ? Demanda la jeune fille en arquant un sourcil perplexe tout en fermant la porte du bureau des préfets derrière eux.

— Un endroit, se contenta de répéter James en lâchant machinalement sa main lorsqu'il entendit des pas approcher.

— Et où est-ce que tu…

Lily s'interrompit brusquement en voyant apparaître Severus Rogue, flanqué de Theodore Nott, et s'immobilisa derrière James qui soutint le regard noir que le jeune homme lui adressa. L'espace d'une seconde, Lily craint que le pire ne se produise, mais lorsque Severus resserra les doigts sur sa baguette et que Theodore Nott cracha dans leur direction en passant devant eux, James demeura parfaitement impassible, bien que sa mâchoire ne se soit crispée et que son regard moqueur ne se fusse instantanément durci. Puis, aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus, les deux jeunes Serpentard disparurent à l'angle du couloir et Lily relâcha l'air contenu dans ses poumons avant de tourner la tête vers James, les sourcils froncés avec inquiétude.

— Tout va bien ?

Lentement, James hocha la tête avant de baisser les yeux sur la main de sa petite-amie.

— Est-ce que… est-ce que ça te dérange si je…

Il sembla hésiter et Lily vint silencieusement à son secours en entremêlant ses doigts aux siens.

— Ça m'est égal que les autres le sachent, le rassura-t-elle d'une voix douce, un sourire sincère accroché aux lèvres. Je n'ai pas honte d'être avec toi, James.

Le regard du jeune homme s'adoucit aussitôt et un sourire étonnamment timide vint creuser une petite fossette dans sa joue droite. Il laissa échapper un bref rire nerveux, ses pommettes se colorant d'un léger fard que Lily trouva absolument craquant et avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, James prit à nouveau ses lèvres d'assaut, avec une douceur qui ne cessait de l'étonner.

— Allez, viens, souffla-t-il après un long moment, lorsqu'il mit finalement fin au baiser.

Lily sourit et suivit le jeune homme sans dire un mot, intriguée. Elle savait que James connaissait le château mieux que personne et se demandait où est-ce qu'il l'entraînait comme ça, avant de se rappeler de toutes les fois où il était revenu des cuisines avec Sirius, Remus et Peter, les bras chargés de boissons et de pâtisseries en tout genre.

— Tu m'emmènes aux cuisines, c'est ça ? S'exclama-t-elle sans pouvoir empêcher son visage de revêtir une expression impressionnée.

Le jeune homme éclata de rire et son regard pétillant vint se planter dans celui de la jeune fille, un sourcil arqué au-dessus de ses lunettes avec amusement.

— Peut-être…

— J'ai toujours eu envie d'y aller, admit Lily en essayant de dissimuler un sourire incriminant.

— Vraiment ? Se moqua le jeune homme en retenant un rire. Pourtant, si je me souviens bien, tu m'as donné un nombre incalculable de retenues pour m'avoir surpris en train d'en revenir…

La jeune fille esquissa une moue coupable et haussa les épaules avec autant de nonchalance qu'elle put en feindre.

— Eh bien en principe, les élèves n'ont pas le droit de se rendre aux cuisines, tu sais, bredouilla-t-elle.

— Eh bien tenez-vous bien mademoiselle la préfète-en-Chef, parce que vous vous apprêtez à enfreindre le règlement, souffla James en se penchant vers elle pour lui adresser un clin d'œil moqueur. C'est par là, viens, ajouta-t-il en la tirant légèrement par la main alors qu'ils arrivaient à hauteur d'un petit tableau représentant une coupe de fruits.

James lâcha momentanément la main de la jeune fille qui fronça les yeux sans comprendre lorsqu'il se planta devant le tableau et leva sa main gauche pour venir chatouiller la petite poire verte qui trônait en haut de la coupe, avant de laisser échapper une exclamation de surprise lorsqu'elle vit cette dernière grandir à vue d'œil et se transformer lentement en poignée de porte.

— Sérieusement ? Demanda-t-elle, interloquée, en clignant des yeux.

James pouffa et lui tendit à nouveau une main, qu'elle saisit sans poser de question. Après tout, Poudlard était toujours pleine de surprises, et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait franchi les murs de cette école, elle regretta de ne pas avoir passé ses nuits à explorer le château et envia James et ses amis d'avoir eu le cran de le faire.

Docilement, elle se laissa guider vers James qui poussa la porte et l'entraîna avec lui. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent enfin dans les cuisines, le décor qui s'étalait sous ses yeux coupa le souffle de la jeune fille. Pourtant, avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'en enregistrer chaque détail dans sa mémoire, une dizaine de petites créatures aux yeux immenses et aux oreilles pointues apparut devant eux et elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter, ce qui arracha un nouvel éclat de rire discret au jeune homme à côté d'elle. Elle lui balança aussitôt son coude dans les côtes en rougissant mais, avant qu'elle ne puisse lui poser la moindre question, l'une des petites créatures se détacha du groupe et fit un pas en avant de s'incliner profondément.

— Monsieur Potter, couina-t-elle ; que pouvons-nous faire pour vous et Mademoiselle Evans, Monsieur ?

Lili cligna des yeux et se tourna brusquement vers James ;

— Que…quoi ? Comment est-ce qu'ils…

— Oh, l'interrompit James en haussant les épaules ; il est possible que j'aie mentionné ton nom une fois ou deux, balaya-t-il d'un geste de la main, sans paraître embarrassé le moins du monde.

Il plongea sa main libre dans ses cheveux avant de se tourner vers la petite créature et de se pencher légèrement en avant pour croiser son regard.

— James, corrigea-t-il d'une voix plus douce. Et on est venus voir si vous n'aviez pas encore tout envoyé là-haut, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

— Tout de suite, Monsieur James Potter. Tiny s'en occupe, Monsieur !

— Merci beaucoup, répondit le jeune Préfet-en-Chef, tandis que les petites créatures se dispersèrent aussitôt, sous le regard abasourdi de Lily, qui les observa s'affairer autour des fourneaux.

— James, commença-t-elle lentement alors qu'il l'entraînait vers une table près d'une des nombreuses cheminées ; qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que sont ces créatures ?

— Des elfes de maison, expliqua le jeune homme en s'asseyant en face de Lily. Ce sont eux qui s'occupent du château.

La jeune fille secoua la tête, incrédule, et croisa ses bras sur la table devant elle.

— Je n'avais jamais pensé à ça, avoua-t-elle. Poudlard a toujours semblé si magique, que je n'ai jamais vraiment songé au fait qu'il fallait qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour en prendre soin, pour qu'elle reste propre ou pour préparer les repas… Et puis comment avez-vous découvert cet endroit ? Quel est l'idiot qui a eu l'idée de chatouiller une poire ? Une poire !

James éclata de rire et secoua la tête.

— Ça c'est un secret…

— C'est Sirius, n'est-ce pas ?

James se contenta de lui adresser un sourire énigmatique mais demeura silencieux et la jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel.

— Tu ne diras rien, c'est ça ?

— Non, répondit le jeune homme dont le sourire s'élargit, ses yeux pétillant avec amusement derrière les verres de ses lunettes.

— Très bien, soupira la jeune fille ; je demanderai à Peter.

— Hé ! Protesta James en éclatant de rire une nouvelle fois. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que Peter vendrait la mèche ? Il ne dira rien, un frère n'en trahit jamais un autre.

La jeune fille se laissa gagner par l'hilarité de son petit-ami et secoua la tête.

— Je sais, je sais… vous êtes tellement bizarres…

— Bizarres ? Répéta-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

Lily hocha la tête, mais ses yeux effilés trahirent la tendresse qu'elle attachait à ce mot.

Les elfes de maison ne tardèrent pas à réapparaître et déposèrent devant une multitude de plats fumants qui rappelèrent à Lily qu'elle était affamée.

— Merci beaucoup, souffla-t-elle à l'attention des elfes qui s'inclinèrent devant elle avant de disparaître à nouveau. Est-ce qu'ils sont toujours comme ça ? Demanda Lily à James en fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'ils furent à nouveau seuls.

— Oui, grimaça James ; c'est dans leur nature. Ils sont élevés pour servir les sorciers, de génération en génération, et il est presque impossible de les convaincre de nous traiter comme leur égal.

— Est-ce que ta famille a un elfe ? Demanda Lily en laissant le jeune homme remplir son assiette d'haricots verts persillés et de poulet rôti.

— Oui, Ecky, répondit-il avec un sourire affectueux. Ne le dis pas à Sirius, mais c'est elle, ma meilleure amie. On a fait les quatre-cents coups ensemble. Ou plutôt, j'ai fait les quatre-cents coups, et elle était toujours là pour sauver ma peau quand ma mère se mettait en colère…

La jeune fille éclata de rire avant de comprendre que le jeune homme qu'elle avait devant les yeux avait dû être un enfant bien seul en grandissant. Il n'avait eu ni frère ni sœur et comme tous les enfants nés de parents sorciers, il n'était pas allé à l'école avant d'entrer à Poudlard. Elle ne doutait pas du fait qu'il n'avait pas manqué d'amour ; ses parents semblaient avoir aimé et gâté leur fils unique plus que de raison, mais son cœur se pinça tout de même en pensant au petit garçon qui avait dû rêver d'aventure toute son enfance, ayant pour seul ami une petite créature qui, à en juger par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, avait dû jouer le rôle d'une gouvernante plus que celui d'un ami.

Elle décida de changea de sujet et porta son verre de jus de citrouille à ses lèvres ;

— Prêt pour le match de demain ? Demanda-t-elle avec précaution.

James hocha tranquillement la tête avant de piquer un morceau de poulet avec sa fourchette ;

— Ils ont Regulus, mais on a une meilleure équipe qu'eux et on est prêt à encaisser chaque coup qu'ils essayeront de nous porter. S'ils veulent la jouer vicieusement comme lors du match contre Serdaigle, très bien, mais ça ne nous empêchera pas de gagner.

Lily grimaça mais le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

— Contrairement à eux, on a une bonne raison de se battre. On aime le jeu. Et c'est pour ça qu'on gagnera…

Un sourire fendit lentement les lèvres de la jeune fille et elle observa James pendant de longues secondes, sans prononcer le moindre mot, car jamais encore elle n'avait tant admiré et envié son assurance à toute épreuve.

* * *

 **7 Janvier 1978** — Vestiaires de Gryffondor, Terrain de Quidditch, Poudlard, Écosse

* * *

Épuisé, les bas de sa cape boueux, un œil au beurre noir et une épaule démise qu'il avait refusée que Madame Pomfresh examine après être descendu de son balai, James pénétra dans les vestiaires de Gryffondor, un sourire heureux aux lèvres, le reste de son équipe braillant joyeusement autour de lui. Dans chaque regard, il pouvait lire la même fierté d'avoir écrasé l'équipe de Serpentard en se battant à la loyale, le même amour du jeu, la même euphorie enivrante.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et ses joueurs se turent aussitôt, des sourires extatiques peints sur toutes les lèvres.

— Ça, mes amis, c'était un match comme je les aime… Si on a gagné aujourd'hui, c'est parce que vous avez refusé de laisser des brutes épaisses vous dérober votre passion et rappelé à tout le monde ce qu'est censé être ce jeu… Et en toute franchise, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux d'être votre capitaine…

Des exclamations assourdissantes retentirent autour de lui et le visage de James se fendit en un large sourire.

— Maintenant, allez vous laver ! Cria-t-il pour couvrir le bruit. Il y a une fête qui nous attend…

Des rires éclatèrent, mais ses joueurs se dispersèrent aussitôt et s'exécutèrent, les filles d'un côté, les garçons de l'autre.

James croisa le regard de son meilleur ami, qui entreprenait de défaire sa cape, et s'approcha de lui en faisant de même ;

— Ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

Sirius lui adressa un sourire tranquille et hocha la tête.

— Eh bien je n'ai pas envoyé mon frère à l'infirmerie cette-fois, si ce que tu demandes…

James grimaça, mais son meilleur ami éclata de rire et posa une main sur son épaule en bon état.

— T'en fais pas, James, je vais bien.

— Si tu en es sûr…

— J'en suis sûr.

— Okay. Bien…

— Bien.

Sirius lui adressa un dernier clin d'œil et fit volte-face en direction des douches. James le regarda s'éloigner en poussant un bref soupir et finit de se déshabiller avant d'en faire autant, en grimaçant de douleur lorsqu'il dut lever son bras gauche pour enlever son sweat-shirt.

Il soupira d'aise en pénétrant sous le jet d'eau chaude et un sourire béat reprit possession de ses lèvres lorsqu'il ferma les yeux et laissa le match se re-dérouler entièrement sous ses paupières closes.

Après un long moment, il entendit la voix de James lui parvenir de l'autre côté de la porte et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas bougé depuis de longues minutes.

— James ? Tu te dépêches ? On t'attend tous !

— Allez-y sans moi, je vous rejoins. Je dois passer à l'infirmerie de toute façon, sinon, Pomfresh risque de me tuer de ses propres mains.

Il entendit plusieurs éclats de rire avant que Sirius ne reprenne ;

— Très bien, mais grouille-toi, parce que je ne te garderai pas de Whisky Pur Feu !

Cette fois, c'est James qui laissa échapper un rire et leva les yeux au ciel ;

— Promis, je me dépêche.

— Si ça peut te motiver, Lily t'attend dehors ! Hurla Sirius, déclenchant à nouveau l'hilarité du reste des joueurs.

James se sentit aussitôt rougir.

— Va te faire voir, grommela-t-il alors qu'il entendait déjà ses amis quitter les vestiaires.

Le silence retomba aussitôt et il ferma à nouveau les yeux, un sourire tranquille accroché aux lèvres, l'eau brûlante défroissant délicieusement ses muscles endoloris.

Il resta encore plusieurs minutes sous la douche avant de se forcer à couper l'eau et sortir en enroulant une serviette autour de sa taille. Il s'empressa d'enfiler des vêtements propres, sans prendre la peine de sécher ses cheveux. Puis, après avoir vérifié qu'aucun de ses joueurs n'avait laissé traîner quelque chose, il se dirigea vers la sortie en agitant machinalement sa baguette pour éteindre les lumières derrière lui.

S'il ne fut pas surpris de voir que Lily l'attendait, il fut étonné, en revanche, de la voir discuter avec le professeur McGonagall. Il s'approcha des deux sorcières en fronçant les sourcils et lorsqu'elles se tournèrent vers lui, il vit le sourire de la directrice de Gryffondor s'effriter légèrement.

— Monsieur Potter… Toutes mes félicitations pour le match.

— Merci Professeur, sourit James en glissant un bref regard à sa petite amie, dont le teint était écarlate.

Minerva McGonagall lui tendit un rouleau de parchemin scellé avec un ruban émeraude, un sourire crispé accroché aux lèvres.

— Tenez, le professeur Dumbledore m'a chargé de vous remettre ceci. Il vous verra demain matin, à huit heures trente dans son bureau.

James cligna les yeux et se saisit lentement de la convocation avant de relever les yeux vers son professeur de métamorphose.

— Merci, répéta-t-il en lui adressant un signe révérencieux de la tête.

— Bien, je vous laisse.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et lissa distraitement les pans de sa cape d'hiver avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Lily.

— Et Mademoiselle Evans, veillez à ce qu'il fasse soigner cette épaule, d'accord ? Ajouta-t-elle avec un bref sourire entendu, avant de faire volte-face et de s'éloigner en direction du château.

Lily rougit de plus belle et James vint enrouler son bras valide autour de ses épaules. Il observa le professeur McGonagall s'en aller sans dire un mot, puis, lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment loin, il tourna son visage vers la jeune fille et un sourire fendit son visage en deux.

— Je t'avais dit qu'on gagnerait, souffla-t-il en riant avant de l'embrasser chastement sur les lèvres.

Il la sentit sourire et s'écarta pour lui prendre la main. Elle se laissa faire sans protester mais son regard glissa vers la poche de sa cape dans laquelle il avait enfoui la convocation et, l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, son cœur se serra.

— Tu crois qu'il va accepter ? Demanda-t-elle.

— Aucune idée, admit James en haussant les épaules. Mais de ce que mon père m'en a dit, il a déjà commencé à recruter plusieurs personnes et après tout, une fois que j'aurai quitté Poudlard, je serai un adulte comme les autres, non ?

Lily esquissa un sourire triste mais hocha la tête avant de pousser un léger soupir.

— Je peux être honnête ?

— Bien sûr, répondit James en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'ils approchaient des portes du château ; à vrai dire, je préférerais que tu le sois.

Lily leva lentement les yeux vers lui ;

— Je ne sais pas si j'ai peur qu'il dise oui, ou si je suis je suis extrêmement impressionnée par ta détermination à vouloir… à vouloir te battre pour ce en quoi tu crois.

James sourit et se pencha vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur le haut de son crâne.

— Tu as le droit d'être les deux, souffla-t-il. Ça veut seulement dire que tu es folle amoureuse de moi…

Lily lui balança son coude dans les côtes avant de se rappeler qu'il souffrait déjà le martyr et poussa une exclamation horrifiée qui déclencha l'hilarité du jeune homme.

— Oh merlin, James, je suis vraiment désolée !

— C'est rien, je l'ai mérité, fit James sans pouvoir cesser de rire, bien que la douleur lui arrachât une nouvelle grimace. Allez viens, ajouta-t-il avant de se remettre en route.

Ils franchirent les portes du château et laissèrent échapper le même soupir d'aise lorsque la chaleur les enveloppa et, sans dire un mot, prirent la direction de l'infirmerie où Madame Pomfresh devait sûrement attendre James de pied ferme.

* * *

 **8 Janvier 1978** — Dortoir des garçons de septième année, Tour de Gryffondor, Poudlard, Écosse

* * *

Le lendemain matin, après avoir dormi une poignée d'heures seulement de l'heure tardive à laquelle il était allé se coucher, James eut toutes les peines du monde à s'extirper de la chaleur de son lit à huit heures. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir que les lits de Remus et Sirius étaient vides et se leva en bâillant. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller Peter qui ronflait encore faiblement, et mit un temps record pour prendre sa douche. Il sortit rapidement de la salle de bain, enfila son uniforme, mais abandonna l'idée de mettre une cravate, et quitta le dortoir.

Lorsqu'il arriva aux pieds des escaliers, il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de voir Remus, Sirius et Lily assis dans un coin de la Salle Commune, en train de discuter avec animation. Ils se turent lorsqu'ils le virent arriver et James leva les yeux au ciel avec amusement. Si Sirius et Remus semblaient sereins, Lily, en revanche, ne pouvait dissimuler complètement son inquiétude.

— C'est seulement un entretien, fit-il en secouant la tête.

— Un entretien dont dépend le reste de notre vie, rétorqua Sirius avec un sourire goguenard.

James éclata de rire et s'approcha de Lily qui lui adressa un faible sourire.

— Il a raison, souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix. Je veux dire, tu sais que…

Elle secoua la tête et inspira profondément avant de reprendre ;

— On te suit où que tu ailles, tu le sais ça, n'est-ce pas ?

James planta douloureusement son regard dans le sien et demeura un long moment silencieux avant de hocher lentement la tête. Il déglutit difficilement, un léger sourire accroché au coin des lèvres.

— Oui, je sais.

Le sourire de la jeune fille se fit plus confiant et elle posa une main sur sa joue avec douceur ;

— Bien. Tant mieux.

Derrière eux, Sirius s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge ;

— Oui, oui, vous êtes super mignons, mais James, tu vas être en retard…

Remus lui balança son pied dans le tibia et le jeune homme poussa un juron avant d'adresser un regard noir à son ami ;

— Bah quoi ? Grommela-t-il.

— Laisse tomber, marmonna le jeune lycanthrope en levant les yeux au ciel ; tu n'es pas assez sensible pour comprendre…

Bien que rouge comme un coquelicot, Lily pouffa légèrement, puis releva la tête vers James ;

— Il a raison, tu devrais y aller.

James hocha la tête et un sourire se dessina progressivement sur ses lèvres.

— Je sais, j'y vais.

Il se redressa légèrement et lança un clin d'œil à ses amis avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Lorsque celui-ci pivota, il enjamba l'ouverture et adressa un dernier regard aux trois jeunes adultes par-dessus son épaule, puis sortit définitivement, le portrait se refermant sur lui dans un bruit sourd.

De la poche de son pantalon, il sortit la convocation que lui avait remise le professeur McGonagall la veille et la déplia pour vérifier pour la centième fois au moins l'unique mot couché sur la papier.

 _Barbe-à-papa_.

James n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était une telle chose, mais savait, pour avoir été convoqué suffisamment de fois dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, qu'il s'agissait du mot de passe qui lui permettrait de franchir la gargouille en pierre qui se situait dans la grande tour du deuxième étage.

Il emprunta plusieurs raccourcis, si bien qu'il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour arriver à destination.

— _Barbe-à-papa_ , souffla-t-il en enfonçant les deux mains dans ses poches pour ne pas les voir trembler.

La gargouille déploya ses ailes et un escalier en colimaçon apparut aussitôt. James monta machinalement les marches quatre à quatre et arriva en haut, légèrement essoufflé.

Il inspira profondément et laissa retomber son poing contre la lourde porte en bois, le cœur battant à tout rompre

Parce que, comme l'avait si bien dit Sirius, de ce simple rendez-vous avec Dumbledore dépendait le reste de leur vie.

* * *

 **N/A** : Bonsoir à tous... Je suis très contente de vous retrouver en ce début de week-end pour le tout dernier chapitre de AR. Je sais que ce dernier chapitre est un peu abrupt, en quelque sorte. Disons que pendant longtemps, je me suis demandé si je n'écrirais pas cette histoire en deux parties, et ce chapitre devait signer la fin de la première. Seulement, la deuxième partie aurait été bien trop sombre, et je crois que je ne suis tout simplement pas prête à écrire sur James et Lily après Poudlard, parce que je ne suis pas prête à les voir mourir. Alors un jour (peut-être), mais pas maintenant.

Tout ça pour dire... Merci infiniment d'avoir lu cette histoire, merci pour votre soutien, et merci pour vos reviews qui ont toujours été si encourageante et chaleureuses :)

Et puis, évidemment, un grand, grand, grand merci à **DelfineNotPadfoot** qui, malgré un emploi du temps trèèèèès chargé cette année, a pris le soin de corriger cette histoire chaque semaine.

 **J'espère vous revoir bientôt,**

 _LittlePlume_

 _._

 **RàR** : à _Mea95Gryffondor_ ; Mea... Comme toujours, je suis extrêmement touchée par tes encouragements et ta fidélité à cette histoire. Je suis très contente que tu aies relevé pour le mot de passe, c'était ma façon à moi (pas très courageuse ou originale, certes) de montrer mon soutien. Et je trouvais qu'il y avait beaucoup de parallèles involontaire entre cette histoire et les attaques, donc... enfin bref, je ne suis pas là pour déprimer qui que soit. Une fois de plus, je ne peux que te remercier du fond du coeur pour toutes tes reviews et tout ton soutien :) À très bientôt j'espère, xx

 _à Nyx_ ; Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements :) J'espère que la fin ne t'aura pas déçue ;)


End file.
